Once A Human, Now A Vampire
by peanut26
Summary: Iruka was one that always helped other people, never thinking about the consequences. One day, he would pay for his kindness. What happens when he meets up with a vampire named Kakashi. eventually Kakairu & Irukaka, Sasanaru
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything Naruto

I really like Vampire stories, so I decided to try and write one of my own. Thanks to eroloco. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

"I can't believe I was so careless. What was I thinking?" thought Kakashi. "I can't move What am I going to do. That idiot thought he killed me and left, fortunately for me he didn't but with the stick in me, I am unable to move."

Hearing someone walking closer to him, Kakashi closed his eyes and kept quiet, which really wasn't a problem since he couldn't move. "He's almost here, I hope I'm far enough away that he doesn't see me." thought Kakashi

Hearing the footsteps stop, Kakashi knew that he had been seen. The footsteps turned toward him and stopped just by his head.

Iruka bent down to check to see if the pale man was still alive. He looked at the stick in the man's chest and went to check on the injury. "Doesn't look like he's still alive. I should take him to the hospital and have them check him out." Iruka said not really expecting an answer.

"Don't" Kakashi said, making Iruka jump in the air. "I thought this guy was dead. How is this possible?" Iruka thought.

"But you need to go to the hospital. They can take care of you." replied Iruka

"Can't go to hospital" Kakashi stumbled out

Iruka not for sure what to do, decided to take him to his house and help him. "Alright, I'll take you to my house then. You've got to get that stick out of your chest and get the injury cleaned before you get an infection." replied Iruka

Smirking to himself, Kakashi thought "this is perfect." "OK" said Kakashi going along with it.

"Do you think you can walk?" asked Iruka

"No, I don't think so." replied Kakashi

"Alright I'll have to carry you." said Iruka lifting him up and started off towards his house. "He's heavier that it looks" Iruka thought to himself

"OK" Kakashi said laying his head on Iruka's shoulder. "Hm, he smells nice. He's going to be so nice in helping with my healing indeed." Kakashi thought laughing to himself. "I bet he tastes so sweet. I just have to get him to trust me first. That should be easy."

"Alright, we're here. I'm going to have to sit you down a minute so I can open the door." said Iruka bending down to lean Kakashi against the wall.

"Nnn" said Kakashi as Iruka let go.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" asked Iruka

"Yes, I'm fine." replied Kakashi. "Dang it, I don't know how long I will be able to hold out once he takes that stick out of my chest. So much for getting him to trust me. I need blood and his smell is driving me crazy" Kakashi thought to himself

Iruka got up to unlock the door and opened it, bending down to pick the pale man back up, walking in and back to his bedroom to lay him down.

"Alright, I'll be right back. I need to get some things before I take that out." said Iruka

"OK" replied Kakashi

Walking back into his room with the supplies in hand, Iruka went over to the bed and sat the things down on his nightstand. "Aright, I need to take your shirt off so I can see it better. I'll have to cut it off around the injury." said Iruka.

"OK" replied Kakashi again

Going about his task, Iruka started to unbutton the shirt, he grabbed the scissors and cut it open around the wound, pulling the shirt back. Grimacing when he saw the wound. "Your lucky that wasn't a couple more inches to the left." said Iruka

"Hm" said Kakashi. "His touches are driving me crazy. I'm not going to be able to hold back after he takes that out. Not just because of the need for blood, but it's been to long and his touches are sending sparks throughout my body." he thought to himself. "I'll just take as much blood as I need and that's it. Then I will leave before I do anything else."

Iruka not aware of what was going through the other man's head, said "Ok, here we go." He started to pull out the stick and reached over to get a towel once the stick was out, when a hand grabbed him, stopping him in his tracks. Startled from the grip on his wrist, Iruka looked back at the man on the bed. "What's going on. His eyes are black." he thought to himself. The next thing Iruka knew he was on his back on his bed with the other man looming overtop of him.

"You know you should really find out who your helping before you let someone into your house." said Kakashi

"Wh- What do you mean?" asked Iruka, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Do you believe in vampires?" asked Kakashi

"N- No, that's just a folklore." replied Iruka

"Hm, I bet I can change your mind." said Kakashi

"You mean, you're a…a..." said Iruka

"A vampire, yes" replied Kakashi "and the one that attacked me was a vampire hunter. It's a shame that he didn't complete his task, isn't it?"

"But I don't understand. What do you want with me?" asked Iruka

"Hm, well you did say you would help to heal me." said Kakashi "I need your blood."

"WHAT!, that's crazy" replied Iruka trying to get out from underneath the other man.

"Now, now. Let's not fight this. It won't hurt, to much." said Kakashi smirking

"What have I gotten myself into" Iruka thought to himself. "Please don't" said Iruka

"Hn" said Kakashi burying his nose into the others neck. "It won't hurt." looking up at the tanned face, but stopping when he saw the look in the other mans eye.

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Iruka, voice shaky

"No" was his simple reply.

Reaching up with his hand, cupping the other man's cheek, looking directly into those chocolate eyes. "What is this that I'm feeling. I've never felt like this before. I don't want to hurt him, but if I don't get at least some blood, I won't survive. And I'm to weak to go hunting. I'll just take what I need and then leave." Kakashi bending down to give the other man a deep kiss to distract him from what was going to happen next. Releasing the kiss, Kakashi moved down the others neck, making the tanned man whimper.

"Please, don……" but before Iruka could get out anymore, Kakashi bit down on his neck. The tanned man letting out a scream.

Thanks for reading!

Please let me know what you think.

Peanut


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun

Thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter. It helps to continue writing.

Chapter 2

Waking up, Iruka was feeling a little dizzy. "What happened last night." Iruka started thinking to himself. "I was coming home from the academy late because I had stayed to catch up on some grading and…." eyes going wide "that guy I helped, he was a vampire. That's impossible, there's no such thing" reaching up when he realized what happened right before he passed out. Feeling the two holes on his neck, Iruka started to get up out of the bed to look in the mirror, but collapsed.

"I feel so weak." thought Iruka, trying to get up again but slower this time. Once on his feet, he started walking to the bathroom. Once there, he looked into the mirror and sighed "I guess this is what you get for being nice."

Deciding he better take a shower, he started to undress. Once finished with his shower, Iruka reached out to get his towel and dry off, wrapping it around his waist when finished. Feeling the hairs on his neck prickle, Iruka went stiff.

Seeing the tanned man stiffen, Kakashi thought to himself "He senses me. How's that possible?" Deciding he better leave for now before being discovered.

Even though it was still pretty dark outside, Iruka turned around and looked out the window, but couldn't see anything there. "I could have sworn I felt someone out there" he thought. "I better get ready. I'm so glad today is Friday. It's going to be a long day as it is."

________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi sitting in his living room was lost in thought "What am I going to do. I've never had this happen before. All I can think about is him. It's like I need him or something. Now that I've tasted his blood, no one else will be able to satisfy me. Ugh, what is happening to me? I don't have a choice, I'm going to go see him again tonight." With those thoughts in mind, he started to form a plan to get the man, not realizing someone else walking in the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke

"Nothing that concerns you." replied the white haired man

"Where were you last night? You were gone all night." asked Sasuke

"Like I said before, nothing that concerns you." replied Kakashi

"Ugh, why do I even bother." said Sasuke

"Why do you bother with what?" asked Kakashi

"You've been lost in thought all day, I know something is bothering you. Your not acting like your normal self." replied Sasuke. "I've never seen him this deep in thought before." thought Sasuke

"It's nothing, really. I've just had a lot on my mind recently." said Kakashi.

"I'm tired of being alone" thought Kakashi. "But he's human. That means he would have to become a vampire to be with me. And I'm sure he wouldn't want that."

"I wonder what he's thinking about. He actually looks sad" thought Sasuke

"Anyway, I'm going to get ready to go out tonight. Are you going back out?" asked Sasuke

"Yeah" replied Kakashi

________________________________________________________________________

"What a long day" Iruka thought walking down the street. "All I want to do is go home and go to sleep. I wonder if I will ever see that vampire again. Ugh! What is wrong with me. All I can think about his him. He's been on my mind all day. I should be mad. What he did is unforgivable, but I find myself wanting to see him again. Like that would ever happen. He only wanted me more my blood. I never would have believed that I would see a vampire. I thought they were a myth. And to think they are living in the same village I am is a little uncomfortable."

Realizing that he was home, Iruka reached into his pocket for his keys and unlocked the door, walking in and taking his shoes off. "I didn't realize it was so late. I'll just grab something to eat and go to bed, going to the kitchen to fix something simple."

Once finished with dinner, Iruka headed back to his bedroom to get changed and go to bed. Yawning, he stretched his arms over his head and walked through the door. "I am so glad tomorrow is Saturday, because Iam sleeping in tomorrow." said Iruka

"Hm, that sounds good to me." replied Kakashi

"What the… What are you…..HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" screamed Iruka

"Through the window." replied Kakashi

"But the window was locked." said Iruka

Kakashi just shrugged and said "So did you miss me?"

"Are you kidding! Why would I miss you?" asked Iruka

"You didn't miss my charm?" asked Kakashi

"Charm? You have no charm. You took advantage of me. I thought you were dieing and you weren't. You just wanted to use my kindness to get what you needed." replied Iruka

"You shouldn't just let anyone into your apartment. It's going to get you killed. I didn't plan on doing what I did last night. I didn't have a choice. I had lost to much blood, and if I didn't get any then I would have died." said Kakashi

"Gee, I didn't know you cared so much about me. What are you doing here anyway. On your way to get another victim." replied Iruka, sarcastically.

"Hm, maybe. I do need blood, unless you want to help me again." said Kakashi, smirking.

"Why in the world would I do that willingly?" asked Iruka

"Well, if your not willing, I guess I should go and find my next victim." replied Kakashi, getting up to leave.

"Wait, why do you do this?" asked Iruka

"It's how I have to survive. If I don't drink blood, then I will cease to exist." replied Kakashi

"But can't you use animals instead of humans?" asked Iruka

"Yes, but it isn't as satisfying and makes me want it even more. So are you done with all the questions? I'm getting hungry." replied Kakashi

"Just one more."(Iruka looking down to the floor) "If…. If I were to help you, would you stop going after innocent people?" asked Iruka

"Always the caring person, aren't you? I don't know, I have to be satisfied afterward or it won't work. I don't know if you would be able to do that." replied Kakashi. "This may just work." thought Kakashi to himself.

"Fine, whatever. Go do whatever you want to do, just leave me alone." said Iruka walking towards the bedroom door.

"Or maybe not" though Kakashi.

Before he could go through the door, Kakashi grabbed his arm and turned him around looking right into his eyes. "I've changed my mind." said Kakashi.

A little nervous, Iruka looked down to the floor and asked "I don't know. I didn't think I could satisfy you?"

Reaching up and putting two fingers under Iruka's chin and lifting it up to look in his eyes, drowning in the depths of them, said "I want you to satisfy me."

Swallowing thickly, Iruka said "If it keeps you from hurting other people, then I will satisfy you"

Smirking, Kakashi just replied "Hm" before bending down and capturing his lips in a kiss. Wrapping his arms around Iruka's waist and pulling him in closer. Iruka lifting his hands and resting them on Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi pulling back and breaking the kiss looked down at Iruka, you know I don't think I know your name?

Your asking me this now? Ugh! I can't believe this. Iruka, Umino Iruka

Smirking Kakashi replied, "Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi" and then sliding closer asking in a deeper voice "Shall we get started then?"

Iruka's face turning bright red replied "I… I don't know."

"We won't do anything extreme tonight, just what I need to do to be satisfied." said Kakashi.

"O..Ok" replied Iruka

"Just relax" said Kakashi bending down again to capture his lips. "Mmm" said Iruka. "He sure knows how to kiss." thought Iruka.

Kakashi deciding to deepen the kiss, licked Iruka's lips. Iruka parting them and Kakashi sweeping in with his tongue and wrestling with the tanned mans, slowly moving them back towards the bed. Once hitting the bed, Kakashi leaned forward making them both fall onto the bed.

"I…I'm not sure if I'm ready to go that far." stuttered Iruka

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm not going to. At least not tonight." replied Kakashi. Iruka shivering from the intent of the those words. "O.. Ok" replied Iruka. Kakashi bending down to capture his lips again. "I think I'm going to melt just from those kisses." thought Iruka

Kakashi broke the kiss, moving to Iruka's ear and nibbling, whispering in his ear "just relax, please."

Taking a deep breath, Iruka closed his eyes and tried to relax. "Nothing to worry about. He did this last night" Iruka thought to himself.

Feeling Iruka relax, Kakashi started to move down his neck. "You smell so good, Iruka." Iruka blushing from the comment, not knowing what to say.

Feeling Iruka's skin heat up, Kakashi smirked before biting down.

"Nnnn" moaned Iruka, grabbing Kakashi's back. "Why does this feel different tonight. It actually feels almost intimate." Wanting to be closer, Iruka wrapped one of his legs around Kakashi's thighs and pulled him closer. "I can't get close enough. What is happening to me."

Kakashi surprise by the action, but enjoying it moaned into Iruka's neck. "This feels right. I want more. But not tonight." Once finished, Kakashi licked the marks before going up to Iruka's lips and giving him a passionate kiss, making a moan come out of the tanned man.

Breaking the kiss, Kakashi looked at Iruka and said "that was amazing. You more than satisfied me."

Iruka closing his eyes, feeling a little tired just replied "Hm"

"Rest now, Iruka. I'll see you tomorrow." said Kakashi, brushing a loose strand of hair out of the tanned mans face.

"Hm, ok. Just a little." replied Iruka.

Once Iruka was asleep, Kakashi got up to leave, going out the same way he came in.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own anything Naruto. Just doing this for fun.

Thank you to everyone that leaves reviews. It makes me want to continue to write. So please leave more feedback. Thank you.

Chapter 3

"Hey, Iruka-sensei" yelled a blond hair boy.

"Oh hey Naruto. How are you?" asked Iruka

"I'm ok. How about you?" asked Naruto

"I'm doing good. So how is your schooling going?" asked Iruka

"It's alright I guess. Boring." replied Naruto "So what are your doing?"

"I have to go the market to get something to fix for dinner tonight. Would you like to come over?" asked Iruka

"Sure! What time?" asked Naruto

"Um, how about 7:00. We can catch up on what you've been doing since you've graduated from the academy." replied Iruka

"That sounds great. I've got some other things I need to do, so I'll see you tonight." said Naruto, waving as he left.

"I'll see you tonight." replied Iruka, smiling as he headed off to the market.

Walking down the streets, Iruka started to think of what he should make for tonight. Once figuring everything out, he bought the items he needed and started to head home. Looking up he realized he was standing by a bookstore. "I wonder…" he thought to himself, walking into the bookstore. "They do have them." Purchasing the items, he left the store and headed home.

________________________________________________________________________

After getting home, Iruka put the groceries away and went into the living room to read the books he purchased. "I never thought I would buy books about vampires." thought Iruka to himself. "Of course, I never thought I would believe in them either. Well, since I definitely know they're real now, I might as well see what kind of mess I got myself into." thought Iruka as he picked up the book on top and started reading.

"Ugh! What have I gotten myself into. So someone was trying to kill him when I found him on the ground that night. That also explains why he couldn't walk. That stick that was in him, paralyzed him. It also says that all blood tastes different, and when they find one that tastes sweet, that is who their true mate is. I'm not liking this more and more. I think I'm in a lot of trouble." thought Iruka to himself.

Looking up at the time, Iruka decided that he better start dinner. "Naruto will be here in an hour." he thought. Going into the kitchen he started to prepare everything that he need to fix dinner. A few minutes before 7:00, Iruka heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.

Opening the door, he realized it was Naruto "Hey, Naruto come on it. I'm just about done. Why don't you go ahead and have a seat on the sofa. I'll let you know when it's ready."

Alright. Do you need any help?" asked Naruto"

"No, I'm almost finished, but thank you." replied Iruka walking back into the kitchen.

Going into the living room, Naruto took a seat on the sofa. "What's this" Naruto thought to himself "I didn't think Iruka-sensei believed in vampires. I wonder why he has all these books." picking up one to read.

A couple minutes later, Iruka walked back into the living room and said "Everything's ready"

"Oh, ok." replied Naruto, walking towards the kitchen

"Hey Iruka-sensei, what's with all the vampire books? I thought you didn't believe in them." asked Naruto

"Oh, them. It's nothing. I was just at the bookstore and they looked interesting so I picked them up. That's all" replied Iruka, rubbing his nose.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto

"Hm, oh I'm fine. It's just been a long week. You know with all those brats that I have to teach." replied Iruka, smirking.

"Hey I wasn't that bad." said Naruto

"Right" replied Iruka, laughing when he saw the expression on Naruto's face.

"It's not that funny" said Naruto, pouting.

"Come on, let's eat." said Iruka, neither one noticing that they were being watched.

"I wonder who that blond kid is. He seems awfully close to my Iruka. Maybe I'll have Sasuke to some checking to see what he can find out. Besides I can't have anyone getting in the way of my plans. I will make Iruka mine. One way or another he will be mine." thought Kakashi to himself, sitting back against the tree that he was in waiting until Iruka was alone.

"So Naruto, how long are you going to be home for?" asked Iruka

"Just for two weeks. Then I have to go back." replied Naruto

"Well we'll have to make sure we get some ramen before you leave." said Iruka

"WOOHOO" screamed Naruto "you're the greatest."

Rubbing his nose in embarrassment Iruka replied "Thanks, Naruto" as they continued their dinner, trying to catch up on everything they have missed.

Once finished with dinner, they went into the living room to continue their conversation.

"So Iruka-sensei why are you really reading these books." asked Naruto

"Um, no real reason honestly. I just thought they sounded interesting, so I picked them up. You know how much I like to read." replied Iruka, not really wanting to lie to him but didn't know what else to do.

"Are you sure? If needed help or anything, you would let me know right?" asked Naruto

"Sure" replied Iruka "But it's nothing really."

"Alright" said Naruto, looking a little unsure. "There's something bothering him, but I'm not sure what." thought Naruto to himself. Both setting into a comfortable conversation about school, friends and other things to finish catching up on everything they missed out on.

Looking up at the clock, Naruto looked back at Iruka and said "Well, I better be going. I'll stop by tomorrow and maybe go out for that ramen. Sound alright?"

"Sure" replied Iruka. A little nervous that he was going to be left alone again. "Kakashi said he would be back again tonight. What am I going to do." he thought

Naruto got up and walked over to the door and opened the door, then looked back at Iruka and said "And Iruka-sensei, If you need to talk about anything I'm here."

"Thanks Naruto, but I'm fine." replied Iruka

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow." said Naruto

"OK, bye." replied Iruka, waving as he left.

Kakashi hearing the boy leave entered through the window, waiting until he closed the door. Once it was closed, he walked into the living room and asked "Whose the blond boy?" Iruka whipping his head around from the surprise of someone talking.

"He was a former student of mine. Why would you care?" replied Iruka holding his chest "And what do you think you are doing. You can't just enter someone's house whenever you feel like it."

"Hm, I can do whatever I want, whenever I want." replied Kakashi, walking over to the sofa to sit down noticing the books on the table.

"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" screamed Iruka

Ignoring the question, Kakashi asked "Are you trying to find out more about me?" lifting one of the books up.

"Leave my stuff alone. You didn't answer my question, who do you think you are?" asked Iruka

Smirking, Kakashi got up and started walking over towards Iruka and replied "I am someone that does what he wants, and always gets what he wants. Right now, I am here to claim what is mine, you."

Iruka, not liking where this was going, started to back away from him, saying "I'm not something to be possessed. I'm a person, not a thing to be owned"

"You really are full of fire. I like that." replied Kakashi, narrowing his eyes "I know you are not a thing, but you will be mine."

Iruka, hitting his back against the wall, said "Stay away from. I don't want anything to do with you. I have my own life, and I'm happy how it is right now. Just leave me alone."

Kakashi, putting his hands up on the wall, pinning Iruka in, replied "I don't think you fully understand what I'm saying. Your mine now. You were mine when you found me on the street and brought me home to your house. Your forfeited your life to me that day, whether you wanted to or not. Unless you want me to go find another victim."

Iruka bending his head, putting his forehead on Kakashi chest and lifting his hands to grab his shirt replied "Please, I don't want you to hurt anyone else. I'll do as you ask."

Bending forward, Kakashi whispered in Iruka's ear, "Good answer", licking his ear after. Moving down to his neck, licking a spot on his neck before sinking his teeth into him.

"AH" screamed Iruka, gripping harder on Kakashi shirt.

Once done, Kakashi licked where he had bitten the tanned man. Stopping it from bleeding anymore. Smirking, Kakashi whisper once again to Iruka's ear and said "Your blood is so sweet. (Iruka's eyes going wide at the word sweet) No one will be able to satisfy me, but you. You are mine, Iruka. Whether you want to be or not." making the tanned man whimper.

"In that book it said if a vampire thought your blood was sweet, that meant you were their true mate." thought Iruka "That can't be. I'm not a vampire."

Iruka feeling dizzy, leaned against Kakashi to balance himself. "Let's get you to bed." said Kakashi, lifting Iruka up to lay him on the bed.

"Am I always going to feel like this after?" asked Iruka

"No, it will get better." replied Kakashi

"Hm, I hope so. Because I don't like this feeling." said Iruka

"Get some rest." said Kakashi "You'll feel better in the morning"

"Hm" was all Iruka could say before falling asleep.

"I'm falling for you. Do you think you can ever accept me for who I am?" asked Kakashi, but not receiving a reply. "I will see you tomorrow, my precious one." He stood there watching the tanned man for a few minutes then left through the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun

Thank you to everyone that has read my story. I'm sorry if I didn't get to respond to your feedback, but I greatly appreciate it. It encourages me to write more. I've had a crazy few days, so sorry for the late update. So I should be able to get updates out a little quicker.

Chapter 4

Waking up, Iruka thought to himself _**"Oh, my head. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to do this. I feel so weak. I need to get up and take a shower. Naruto will probably be here soon."**_

Taking it slowly so he wouldn't get dizzy, Iruka got up out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. Starting to feel a little dizzy, Iruka thought _**"Maybe I better take a bath. I don't think I can stand that long."**_ bending over to fill the bath tub up.

Standing back up he started to undress. Once undressed he bent over to turn the water off and stepped into the bathtub and set down in the water. _**"Mmm, this is a lot better. I'll just relax for a few minutes first."**_ thought Iruka leaning back and closing his eyes.

**________________________________________________________________________**

"Iruka-sensei?" yelled Naruto "Iruka-sensei, are you here?"

"_**I wonder where he's at. I told him I would be stopping by today, and that's not like him to not be here."**_ thought Naruto

Walking back into the bedroom, he stopped and looked towards the bathroom and noticed a light on in there. Walking up to the door, Naruto lightly knocked on the door and said "Iruka-sensei, are you in there?"

Not receiving an answer, he opened the door and walked into the bathroom. "Iruka-sensei?" said Naruto again, his eyes going wide when he saw him in the tub passed out. Running over, he grabbed Iruka by the shoulder and started to shake him screaming, "Iruka-sensei, wake up! Come on, Iruka-sensei, wake up."

Slowly opening his eyes, Iruka looked up seeing a scared looking Naruto looking back at him, and simply replied "Naruto?"

"Iruka-sensei, how long have you been in here?" asked Naruto

"Hm, um I'm not sure. I think I fell asleep." replied Iruka

"Iruka-sensei, I think you passed out. I've been knocking on the door for awhile. When you didn't answer, I become concerned and used my key to let myself in. I've been yelling your name for a few minutes and you didn't hear me. Are you feeling ok? Are you sick?" asked Naruto, lifting his hand up to feel his forehead.

"I'm fine Naruto, just tired." replied Iruka, grabbing the side of the tub to stand up, but almost falling "and a little dizzy."

Naruto reaching over to grab Iruka and help him out said "I don't understand, why are you so tired and dizzy?" handing Iruka a towel

"I didn't sleep to well last night." replied Iruka, not wanting to lie to him, but didn't want Naruto to know the truth.

Naruto not believing what Iruka was saying looked at him, then his eyes going wide when he saw the marks on Iruka's neck. Iruka realizing what Naruto had seen, put his hand on his neck to hide the marks, embarrassed that Naruto found out the truth.

"That can't be possible. That looks like marks from a vampire. But I thought you said they weren't real?" asked Naruto, but then remembered the books he saw in Iruka's living room. "That's why you have those books."

Sighing, Iruka looked down at the floor and replied "Yes."

"How did you meet a vampire?" asked Naruto

Smiling a sad smile, Iruka looked back up at Naruto and said "How about I get dressed and we can talk about it once I fix something to eat."

"Alright, as long as you do." replied Naruto

"I will" said Iruka, going over to his dresser to get a pair of sweats and shirt out. Once dressed, he went to the kitchen to fix something for him and Naruto to eat.

Sitting down at the table, Iruka looked over at Naruto and said "It started a couple of nights ago, I was coming home from the academy late and saw someone laying on the ground injured. I offered to take him to the hospital, but he said he couldn't go to the hospital, so I brought him here. That's when I found out he was a vampire."

"He attacked you?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, I guess. I pulled out a stick that was in his chest. I went to grab the first aid kit, he grabbed me and pinned me to the floor. He said that he needed the blood or he would die." replied Iruka

"But you have more than one mark on your neck?" asked Naruto

Yes, he's been here every night since then." replied Iruka.

His eyes going wide, Naruto said "Every night. No wonder your so tired. Why would he need to come back?"

"I kinda made a deal with him." Iruka said, rubbing his nose.

"You WHAT?" screamed Naruto "What were you thinking?"

Sighing Iruka looked at Naruto and said "I don't want him to hurt anyone else. So I thought if he came here, then…"

"Then no one else would get hurt, right?" said Naruto

"Yes" replied Iruka

"He's going to kill you, you know that. If you keep this up." said Naruto

"I know" replied Iruka

"You know, you need to start thinking about yourself some and not everyone else." said Naruto

Smiling, Iruka replied "I know, I can't help it."

Shaking his head, Naruto asked "Is he suppose to come over again tonight?"

"Yes, he said as long as he could come here he wouldn't take any other victims." replied Iruka.

"I want you to come over to my apartment tonight. If you don't take one night away, he's going to kill you." said Naruto

"I can't do that. If I'm not here, he'll go find someone else." replied Iruka

"If you don't, your going to die and he will go after someone else anyway." said Naruto

Knowing Naruto was right, Iruka sighed and said "Alright, but just this once. He said I would get used to it."

"If you were a vampire I could believe that. But your not." said Naruto

"He knows I'm not one also, but he said I would get used to it." replied Iruka "Let's go back to my room and get an overnight bag packed and head over to your apartment. He'll be here in a couple of hours."

"Alright" said Naruto walking back with him to get everything ready.

"You know, I can't believe I have a student of mine trying to protect me." said Iruka

"I'm your former student, and you were always more to me than my teacher. You were more like a father to me. That's why I can't loose you." replied Naruto not able to look at Iruka.

Shocked by what he heard, Iruka replied "I'm honored you think so highly of me Naruto. You've always meant more to me that just a student also." walking over and giving Naruto a hug.

"Please Iruka-sensei, just be careful." said Naruto

"I will, Naruto. And just call me Iruka." replied Iruka "Alright, how about we get going then."

Smiling at him, Naruto replied "Alright, let's go." both walking out of the house. Iruka stopped and locked the door behind him and looked over at Naruto and said "let's go".

________________________________________________________________________

"You know your going to have to give him a break or you're going to kill him. He's not a vampire like us." said Sasuke

"I know. I just can't stop. His blood is so sweet. I've never felt like this before. It's like I'm addicted to him." replied Kakashi

Smirking, Sasuke looked over at the older vampire and said "Do you honestly not realize what is going on?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi

"And you say you know everything. Do you know why his blood is so sweet to you?" asked Sasuke

"No, not really. I mean if he was a vampire, I would. That would mean he's my soul mate. But he's not a vampire, so that's impossible." said Kakashi

"You really are an idiot." said Sasuke, receiving a glare from the pale man. "He doesn't have to be a vampire to be your soul mate. You just have to make him a vampire. Then you can have him whenever you want."

"That's impossible. He wouldn't willingly want to become a vampire." replied Kakashi

"Then do it unwillingly." said Sasuke, shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't do that. He wouldn't want anything to do with me after that. He's happy with his life as it is. He would probably be even happier if I wasn't in it at all." replied Kakashi

"This is about more than just his blood isn't it? You're actually falling for him, aren't you?" asked Sasuke

Sighing, Kakashi turned his head and looked towards the covered window "Yeah, I think I am. I feel like I will die if I don't see him." replied Kakashi, standing up to get ready to leave.

"Just watch yourself. Vampires aren't well liked amongst the humans." said Sasuke

"Aw, I didn't know you cared so much." replied Kakashi, smirking.

"Yeah, right. Keep dreaming." said Sasuke

"By the way, I want you to do something for me. " said Kakashi

Narrowing his eyes, unsure where this is going. Sasuke just simply asked "What?"

"Hey don't give me that look. There's this blond haired boy hanging around him I want you to check to see who he is and why he has started to hang around Iruka. See what you can find out about him." said Kakashi

"And how am I suppose to do that. Especially if I don't know what he looks like or anything." asked Sasuke

"Well, we do have connections in the human world. I want you to use them. Find out anything you can about him." replied Kakashi, smirking.

"You're going to owe me big time on this." grumbled Sasuke, getting up to leave to see what he can find out.

"Thanks" replied Kakashi, smiling back at him innocently.

"Ugh! Your hopeless. You better appreciate this." said Sasuke walking out the door.

_**Kakashi smirking to himself thought "I'll definitely appreciate this. I don't want anyone taking away the time from my Iruka. Hm, thinkg of Iruka, it's almost time to go see him. Better get ready to go then."**_


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun

Thank you again to everyone that has reviewed my story. It really does help me to continue writing.

Chapter 5

Kakashi walked up to Iruka's apartment and jumped up into the tree to go through the window. Grabbing for the window, he started to open it up and thought _**"Hm, he remembered to keep the window unlocked. I'll have to thank him for that, properly. hehe"**_

Climbing through the window, Kakashi stepped into the living room and took of his cape to lay it across the sofa, deciding to have a look around._** "Where is he. He knew I would be coming."**_ thought Kakashi, anger starting to set in. _**"I bet he's with that blond kid."**_ getting angrier the more he thought about it. He reached over and grabbed a lamp and threw it across the room, hitting the wall and shattering._** "Who does he think he is. He promised himself to me. He said he didn't want me to take any more victims. Well if that's the way he's going to be, then I'll show him that he doesn't want to take me lightly."**_ thought Kakashi, walking over to the window and leaving. _**"I wonder how many victims I could take tonight?"**_

______________________________________________________________________

Iruka sat by the window, looking out into the night sky. _**"I hope I made the right decision. I've got this feeling that things are going to go horribly wrong tonight. I should have stayed at the house. I did promise him that I would be there so he didn't have to take anymore innocent victims."**_ His eyes going wide at the last thought. _**"What was that feeling? I've never felt that before. Why does it hurt so much to think of his going after someone else to get his blood. I should be happy, but I'm not. I have to go back home. I can't allow him to do that, no matter what."**_

"Iruka, are you ok?" asked Naruto

"I have to go back, Naruto. I shouldn't have left." replied Iruka, standing up to leave.

"You can't go back there, Iruka. Not tonight." said Naruto

"I have to Naruto. I can't stand the idea of him hurting someone else because I wasn't there. I'll talk to him. See what we can do. I'm sure he'll understand, and we can work something out." replied Iruka

Sighing, Naruto looked up at Iruka and said "I know there's no reason in trying to argue with you. You won't listen once you have your mind set. So just please be careful."

"I will and thank you for understanding." replied Iruka walking over to the door and sliding on his shoes.

"I don't think I'll ever understand. Let me know if you need anything." said Naruto

"Alright. Bye Naruto." replied Iruka, walking out the door.

Iruka started walking down the road, thinking to himself _**"I wonder what time it is. I hope I'm not to late. If he's there, I hope he isn't to mad." **_Reaching his door, he opened it up and walked in and turned the light on. _**"What happened. Did someone break in? Nothing else is broken though."**_ Iruka continued to look around to see if there was anything else out of place. _**"I don't see anything else. Oh no! **_Iruka walked over to the sofa and picked up the cape. _**He was here and from the looks of it not to happy that I wasn't here. What am I going to do."**_ thought Iruka. _**"I have to go find him before he finds another victim,"**_ running out of the house in search for the vampire.

____________________________________________________________________

"Now why would I give you any information like that, brat?" asked Tsunade.

Irritated, Sasuke looked at the blonde haired women and replied "It's not for me. I could care less. Kakashi wanted to know more about him."

"And why would that brat care about finding out information on him?" asked Tsunade

"Because he's been hanging around someone that has caught his interest you could say." replied Sasuke, smirking.

Smiling, Tsunade asked "Caught his interest. Don't tell me the brat likes someone?"

"I don't think he fully realizes that yet, but he told me his blood is sweet to him." replied Sasuke "And he's becoming very possessive. He doesn't like this blonde boy around him."

"Uh oh! I'm only half vampire, so I don't have a lot of the extreme effects as a full blooded vampire, but even for me to have someone's blood taste sweet would mean…" said Tsunade

"Yeah, that he's found his soul mate. And the effects are already showing. He has to see him every night, possessiveness, and he's now only satisfied with this guys blood." replied Sasuke

Sighing, Tsunade shifted her gaze over to the window and looked out "From the description you've told me, I think I can hazard a guess as to who this guy is, along with the blonde. Just to let you know, I'm not happy about this."

"I figured you wouldn't be. Us vampires aren't to welcomed in the human world and for one of the humans to be a soul mate to a vampire changes some things. But what is so special about this guy?" asked Sasuke

"This guys name is Umino Iruka. He's my best teacher in the village. He is also very well respected. Uzumaki Naruto was a former student of his, he's the blonde haired boy. They have become very close, almost like a father/son type of relationship. So, yes, he is very important to Iruka." replied Tsunade

"Uh oh. This isn't good. Kakashi isn't going to like this." said Sasuke

"Yeah, I know. But if he cares for Iruka, he's going to have to be understanding." replied Tsunade, looking up when she heard a knock on the door.

"You better hide until I see what this is." said Tsunade

"Alright" replied Sasuke, jumping out the window on the roof to wait until she was done.

"Come in" said Tsunade

"Lady Tsunade, it seems we have a problem." replied the scarred man

"What is it, Raidou?" asked Tsunade

"It seems we have one of our fellow vampires about to attack, but I don't think it's going to be a normal attack just for blood. He's full of rage" said Raidou

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade, not liking the sound of this.

"We've been following him for awhile now, and he's not just looking for blood to satisfy him." said Raidou

"What does he look like?" asked Tsunade

"We haven't been able to get to close, but it looks like he has silver hair and one red eye. If I didn't know better, I would swear it's Kakashi. But that's impossible isn't. He's more in control of himself. " said Raidou

Tsunade's eyes going wide asked "You saw a red eye?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." replied Raidou

"Uh oh! Sasuke get back in here." Tsunade screamed over towards the window "Did you hear what was just said?"

"Yes, but that's impossible. He should be at Iruka's right now. They had made some kind of deal to where he would meet with him every night. Unless…." said Sasuke

"Unless Iruka wasn't there." finished Tsunade

"Raidou, whose watching him right now?" asked Tsunade

"Genma" replied Raidou

"Alright. Raidou, I want you to go back and tell Genma what is going on and to keep watch over him. But don't act on anything, even if he does attack. He won't have a chance against him. The only way we can settle this easily is if we find Iruka and bring him to him. But we have to explain things to Iruka first. I'm sure he's not fully aware of the situation he is in. After that I want you to go over to Iruka's house and see if he's home. If he is, I want you to bring him to Naruto's house. We can't let this get out. We've worked hard to keep our identity secret amongst the humans.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." replied Raidou, turning around to leave.

"Sasuke your coming with me. We're going to go to Naruto's house to see if he's there." said Tsunade

"Alright" replied Sasuke

"Let's just hope we aren't to late. This is one of the more severe symptoms isn't it." asked Tsunade.

"Yes, for a vampire, especially a full blooded vampire, once they've had the blood of their soul mate no one else will be able to satisfy them. And if they are denied that for even one night, they will start to go crazy. Meaning they will continue looking for victims until they are satisfied." replied Sasuke

"I was afraid you would say that. We better get moving then. Come on." said Tsunade, both leaving in search for Iruka.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story. It helps me to get the story out faster. So the more reviews, the better.

Chapter 6

Running down the streets, Iruka didn't know what to do. _**"I have to find him before it's to late. But I can't yell for him, that would cause to much attention. I don't know where to look. Maybe if I look in the same area that I found him."**_ he thought to himself.

_______________________________________________________________________

Raidou met up with Genma and told him everything that was going on.

"This is serious. What if we can't find Iruka?" asked Genma

"I don't know. Let's just hope we can find him before it's to late." replied Raidou.

Raidou turned around to leave and noticed someone running down the road._** "I wonder who that is. He seems to be in a hurry."**_ Looking closer, Raidou realized that it was Iruka.

Turning around Raidou asked "Genma, where is Kakashi now?"

"Um, he's over there in the alleyway. Why?" asked Genma

"Because here comes Iruka." replied Raidou

"What! We have to stop him before Kakashi sees him to tell him what is going on." said Genma

"I'll stop him. You watch Kakashi" replied Raidou, jumping down to stop the tanned man.

"Iruka, wait." said Raidou, trying not to say it to loud.

Kakashi, hearing Iruka's name, turned to where the voice came from seeing someone going over to another man. Looking closer, he realized that it was his Iruka. "_**Nobody is allowed to touch him, but me." thought Kakashi**_. He started running over to where he was.

Iruka looked over to the side, not sure who said his name. "Ah, Raidou-san. How are you?" asked Iruka

"Iruka, I need to talk to you. It's about Kakashi." said Raidou

His eyes going wide, Iruka looked at Raidou and asked "What about Kakashi? And how do you…"

"I know everything that is going on between you and him. You have to listen to me for a minute. Kakashi is…" said Raidou, not able to finish before Kakashi launched at him, knocking him over.

"Stay away from him. Iruka is mine. No one else is allowed to touch him." said Kakashi, picking up Iruka and running off.

Genma seeing everything that happened, ran over to Raidou and asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Raidou

"We need to go after them. He could hurt Iruka." said Genma

"No, Tsunade said if we have any trouble to get her first. I was suppose to meet up with her at Naruto-kun house, so let's head there. Besides, he isn't going to hurt Iruka. He's to important to him." replied Raidou, both walking off towards Naruto apartment.

________________________________________________________________________

"Kakashi, what are you doing? Put me down now." yelled Iruka

"No, your mine. I'm taking you somewhere where no one else can touch you." replied Kakashi

"WHAT!! Kakashi, please. Can't we talk about this." asked Iruka

"No" was Kakashi's simple reply, running into the forest to his home.

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Tsunade came up to the apartment where Naruto was at and knocked on the door.

Naruto opened the door and stood back in surprise and said "Grandma Tsunade, what are you doing here," making Sasuke raise an eyebrow at the greeting.

"Naruto, I told you never to call me that. Ugh, anyway I'm actually here on important business. Is Iruka-sensei here?" asked Tsunade

"Um, no. He was, but he left to go home. Why? Is everything alright?" asked Naruto, looking at the black haired boy skeptically.

Sighing, Tsunade replied "No, we have a little problem, and we need to find Iruka-sensei as soon as possible."

"Is this about that vampire that he's been with?" asked Naruto, still staring at the black haired boy.

"You know about that? The black haired boy said.

"Yes, Iruka and I are very close, so it doesn't take much for me to notice any changes in him." replied Naruto

"So can we come in?" asked Tsunade

Um, sure. Sorry about that." said Naruto "You can have a seat wherever you want."

"Thanks, but we have to leave shortly. I just wanted to explain a few things with you privately before leaving. We have to find Iruka as soon as possible. Raidou-san was going over to Iruka-sensei's house. So hopefully he will be coming by with Iruka." said Tsunade

"So what do you need Iruka for?" asked Naruto "And who is he?"

"This here is Uchiha Sasuke. He is also a vampire. And the vampire that has been with Iruka is Hatake Kakashi. I will explain everything to you about Iruka, but first do you know anything about vampires?" asked Tsunade

"Not really. Just the basic things I guess." replied Naruto

"Alright, Kakashi-san is known as a full-blooded vampire. Same as with Sasuke-kun here. I'm not sure how Kakashi and Iruka met up, but…" said Tsunade

"Kakashi was injured and Iruka took him home. That's all I know." said Naruto

"Injured, did he say how he was injured?" asked Tsunade

"No, that's all he said and that after that Kakashi said he needed some of his blood or he would die." replied Naruto

"Did you know anything about this?" asked Tsunade

"No, I had asked him about the night he was out all night and he would only tell that it was none of my concern." replied Sasuke

"Well that tells us how they got together." said Tsunade

"What exactly is going on?" asked Naruto

"Naruto, what I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to except. But we don't have a choice. They have both been connected by the blood and if they don't stay together, then they both will die." said Tsunade

"You mean Iruka-sensei will die?" asked Naruto

"Yes" replied Tsunade "That's why we have to find Iruka-sensei. Once Kakashi bit into Iruka, they became connected. If you want to know a better term that are now soul mates. At the moment since he has been deprived of Iruka, Kakashi is going crazy. We're afraid he's just going to start attacking everyone that he sees."

"I don't understand." said Naruto

"Idiot" said Sasuke, making Naruto glare at him. "If a vampire finds his soul mate, only that person can satisfy him. If he is denied that, then we will eventually die, but not before he goes crazy. And if Kakashi were to die, then that would also mean that Iruka will die. They are now connected. I'm not sure if he realizes that yet though. If he were to loose Kakashi now, it would kill him."

"Just because I don't know anything about vampires, doesn't mean I'm an idiot." replied Naruto, still glaring at the black haired boy. "All I care about is helping Iruka. What do we have to do to help him?"

"We have to get him together with Kakashi before he goes completely crazy." replied Tsunade, looking up when she heard a knock. "That must be Raidou."

Naruto walked over to the door and opened it up and said "Hello Raidou-senpai, Genma-senpai. How are you?"

Tsunade walked over and asked "What are both of you doing here? Why isn't one of you still watching Kakashi? And dang it where's Iruka?

Both Raidou and Genma look at each other before Raidou spoke up and said "Kakashi has taken Iruka."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and read my story. It took me a little longer on this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 7

Why weren't you at your house? You knew that I would be coming, and yet you weren't there." yelled Kakashi

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that…" replied Iruka

"You were with that blonde kid weren't you." said Kakashi. Iruka's eyes going wide. "He's more important to you. You don't even care about me…" said Kakashi

"Now wait a minute. Why would I care about you. You forced me into this. I didn't have a choice. And how do you know about Naruto?" screamed Iruka

Kakashi looked into those chocolate eyes and said "Your right you didn't have a choice the first time. But when you said that you wanted to help me and have me not take any other victims that was your choice. So now you are mine and nobody else's. You belong to me."

"Please, Kakashi I..I.." said Iruka

Kakashi bent down and whispered into Iruka's ear "I will make you mine completely tonight."

"Kakashi, wait please. I can't do that tonight. I'm so tired, I don't think I can handle another night."

"Hm, but I need it. If I don't have your blood, I'm going to go crazy." said Kakashi

"I don't understand. Please tell me what is going on exactly. Raidou-san wanted to tell me something before you interrupted. What was it?" asked Iruka

"How am I suppose to know what he was going to say." replied Kakashi, smirking.

Iruka starting to get angry, put his hands on Kakashi's chest and pushed him away and said "I know you don't know what he was going to say exactly, but you do know what is going on. I want to know, especially since it involves me." standing up to put some distance between them.

Sighing, Kakashi got up and started to walk towards Iruka and said "After I have satisfied my need, then I will explain things to you."

"No" replied Iruka "I can't do this tonight. I'm so exhausted as it is. I feel like I could pass out now. I can't handle anymore tonight. Your going to have to wait until tomorrow." backing away from Kakashi.

"Hm, I can't do that." replied Kakashi, still walking towards Iruka.

"Please Kakashi, I can't. I promise tomorrow you can, but just not tonight." replied Iruka, his back hitting the wall.

"Hm, no" replied Kakashi, putting his arms on the wall beside Iruka's head. Bending down he whispered in the tanned man's ear "I need you more than ever tonight, Iruka. I am going to make you completely mine." taking the ear into his mouth and nibbling on it.

"Please Kakashi, no" said Iruka, his legs starting to tremble. "I'm so tired." laying his head on the pale man's chest and gripping his shirt.

"Then we'll just move to the bed." replied Kakashi, lifting Iruka up and walking over to the bed and laying him down. "I've waited long enough, and tonight I am going to make you mine." receiving a whimper from the tan man. Kakashi bent back down and kissed those sweet lips, licking is tongue across the bottom lip. Iruka gasped and Kakashi took advantage of it and delved his tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss even more. He took the tanned man's bottom lip into his and dragged his fangs over it causing it to bleed. Not wasting any time, Kakashi started to lick the blood off of his lip, lifting his head up looking into those deep, chocolate eyes and said "Your blood is so sweet Iruka. I can't get enough of it, of you. I am never letting you go." drawing another whimper out of the tanned man.

Kakashi moved his hand down and under Iruka's shirt and slowly moved it up until he reached a nipple and pinched it, rolling it between his fingers.

"Ah, Kakashi. No, please not tonight." begged Iruka

Kakashi not paying attention, brought his head down to the tanned neck and licked the bite mark from the night before making Iruka's eyes go wide. "Wha…Mmm…Oh, Please sto..." moaned Iruka, grabbing the silver hair.

Smirking, Kakashi moved lower taking a nipple in his mouth. "Oh Go….Please…" screamed Iruka gripping even tighter on the silver hair.

Moving back up, Kakashi looked down into the dark eyes, seeing the confusion in them. Lifting a hand up to caress a tanned cheek, he looked right into those eyes and said "I will make you mine tonight, Iruka. No one else will have you." bending down and taking those sweet lips into a deep kiss drawing a whimper out of the tanned man below." Slowly he slid is had down and to the waistline of the others pants and slid his hand underneath grabbing the tanned man's member and stroking. Iruka's eyes shot open in surprise, breaking the kiss and screaming "No, please…stop" as he gripped the pale shoulders.

"No" replied Kakashi "You're mine. You've teased me long enough." releasing the tanned man's member and reaching up to grab both hands and pinning them above Iruka's head with one hand while the other trailed back down and behind to grip the other's ass pulling him closer grinding their hips together.

"_**Mmm, if he keeps this up, I'm not going to be able to resist anymore. I don't understand, why is he doing this? Did I upset him that much? And what the heck did he mean by teasing him."**_ _**thought Iruka**_

"Please Kakashi, stop. I haven't done this before." said Iruka

Kakashi still watching Iruka his eyes going wide for a second replied "You mean you haven't done this before as in you haven't had sex before or that you haven't been with a man before?"

"_**This is really embarrassing, and not the way I had hoped for it to happen."**_ _**thought Iruka**_

Turning his head away in embarrassment, Iruka looked towards the window and said "I haven't been with a man before. I've had sex before, but only with women."

Kakashi lifting his hand up and caressing the tanned check, turning Iruka's head back towards him to look into those beautiful eyes and replied "Then I will take it slow, but I'm not stopping. I can't stop now. I've desired you from the moment I met you, and when I drank your blood that desire turned to want and need. I can't hold back anymore. I want all of you, and I am going to have all of you."

"But wha…." started Iruka trying to protest, but was stopped with another demanding kiss. Kakashi reaching over the edge of the bed with one hand to grab a piece of rope he had under his bed, while the other still held onto the tanned wrists above Iruka's head.

"_**I really wish he would stop that. I can't think when he kisses like that. It's so unfair." pouted Iruka**_, not realizing what the other man was doing. Feeling something going around his wrists, Iruka broke the kiss and looked up above his head, trying to pull his arms down.

"Wha..What are you doing?" asked Iruka, pulling down on his arms trying to break free.

Kakashi sat up, a leg on each side the other man's hips, looking down at Iruka and replied "You weren't wanting to cooperate with me, and I want both of my hands free to caress this addictive body of yours."

"What…But you….I" said Iruka, not able to form a complete sentence.

To prove his point Kakashi started to unbutton the others shirt, pushing it open when he was done. Letting his hands roam all over the tanned chest moving to each nipple and pinching them.

"Mmm" moaned Iruka. _**"I don't even have a chance in this, especially if he keeps doing that. It's been to long." thought Iruka,**_ closing his eyes at the touch.

Smirking, Kakashi bent down to take one of those nipples into his mouth, biting it. Iruka's eyes shot open as he screamed "AHHH, KAKASHI."

"Hm, you seem to be pretty sensitive, Iruka." said Kakashi, smirking.

Iruka closed his eyes, checks turning a bright red, and replied "It's been awhile."

"Hm, then I bet you will really like this." said Kakashi as he bent back down and took the other nipple into his mouth and slowly moving his hand down and grabbed Iruka's member through the cloth and squeezed.

"Ah, Kakashi. Please….Nnnn…" replied Iruka, arching his back of the mattress. _**"I can't believe I'm actually wanting him to do this. Dang hormones. I don't want him to do this, but it feels soooo good. AH, what am I thinking? It's definitely been to long."**_ _**thought Iruka**_

Looking up and back into those chocolate eyes, Kakashi asked "Please what?" Smirking when he saw the blush on the other man's face.

Iruka, turning his head to side, mumbled "Please, I want you." making his face turn even a darker shade of red.

"Hm, I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." replied Kakashi, still smirking.

"_**Dang vampire, Dang hormones."**_ _**thought Iruka**_. "I said I want you." screamed Iruka, still looking away.

Kakashi lifting his hand and cupped the tanned cheek to turn him to face him replied "Hey, don't look away from me."

"How can I not. You like to embarrass me." said Iruka

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I would never make fun of you. I want this just as much if not more than you." replied Kakashi "So please let me make you feel good."

Shocked by the reply and not able to say anything, Iruka just nodded his answer. Kakashi smiled and dipped down to give Iruka another kiss, making the tanned man moan into the kiss. "_**I actually want more"**_ _**thought Iruka "What is wrong with me. I know, I'm acting like a stupid teenager**_." Deciding he might as well give up and take the initiative, Iruka licked the pale man's bottom lip wanting to deepen the kiss more. Surprised by the action, but not letting it show, Kakashi parted his lips for the other. Not wasting any time, Iruka delved his tongue into the others hot, moist cavern wrestling their tongues.

"_**I can't believe he is doing this. It's making me want him even more."**_ _**thought Kakashi.**_ He slowly lowered his hand back down the tanned back to the firm rear and squeezed.

"Mmm" moaned Iruka into the kiss, grinding his hips into the pale man above making the vampire let out a low growl.

Kakashi breaking the kiss started to trail his kisses down the tan neck, sucking on the bite mark from the night before while rocking his hips.

Iruka tried to move his hands to run them through the silver hair, but remembered they were tied. Wanting to feel Kakashi, but losing his thoughts when he felt the other start rocking his hips, cried out "AH, Kakashi. Please….mmmm….release my hands. I want to be able to feel y…AHHHHH!" Iruka screamed when Kakashi pulled them closer together and started to grind his hips harder into him.

Not stopping what he was doing, Kakashi reached up and untied the tanned wrists while moving down to the tanned chest and took one of the nipples into his mouth making Iruka scream. Not truly realizing his hands were free, without thinking Iruka reached down and grabbed the silver hair almost painfully. "Mmm, Kakashi." moaned Iruka

Liking the sound of the others voice, Kakashi moved the hand from the back and started to undo Iruka's pants. He reached in and grabbed the member and pulled it out, stroking it to hardness. "Ahh, Kakashi. Oh, Go….please…" begged Iruka.

Releasing the tanned member, Kakashi started to remove the others pants and lowering them to the ankles, letting Iruka kick them the rest of the way off. Taking hold of the hard member, Kakashi started to stroke it again, while kissing the tanned hips. Slowly moving over and licking his way up the member to the tip holding the tanned hips and swallowing it whole. "AHHHH, KAKASHI" screamed Iruka, gripping even tighter in the silver hair. Trying to buck his hips, but unable to. Kakashi groaning making Iruka whimper. _**"What is he trying to do, kill me. I can't even think straight anymore. I think my brain as melted into a pile of goo."**_ _**thought Iruka**_

Not able to hold back anymore, Kakashi released the member and reached over into the drawer beside the bed and grabbed the lube. Then standing up he removed his own clothes before crawling back over top of the tanned body below. Opening up the tube, he put lube on two of his fingers and leaned down and gave Iruka another passionate kiss to distract him with what he was going to do next. Licking the sweet bottom lip, Iruka opening his mouth at the invitation and Kakashi delved into the others mouth deepening the kiss even more, rocking his hips as he did. Moving his hand lower, Kakashi circled the tight hole below with his finger before slowly pushing in. Making Iruka moan into the kiss and rocking his hips on the finger. _**"I can't believe how good this feels. I want more. I really must be crazy."**_ _**thought Iruka**_. Then he felt the finger pull out only to be replaced with two fingers. "Mmm, Kakashi. Please, I want more." moaned Iruka rocking harder against the fingers.

"Not yet, I don't want to hurt you. This is your first time and if I don't stretch you it will hurt." replied Kakashi, as he added a third finger.

Throwing his head back, Iruka couldn't take anymore. _**"I can't believe I'm going to do this, but I can't take anymore." thought Kakashi.**_ "Please Kakashi, I beg you, I need you inside me." begged Iruka.

Losing the last of his control, Kakashi withdrew the fingers, receiving a small whimper for the tanned man below and replied "Shh, just a minute." _**"How did he go from fighting me on this, to begging me. If he keeps this up, I'm going to loose all of my control."**_ _**thought Kakashi.**_

Reaching over he grabbed the tube and applied a generous amount of lube on his hand and lubed up his member, hissing at the feeling of being touched. Leaning back down and aligning their bodies back up, Kakashi looked into those dark eyes and said "this may hurt a little" before slowing pushing in.

"Mmm" moaned Iruka, closing his eyes at the feeling of being filled.

"Alright" said Kakashi "I'm in" not moving to let the other get used to the feeling. Iruka slowly opened his eyes, a lone tear running down his cheek. _**"This really hurts."**_ _**thought Iruka**_

Kakashi seeing the tear, lifted his hand and wiped it away looking at Iruka and asked "Are you okay?"

"Hm, yeah. Just give me a minute." replied Iruka. Once adjusted to the feeling of being filled, Iruka nodded his head and said "OK."

Slowly pulling out and angling a little different, Kakashi pushed back in and hit the tanned mans prostate. His eyes going wide, Iruka screamed "AHHHH!" Kakashi not letting up, continued to hit his prostate every time after that._** "What the heck did he do. I can feel it throughout my entire body. And feels so amazing."**_ _**thought Iruka**_.

"Please Kakashi don't stop….more…. Please harder, faster." moaned Iruka.

Losing the last of his control, Kakashi started slamming into the tanned body below. He slowly lowered his head to the tanned neck and licked the bite mark from yesterday making Iruka whimper. Then he opened his mouth and bit into the neck, drinking from the beautiful body below him.

Iruka at his limit screamed as he came all over both of there chests, making him even tighter. Kakashi unable to hold back any longer from the feeling, released into the body below, still drinking from the tanned man. _**"You are mine, Iruka. I will make you mine forever. You will never be able to leave me again."**_ _**thought Kakashi.**_

"Kakashi, what are you doing. Please stop." said Iruka, feeling a little dizzy from everything that has happened. Trying to push the vampire away, but doesn't have the strength too. _**"I think I'm going to pass out."**_ **thought Iruka**. His vision starting to go dark, Iruka closed his eyes before passing out.

Kakashi, releasing the hold he had on the other man, looked up and realized Iruka had passed out. "Iruka!" asked Kakashi "Iruka, are you alright."

"_**Oh no, what have I done."**_ _**thought Kakashi**_, lowering his head down on the tanned chest and listening for a heart beat. _**"He's still alive. I don't understand. What's going on. Did he just pass out."**_

"Oh no, I didn't. Please tell me I didn't. I promised him I would never hurt him. This can't be happening. How did I loose my control." said Kakashi burying his head in the hard chest, tears rolling down his cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

As usual, Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun

Thank you to everyone that reviewed and read my last chapter. It really does help me to get the next chapter out. I had originally planned for this to go into chapter 7, but it ended being so long that I had to make this a chapter of it's own. So I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 8

"Sasuke, what do you think Kakashi is going to do to Iruka?" asked Naruto

Sasuke looked over at Tsunade before replying, then looked backed at Naruto and said "I'm not sure if you want to know."

"He's not going to turn him, is he?" asked Genma

Looking back and glaring at the browned hair vampire, he growled "I'm not for sure. Why don't you just keep your big mouth shut, Genma."

Flinching from the glare he was receiving, Genma replied "sorry"

"What are you not telling me? I want to know what is going on. I have a right to know." said Naruto

"Naruto, it's not that we don't want to tell you. It's just we aren't completely sure ourselves what is going to happen, and we don't want to worry you." replied Tsunade

"Well please tell what the possibilities are, because I'm already worried" said Naruto

"Very well. How much longer before we are there?" asked Tsunade, looking over at Sasuke

"We should be there in another 10 or 15 minutes." replied Sasuke

"OK" said Tsunade "I don't want you to freak out with what I'm about to tell you, do you understand Naruto.

Naruto starting to feel a little more confused and not sure if he liked where this was going just replied "yes."

"Alright" said Tsunade. "Sasuke is not the only vampire here with us."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto "That you are a vampire?"

"Yes" replied Tsunade "Only I am a half vampire. My mother was human, my father was a vampire."

"Is that even possible?" asked Naruto

"Well, that's kind of stupid to ask now isn't it" said Sasuke

"Shut up" said Naruto "I wasn't talking to you."

"Whatever" said Sasuke. _**"Why is this guy getting to me?" thought Sasuke**_

"In some cases, like my parents, a vampires soul mate can be a human. But my mother did not want to become a vampire, even though she loved my father very much." explained Tsunade

"They were still able to be together, even though they weren't both vampires?" asked Naruto

Sighing, Tsunade looked back in front again and said "Yes, but if you truly find your soul mate and have decided to join together as soul mates through blood then you can never be separated. If one were to die, then the other would die shortly after.

"You mean they can never be truly separated, even in death?" asked Naruto

"Yes, when they have joined their blood then they are truly one being." replied Tsunade

"So this is what is happening between Iruka and this vampire, Kakashi?" asked Naruto

"Kind of. They are only half joined. If they don't join soon, then they will both go crazy. Iruka hasn't fully joined with Kakashi yet. He's starting to have some of the effects, and he wouldn't be able to be without Kakashi now, but it's not effecting he as much yet." replied Sasuke

"Will Iruka become a vampire?" asked Naruto

"That is up to him. He doesn't have to become one as long as he agrees to stay with Kakashi." replied Tsunade

"Will that mean he has to give up his current life?" asked Naruto, looking down at the road feeling a little sad.

Tsunade noticing the expression replied "No, he will have to learn to control his feelings though. Even if he doesn't become a vampire, he will become one with a vampire and he will also be receiving Kakashi's desires and wants. So he has to learn to control that. But he will still be able to teach and go about his daily routine once he is able to that."

"What if he decides to become a vampire?" asked Naruto

"He will still be able to do what he's always done, but before he can be around humans again he will have to control his urges first. Once he has accomplished that, then he can return to his normal life. If you have any questions, I'm sure Raidou can help." replied Sasuke.

His eyes going wide, Naruto looked back at Genma and Raidou and said "You two are also vampires."

"Yes, but we're like Tsunade, only half vampires." replied Raidou "Actually I was human, but Genma had turned me,"

"Uh huh, and we're soul mates." replied Genma in a husky voice, leaning his head on Raidou's shoulder

"Ugh! You two get a room." replied Tsunade, making Raidou's face turn bright red.

Raidou reaching up, pushed Genma off of his shoulder and growled "Behave yourself. We're not alone."

"Ah, your no fun Rai." pouted Genma

"And you hopeless." replied Raidou

"So how about you. Do you have anyone?" asked Naruto, looking over at the black haired vampire.

"No, and I don't need anyone." replied Sasuke, not looking at Naruto.

"_**I don't want to end up like Kakashi. Not able to control myself. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost control." thought Sasuke "But if I stay around him to much longer, I won't be able to control myself. Is this how Kakashi felt?"**_

Tsunade seeing the inner turmoil going on with the young vampire, stepped up beside he and whispered "Are you sure able that?"

Surprised by the voice in his ear, Sasuke looked up at Tsunade shocked and then composed himself and said "You don't know what your talking about."

"Uh huh." replied Tsunade

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Sasuke

"Oh, nothing" replied Tsunade, waving her hand.

"Your infuriating you know that?" said Sasuke

"So I've been told." replied Tsunade, smirking

"UGH!!!" screamed Sasuke, walking ahead of the group.

"What's his problem?" asked Naruto

"Hm, oh nothing. I think he starting to realize a few things is all." replied Tsunade

"Oh." said Naruto, not really understanding.

"So what are we going to do once we get there. Kakashi isn't going to be easy to get through, especially if he's like this." asked Genma

"I'm not sure. We'll have to wait until we get there and see what happens. I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid." replied Tsunade

_______________________________________________________________________

_**I can't believe that woman. Who does she think she is. Of course I don't need anyone else. I've been this long without anyone. Why would I need anyone now." thought Sasuke**_

"_**Because she's right. As much as you want to deny it, you are lonely. Especially after everything that has been going on with Kakashi. It's all that stupid blonde's fault. He just drives me crazy. I can't stand him, but yet there is something that keeps nagging at me whenever I get near him. Ugh! What is wrong with me."**_ continued Sasuke, stopping once he realized he was in front of the house, waiting for the others to catch up to him.

"_**I wonder if this is how Kakashi felt when he met Iruka. If so, I can see why he couldn't hold back. I'm not going to be able to hold back much longer."**_ breaking his train of thought when he heard the others coming.

________________________________________________________________________

"Wow, this place is huge." said Naruto "But it's so dark."

"Well vampires don't like light." replied Sasuke

"But if vampires don't like light, how would Iruka still do the things he does now?" asked Naruto

"You really aren't that bright, are you?" asked Sasuke

"Shut up" said Naruto "I already told you I don't know much about vampires, idiot."

"What did you say?" asked Sasuke, getting a little aggravated with the blonde.

"Sasuke, calm down. Naruto, a full blooded vampire has to watch how much light they are exposed to. They can be in it, but for only a short period of time and they have to cover up as much as possible. But vampires who are not full blooded can be in the sun. They to have to watch how much they are in the sun, but they can be out longer and don't have to cover up. Such as myself, Genma and Raidou. We can lead a normal life amongst the humans." replied Tsunade "Ok, pointing over at Naruto, I want you, Genma and Raidou to stay out here for now until Sasuke and I can see what is going on."

"But I want to go in too." replied Naruto

"No" said Sasuke "Tsunade is right. We need to go in first, because Kakashi knows us. And to tell you the truth, he isn't to fond of you right now. He thinks your taking Iruka away from him. So if he saw you, I'm not sure what he would do."

"But…" said Naruto

"No buts' Naruto. It to dangerous. Once we know what's going on and have everything under control, one of us will come back out and get you, alright."

Not really liking it, Naruto sighed and said "Alright."

With that Tsunade and Sasuke walked up to the door and entered listening for any sounds.

Not hearing anything, Sasuke looked over to Tsunade and said "Let's check his room first."

"Alright, you lead the way." said Tsunade, following behind Sasuke

Once reaching the room, Sasuke stopped at the door and looked over at Tsunade said "He's in there, but I smell blood and it's not his."

"Yes, I smell it too. Let's go in, but go slowly." replied Tsunade

"Alright" said Sasuke, slowly opening the door.

Once opened, both Sasuke and Tsunade realized someone was sitting at the edge of the bed, with his head in his hands and someone else laying on the bed.

"Kakashi?" asked Tsunade


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. It really does help me to continue writing. Sorry that it's a little later than normal, but I haven't had a good couple days. I will try and get them out as soon as I can. Hopefully I will be better by next week and back on schedule.

Chapter 9

Hearing someone say his name, Kakashi looked up and realized that someone had entered his room. "Tsunade?" asked Kakashi, his voice a little shaky.

"_**Is that tears in his eyes?" thought Tsunade**_

"Kakashi what's wrong?" asked Tsunade walking over to the silver haired vampire. "And what did you do?" looking at the other person on the bed. Her eyes going wide when she realized that it was Iruka. She ran up to him, checking for a pulse sighing in relief when she found one.

Turning around and glaring and the vampire at the end of the bed she growled out "WHAT DID YOU DO TO IRUKA?"

Kakashi, looking down at the floor replied "I- I couldn't help it."

"Kakashi, what did you do to Iruka?" asked Sasuke

"I- I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't stop myself." Kakashi mumbled.

Sasuke looked over at Tsunade, worried that something was wrong with Kakashi _**"I've never seen him act like this before." thought Sasuke.**_ "Is he even understanding what were asking?" asked Sasuke "I've never seen him like this before. He's always been in control."

Tsunade seeing the worried look on the normally stoic face replied "I'm not sure. He seems to just be lost in his own thoughts." walking over the pale vampire and kneeling down in front of him. Putting her hands on his shoulders she said "Kakashi, look at me."

Slowly, Kakashi lifted his head and looked at Tsunade, tears running down his cheeks. Her voice softened after looking into those eyes and asked "Oh, brat. What have you done?"

"Honestly, I didn't mean to." replied Kakashi

"You didn't mean to do what?" asked Tsunade

Kakashi looking back down to the floor replied "I turned him, Tsunade."

Her eyes going wide at the confession said "YOU DID WHAT?" Sasuke and Kakashi both covering their ears from the overpowering voice.

"_**Uh-oh" thought Sasuke "This isn't going to be good."**_

"I was so angry that he wasn't home when I got there, that I lost it. I've never lost control before. What is wrong with me?" asked Kakashi

Shaking her head, Tsunade looked at the silver haired vampire and replied "You honestly can't tell me that you don't know what is going on? You're a full blooded vampire for crying out loud."

Looking back up at Tsunade with saddness in his eyes and replied "I've never let myself care about anyone before. I always kept everyone and everything at a distance and never allowed anyone or anything close to me. But this I couldn't control, and I don't like it."

Sighing, Tsunade looked at Kakashi and said "You found your true soul mate. There is no controlling it. Once you've been linked, then you can't escape it. No matter how hard you try."

Looking up at the ceiling, Kakashi replied "What am I going to do now? I finally let myself care about someone and I do this to him. I was never going to do this. I didn't want to hurt him, but when he wasn't at home I just went crazy. I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing him. All I could think about was getting back at him for not being there."

"He's as confused, probably even more, than you are. Naruto said that he had to get back to the house to see you, but by the time he returned you had already been there." said Tsunade

Narrowing his eyes, Kakashi looked back at Tsunade and said "Naruto, that's the blonde kid isn't it. I don't want his near my Iruka."

Lifting her eyebrow at the comment, Tsunade looked over at Sasuke and said "I want you to go back outside and tell Naruto and the others that we have everything under control. I will come out when they are allowed in, ok?"

"Yes, Tsunade." replied Sasuke

"That boy is here? Get him off of my property, now." said Kakashi, getting up to leave.

Tsunade reaching out and grabbed his arm, pulled him back down on the bed and looked over at Sasuke and said "Go, I'll take care of things in here. Just make sure he doesn't come in here. Got it?"

"Alright" replied Sasuke, walking out the door.

"You, are going to have to understand a few things if you want to be with Iruka. Understand?" said Tsunade

Kakashi pulling his arm out of Tsunade's grip growled back "I don't want him anywhere near Iruka."

"Well your going to have to get used to it, if you want to be with Iruka." replied Tsunade

"And why would I have to get used to it. He's just another obstacle in the road for me getting what I want." said Kakashi

Raising her hand up, she rubbed one of her temples and replied "You don't understand the importance of Naruto to Iruka. Iruka isn't just going to leave Naruto behind. They have been through to much to do that. Iruka and Naruto's relationship is very close. They aren't just friends. They have more of a father and son relationship. So, yes you will have to get used to him."

"I won't let anyone get in my way, especially now. Iruka will be going through a lot of changes, and he will need me there." replied Kakashi

"Kakashi, do you truly care about Iruka?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, of course I do." replied Kakashi

"Then you are going to have to except Naruto is a part of Iruka's life, and he's going to need Naruto now more than ever to help him get through these changes. I'm not sure how accepting he's going to be of what you did to him." said Tsunade. Kakshi lowering his head at the comment. "You've just changed his life completely without getting his consent. You two will always have to be together from now on, but you don't have to be lovers. You've got to remember that. All you need is each others blood, but that's it."

"I need more than that. I can't except that kind of relationship. I've finally allowed someone in, and I'm not letting go." replied Kakashi

______________________________________________________________________

Sasuke walked outside to meet up with the others. As he started walking down the path, he heard someone yelling at him.

"Sasuke, can we go in and see Iruka. Is he alright?" asked Naruto

"No, we can't go in right now. And I'm not sure." replied Sasuke

"What, why not. I want to see Iruka." said Naruto, walking past Sasuke

Reaching out and grabbing his arm, Sasuke replied "I said you can't go in right now."

"I don't care what you said, I'm going to see Iruka." said Naruto, breaking his arm free from the others grip.

"If you go in there right now, you won't be coming out alive." replied Sasuke

Stopping and turning around, Naruto asked "What do you mean?"

Sasuke looking over at the other two in the group, sighing he said "Kakashi doesn't want you any where near Iruka, and if you get close he will kill you."

"Sasuke what exactly is going on? Is Iruka alright?" asked Genma

Raising his hand to the back of his head and scratching, Sasuke replied "I'm not sure of everything that is going on. I know Iruka is alive, but unconscious. Kakashi was having a break down, which is why I stressed to NOT go in right now. He's not stable. Tsunade is talking to him and trying to figure out what is going on. She is also explaining how important you are to Iruka. So just give her a chance before you go running in."

"Alright" said Naruto looking down at the ground. "I guess I don't have much choice."

______________________________________________________________________

Turning around when they started to hear someone moan, Tsunade said "I think he's starting to wake up."

Getting up to go sit beside Iruka, Tsunade put a hand out to stop him "I'm not sure how he's going to react once he see's you. He may be scared. So just be prepared."

Nodding his head, Kakashi continued his path to go sit beside Iruka. Laying a hand on his shoulder, Kakashi said "Iruka? Are you awake, Iruka?"

Not fully aware of his surroundings, Iruka lifted a hand and put it on his forehead and "Hm'd" in response.

Kakashi looking back to Tsunade, turned his attention back to the chocolate haired man and ran his fingers through the thick strands and said "Iruka, wake up."

Iruka just "Hm'd" again, still not fully awake.

Leaning forward, Kakashi whispered into the tan ear "Please Iruka wake up"

Slowly opening his eyes wide and realizing who was beside him. Iruka shot up from the bed, hitting Kakashi in the nose with his head, scooting back from the pale vampire and putting his hands up in front of him, screaming "STAY AWAY FROM ME. DON'T TOUCH ME."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and read my story. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 10

"Iruka?" said Kakashi

"STAY AWAY FROM ME. I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME." yelled Iruka

"Iruka, please don't say that." begged Kakashi, moving a little closer to Iruka

"STAY THERE. DON'T COME ANY CLOSER." yelled Iruka "AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME. I FEEL….. DIFFERENT."

Kakashi looked over at Tsunade and noticed the sad eyes looking back, then turned his head back around and looked at the floor and replied "I don't think we should talk about that until you've calmed down some."

CALM! CALM! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM AFTER WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT. YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HOW I FELT. ALL YOU CARE ABOUT WAS HOW YOU FELT, YOU SELFISH JERK." screamed Iruka

"Please Iruka, let me explain. I….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I lost control…" said Kakashi

Yeah you lost control alright." mumbled Iruka

"WOULD YOU JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!" yelled Kakashi, reaching over to grab Iruka's shoulder.

I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME." screamed Iruka, slapping Kakashi's hand away.

Sighing, Kakashi lowered his head and replied "I'm sorry. I truly didn't mean to hurt you. Please give me a chance to explain things."

Iruka looking over, just realizing they weren't alone and asked "Tsunade, what are you doing here?"

"Actually I came to talk with Kakashi about what is going on." replied Tsunade, looking over at Kakashi. "And Kakashi has a lot of explaining to do."

At that, Kakashi lowered his head, rubbing his hand through his hair. Iruka looking at him to explain what was going on. "So?" asked Iruka

Looking over at the tanned man, Kakashi replied "I don't even know where to begin. I didn't understand everything either until Tsunade explained some things to me. I've always never allowed myself to get close to others. I guess you could say I kept myself isolated, until now.

"Until now?" asked Iruka

Rubbing the back of his neck in frustration, Kakashi replied "I…I let myself care about you."

His eyes going wide at the confession, Iruka didn't know what to say. "I…uh…me…." raising his hand to rub his temple "ugh…what do you mean you care about me?"

"Um…well….I.." Kakashi tried to talk, but couldn't get it out.

Tsunade, smirking at him said "I think what Kakashi is trying to tell you Iruka is that he fell for you."

Scrunching his eyebrows together, Iruka looked over at Tsunade and said "Fell for me?"

"You two are just as bad as the other." said Tsunade "I mean he likes you." making the silver hair vampire and tanned man blush.

"You get right to the point don't you?" asked Kakashi

"Well, we're not getting anywhere, and you have a lot of explaining to do to Iruka." replied Tsunade

Sighing and looking back down at the floor, Kakashi said "Yes, I know."

"What do you have to explain to me?" asked Iruka

"Um….well…..you see…..last night when I lost control, I kinda turned you into a vampire." replied Kakashi, not able to look at the chocolate haired man.

"**YOU DID WHAT!!!!!"** screamed Iruka, making the whole house vibrate from it.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Uh oh, that didn't sound good" said Genma

"That was Iruka. He's awake, and I'm really glad I'm not in there right now." replied Naruto

"Why is that?" asked Sasuke

"Because Iruka has a little temper." said Genma, snickering

"What's so funny. I don't understand." asked Sasuke

"Well, um, Iruka may seem like an innocent person, but if you get on his bad side….let me just say it isn't good." replied Naruto

"Yeah, I've been there once. You learn really quick." said Genma

"But you're a vampire. You could easily set him straight." replied Sasuke

Chuckling, Genma said "With Iruka it's different. It's something you haven't had the chance to experience yet. There's just something about him, it's really hard to explain. He doesn't let anyone take advantage of him, and he's a person you don't want mad at you. Everyone likes him, and he get's along with everyone.

"So when he does blow up at you, you'll do whatever to get back on his good side." said Raidou, shrugging his shoulders. "He's just like that."

"I don't understand what's so special about this guy." said Sasuke

"If you get to know Iruka, then you will. He's a guy that will do anything for anybody. He's liked by everyone." replied Naruto "I just wouldn't want to be in Kakashi's place right now."

Raising an eyebrow at the last statement, Sasuke asked "I really don't think Kakashi has anything to worry about. Iruka is only a human." Hearing someone laugh behind him, Sasuke turned around to see who was laughing. "What? He can't really be that bad, can he?"

Genma looking over at the black haired vampire and replied "Yes. Iruka not only gets mad, but also will get his revenge. I learned my lesson a few years ago."

"That's because you wouldn't stop harassing him." replied Raidou

"Hey, even you wanted a piece." said Genma. Noticing the other starting to blush, Genma started to laugh.

"Shut up." mumbled Raidou

"I don't get it. A piece of what?" asked Sasuke

Genma and Raidou looking at each other, Raidou blushing more, while Genma started to laugh even harder and said "N..Nothing. It's nothing." Genma, finally getting himself under control again continued "My point is after the teasing, Iruka made sure that I understood the consequences of my actions and the next day he had somehow put a bunny suit on me while I was sleeping and broke the zipper so I couldn't get it off. And if that wasn't enough he put a sign on my back that said "Konoha's Biggest Pervert. I was the laughing stock of the village all day." Narrowing his eyes and looking over at the scarred man continued "And no one bothered to tell me about the sign."

"Well, you should have know better than to tease him." shrugged Raidou

"Yeah, well after that I learned not to take the teasing to far." smirked Genma "But I could never stop teasing him completely."

"Your hopeless, you know that." said Raidou

Smirking, Genma walked over and leaned into Raidou and replied "But you like this hopeless man, don't you?" making the scarred man blush.

Turning his head away Raidou replied "Shut up."

"You two are idiots." said Sasuke "I guess I'll just have to see if for myself when the time comes."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" screamed Iruka

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" replied Kakashi

"YOUR SORRY! YOUR SORRY! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?" screamed Iruka

"I didn't mean for…" replied Kakashi

YOU DIDN'T WHAT, KAKASHI. FOR THIS TO HAPPEN. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS. YOU'RE A VAMPIRE. ARE YOU THAT ARROGANT TO NOT THINK OF HOW OTHER PEOPLE FEEL." screamed Iruka, dropping back down on the bed. Sighing, Iruka looked over to the window and said "Did it even cross your mind about my feelings. What I wanted." looking back at Kakashi, tears running down his cheeks.

Seeing the tears running down the tanned cheeks, Kakashi got up and kneeled down in front of Iruka with sadness in his eyes. Reaching up with one hand he cupped the tanned cheek and rubbed the tears away with his thumb, and said "I am truly sorry for what I did. This is the first time this has ever happened to me. I have always been able to control myself, but with you it's different. I need you."

Sighing again, Iruka replied "Kakashi, I need some time to think. So much has happened since yesterday. I need some time alone."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY. YOU CAN'T LEAVE. YOUR BODY IS GOING THROUGH CHANGES AND YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO CONTROL YOURSELF." yelled Kakashi

"WELL WHO'S FAULT IS IT THAT I'M IN THIS MESS." screamed Iruka

"WELL IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE INSISTED ON HAVING ME TO COME VISIT JUST YOU THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED." yelled Kakashi

"WHAT? HOW CAN YOU BLAME THIS ON ME. YOU'RE THE VAMPIRE. THE ONE HURTING EVERYONE ELSE." screamed Iruka, getting up to leave.

**ENOUGH!! BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN." **screamed Tsunade, both flenching from the words. Iruka walked back over to the bed to sit down, while Kakashi got up and sat on the bed.

Rubbing her temple with one hand, Tsunade looked over at Iruka and said "As much as you don't want to be around Kakashi right now, that is impossible. It would be unwise for you to leave until you have learned to better control your body now that you are a vampire. I don't want you to go and do something that you will regret later. Besides you are now bonded by the blood of a vampire, and being separated is impossible. But at the same time, Kakashi I want you to give him some space. What you did was wrong, and Iruka has every right to be mad. You need to give him some time to come to terms with everything that has happened. Do you both understand?"

"Yes" replied Kakashi

"Yes, Tsunade" replied Iruka


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

So sorry for the late update. I should be back on track now with my updates. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed. It really does help me to update faster. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11

"Kakashi, I want you to take Iruka to this room." said Tsunade

"But…" replied Kakashi

"No buts'. Show Iruka a room he can stay in." said Tsunade

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." replied Kakashi, looking down at the floor.

"Iruka, I want you to go to your room and get yourself cleaned up. When you finish, come down stairs. You have a visitor." said Tsunade

"A visitor?" asked Iruka

"Yes, that little brat of yours wouldn't shut up until he could see you and make sure you were ok." replied Tsunade. Hearing a low growl coming from behind her, Tsunade looked back at the silver haired man and said "And you will not cause any problems, Hatake. Is that understood?"

Growling out his answer, Kakashi looked away from her and replied "Yes, completely."

"Very well then, show Iruka his room. I will wait here for you to come back, then we will go down and get the others and bring them in." said Tsunade.

Walking over towards the door, Kakashi looked over at the tanned man, giving a little sigh, and said "Come on, I'll show you your room."

Looking over at the blonde haired woman with doubt in his eyes, he turned back around and followed the silver haired vampire out the door. Both walking down the hall, neither one sure of what to say to the other. Once reaching the room, Kakashi stopped to open the door, not looking back and said "Here's your room. It has a bathroom attached so if you want to take a shower. I'll get you something to wear and leave it on the bed for you. Once finished you can come down stairs, we'll be in the main room just turn left after you come down the stairs."

Once Kakashi was finished, Iruka walked past him and into the room. Not even looking at the vampire as he walked by and said "Thanks" closing the door in Kakashi's face.

Once the door was closed, Iruka slid down the door. Lifting his knees up to his chest and folding his arms on his knees and laying his head on his arms. _**"What am I going to do. I can't believe this is happening to me. I can't believe he did this to me. Doesn't he think of anyone but himself. He just completely ruined my life. I bet he doesn't even care."**_ thought Iruka, tears running down his cheeks.

_____________________________________________________________________

Kakashi standing on the other side of the door, raises his hand and puts it against the door thinking to himself _**"I'm so sorry Iruka. I truly didn't mean to do it. I never wanted to curse you with the same fate that I have."**_. Turning around, Kakashi starts to walk back to his room.

Once entering his room, Tsunade looks over at Kakashi and says "Alright, are you ready to go down and get the others?"

"I'm not going down right now. I want to change my clothes, and I need to get some clothes for Iruka to wear. I'll be down in a little bit." replied Kakashi

Narrowing her eyes, Tsunade looked at the silver haired vampire suspiciously and said "You better not try anything."

Looking away, Kakashi replied "I'm not planning anything. I've already messed things up. He doesn't want anything to do with me now."

Tsunade seeing the sadness in the others eyes, walked over to him and said "Give him some time Kakashi, Iruka is one that doesn't hold a grudge very long. I'm not saying what you did was right, but just give him some time to cool down."

"Yeah, but I did something that has changed him forever. I don't know if he could ever forgive me."

"I'm sure he will in time. I'll talk to him about every that is going on, and why it happened. You've just got to me patient." replied Tsunade, while walking over to the door to leave "When your finished come down stairs. Naruto is going to be down there. If you learn to accept him, that will help you to get closer to Iruka."

"I don't like that brat" growled Kakashi

"Naruto is like a son to Iruka. So you'll have to learn to get along with him, if you want to be closer to Iruka." replied Tsunade

"Fine, I'll learn to get along with him. But it doesn't mean I have to like him." said Kakashi, walking over to his closet to get some clothes for Iruka. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take some clothes to Iruka." getting some clothes and walking out the door.

Putting her hand up to her forehead, Tsunade just shook her head and said "You better not do anything stupid, brat." walking out the door and down the stairs to let everyone else know what was going on.

Walking outside, Tsunade motioned for the others to come over. Naruto running over once he noticed the blonde haired women screaming "IS HE OK. GRANDMA TSUNADE, PLEASE TELL ME."

Smacking the blonde boy up side the head, she yelled "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT. GEEZ BRAT, DO YOU EVER LEARN."

"Ow, but Grandma Tsunade." replied Naruto, earning him another smack up side the head.

"DON'T YOU EVER LEARN, BRAT." yelled Tsunade

"Fine, is he alright?" asked Naruto, rubbing his hand over his head where he was hit.

Sighing, Tsunade looked at Naruto and replied "He's alright for now."

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Naruto

"Let's go inside and wait for Iruka and Kakashi to come down and then we'll explain everything." replied Tsunade turning around and walking back to the house.

"But…" started Naruto

"No, buts'. We will talk about it once everyone is together. Understood?" said Tsunade

Looking down at the ground, Naruto replied "Yes." Everyone following the blonde haired women in the house.

Once inside, Tsunade turned around and looked at the others and said "Alright, we'll wait here."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips and yelled "YOU SAID HE WOULD BE HERE."

______________________________________________________________________

Kakashi lost in his own thoughts, not thinking of what he was doing as he opened the door to the bedroom to leave the clothes for Iruka. That was until he was hit with something up side his head and fell to the floor. "Ow, what was that for?" his eyes going wide when he saw the tanned man in front of him in nothing but a small towel wrapped around his waist, which was hanging very low on said tanned man hips.

Blushing from the intense look that he was receiving, but anger soon setting in when he finally realized what was happening screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME."

Shocked from the other man screaming, Kakashi looked in to those chocolate eyes and replied "I..I'm sorry. I'm not here to cause trouble. I just brought you the change of clothes that I mentioned earlier." handing the clothes over.

Snatching the clothes from the pale vampire, Iruka turned around and walked towards the bathroom and said "Fine, whatever. Just leave." slamming the door behind him.

Standing up to leave, Kakashi mumbled "I've really messed things up haven't I?" heading back to his room to change.

"_**I think I'll go ahead and take a shower, then I'll head down. I don't know what I'm going to do when I get down there. I can't stand the thought of that blonde brat in my house." **_thought Kakashi, heading into the bathroom to take his shower. Looking down, Kakashi realized he had a little problem _**"Great, now what am I going to do. I can't believe how much that guy can have an affect on me. I think I better make that a cold shower. If I go down like this, I'll definitely be in trouble. I won't be able to hold back." **_Taking off his clothes, Kakashi turned the shower to cold and stepped in. _**"AHHH! COLD!!!!!!" **_screamed Kakashi. After standing in the cold shower for a few minutes, he thought_** "This isn't working. Should have figured. What am I going to do?" **_Closing his eyes, Kakashi imagined the tanned skin in front of him, _running his hands through the long, chocolate strands._ Reaching down he grabbed his hardened member in his hands and started to stroke gently, allowing his mind to wonder more. _Remembering the moans that came out of those soft lips and how those lips felt against his. _Reaching up his pinched one of his nipples, letting out a moan at the feeling, imagining it was a tanned hand pinching it. _**"Mmmm, Iruka."**_ stroking his cock harder, now imagining those soft lips around his harden member. _**"Ah, yes Iruka. Mmmm. You feel so good."**_ biting his lip with his sharp fangs. Not able to hold back any more, he sprayed his release on the shower wall. Once finished, he leaned back on the shower wall behind him, sliding down the wall to the shower floor. _**"What am I going to do? I'm not going to be able to hold back for long. Just seeing him in that towel, drove me past my limit already."**_ thought Kakashi, pulling his legs up to his chest, and crossing his arms on his knees laying his head on his arms.

______________________________________________________________________

"_**I can't believe that idiot. Does he ever learn his lesson. I can't believe he was staring at me that openly. Ugh!!! He's so frustrating."**_ thought Iruka as he walked down the stairs to meet up with Tsunade. He was so excited to see Naruto. Once reaching the bottom of the stairs, he heard people talking in the other room. Walking to where he heard the voices, Iruka walked into the room to see Naruto standing in front of Tsunade with his hands on his hips yelling at her. Looking up from the Naruto, Tsunade saw the tanned man staring at them. Letting a smile come to her face, she said "Ah, Iruka. I'm glad you could come down and join us. This little brat here has been driving me crazy."

"Baka, Grandma Tsunade. I was just worried about Iruka, and you wouldn't tell me anything." replied Naruto, earnning him another smack up side the head.

"Well, I thought it would be best if Iruka would be here when we explain everything." said Tsunade.

"Iruka, please tell me what's going on. Are you alright?" asked Naruto, running over to give him a hug.

Hugging the blonde boy back, Iruka looked over at Tsunade, before looking back at Naruto and said "Hey Naruto." Then noticing the others said "Hey Genma and Raidou. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Iruka. We wanted to make sure you were ok too." replied Genma

"Thank you. I'm fine." replied Iruka. Then noticing the black haired boy in the corner said "I'm sorry I don't know you."

Walking over to the tanned man, Sasuke replied "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I guess you could say I'm kind of an apprentice to Kakashi.

Not sure what to say, Iruka just replied "Oh, well it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." replied Sasuke

Looking at his father figure and narrowing his eyes at the black haired vampire, Naruto asked "Are you sure your ok. You look a little pale."

Turning around, Iruka smiled at the blonde haired boy and replied "Yes, Naruto I'm fine. I'll explain everything to you, but it won't be easy."

"I don't understand. What did he do to you?" asked Naruto

Walking over to the blonde boy, Iruka ruffled his hair and said "Why don't you sit down, and I'll explain."

"That idiot better not have hurt you." replied Naruto

Looking down at the floor and sighing, he said "I know you're not going to like it, but I don't want you to get mad either. Promise me you won't."

"How can you not ask me to get mad, if he hurt you of course I'm going to be upset. Your like a father to me, and I don't want anything to happen." replied Naruto

"I know and that's not what I meant. I know you will be upset, and I know you're going to be mad. But I don't want you to do anything stupid. You always act before you think. So promise me you won't do anything stupid." said Iruka

"Fine, I promise." replied Naruto

"Alright, let's sit down, and I'll try and explain things to you." said Iruka, walking over to the sofa to sit down.

"Sure." replied Naruto, following Iruka to the sofa.

_______________________________________________________________________

Raidou looking over to Genma said "He turned him, didn't he?"

Genma looked at the scarred man and replied "Yes. Yes he did. I can't believe he did that. I never thought Kakashi would do something like that. I know he couldn't have asked for Iruka's permission, because Iruka didn't know what was going on.

"What will happen with Iruka now?" asked Raidou

"He will have to stay with Kakashi. They have now been joined by blood, and will need each others blood in order to survive." replied Sasuke

"This isn't going to be good." replied Raidou. All of them looking over when they heard someone yelling.

_______________________________________________________________________

"HE DID WHAT?" screamed Naruto

"Naruto please sit down." said Iruka

"How can you be so calm about this. He didn't get your consent. He did it against your will."

"I know that. And believe me I'm far from happy about it. And I'm not calm either. He changed my life forever." said Iruka

"Naruto, Iruka is right. Even though he is unhappy about this. He doesn't have a choice now." replied Tsunade

"Your wrong. I'm taking him out of here." said Naruto

"Your not taking him anywhere." came a deep voice from the doorway Making everyone look over, noticing the pale vampire standing in the doorway.

"HOW DARE YOU. YOU RUINED IRUKA'S LIFE BECAUSE OF YOUR OWN SELFISHNESS." yelled Naruto, running over to the vampire and grabbing the front of his shirt.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll let go." Kakashi said calmly

"Naruto, calm down" said Iruka

Gripping the shirt tighter Naruto replied "NO! YOU HURT IRUKA. I DON'T WANT YOU ANY WHERE NEAR HIM."

Having enough of the blonde hair boys mouth, kakashi punched him in the stomach causing Naruto to release his shirt, and bending over from the impact.

Iruka running over to Naruto's side and putting an arm over his back and asked "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." replied Naruto, grabbing his stomach, he straightened up and looked up and narrowed his eyes.

Iruka loosing his temper, turned around and before the pale vampire could do anything Iruka punched him in the face knocking him on his back.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Reviews really do help me get the chapters out faster. So the more reviews I get, the better. Well here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 12

"YOU WILL NEVER LAY A HAND ON NARUTO AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I MAY HAVE TO LIVE WITH YOU THE REST OF MY LIFE, BUT YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN. YOU LAY ONE HAND ON HIM, YOU WILL BE ANSWERING TO ME. IS THAT CLEAR?" screamed Iruka.

"I can't believe you hit me." replied Kakashi, holding his nose and completely ignoring Iruka. Blood running down his hand.

Tsunade walked over, kneeled in front of the pale vampire and said "You never learn do you do you brat. I told you to behave yourself. But did you listen. No! You got what you deserved idiot. Put your head back and pinch your nose." Turning around and looking at the tanned man with a smile on her face, she said "You have quite a punch there Iruka-sensei. And here I was worried he would take advantage of your kindness. I don't think I have to worry anymore."

Blushing from the comment, Iruka looked over at Naruto and replied "I will never let anyone lay a hand on Naruto. He's all that I have ever had. He's like a son to me." turning back and looking at Tsunade.

Smiling, she turned back to the silver haired vampire and said "Now do you understand what I said before." The tanned man looking at them both a little confused.

"Yeah, I understand." replied Kakashi, voice sounding off from pinching his nose unable to get the bleeding to stop.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean my that?" said Iruka, still a little irritated.

Tsunade looking over at Iruka replied "I told Kakashi earlier how important Naruto is to you."

"You did?" said Iruka, still not fully understanding everything.

Tsunade turning her attention back to the silver haired vampire said "Iruka, I know you didn't mean to hit Kakashi so hard, but.."

Smirking, Iruka replied "Your wrong, Lady Tsunade. If I could have hit him harder I would have." making everyone's eyes go wide from the comment.

Sighing, Tsunade looked down at vampire, noticing that he looked paler than normal and said "Iruka your not going to like this, but your going to have to give Kakashi some of your blood."

"WHAT" yelled Naruto, starting to walk over towards Tsunade, before an arm stopped him.

"It's best if you don't interfere right now." said Sasuke calmly, feeling a shock go up his arm from the touch. _**"What was that?"**_ thought Sasuke, but not showing any change in expression on his face.

"I have to. He's going to hurt Iruka." replied Naruto

"No, he's not. You still don't understand everything that is going on. Iruka is a vampire, which means that him and Kakashi are connected. And in order for a vampire to survive they have to drink blood, but since they are now joined by their blood the only way to satisfy their needs is to drink each others blood." explained Sasuke

"What did Iruka mean by him having to be with Kakashi for the rest of his life?" asked Naruto, looking over at Iruka and Kakashi.

"Now that they have been joined, they can never be separated. If that were to happen, then they would both die." replied Sasuke

"Then I'm going to loose Iruka aren't I?" asked Naruto, looking down at the floor.

Letting out a little chuckle, before gathering himself again, Sasuke replied "No, I don't think you have to worry about that. I think Iruka pretty much made his point to Kakashi a few minutes ago. In order to have him, he's going to have to accept you."

"Why are you so willing to explain everything to me. You don't seem to be the type." asked Naruto

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. I don't like interacting with other people. I like to keep to myself." replied Sasuke

"Um, ok. Thank you." said Naruto

"Your welcome." said Sasuke

_______________________________________________________________________

"I have to do WHAT?" said Iruka, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Kakashi needs blood, since he's lost so much from his nose and it's not stopping." replied Tsunade. "I'm sorry Iruka, I know you don't want to do this, but we don't have a choice. You two are now joined, he can only have your blood."

With his hand still on his forehead, Iruka said "I guess this is what I get for losing my temper. Alright let's go." standing up to leave, a lone tear running down his cheek.

Noticing the tear, Tsunade replied "I'm sorry Iruka….."

"Don't……just don't. It's not like I have a choice, or that I was ever given one. So let's just get this over with."

Sighing, Tsunade looked down at the silver haired vampire and said "Come on brat. Let's get you up to your room." bending down to help the vampire up.

At a loss of what to say, Kakashi just kept his eyes on the floor and nodded. **"**_**I've really hurt him haven't I. What have I done."**_ thought Kakashi, allowing Tsunade to help him to his room.

Once reaching the room, Tsunade walked Kakashi over to the bed and set him down on it. "Alright I will leave you two alone. Just don't do anything stupid alright brat?" said Tsunade

Still not making eye contact, Kakashi simply replied "Don't worry, I won't."

"Alright then, I'll take my leave." Tsunade replied, looking over at the browned haired man and seeing the sadness in those chocolate eyes walked over to him and laid her hand on his shoulder and said "Iruka, everything will be ok. You trust me don't you?"

Sighing, Iruka replied "I trust you, I just don't see how things will be ok. Teaching was my life. But now, how am I suppose to teach. Other than Naruto, I've lost the most important thing." dropping down on the bed and leaning forward and putting his head in his hands.

Feeling guilty for what he's done to the tanned man, Kakashi said "For what it's worth Iruka, I'm really sorry. I never intended for this to happen."

"Yeah, whatever." replied Iruka, still a little irritated with the situation.

Tsunade kneeling down in front of Iruka said "Iruka, you can have your life back, you don't have to stop teaching because of this. You just have to learn to control yourself first. Your body is going through a lot of changes right now. Once you've learned your control then you can come back to teaching. You didn't even realize yourself that you were living amongst vampires, and that some of your best friends were vampires. And if you have any questions, I'm sure Raidou will be happy to help. He was actually a human before being turned into a vampire."

Looking up at the blonde haired woman Iruka replied "Really?"

Smiling at him, Tsunade said "Yes, and he's adjusted quite well don't you think?"

"Yes, I guess so. I never realized he was a vampire until now." replied Iruka

"See, so everything will be fine. Just give it some time to settle in, and we are all here for you if you need us. OK?" said Tsunade

"Thank you, Tsunade." replied Iruka

"It's alright. Can't loose my best teacher now can I?" said Tsunade

Blushing from the comment and at a loss for words, Iruka replied "Um, no I guess not."

Laughing at the reaction, Tsunade said "Alright I'll be down stairs if either of you need anything."

"Thank you, Tsunade." said Kakashi, looking over at the tanned man.

Smiling, Tsunade replied "Just don't do anything else you will regret later, brat."

Looking over at Tsunade, Kakashi replied "I won't. I already hurt the most precious thing to me." looking back at the tanned man.

Looking up and his eyes going wide, Iruka looked at Kakashi and saw the seriousness in those eyes, before blushing a bright red and turning his head back around not able to look at the pale vampire. _**"Did he mean me? He can't be serious. He has to just be playing with my emotions."**_

Leaning over and reaching his hand out, Kakashi laid his hand over the tan check and turned Iruka around to face him "I'm serious Iruka. You are the most precious thing to me. I know I screwed up. I never wanted you to become a vampire, and I can't believe I lost my control…………You do that to me."

Tsunade realizing this was her time to leave, turned around quietly and headed down stairs with the others, closing the door behind her.

Turning his head away, Iruka replied "How can you say that. Do you know how much you hurt me. Doing this without even thinking to ask me how I felt about it."

Sighing and sitting back, Kakashi replied "Yes, I know. And I know that you must hate me for what I did, but I am truly sorry. If I could take it back I would."

"I don't hate you. I'm just hurt and confused. I'm someone that doesn't like change in my life, and well this is a huge change." replied Iruka looking down at the floor.

"I know, and I want to help you through those changes. I…ugh" said Kakashi, grabbing his head from feeling dizzy.

Iruka turning around when he heard the silver haired vampire rushed over and kneeled in from of him and said "Kakashi, are you alright?

"Mm, no. I think we better do what we came up here to do. I'm sorry." replied Kakashi

"No, don't be. I kind of got you in this mess." said Iruka

"Yeah, well. It's not like I didn't deserve it" replied Kakashi, chuckling a little.

"Yeah can't argue with that." said Iruka "Alright, why don't you sit back on the bed and rest against the headboard."

"OK, but I think you may have to help me." replied Kakashi, trying to scoot back on the bed.

"OK" said Iruka, lifting Kakashi up and sitting him at the top of the bed. "Alright, now what do I have to do?"

"Well…." said Kakashi, scratching the back of his head. His cheeks turning pink. "I need to do like we usually do, so…um….can you strattle my lap? I won't try anything I promise." holding his hands up in front of him.

Making the tanned cheeks turn a bright red, Iruka looked down at the bed and replied "Um…ok. If…If that will make it easier."

"Since I don't have much strength, it would be easier that way." replied Kakashi

Moving over and strattling Kakashi's legs, Iruka rested his hands on the pale shoulders and said "O….OK, what now?" cursing for allowing the nervousness to show in his voice.

Lifting his hand and cupping the tan cheek, Kakashi replied "It's ok Iruka. I promise you I won't do anything you don't want. And I will only take what I need. OK?"

Laying his head on the pale shoulder, Iruka replied "Yes."

Kissing the tanned neck, Kakashi wrapped his arms around the tanned man and rubbed his hands over his back to ease some of the nervousness. Once feeling the tanned body relax a little, Kakashi started to kiss the tanned neck some more. Once feeling that he was relaxed enough, Kakashi bit into the tanned neck, eliciting a moan from him.

"Mm, Kakashi." said Iruka, wrapping his arms around the pale vampires shoulders holding him closer.

"_**Th…This feels different than before. What's going on with my body. It's almost electrifying. This feeling, I can feel it throughout my entire body. I want more. I want to taste him."**_ thought Iruka

Not able to hold back anymore, Iruka lifted his head just enough to lay a kiss on the pale neck before sinking his teeth into the others neck.

"Mmm" moaned Kakashi into the tan neck, pulling the tanned body closer to his body and rubbing his hands up and down the tan back. _**"I can't believe he's doing this. This feels amazing. Like we are truly one. Is this how it's suppose to feel? Hm, I better stop this, this isn't helping me any. I'm even feeling more lightheaded."**_

Kakashi not really wanting to let go, Pulled away and said "Iruka, you have to stop."

"Mm" replied Iruka, not wanting to stop what he was doing.

"Iruka, please. As much as I want to, I can't do this right now. I've got to get my strength back first. You shouldn't have hit me so hard earlier. I lost a lot of blood." said Kakashi, realizing Iruka wasn't stopping. "Please Iruka stop." starting to feel dizzy, Kakashi lost consciousness going limp in the tan arms, his arms falling to the side.

Realizing Kakashi wasn't holding onto him anymore, Iruka released Kakashiand said "Kakashi?……Kakashi are you alright?" Not receiving an answer, Iruka grabbed the back of the pale vampire and lowered him to the bed. Noticing that the silver haired vampire wasn't conscious, he screamed "NO! KAKASHI"

Hearing the scream downstairs everyone raced up stairs to see what was going on, opening the door to see Iruka leaning over an unconscious Kakashi.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Alright, here's the next chapter to my vampire fic. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I also fixed the anonymous feedback, so anyone not logged in can leave feedback. I'm sorry about that. I thought it was on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thank you.

Chapter 13

He started to shake him "Kakashi?….Kakashi wake up please."_** "What did I do. He's not waking up."**_

"Iruka what's wrong?" asked Tsunade

"Tsunade, please help him. He's not waking up." cried Iruka

Rushing over to the pale vampires side, Tsunade looked at Kakashi and asked "What did you do?"

"I couldn't help it. He was drinking my blood, but when I smelt his I couldn't stop. Please Tsunade help him." cried Iruka

"It's alright Iruka. He'll be fine. Let's just let him rest some, then we'll come back and see if he will wake then. And this time I won't leave…ok?" said Tsunade "He does need the blood and as soon as possible, but he will only stay weak until he get's the blood he needs."

"O…Ok. Are you sure he'll be alright?" asked Iruka

"Yes, he will be fine. Let's go down stairs for a little bit." said Tsunade, smiling.

Shaking his head, Iruka replied "No, I don't think I better leave him. I'll stay here. Just come back up when you think it's alright." replied Iruka

"BRAT, LISTEN TO ME. THERE IS A LOT OF THINGS YOU NEED TO LEARN ABOUT BEING A VAMPIRE. BEFORE YOU GO AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN YOU BETTER COME DOWNSTAIRS AND LISTEN TO WHAT WE HAVE TO SAY." yelled Tsunade, making the walls vibrate.

Cowering down on the bed some, Iruka whimpered and mumbled "O…OK" looking back at the pale vampire on the bed before getting up to follow Tsunade and the others downstairs.

Naruto coming up beside him, asked "Are you alright?"

Giving him a small smile, Iruka replied "Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry ok." Naruto nodding his head.

_______________________________________________________________________

Once downstairs, Tsunade turned and looked at the now vampire and in a calmer voice said "Iruka sit down. There are a lot of things that we are going to have to go over."

"Alright." replied Iruka, sitting down on the sofa.

"Quit giving me that kicked puppy look. Your not in trouble, there's just a lot of things that you are going to have to be aware of. Your body is going through a lot of changes right now." said Tsunade

"Yeah, I'm finding that out." replied Iruka, looking down at his hands in his lap.

Kneeling down in front of him, Tsunade looked at him and said "Iruka, I know this has all been a big shock to you.."

"Your not kidding." mumbled Iruka

Putting her hand on her temple, Tsunade sighed and said "Look Iruka, I know your not happy about this whole thing, but what's done is done. And for your body to adjust the easiest way possible, it would be best if you accept the situation. Raidou could probably give you the best advice since he's been through it himself. Sasuke, Genma and I will guide you as these adjustments come up. And well Naruto over there, I guess he's just here for moral support." waving her hand at the blonde.

"Hey now, I am standing right here." grumbled Naruto

Ignoring the blonde hair boy, Tsunade continued "The first thing your going to notice, and I should have realized it, is the smell of blood especially when you're near Kakashi."

I don't understand, why is it more when I'm near Kakashi?" asked Iruka, looking up.

"Do you know anything about vampires?" asked Tsunade, grumbling a little at the other innocence.

Feeling a little embarrassed, Iruka looked back down at his hands and replied "Umm, no not really. I never really believed in them before I met Kakashi."

"Hmm….I see. Well I guess we have a lot of things to discuss then." replied Tsunade "Where do we begin. Why don't you tell me what you do know."

"Honestly all I know is that vampires need blood, but that's about it." replied Iruka

Ugh…this is going to be a long night." moaned Sasuke

"Shut up, teme. We wouldn't have to go through with this at all if it wasn't for Kakashi." yelled Naruto

"You two don't even start. What's done is done. Now we have to conscentrate on helping Iruka through the adjustment." said Tsunade "Alright, let's start. Raidou why don't you come over here to help with the questions Iruka might have."

"Yes, lady Tsunade." replied Raidou, walking over and sitting down next to Iruka.

"Do you understand why Kakashi did this?" asked Tsunade

"No not really. Someone had said something about being his soul mate. But that's all I know." replied Iruka

"When a vampire has chosen you as his soul mate, it's not voluntary. Most vampires don't even find their soul mate." replied Tsunade

"How does a vampire know they have found their soul mate?" asked Iruka

"Your blood will taste sweet to them, and that person is the only one that will be able to satisfy them." replied Raidou

Looking over at the scarred man, Iruka asked "Is that what happen between you and Genma?"

"Yes, only Genma was a little more patient. I think with Kakashi, he had denied anyone getting near him for so long in his life that when it did happen he didn't know what to do. I guess you could say you surprised him." replied Raidou

"Lucky me." mumbled Iruka, making Raidou chuckle. Iruka narrowed his eyes at the scarred vampire.

Putting his hands up in front of him Raidou replied "Sorry, it's just that if I think about it you're the perfect person for Kakashi."

"And why would that me." grumbled Iruka

"Because you don't take any of his crap. You're not afraid to stand up to him, and that's what he needs." replied Raidou

"Like I said, lucky me." said Iruka, still not happy at all with the situation.

"He is right, Iruka. Kakashi has always been one to do it his way, but with you that's now impossible. You won't let him have his way all the time." replied Tsunade

"Great, that makes this whole thing so much better." moaned Iruka

"Iruka, I know that you are having a hard time with excepting all of this. Please just give it some time. I'm sure everything will work out fine." replied Raidou

"Your right, there's not much I can do about it now anyway. So I might as well except it. So what other changes will I be going through?" asked Iruka

"Well the most important thing for a vampire is your fangs, which we now know you have already started to grow. Even though they are not fully developed yet, they have started to develop enough as you figured out with Kakashi." replied Tsunade

Iruka rubbing his tongue over his teeth, jerked when he ran it over where is fangs would be. _**"Ouch, their sharp. I wonder why I didn't notice that before."**_ thought Iruka, having a copper taste in his mouth from the blood where he cut his tongue. "Yeah, I understand that now."

"Also your sight will become stronger as well as your sense of smell. Your hearing will also improve. You will no longer have a taste for food. The only thing you will need is blood. Actually more specifically Kakashi's blood." continued Tsunade "But instead of overwhelming you with everything at once, we will take it one step at a time."

"Alright and thank you." replied Iruka "Raidou, can I ask you something." turning to look at the scarred vampire.

"Sure, anything." replied Raidou

"How did you meet Genma?" asked Iruka

Looking back at Genma, Raidou replied "When I became a ninja, we started to work together as partners. We went out drinking one night, and I guess one thing led to another. I never knew Genma was a vampire until that night. I also didn't realize how much of a pervert he was."

"Yeah, I resent that." mumbled Genma

Chuckling at his lovers expression, Raidou replied "Alright, you're only a pervert when your drunk." laughing outright from the expression he was receiving from his lover.

"That's just not fair." replied Genma, making Raidou laugh even harder.

"But look at you guys, you two are in love with each other. I don't even know what Kakashi thinks about me." said Iruka, looking down to the floor. "I had always hoped that I would find someone that would love me as much as I love them, and now that's not even possible anymore."

Hearing the tanned man, Raidou instantly stopped laughing and looked at Iruka more seriously and said "Iruka, I know that Kakashi may seem like he doesn't care for you, but I believe he does. Please give him a chance, and I'm sure everything will be alright."

"Don't worry, I don't want to be miserable for the rest of my life. Which I gather is going to be a long time, right?" asked Iruka

"Yes, vampires live for a long time." replied Tsunade

"How old is Kakashi?" asked Iruka

"He's 523 years old." replied Sasuke

Whipping his head around, Iruka's mouth hanging open. Finally getting his mind back together, Iruka replied "He's what?" disbelief in his voice.

"It's hard to believe isn't it?" said Tsunade

"He's sooo old." whined Iruka, making everyone in the room laugh. Even a small smile forming on his lips at how childish he must have just sounded.

"Yeah you could say there is a little age difference." chuckled Raidou, making everyone laugh harder. How old are you Iruka?

"I'm 26." replied Iruka. "Is there a big age difference between you and Genma?"

"Yeah a little. Genma is 473, I'm 361." replied Raidou.

Turning towards the raven haired, Iruka asked "And how old are you?

"238" replied Sasuke

"There no way your 238 years old. You look the same age as me." said Naruto

Smirking and shrugging his shoulders, Sasuke replied "Vampires don't age very fast."

"Stupid, arrogant vampire. Thinks he's so much better than everyone else." mumbled Naruto, as walked over towards Iruka.

Moving up behind the blonde, Sasuke whispered in his ear "I am better than you."

Jumping from the closeness, Naruto yelled "AHH! Don't do that. Stupid vampire." glaring at the pale vampire.

"That's enough you two. If I didn't know any better, Sasuke, I would think you are flurting with Naruto."

"Hmph" said Sasuke turning around and walking over towards Genma.

Naruto blushing from the comment, replied "Don't say things like that, Tsunade-baka."

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT, BRAT." yelled Tsunade

"Whatever" replied Naruto

Looking back at the tan vampire, Tsunade said "Alright Iruka, I think we better head back up and check on Kakashi."

Standing up to leave, Iruka just replied "Let's go."

Once back in the room, Iruka walked over to the bed and sat down beside Kakashi, combing a hand through his hair. "I'll just be outside the door, if you need anything?" said Tsunade

"Alright." replied Iruka, not taking his eyes off the pale vampire _**"What have I gotten myself into. I should hate you right now, but I find myself falling instead."**_ Adjusting so he was laying down beside the silver haired vampire, Iruka laid a hand on the pale cheek and asked "How am I going to wake you up." Leaning closer, keeping his eyes open for any signs of movement, Iruka lightly brushed his lips with the vampires. Still not seeing any movement, Iruka decided to try and deepen the kiss, closing his eyes and pressing his body further into the pale body. Feeling a hand move to the nape of his neck and lips moving against his, Iruka opened his eyes to see mismatched eyes staring back at him. Blushing from the intense stare he was receiving, Iruka broke the kiss and said "Your awake. How are you feeling?"

Not breaking eye contact with the tanned man, Kakashi replied "Tired"

Looking down at the vampire's neck, Iruka lifted his hand to where he bit him earlier and said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Feeling a little chuckle come out of the vampire below, Iruka looked up to see amusement in the others eyes. "How can you find it funny. I could have really hurt you."

"You would have had to do a lot more than that to hurt me. I'm tired, yes, but that's it." said Kakashi, chuckling.

Iruka embarrassed by the silver haired vampire laughing looked down and replied "It wasn't that funny. I was really worried that I hurt you."

Hearing the confessions, Kakashi stopped chuckling, lifted his hand up to cup the tanned cheek and making Iruka look at him. Noticing a tear running down the tanned cheek, Kakashi brushed his thumb over the cheek to wipe it away "Please don't cry. I wasn't trying to make fun of you or anything. I'm fine, I just need to drink some blood is all. Then I won't be weak." lifting his head up to give those sweet lips a light kiss, pulling away to look in those chocolate eyes.

Iruka wanting more leaned down to kiss the pale vampire. Once feeling him return the kiss, Iruka decided to deepen it even more. Still not satisfied, Iruka licked the pale vampires bottom lip, delving in when the pale vampire opened his mouth moaning into the kiss.

Kakashi at his limit, rolled them both over so he was on top. Breaking the kiss, Kakashi looked at the tanned vampire "Are you ready?"

Nodding his answer, Iruka looked down not able to make contact and said "But what if I lose control again."

"As much as I would enjoy that, we better not do that again this time." said Kakashi. "Here" lifting his finger up, rubbing it along the tanned vampires bottom lip coaxing him to open his mouth. As soon as Iruka opened his mouth, Kakashi slipped his finger in and answering the unasked question "If you start to lose control, bite my finger. That should be enough to keep you under control. Iruka nodded and closed his mouth around the finger sucking it in. Dropping his head and laying it on the tan shoulder, Kakshi groaned "If you do that, I'll be the one losing control." feeling the tan skin heat up from the comment. Once regaining control again, Kakashi lifted his head enough to run his tongue along the bite mark from earlier eliciting a moan for tanned body. Liking the sounds the vampire was making, Kakashi kissed his way up to the tan ear and whispered "Are you ready?"

"Mmm" moaned around the pale finger, reaching around and bracing the pale vampire in his arms.

Kakashi kissed his way back down to the tan neck before sinking his teeth into the delicious skin drinking in the essence of the tanned vampire.

"Mmm" moaned Iruka. _**"I can't believe how good this feels. I want so much more."**_ biting down on the finger, just enough to draw blood. Hearing the pale vampire hiss from being bitten, Iruka started rubbing his tongue along the finger to sooth where he had bitten it now drawing out a moan. Enjoying the sounds he was getting from the pale vampire, Iruka moved his hands down to the pale lower back pushing their bodies closer. _**"It's still not enough. I need more."**_ sucking harder on the finger in his mouth.

Feeling the tanned vampire push closer, Kakashi started to lose himself. _**"If he doesn't stop that, I'm going to lose complete control." **_closing his eyes tighter as the intense feelings shot through his body.

Not able to hold back any longer, Iruka once again pulled the pale vampire closer while lifting himself up grinding their hips together while he continued to suck on the finger. Knowing that he had drank enough, he released the other, Kakashi laying his head on the tan shoulder and moaned out "Iruuuka." rocking his hips.

Hearing the pale vampire say his name like that, Iruka lost the little control that he had left and released the finger in his mouth and moaned "Please Kakashi…don't stop." rocking his hips into the vampire above.

Kakashi at his limit, reached down and unzipped the tanned vampires pants and pulled the hardened cock out, then reaching up and undoing his and pulling his hardened cock out. Taking hold of both members, Kakashi began to stroke both cocks.

"Ah, Kakashi.." moaned out, wrapping one leg around the pale vampire hip and thrusting his hips up. "Oh, Go…..feels sooo good." wrapping is arms around the pale shoulders and laying his head on the pale shoulder. "Please….more."

Hearing the tanned vampire beg for more, Kakashi's last bit of control broke stroking faster and thrusting harder into the tanned vampire below. Lifting his head, Kakashi met hot lips in a fiery kiss. Wanting more, Kakashi flicked his tongue out asking for entrance. Feeling the mouth open, Kakashi trust his tongue in battling with the tongue inside. Reaching his limit, Iruka broke the kiss for air and moaned "Oh, please….Kakashi…I'm close. Throwing his head back Iruka screamed through his release. Feeling the tan vampire's cock pulse, Kakashi dropped his head on the tan shoulder and groaned through his release dropping on the tan body below. After getting his head back together, Kakashi mumbled "Am I to heavy."

Wrapping his arms tighter around the pale vampire, Iruka replied "No, your fine. How do you feel?"

"Hm, really good actually. That was amazing. I've never felt something so intense before, and we didn't even go all the way." Feeling the tan body heat up, Kakashi lifted his head. Iruka feeling embarrassed, turned his head to the side to avoid eye contact. Not liking the tanned vampire avoiding him, Kakashi lifted his hand to cup his cheek, turning his head back to face him and said "You don't have to be embarrassed Iruka."

Looking into those mismatched eyes, Iruka replied "It's not that I'm embarrassed. I don't know if it's the changes my body is going through or not, but I find myself caring about you more and more. And it makes me happy, but I'm also confused. I should be mad at you for what you did, but I'm not. I'm actually happy. And when you started drinking my blood, I found myself needing you. I couldn't control myself. It's scaring me."

Hearing the two talking inside and realizing everything was ok, Tsunade decided to head downstairs and join the others. Smiling to herself, she thought _**"Sounds like everything is going to be alright in the end."**_

Lifting himself up and bracing himself on his arms, Kakashi cupped the tanned cheek and replied "Right now your body is adjusting itself with my body. We are now one. We have been joined by blood, which means you will also feel my wants and desires. In turn I will feel your wants and desires. You have a lot of adjustments to go through, but I will never leave you. I will be here to help you through this I promise."

"Thank you…I think that's was I needed to hear." replied Iruka

"Iruka, the truth is I fell for you the first time I met you." said Kakashi, the chocolate eyes going wide from the confession. "And after I drank your blood that only intensified that feeling. I think that's why I completely lost control. My desires to have you beside me overcame my control that I had. When you weren't at your house that night, the last thread of control that I had was gone. I needed you and I needed you now. I didn't care what I did, but I was determined to have you by my side forever. I really am sorry for losing my control. I never intended to turn you into a vampire." he continued, lowering his head.

"I've never had anyone say that to me before." replied Iruka, Kakashi's head shooting up from what he said. Iruka cupping the pale cheek, continued "I'm not going to say that I'm fine with everything, because I'm not. But I don't regret it. I've never been this needed before, and that makes me happy. But at the same time I'm also scared. I'm afraid I'll lose control and do something to hurt someone."

Leaning down and putting their foreheads together, Kakashi said "I won't leave your side during this. I'll be there to help you." giving the tanned vampire a quick kiss. "How about we rest for a little bit?"

"What about the others downstairs?" asked Iruka

"They'll be fine. Tsunade's downstairs to keep them in line." replied Kakashi

Iruka's eyes going wide, he replied "No she's not. She's waiting in the hall to make sure nothing went wrong." dropping his head back down on the bed "She….She heard us in here." putting his hand over his face, he's cheeks turning a bright red.

Moving the hand from the tanned face, Kakashi replied "She may have been here to begin with, but she left a little while ago."

Snapping his eyes up, Iruka asked "How do you know?"

Smirking, Kakashi replied "One thing when your body is fully changed, your hearing will increase. I heard her walking away."

"Aw, that's right. Tsunade said something about that." replied Iruka

"Anyway, enough of that. How about we rest a little, then we'll go downstairs and join the others." said Kakashi rolling to the side and pulling Iruka over towards him.

Iruka resting his head on the pale shoulder and splaying his hand across the pale chest, closed his eyes and replied "Mmm, sounds good to me.

Kakashi not saying anything, just wrapped his arm around the tan shoulder and laid his head against the others and closed his eyes, happy to finally have someone to be close to.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you once again for everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I really appreciate the reviews. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 14

Looking up when he heard someone come through the door, Naruto jumped up and yelled "Is he alright. Nothing happened did it?'

"What are you babbling about, brat?" asked Tsunade

"He hasn't shut up since you went upstairs." said Sasuke, in a bored tone.

Narrowing his eyes and looking over at the black haired vampire, Naruto said "Shut up teme. I don't trust that vampire with Iruka. He's already turned him into a vampire against his will."

"I don't think he minds to much now." mumbled Tsunade, looking off to the side trying not to laugh.

"What did you say?" asked Naruto

Raising her hands in front of her, she replied "Nothing, nothing.", but the other three hearing what she said just stood shocked at what she said.

"What exactly did you mean by that?" asked Genma, the first one to break the silence.

Looking over at the brown haired vampire, Tsunade waved her hand and said "Hm…oh…it's nothing, they were talking fine when I left."

"Did Iruka take care of Kakashi already?" asked Sasuke

Smirking and looking at the black haired vampire, replied "Mmm, yeah I would say he took very good care of him." making the young vampire snort at the response.

"Wait a minute, what am I missing?" asked Naruto, getting upset for being left out.

"It's something you'll understand more when you get older." replied Tsunade

"I'M 19...I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE." yelled Naruto

"True, but I'm also not sure how you'll react when I tell you." replied Tsunade

"Fine, I'll go talk to Iruka myself." grumbled Naruto, heading towards the stairs.

Reaching out and grabbing the blonde haired boys arm before going to far, Sasuke said "They need to be left alone right now. Iruka's body is going through a lot of changes, and he doesn't need to be worrying about you interrupting him."

Trying to pull his arm of the pale vampire's grip, but not succeeding Naruto replied "I just want to know what is going on." looking back over at the blonde haired woman "Please Tsunade tell me."

Sighing, Tsunade walked over to the sofa and sat down. Looking over at the boy she said "Naruto come over here and sit down." Naruto doing as she asked, sat down beside her. "You have to promise me you won't lose it after I tell you."

"I promise." replied Naruto

"Very well, I know your not going to like it but you should know what Iruka is going to be going through a lot of changes. Right now Kakashi and Iruka's bodies are connected, which mean that they sense each other thoughts and desires.

Naruto really not liking where this was going said "And what does that mean exactly?"

"Oi, you really aren't that bright are you." said Sasuke

"SHUT UP." yelled Naruto

"It means their getting close intimately." replied Tsunade

"WHAT!" screamed Naruto, standing up.

"SIT DOWN" yelled Tsunade "I TOLD YOU, YOU WOULDN'T LIKE IT. BUT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT THIS HAS TO HAPPEN. IF YOU TRULY CARE ABOUT IRUKA, THEN LET THINGS BE."

"But that pervert vampire is after Iruka." replied Naruto

"Hm, I don't think it's Iruka you should be worrying about" said Raidou

Turning around and looking at the scarred vampire, Naruto asked "Why is that?"

Smirking he looked over at his lover and noticed a light blush on his checks continued "Because when your first turned, your sexual desires are doubled if not more. And you tend to be a little more dominating."

"Which means?" asked Naruto

"Kakashi has his hands full." replied Genma looking down at the floor, his face turning a brighter red, making everyone laugh.

Talking between laughing, Naruto replied "Are you serious? Ah man, Kakashi is going to be in sooo much trouble with Iruka then. He hasn't seen him in full teacher mode and that was before he became a vampire." making everyone laugh even harder.

________________________________________________________________________

"_**Mmm, if feels so warm and safe. I don't think I've ever woke up like this before."**_ thought Iruka. Slowly opening his eyes, he stared at the pale chest in front of him, everything coming back to him all at once. His face blushing from the memories. _**"I can't believe I did that."**_ realizing he had another problem. _**"Great, now what am I going to do?"**_ taking in the scent of the pale vampire. _**"What is wrong with me. My whole body feels like it's on fire."**_ running his hand over the pale chest and across one of the pink nibbles, eliciting a moan from the silver haired vampire._** "That's turning me on even more. I wonder what other noises that beautiful, pale body can make. AH! Why am I thinking these things. There embarrassing. But I can't stop, I want to here more." **_Deciding to see what other delicious noises the pale vampire could make, Iruka lifted his head and started to lick the nipple, while pinches the other receiving a groan from the treatment.

Slowly opening his eyes, Kakashi realized two things 1) he had a very beautiful tan vampire that must be a very horny vampire, and 2) dang he was hard. _**"Looks like I'm going to have to get things a moving."**_ thought Kakashi lifting his hands up to roll the tan vampire over, but was met with resistance. _**"He must be getting stronger. But that won't stop me."**_ trying to push harder to flip their positions.

Iruka realizing the pale vampire was awake, just smirked as he continued his ministrations. _**"Not this time my perverted vampire. You will be mine."**_ thought Iruka, lifting his head and looking up at the vampire. "Is there something you were needing, Kakashi?" Iruka said seductively.

"Hm…yes, you." Kakashi smirked back.

"Hm, don't think so. Not this time, you are mine." Iruka smirked back. Making the pale vampires eyes go wide from the implications of his words.

"Hey, wait a minute. I don't bottom." said Kakashi, panicking just a little but not letting it show.

"I guess there's a first for everything isn't there." replied Iruka, grabbing the pale arms and pinning above Kakashi's head leaning down and kissing those pink lips. Not wasting any time, he bit the pale vampires bottom lip, sucking the blood from where he bit him. Kakashi shocked by how the other vampire was acting opened his mouth. But before he was able to say anything Iruka took advantage of the his shock, and delved his tongue into the hot cavern tasting every inch of it. _**"How did I lose control of the situation. I need to get it back."**_ thought Kakashi, groaning when he felt the tan vampire rock his hips. _**"This isn't working. If he keeps doing that I'm not going to be able to think much longer."**_

Iruka breaking the kiss for air, moved down the pale jaw to the pale throat nipping and sucking on the skin as he went, rocking his hips even more. Kakashi putting his hands on the tan chest trying to break free from the young vampire moaned out "Iruuukkka, p..please stop."

Iruka not stopping what he was doing lifted his head enough to say "No" before continuing what he was going.

Moaning from the tan vampires ministrations, Kakashi said "I am not going to be on bottom." trying to push him off of him.

Lifting his head and looking at the mismatched eyes asked "What did you say?"

"I said I'm not going to be on bottom." replied Kakashi

"Are you really that arrogant that you won't let anyone take you. I can't believe this. You are really into it when you are the one doing everything, but when someone else takes control you can't handle it. Or is it that you just don't want to do it with me." said Iruka, a little hurt from the pale vampires actions, but also trying to make him feel guilty. He got up and sat down the edge of the bed facing away from the older vampire.

Sitting up and looking at the tan back, realizing he had hurt the younger vampires feelings, said "I want it, it's just I have to be the one in charge." reaching up with one hand and laying it on the tan shoulder.

Jerking away from the hand, Iruka stood up to get away from the vampire hissing out "Don't touch me." zipping up his pants.

"Iruka, please don't get mad. I just need to be the one in control." replied Kakashi, lowering his voice to sound more seductive "I want you."

Turning around and looking at the pale vampire, narrowing his eyes said "Just forget it. I'm not in the mood anymore."

Shocked from what the tan vampire said, Kakashi replied "But…but"

"When you can learn to let go and trust me, let me know. Until then forget it." said Iruka in a stern voice, seeing if he could get the pale vampire to loose his control and let him have his way.

"What do you mean forget it. I can't forget it. You did all that to me and expect me to forget it?" said Kakashi in disbelief.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything." said Iruka, walking over to the door.

"Wha…wait…you can't tell me your going to leave me like this are you?" said Kakashi

Looking back over his shoulders, Iruka just simply shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the door knob to leave.

"WAIT" yelled Kakashi. _**"What am I doing. I can't believe I'm going to do this. What is wrong with me. I've never even thought about letting someone do this before."**_ thought Kakashi looking down at the bed and mumbled "It's alright if you do it."

Turning around and looking at the pale vampire, Iruka smirked and asked "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I SAID IT'S ALRIGHT IF YOU DO IT." yelled Kakashi

Walking back over to the bed and leaning over to be within an inch of the pale vampire, Iruka breathed out "That's all I wanted to here." giving him a quick kiss.

Looking up at the younger vampire, Kakashi narrowed his eyes and said "Your enjoying this aren't you. Are you playing with me?"

Smirking again, Iruka moved further up the bed making the pale vampire lay down and replied seductively "Maybe, maybe not." smashing their lips together. The pale vampire moaning into the kiss _**"What have I gotten myself into. I can't believe I gave in so easily."**_ thought Kakashi _**"His kisses are amazing."**_ reaching his hands up and running his fingers through the chocolate hair, receiving a little moan from the tan vampire.

Breaking the kiss, Iruka started to move his kisses down the pale jaw to the pale neck, nipping as he went. Once reaching the neck, he scraped his fangs where the neck and shoulder meet, making the pale vampire gasp at the feeling. Lowering his arm, Iruka reached between them and pulled the hardened cock out of their confinement and whispered in the older vampires ear "This hard already and we haven't done anything yet" making the pale vampire moan. Stroking the member, and rubbing the tip feeling the precum while moving down the pale chest and taking one nipple in his mouth while pinching the other.

"AHHH! IRUKA" screamed Kakashi "Mmm" reaching up and taking the chocolate hair in his hands._** "I can't believe how good this feels."**_ thought Kakashi. "Please Iruka…more"

Moving down the pale stomach to his hips kissing them before lifting his head and looking up at the pale vampire and looking straight into each others eyes. Not breaking eye contact, Iruka lowered his head and stuck his tongue out licking the head of the pale cock, receiving a gasp from the action. Liking the sounds the older vampire was making, but wanting more leaned down and took the hardened member in his mouth to the hilt. Kakashi overcome by the sensation threw his head back and screamed "AH!!! IRUUUUKA…OH, GO…" unable to complete his sentences

Seeing if he can get any more sounds from the sweet mouth, Iruka moved his fingers down to where the hole was and circled his finger around it receiving a gasp from the man below. Releasing the hardened member from his mouth, Iruka looked up at the pale vampire and asked "Do you have any lube, Kakashi?"

Not able to think clearly from the ministrations he had received, Kakashi looked up at Iruka and asked "Wh…What?"

Smiling at the older vampire, Iruka asked again "Do you have any lube?"

"Oh….um….yeah…..in the drawer" replied Kakashi, pointing to the nightstand by the bed.

Reaching over and getting the lube, Iruka returned to his previous location in between Kakashi's legs setting the lube beside him. Kakashi looking down at the tan vampire, nervousness setting in. _**"Why did I agree to this again. I can't believe I'm letting him do this."**_

Seeing the nervousness in the vampires eyes, Iruka said "Relax Kashi, I'll go slow." Not really thinking about the nickname.

Closing his eyes and trying to relax, Kakashi just replied "Mmm"

Reaching for the lube, Iruka slicked up two of his fingers then leaned down and gave Kakashi a deep kiss to distract him. Slowly he entered one finger pumping the finger in and out, making the pale vampire moan into the kiss. Once the muscles relaxed around his finger, he pulled it out and entered two fingers, Kakashi breaking the kiss a gasp coming out of those pale lips grabbing the tan arms. Pumping his fingers in and out, bending them to find the vampires prostate. Pushing the fingers in and out and angling them forward he hit his prostate dead on making the pale hips buck and scream "IRUUUUUKA!!" Biting his bottom lip, making it bleed where one of his fangs dug in, Kakashi moaned "Please Iruka, I'm ready."

"Just a little more. This is your first time and I don't want to hurt you." replied Iruka, bending down to take the bottom lip into his mouth licking the blood away and kissing him distracting the pale vampire enough to enter the third finger. _**"Ok…that hurts a little more."**_ thought Kakashi breaking the kiss to gasp for air.

"Relax, Kakashi…it won't hurt as much." said Iruka

Closing his eyes and trying to relax his muscles, Iruka bent his fingers again and hit his prostate over and over making him moan, his muscles relaxing. "Please Iruka, that's enough. I'm ready."

Withdrawing his fingers, Iruka reached over and grabbed the lube and slicked up his own member. Lining his cock up with the prepared hole, Iruka leaned forward and took those pale lips again in a deep kiss as he slowly entered receiving a moan from the pale vampire below. Once completely in, Iruka broke the kiss and put his forehead on the vampire's below and said "That's all of me."

Closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath, Kakashi replied "Just give me a minute."

"Let me know when your ready." said Iruka, giving him a quick kiss.

"Al…Alright, I'm ready." replied Kakashi, lifting his legs and wrapping them around the tan hips.

Taking it as his cue, Iruka slowly pulled out and thrust back in making the pale vampire gasp. Taking a few more slow thrusts, Iruka started to speed up and changing his angle to hit the vampires prostate head on. "AH, IRUKA." losing his control and meeting each of the tan vampires thrusts. "More…please….faster, harder." moaned out Kakashi.

Hearing his pleas, Iruka started to speed up his thrusts, slamming into the pale vampire below. "Oh Go….it feels so good….please."

Almost at his limit, Iruka reached in between them and took the hardened cock into his hand and started stroking in time with his thrusts. Leaning over the vampire, he kissed the pale neck and sunk his fangs into the skin below. "Oh, Ruka." moaned Kakashi lifting his head up and sinking his fangs into the tan skin above him. "Mmm" moaned Iruka

Losing the last of his control and unable to hold back anymore Kakashi release the tan neck and screamed "OH…RUKA….I'M CUM…AHHHH" throwing his head as he sprayed his release over both of their chests. Feeling the other clamp down on him, Iruka let go and released into the pale vampire below, screaming the vampires name "KASHI."

Not able to hold himself up anymore, Iruka collapsed on the vampire below. After catching his breath, Iruka asked "Are you alright?"

"With his eyes closed, Kakashi lowered his legs to the bed replied "Mmm, yeah. That….that was amazing. I can't believe I've never done that before."

Chuckling a little, Iruka replied "I'm glad" slowly lifting himself up and gently pulling himself out. The pale vampire hissing some from being sore. "You ok."

Looking up at the concerned vampire, Kakashi smiled and said "Yes, just a little sore" and looking down at himself "and a little sticky."

Returning the smile, Iruka asked "How about a shower?" as he went to stand up reaching a hand out to the older vampire.

"A shower sounds great." replied Kakashi, allowing himself to be helped up.

"Do you think we should go downstairs after this?" asked Iruka, heading towards the bathroom.

"We'll see." replied Kakashi coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around the tan vampire "Let's see where this leads first" he continued laying his chin on the shoulder, lowering his hand to take the limp cock in his hand with a smirk on his face.

"Kashi!!" yelped Iruka, turning red from the vampires actions. "We…We just did it."

"Hm..true, but I haven't had my turn yet." replied Kakashi, still stroking the tan vampires cock.

Turning to look at the older vampire Iruka said "Your hopeless you know that?"

"Hm, that maybe true. But I can't help it when I have a sexy vampire in front of me." replied Kakashi, smiling when he saw the tan vampire brighten even more.

Breaking away from the pale vampire, Iruka replied "Ugh, your hopeless.", heading toward the shower.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Kakashi

"Take a shower." replied Iruka

"But what about my turn." said Kakashi

Turning around with a smirk on his face, Iruka lowered his voice and replied "We'll see." rushing off to the shower.

Growling and turned on by the chase, Kakashi ran after him.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

And so it begins…for EroCocoLoco and everyone that was wanting SasuNaru

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 15

Naruto was sitting outside on the porch looking up at the stars lost in his thoughts _**"I wonder if Iruka is alright. He hasn't come down stairs yet, and it's been 5 hours since Tsunade had come back. She said that he was alright, but how can she be so relaxed about it. That vampire took advantage of Iruka. I don't understand all this. I hope this doesn't mean I'll lose Iruka. I hope he won't forget about me."**_ So lost in his thoughts he didn't realize someone was walking up behind him.

"What are you doing sitting out here, dobe?" asked Sasuke, coming up behind the blonde.

"Nothing" replied Naruto, jumping a little from the surprise. Making the raven haired vampire lift an eyebrow. _**"What's wrong with him. He always yells back. This is going to require me being nice isn't it? I hate doing this."**_ thought Sasuke

"Why aren't you sitting inside with everyone else?" asked Sasuke, coming up and sitting down beside him.

"I just wanted to be alone for awhile." replied Naruto "Besides I don't belong here anyway."

"Why not?" asked Sasuke, a little confused at what was going through that blonde haired mind.

Looking over at Sasuke, narrowing his eyes Naruto replied "Well for starters I'm not a vampire."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Sasuke

"Because I have no idea what is going on. I admit I'm not the smartest…." said Naruto, before hearing a chuckle coming from beside him. "Ahem, sorry" said Sasuke, lifting his hands in front of him.

"Like I was saying I'm not the smartest, but no one will tell me what is going on. I'm laughed at because I don't know anything. All I want to know is what exactly is going on with Iruka." said Naruto

"Iruka is really important to you isn't he?" asked Sasuke

"Yes, I never knew my parents. I didn't have an easy life growing up. The kids in the village always made fun of me. But in school, Iruka would always stand up for me. I guess you could say he kind of adopted me. He became like a father to me. I don't know what I would do if were to ever lose him." said Naruto, looking down at the ground.

"_**Hm, he actually sounds like me. I lost my parents a long time ago, and Kakashi took me in and showed me a lot about being a vampire."**_ thought Sasuke. "You know that's kind of what Kakashi is to me." said Sasuke. Naruto looking up at the raven haired vampire. "I lost my parents a long time ago, and he took me in teaching me the things I needed to know about being a vampire."

"What's he like?" asked Naruto, looking back down at the ground.

"Who, Kakashi?" asked Sasuke

"Yes" replied Naruto

"Well he's really hard to describe. But I can say that if he finds something that he really cares about, he becomes very protective of it whatever it is. I know he wouldn't come out and tell you, but since he's met Iruka he's been different." said Sasuke

"What do you mean." asked Naruto

"Well before he never let anyone close to him. Iruka somehow changed that. He broke that barrier. I think that's why Kakashi reacted the way he did. He was thrown into something that he had no idea how to handle, and he only reacted the way he knew how. He may have changed Iruka before asking, but I know he will never let anything happen to him." said Sasuke

"I'm glad to hear that. That eases my mind some." replied Naruto

"So what exactly are you wanting to know about vampires?" asked Sasuke

"You mean you'll answer my questions?" asked Naruto

"Any of them that I am able to." replied Sasuke. _**"What is going on with me. Why am I acting like this towards this idiot." **_thought Sasuke

"What's it like?" asked Naruto, looking at the raven haired vampire.

"Being a vampire? I'm not sure exactly how to answer that. It's all I've ever known. You don't have any taste for food, just blood. It's hard to go out during the day because of the sun, at least for the full-blooded vampires. If we do we usually wear a cape and sunglasses. If we look at the sun, we would disintegrate into dust." replied Sasuke

"It sounds rough. What about Raidou and Tsunade. They don't wear sunglasses, at least not all the time." asked Naruto

"They aren't full blooded. They are able to go out in the sun for short periods of time without being effected. But they will not be able to stay in the sun for very long either without at least wearing sunglasses or they would end up the same as we would." replied Sasuke

"Did you ever think about having someone like Kakashi, now that he has Iruka?" asked Naruto

"No, I've never thought about it." replied Sasuke

"How often do you have to…go…out?" stuttered Naruto, looking down at the ground.

"You mean to get blood?" asked Sasuke, Naruto nodding his head to confirm it. "I usually go out every night, but I don't have to. I at least have to go every other night though. I am actually leaving shortly to head out."

"What if you could get the blood here, would you go out?" asked Naruto_** "What am I saying? I can't believe I just said that." **_thought Naruto

"Why would you say that? Of course I have to go out, I don't have anyone…." Sasuke trailed off, his eyes going wide when realization hit him. "Why would you want to do that, willingly? You really aren't that bright are you?"

Narrowing his eyes and looking at the pale vampire, Naruto replied "I know I'm not the brightest, but that has nothing to do with why I said that."

"Then why?" asked Sasuke, confused as to why someone would volunteer to give him blood.

"Because I'm tired of being left behind. Because I want to know what it's like. It's only once, and I'll never mention it again."

Sasuke stood up not saying a word. "If..if you don't want to, you don't have to" stuttered Naruto "It was just a…" but was cut off before he could finish it by Sasuke reaching down and grabbing his arm and dragging him to his feet.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" asked Naruto, as Sasuke opened the door.

"What do you think." replied Sasuke, slamming the door behind him "Don't say I didn't warn you.

"Hey, Sasuke and Naruto we were wondering what happened to you two." asked Tsunade

"Hm" said Sasuke and he continued to drag Naruto behind him. Naruto trying to catch up with the raven haired vampire.

"Where are you two going?" asked Genma

"Upstairs" replied Sasuke, as he started up the steps.

"Oh no you don't." said Tsunade, rushing over to stop Sasuke. Sasuke stopping on the steps, Naruto surprised by it bumped into the back of him. Turning around and glaring at the blond haired woman, Sasuke was just about to say something before Naruto said "Tsunade it's ok. I asked him to do this."

"Why would you do that?" asked Tsunade

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto replied "Curiosity"

Looking up at the young vampire, Tsunade said "Don't do anything stupid"

"Tsk, I'm not like Kakashi." replied Sasuke. "Let's go" pulling on Naruto's arm before continuing up the stairs.

"I hope you know what your getting yourself into Naruto." mumbled Tsunade

"What's going on?" asked Raidou

"I'm not for sure, but I don't think Sasuke is leaving tonight." said Tsunade, turning back around and walking into the living room.

"But he said that he needed…..oh, Naruto is willing to do that?" asked Genma

"Apparently." said Tsunade

"This could be interesting." said Genma

Smirking she looked over at the brown haired vampire and replied "You think?"

________________________________________________________________________

"_**Why is my back side hurting so much? Did I get into trouble last night when I went out?" **_thought Kakashi, his eyes still closed. "Hm, it's warm. I don't want to wake up." but deciding he better see what kind of trouble he got himself into. When he opened his eyes he say tan skin in front of him. Smiling to himself, everything slowly started to come back to him. "Ah, forgot I have a very dominating vampire in bed with me." laying a light kiss on the chest in front of him.

"Mmm" moaned Iruka, slowly waking up. "Kakashi?"

"Yo" replied Kakashi, lifting his head up and looked into those chocolate eyes getting lost in the depth of them. "You're so beautiful."

Blushing from the comment, Iruka replied "Um…thank you. How do you feel?"

"A little sore, but it's ok." said Kakashi, leaning down and giving those sweet lips a quick kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Iruka blushed a little and said "Sorry about that. I…I don't know what came over me.

Chuckling Kakashi replied "It's alright. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it."

"Really?" asked Iruka, disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, very much. I wouldn't mind doing it like that once in awhile." replied Kakashi rubbing his thumb over those sweet lips. Kakashi asked "How about you? Are your ok?"

"I'm fine. A little tired. Will I feel this way every time?" asked Iruka

"Um…no….your body is still adjusting. After you've completely adjusted, you won't feel this way." replied Kakashi, moving his hand over and caressing the tan cheek. "Iruka, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do this to you. I can't believe I completely lost control of myself and hurt the one I care about most.

"You care about me?" asked Iruka

"More than anything." replied Kakashi, making the tan cheeks heat up.

I guess I should be mad at you for what you did. You did it without even thinking about how I would feel, but…" said Iruka, looking off to the side.

Scrunching his eyebrows waiting for the tan man continue, Kakashi asked "But?"

Looking back up at the pale vampire, Iruka lifted his hand and cupped the pale cheek a small smile forming on his lips "But I'm happy." The pale vampire jerking back a little, his eyes going wide. "I was hurt when I first found out. I couldn't believe that you did it without even asking me how I felt. But this feeling I have, this feeling of completion, of never being along again makes me happy." lifting his head to give the vampire a kiss, bringing his tongue out and swiping it along the bottom of the older vampires lips. The pale vampire opening his mouth to allow access. Iruka taking the invitation, swiped his tongue across the others for a battle of dominance. Breaking the kiss, Kakashi started to move down the tan jaw to his neck, nipping as he went. "What are you doing to me. I can't get enough of you. I want more, I can't get enough." whispered Kakashi as he nipped at the tan ear.

"Mmm, Kashi. We….we can't. We need to go downstairs. Ev…nnn…everyone is waiting on us." moaned Iruka, as Kakashi kept nipping at his neck. "Mmm, Kashi if you keep doing this I'm not going to be able to stop."

"Good, I don't want to. They can wait. Besides after that confession you just said how can I not want to. I thought you would hate me." replied Kakashi moving down to the tan chest, taking a nipple in his mouth, while pinching the other.

"AHH! Kashi…Mmm….please, take me..I'm ready." moaned Iruka, grabbing onto the silver hair to steady himself.

"Are you sure?" asked Kakashi, moving back up and looking into the chocolate eyes of his lover.

Smiling up at the pale vampire, Iruka replied "Yes, it hasn't been to long since we did it last, so I will be fine. Just please enter me. I can't stand it anymore." Iruka grabbing the hardening member of his lover and stroking it once to make his point.

Dropping his head on the tan shoulder, Kakashi moaned "Nnnn." Not saying anything Kakashi began to lick his lovers neck, pulling away from the hand. Taking his member in his own hand he lined himself up and pushed, entering the tan vampire in one thrust. Groaning at the feeling of being inside the man he cares about most.

"Ahhh, Kashi." surprised by the pale vampires quick movement, gripping his lovers shoulders. "Please move…please." moaned Iruka

Not wanting to disappoint his lover, Kakashi started to pull out and paused before thrusting back in hitting the tan vampires prostate. Iruka's eyes going wide from the intense feeling screamed out "OHHHH, KASHI" wrapping his arms around the pale shoulders. "Oh, please Kashi…more"

Not able to hold back anymore, Kakashi started pounded into his tan lover, nipping at the tan neck with his fangs drawing blood bringing his tongue out and licking away the blood.

"Mmm Kashi" moaned Iruka. Not able to hold back, Iruka moved his head to the pale neck and sunk his teeth into his lover's neck.

"Ahhh, Ruka" said Kakashi, surprised by his lovers actions. _**"I definitely have me a dominating lover on my hands"**_ inwardly chuckled Kakashi. Deciding to have a little taste for himself Kakashi lowered and bit the tan neck, receiving a moan from the vampire below. Completely losing control, Kakashi increased his pace slamming into the tan vampire.

Breaking away from the overwhelming feeling Iruka screamed "Oh Kashi…more please….faster…oh go…..feels so good." laying his forehead on the pale shoulder and wrapping his arms tightly around the pale shoulders.

Releasing the tan neck, Kakashi reached in between them with one hand and started to stroke the hardened cock moving in time with each thrust.

Throwing his head back on the pillow, Iruka screamed "AHHHH" before releasing his seed on both their chests with his come. Feeling his cock being squeezed, Kakashi dropped his head on the tan shoulder screaming through his release. Both laying there panting, trying to settle their racing hearts. Iruka was the first to speak "I think we should go downstairs after we get cleaned up, or we're never going to make it down there." both laughing at the comment.

Raising his head, Kakashi looked down at the tan vampire while he stroked the tan cheek. Iruka scrunching his eyebrows studying the seriousness in those eyes. "Kashi?"

"Thank you." said Kakashi

Still confused by how the pale vampire was acting, Iruka asked "For what?"

"For staying with me, for giving me a chance, for everything." replied Kakashi

His eyes going wide for a minute, Iruka gave the vampire a small smile and replied "You make me happy, Kashi. I've also come to care about you a lot. Just please don't hurt me again. Talk to me first."

"I will" Kakashi replied, leaning down to give his lover a quick kiss. "I think we better go get cleaned up and head downstairs before we change our minds again and stay in bed."

Chuckling a little, Iruka replied "Yeah I think your right." Both getting up and going to the bathroom to get cleaned up before heading downstairs.

_______________________________________________________________________

Thanks to everyone that has read my story. Please review and let me know what you think.

Peanut


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 16

Once reaching his room, Sasuke pulled Naruto inside, shutting the door behind him. "You're sure you want to do this. Once we start there's no going back, because I won't stop." asked Sasuke, looking straight into those blue eyes.

Naruto feeling a little uneasy about the way the black haired vampire was looking at him stuttered "Ye…Yeah I'm sure. I want to know everything I can about vampires because of Iruka, and isn't it always best to learn from experience?"

Slowly moving closer to the blonde, Sasuke smirked and said "You know we don't just drink the person's blood don't you? It's more than that."

"Wh…What do you mean. What else could there be?" asked Naruto, feeling even more nervous now that the pale vampire was only a breaths away from him.

"You know now that you agreed I won't allow you to change your mind." replied Sasuke before closing the remaining space between them and kissing the stunned blonde, wrapping his arm around the tan boy's waist and burying a hand in his hair on the back of his head. Naruto lifted his hands up and laid them on the black haired vampires chest pushing, trying to break the kiss soon giving up when he realized the pale vampires grip was to strong. _**"What did I agree to? Actually I don't think I really agreed to this did I? Didn't I just agree to him taking my blood?"**_ thought Naruto.

Breaking the kiss but not releasing the body from his hold, Sasuke smirked at the blonde's expression and said "Now do you understand?"

Blushing, Naruto looked down to the floor and replied "Yeah." _**"What have I gotten myself into."**_ thought Naruto.

Bringing his hand around from the back of the tan boys head, running his finger along his jaw and under his chin, Sasuke lifted his head and looked into those bright blue eyes trying to see what the tan boy was feeling. _**"This means nothing. This will only be a one time thing and that's it. Although I can't believe I gave into his request so easily. I normally wouldn't care what other people wanted."**_ thought Sasuke. Naruto staring back into those black eyes didn't know what to do. _**"Why is he looking at me like that. It's making me even more nervous."**_ thought Naruto. Sasuke dropping his hands and grabbing the tan hands, never breaking eye contact. Wanting to see the blonde's reaction, he started to move backwards towards his bed. _**"I can't believe I'm going to do this with a man, let alone a vampire."**_ thought Naruto, letting the pale vampire lead him to the bed. Once there, Sasuke turned around and pushed on the narrow shoulders "sit down," Naruto doing as he asked.

"Have you done this before?" asked Sasuke

"Um…with a man, no." replied Naruto, breaking eye contact and looking down at his hands.

"Ugh, why did I agree to this." said Sasuke, more to himself than anything.

"Well I don't remember agreeing to this part." grumbled Naruto, a little irritated by the pale vampire.

"Well I'm not the one that volunteered for this either." replied Sasuke, also started to get angry.

"All I wanted to know was what Iruka went through with Kakashi to begin with, but to have this happen." yelled Naruto

"Iruka, Iruka…is that all you think about?" yelled Sasuke, losing his temper. "Fine you want to know, I'll show you." grabbing the tan arm and pulling him behind as he walked across the bedroom.

"Where do you think you're taking me?" yelled Naruto trying to break free from the grasp. Not answering him, Sasuke grabbed a rope out of a table on the way and went through a door in the back of the room.

"Let go of me. What do you think you are doing." yelled Naruto, looking at the other room once entering. "And why are we in the bathroom?"

Stopping and turning around, Sasuke smirked and replied "Taking a shower" lifting the arm up in his hand and tying the rope around the tan wrist and pulling him toward the shower.

"Wait….why did you tie that around my wrist." panicked Naruto

"Wouldn't want you to run away." smiled Sasuke, pulling him into the shower and wrapping the rope around the showerhead and bringing the other end down. Sasuke grabbed the other arm as Naruto continued to try and pull it free but couldn't. _**"What is it with his strength."**_ thought Naruto. Sasuke pulled the arm up and tied the rope around the other tan wrist. Naruto started to really panic, and was pulling his arms down trying to break free from the hold.

"Just hang in there for a minute, I'll be right back." chuckled Sasuke, walking out of the shower.

"That's not even funny." yelled Naruto "Besides where are you going?"

Turning around, Sasuke smiled and said "I'm going to go lock the door so no one decides to interrupt us. Then I'll join you."

"Ugh!….I can't believe this is happening " replied Naruto, pulling on the rope again.

Sasuke walked over to his door and locked it, then walked over to his nightstand and pulled a tube of lube and a knife as he smiled to himself. _**"This is going to be so much fun."**_ thought Sasuke, as he headed back to the bathroom.

Walking back into the bathroom, Sasuke asked "So are you ready to have some fun?"

"Stop teasing…what are you planning to do with me." asked Naruto

Sitting the tube on the shelf in the shower and pulling out the knife, Sasuke walked over to Naruto.

"Wait, why do you have a knife." panicked Naruto, trying to move back away from the pale vampire but hitting the shower wall.

Leaning forward Sasuke whispered in his ear "Getting what I want, you've teased me long enough." sending a shiver down the tan body. Sasuke grabbed the bottom of the tan boy's shirt and dropped the knife to the end of the shirt and cut it up the middle revealing the tan skin.

"You cut my shirt. Why did you do that. That was my favorite shirt, you idiot. And what are you talking about teasing you?" yelled Naruto

"You're tied up in a shower with a vampire that you really don't know, and all your thinking about is me ruining your favorite shirt? And you called me an idiot." replied Sasuke

"Well no that's not the only thing I'm worried about. I don't like the idea at all being tied up in a shower with a crazy vampire that thinks this is all fun and games." yelled Naruto

"Isn't it. I think it is." replied Sasuke, smirking. Pulling open the shirt, Sasuke moved his hands up to those pink nipples and pinched them, receiving a moan from the blonde. "Don't…please stop" moaned Naruto, not sounding to convincing.

Ignoring the pleas but liking the sounds he was hearing, Sasuke lowered his hands down and started undoing the pants. "Hey no…don't…stop" stuttered Naruto, Sasuke reaching in under his boxers and wrapped his hand around his member and releasing it from it's confinement. Surprised by the action, Naruto's eyes went wide as he screamed "AHHH, please don't. Don't touch that." closing his eyes and trying to not think about what the pale vampire was doing.

"I told you once you agreed, I wasn't stopping." replied Sasuke, as you continued to stroke the now hard member. Sasuke bent down and took one pink nibble in his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue.

"Mmmm" moaned Naruto. _**"I can't believe how good this feels. Should it really feel this good? And dang it shouldn't I be fighting this more?"**_ thought Naruto.

Hearing the blonde moan, Sasuke released the nipple and licked his way down the tan stomach until the hairs tickled his chin as he continued to stroke the thick cock.

Putting his hand around the base of the tan cock, Sasuke put his mouth at the tip of the dripping cock and looked up at the blonde noticing those blue eyes watching him, he licked the member from base to tip.

"Ahhh, Sasuke" moaned Naruto "Please, don't….AHHHHH" his voice off when Sasuke took the hard member in his mouth to the hilt and sucked. Releasing the hard cock, Sasuke looked up and asked "Are you sure? You don't sound to convincing."

"Shut up." mumbled Naruto, laying his head back against the shower wall.

Chuckling, Sasuke reached over to the edge of the shower and grabbed the lube he brought in and poured some on his fingers, before dropping it on the shower floor. Moving his hand up, Sasuke took the hard dripping cock in his mouth and he brought one finger up and circled the hole between those tight tan globes. Surprised by the action, Naruto shot his head up and stuttered "Sa..Sasuke what are you…Mmmm..doing?" trying to sink his body further into the wall.

Releasing the member, Sasuke said "What do you think I'm doing?" looking into the blue eyes, not moving his finger.

"I…I thought you just wanted to drink my blood, maybe a little touching." replied Naruto

"Where's the fun in that. I like to play some first, to make it more interesting. And touching isn't enough, I want it all." smirked Sasuke

"Want it all? But…" said Naruto, his complaint falling short when Sasuke took his cock back in his wet cavern. "Mmmm." _**"I really should be fighting this more."**_

Moving his finger in a circle, Sasuke slowly entered his finger in the tight hold, a gasp coming from the sweet lips above. He slowly started to pump his finger in and out, while sucking the blonde's cock. Naruto losing his control, leaned his head back on the shower wall overwhelmed by the sensations. Feeling the tan body relax, Sasuke entered a second finger making sure to prepare the tan body for what was to come. Releasing the hard cock, Sasuke continued to pump the fingers as he moved back up the stomach to one nipple and taking it between his pale lips distracting the blonde as he entered the third finger. Feeling the third finger, Naruto leaned his head forward and closed his eyes from the pain a tear running down his cheek. _**"OK, that hurts."**_ thought Naruto, trying to relax his muscles.

Hearing him hiss, Sasuke released the nipple and looked up and asked "Are you ok?"

"Ye…Yeah." replied Naruto "Just give me a minute, please."

Once feeling the muscles relax, Sasuke pulled out his fingers and stood up and looked in those bright blue eyes and asked "Are you ready?"

"What do you think?" grumbled Naruto

Smirking, Sasuke said "Alright, I want you to turn around and bend over."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." said Naruto, as he turned around and put his hands on the shower wall, pulling the rope tight, and bent over.

Sasuke, stepping up behind the tan body bent over and lined up with the prepared hole as he whispered in his ear "Remember this was your idea." before thrusting in.

"AHHHH!" screamed Naruto, trying to dig his fingers in the wall as he tried to relax his muscles from being entered. Sasuke paused in his movements once completely in, allowing the tan body to adjust to being filled. Once feeling the muscles relax and not able to hold back any longer, Sasuke slowly pulled back out before thrusting back in, hearing a scream come from the tan body. Each time pulling out and entering at a different angle looking for the right spot. "Mmm…you're so tight." moaned Sasuke. Pulling out, Sasuke pushed in and up, "OOOHH! SASUKE" screamed Naruto. Realizing he found what he was looking for when he heard the blonde scream, Sasuke made sure to not miss the spot after that.

"Sasuke, please….oh go….it feels so good." stuttered Naruto.

Whispering in his ear, Sasuke asked "What do you want?"

"_**You've got to be kidding me. He's going to make me beg for it? What an arrogant jerk."**_thought Naruto.

Not receiving an answer, Sasuke whispered again, "You're going to have to tell me what you want." before taking the tan ear in his mouth and scraping his fangs over it.

"AHHH, Sasuke…Please…faster" moaned Naruto, dropping his head on the shower wall, embarrassed that he was begging for more.

"See, that wasn't hard was it?" replied Sasuke. But before he could reply, Sasuke started to thrust faster, not missing his prostate. Licking the tan neck, Sasuke pulled back just enough to show his fangs, and sank his teeth into the sweet skin.

"Ahhhh, Sasuke" screamed Naruto, digging his fingernails in the shower wall. Sasuke tasting the sweet blood, couldn't get enough. Knowing he was almost at his limit, Sasuke reached around and took the hard cock in his hand and started to stroke in time with his thrusting.

OH, SASUKE….PLEASE" screamed Naruto, trying to grab onto something for support. Getting overwhelmed by the intense feelings of being taken and that mouth sucking on his neck, Naruto couldn't hold back anymore. "I'm going to come….Mmmm" he moaned as he threw his head back and sprayed his release on the shower wall, clamping down on the cock inside him. Sasuke not able to hold back any longer once feeling the walls tighten around him released the tan neck, gripping both hips with his pale hands, as he slammed into the tan body on last time moaning through his release. Sasuke laid his head on the tan shoulder and tried to catch his breath. Naruto tried to brace himself, but was having a hard time, whispered between breaths "Can….can you…release my arms? I don't think I can stand much longer." Sasuke pulled out slowly, making Naruto hiss from the pain. "Are you alright?" asked Sasuke, after the hiss.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a little sore." replied Naruto

Sasuke reaching up untied one of the tan wrists. Feeling his last remaining support give way, Naruto collapsed on the shower floor, taking the pale vampire with him both trying to catch their breaths. _**"Why did his blood taste different. Even though I should be satisfied, I'm not. Oh, no!"**_ thought Sasuke, when realization hit him. _**"This can't be happening. No it's not, I'm just imagining because of everything that has been happening with Kakashi, that's all."**_ trying to clear his head from the sweet blood that he tasted. "Let's take a shower and head back downstairs. Kakashi and Iruka should be heading down before long." said Sasuke, standing up

"O..Ok" replied Naruto, slowly standing up trying to ignore the pain in his lower back.

________________________________________________________________________

Both heading downstairs after getting cleaned up, paused as they walked my Sasuke's room hearing someone talking. "Is someone else up here?" asked Iruka

"Hm, seems Sasuke is with someone." replied Kakashi, smirking.

"You bring people here?" asked Iruka

"No, not normally. I would have figured Sasuke would be with everyone downstairs, not out looking." replied Kakashi

"Let's go downstairs and see what's going on." said Iruka smiling over at the pale vampire.

"Alright" replied Kakashi both walking downstairs.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I really do appreciate the reviews. Please let me know what you think.

Peanut


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that had a read and reviewed my last chapter. I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter to my story. I hope you enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17

"Well look who decided to join us." smirked Genma. Kakashi just looked at the brown haired vampire, raising his eyebrow, while Iruka blushed a deep red.

"I didn't realize we were being timed." replied Kakashi

"Well we didn't think you'd stake your claim all at once." smirked Tsunade

Kakashi put his arm around Iruka's waist and pulled him close before replying "Have to make sure my scent is ALL over him so nobody else touches him. I'm the only one allowed to do that." making the tan man blush even darker.

"Kakashi, shut up. I don't want everyone else to know about our sex life." replied Iruka, before slapping a hand over his mouth and eyes going wide. Everyone else in the room started laughing. Iruka finally realizing that Naruto wasn't in the room, looked over at Tsunade and asked "Where is Naruto?" Tsunade, Genma and Raidou looked at each other, wishing they weren't the ones that had to inform Iruka where Naruto went to. "What are you guys not wanting to tell me?" Kakashi looking at the other three members in the room and started to put things together realizing where he was.

"Um…well, maybe you should sit down first Iruka." said Tsunade

"No I'm not going to sit down. Did something happen to him." yelled Iruka

"Iruka, I think you better sit down." said Kakashi, laying a hand on the tan shoulder.

Pulling his shoulder away, Iruka narrowed his eyes and looked at the pale vampire and replied "No, I want to know what's going on. Do you know something?"

Scratching the back of his head, Kakashi replied "Maa…I think so. If you think about it yourself, you would probably realize where he is too." the other three members eyes going wide from what Kakashi said.

"You mean you know?" asked Raidou, unable to believe him.

"Well, yeah I think." replied Kakashi

"How do you know where he is. You've been in your room most of the day." asked

Tsunade

"Well Sasuke isn't here either right now." said Kakashi. Iruka standing beside him started to put things together from what Kakashi was saying _**"That's right Sasuke isn't here either. When we were coming down stairs, there was a lot of noises coming from his room. Kakashi had said something about him having someone over." **_thought Iruka, his eyes going wide when he realized where Naruto was. "WHAT IS HE DOING WITH SASUKE UP IN HIS ROOM. ARE YOU CRAZY." yelled Iruka, rattling the windows before racing back up the stairs.

"Iruka, wait…" yelled Kakashi, running after him. The other vampires following behind to make sure nothing bad would happen.

Iruka didn't stop until he was in front of Sasuke's door and reached up to open the door but found that it was locked. Getting even angrier, Iruka started to pound on the door before yelling "YOU TWO OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW."

_______________________________________________________________________

"Great, how am I going to hide this?" said Naruto, rubbing a hand over one of his wrists where he had bruise marks left from the rope that was tied around them.

"Umm….you can borrow one of my shirts." said Sasuke

"Yeah, right…then I'll have Iruka questioning why I have a different shirt on." replied Naruto

"That would probably be better than having to explain about those bruises." said Sasuke, pointing the tan wrists.

Naruto was about to make a comment when he heard "WHAT IS HE DOING WITH SASUKE UP IN HIS ROOM. ARE YOU CRAZY." then hearing footsteps running up the stairs. Naruto looking over at the pale vampire, his eyes wide as saucers said "Oh oh…that was Iruka. Quick give me that shirt."

Sasuke rushed over to his closet and pulled out one of his black long sleeve shirts and tossed it over to the blonde. _**"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to be good."**_ thought Sasuke. Naruto grabbed the shirt and pulled it over his head just before someone tried to open the door, but couldn't because it was still locked. Then there was loud banging on the door before someone yelling "YOU TWO OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW."

________________________________________________________________________

"Iruka, don't you think you may be overreacting just a little bit. Shouldn't you calm down some first?" said Kakashi, coming up beside the tan vampire. Genma, Raidou and Tsunade stood over by the stairs not wanting to come any closer, waiting to see how things played out.

Iruka turned and looked at the pale vampire, narrowing his eyes and said "Naruto is in there right now with Sasuke doing who knows what and you expect me to calm down."

"Iruka I know Sasuke and he wouldn't do anything that would harm him." said Kakashi

"Yeah right, like you wouldn't harm me either? But look what happened to me. Thanks to you, I am now a vampire. My life has completely changed and what do you care. You got what you wanted." yelled Iruka, slapping a hand over his mouth after realizing what he had said. Kakashi breaking eye contact with him looked down at the ground. But before looking down Iruka noticed the hurt in his eyes. The other three vampires just stood there with there eyes wide shocked at what Iruka had just said. "Kakashi, I…" started Iruka

"No don't…you're right. I did hurt you, and for that I'm truly sorry. I lost control of myself, which I have never done before. And because of that I hurt the most important person to me." replied Kakashi, before turning around and leaving.

Iruka trying to stop the silver haired vampire, reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Kakashi, wait…please." said Iruka

Kakashi not turning around replied "Let go Iruka….I want to be left alone right now." Iruka not sure what to do, let go of the pale arm and watched the vampire walk back downstairs. After seeing Kakashi's expression, Iruka had no fight left in him. He felt awful about what he said. A lot of it may be true, but that didn't mean that he was unhappy. Actually he's the happiest he's ever been. He knows if he was given the option that he would have willingly become a vampire to stay by Kakashi's side. _**"Why did I have to say those things. I really need to control my temper and what I say."**_ thought Iruka, looking back at the door when he heard it open.

______________________________________________________________________

Naruto slowly opened the door to come face to face with Iruka, who looked like he was about to start crying. "Iruka, are you alright?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, I'm fine." lied Iruka, looking back where Kakashi had left before looking back at Naruto. "You are who I'm worried about. Did anything happen to you?"

"Um….I'm fine. Don't worry about me." said Naruto, grinning sheepishly.

"Why were you in Sasuke's room with the door locked?" asked Iruka

"Um…oh…it's nothing. Sasuke just said he was willing to tell me more about vampires. Since you're now a vampire, I wanted to know everything I can." replied Naruto

Iruka catching another smell on Naruto said "Then why do you have Sasuke's scent all over you?"

Naruto blushing from what Iruka said, stuttered "Um…well…"

Not able to stop thinking about Kakashi and how he looked, Iruka ran a hand over his face and said "Naruto just forget it. I'll talk to you later about this. I need to go do something else right now." heading back down the hall to go find Kakashi. Stopping, he turned around and said "But don't think you're off the hook. I still want to know what you were doing and why you smell like Sasuke. Although I think I know." narrowing his eyes and looking over at the black haired vampire. Making even the young vampire cringe from the stare.

Iruka walked over to where the others were standing and said "Please make sure he doesn't do anything else stupid." before heading down the stairs to find the pale vampire. Walking down the halls Iruka followed the scent of the other vampire. _**"Hm, this vampire thing is coming in handy. My sense of smell has really increased."**_ thought Iruka. Reaching a closed door, Iruka lifting a hand and opened the door and slowly walked in.

________________________________________________________________________

Once reaching his den, Kakashi walked over to the window and looked outside thinking to himself _**"What can I expect. He's never going to except me. I finally let myself care for someone, and he doesn't want to have anything to do with me. The only reason he's here now is because of what I did to him and he can't leave. Why do I always have to get ahead of myself. If I would have given him some more time maybe then he would have come to accept me for who I am, but I took everything that he had ever known away from him."**_

Hearing someone coming into the room, Kakashi said "Please, just leave me alone. I don't want to be bothered right now." still looking out the window. Hearing the footsteps come closer, Kakashi sighed before turning around. His protest dieing on the tip of his tongue when he saw who was in the room with him. "Iruka?"

Looking at the pale vampire, Iruka said "I didn't mean what I said. I was worried about Naruto and never thought about what I was saying. I've had so many things happen to me these past few days, that if something were to happen to him I don't know what I would do."

"I'm sorry Iruka for everything. It would be a lie if I told you that I regretted turning you to a vampire, but I do regret how I did it. I hurt you because of my own selfishness. I understand if you can't forgive me." replied Kakashi, breaking eye contact and looking down at the floor.

Noticing the hurt in the pale vampires eyes, Iruka walked over to him and put his fingers under the pale chin and lifted his head up. "Kakashi I've already forgiven you. I'm not going to lie to you and say that I was happy with how you handled everything, because I'm not. You should have thought about how I would have felt if you cared about me as much as you say you do. But that's not saying that if you would have just told me your true feelings from the start that I would have probably said yes to you." making the older vampire's eyes go wide from the confession.

"You mean you would have willingly become a vampire?" asked Kakashi, unable to fully comprehend what the younger vampire was saying.

Moving his had and cupping the pale cheek, Iruka smiled and said "Yes, I believe that I would have if that is what it took to be with you. Honestly I've never been happier. And if that meant that I had to become a vampire to be with you, I would have." replied Iruka

Not able to say anything else, a tear slowly fell from one of the pale vampires eye before smashing their lips together. Wanting more of that sweet taste, Iruka scraped his fang on the older vampire bottom lip and sucking on it to taste the blood, making Kakashi moan. Kakashi not wanting to hold back any longer moved until Iruka's back was against the wall, grinding his hips to the tan vampire. Breaking the kiss, Iruka moaned "Kakashi we can't…mmmm….we need to talk with the others first….mmm"

"Hm…but I don't want to. Especially after that confession." replied Kakashi and continued to grind his hips, cupping the younger vampires rear to bring them closer.

Lifting his hands up on the older vampires chest, Iruka pushed Kakashi away from him to give them both room to clear their heads. "Kakashi as much as I want you right now, and believe me when I say it's taking everything I have to hold back, but I think we better go talk to the others first. Beside I want to know why exactly Naruto smells like Sasuke." growled Iruka

"Smells like Sasuke?" asked Kakashi before smirking "So they did get together."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Iruka

"What do you think I meant. Apparently Sasuke took Naruto, but Naruto had to be alright with it because I know Sasuke wouldn't have gotten by Tsunade otherwise." replied Kakashi

"You mean Naruto let Sasuke drink his blood? And that he…he….why would he do that, willingly?" asked Iruka, unable to finish the sentence.

Rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, Kakashi replied "I'm not sure. Why don't we go find out." turning around to go find the others and see what is going on. Iruka not saying anything, followed the pale vampire out the door.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Alright you two, head downstairs we need to talk." said Tsunade

"You know we're both adults. We don't need you to tell us what to do." said Sasuke

"That may be true. But your just lucky that Iruka calmed down after his little argument with Kakashi, because he was ready to kill you." replied Tsunade

"Like that could happen." mumbled Sasuke walking over towards the other vampires.

Chuckling, Genma replied "Well let me just say this, you haven't seen Iruka's temper yet. And now that he is a vampire, I'm sure he's going to be even more intimidating."

"Does that mean that since Iruka is a vampire, that he's going to be even stronger?" asked Naruto, fearing to hear the answer.

Turning around to the blond, Tsunade replied "Your not scared are you, Naruto?"

"Well, I'm not to sure if I want to talk to Iruka until he's had the chance to calm down." replied Naruto

"Wimp" smirked Sasuke

"I'm not so sure if you will be smirking later Sasuke. Iruka is very protective of Naruto, and he's already noticed your scent left on him. So he's not going to be happy." replied Tsunade as they walked downstairs.

Reaching the living room, Naruto sat down on the sofa along with Tsunade. Raidou and Genma took the chairs across from them, while Sasuke remained standing. "I think if you want me to help you two out of this, you better tell me exactly what happened." said Tsunade

Blushing, Naruto replied "Do we have to?"

"Well unless you want to wait and discuss it with Iruka, I would suggest it." said Tsunade, making the blond cringe from the thought of having to tell Iruka.

"Um….well…" started Naruto

"We had sex, I drank his blood, end of story." said Sasuke, surprising everyone in the room. Naruto turning an even brighter shade of red.

But before anything else could be said, Iruka grabbed Sasuke by the neck and pinned him to the wall and yelled "YOU DID WHAT?" before anyone new what was going on.

Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my story. I really enjoy hearing from you.

Peanut


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own anything Naruto….just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Hear is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 18

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? HOW DARE YOU VIOLATE HIM LIKE THAT YOU COCKY, ARROGANT VAMPIRE. IF YOU EVER LAY A FINGER ON HIM AGAIN, IT WILL BE THE LAST TIME. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Iruka voice vibrated off the walls as he closed his hand around the younger vampires throat. Sasuke shocked at how fast the old vampire moved, looked back at him his eyes wide from shock. _**"How did he move that fast. I didn't even have time to think."**_ thought Sasuke

Sasuke starting to realize that he was in a little more trouble that he first thought squeaked "I..I…." starting to feel a little light headed from the lack of air.

"Iruka, you're going to kill him. Please let him go, and I'll explain everything." begged Naruto. "It's not his fault." Hearing the blonde haired boy, Iruka turned around and looked at him, his eyes narrowed. "I…Iruka your eyes?" said Naruto, starting to get scared from the way his father figure was acting. Making everyone look at Iruka to see what Naruto was talking about.

"How could you do that Naruto. I trusted you, why would you sleep with him willingly?" growled Iruka

"I…I wanted to know more about vampires. Sasuke was willing to talk to me about that." Naruto stumbled out. "Why have your eyes changed?"

_______________________________________________________________________

Tsunade looked over at Kakashi and said "This isn't good Kakashi. You need to get your mate under control. I would have never thought that he would have vampire blood in his system, but he does. You're really going to have your hands full."

"Why is his eyes turning gold?" asked Kakashi, shocked at what he was seeing.

"His blood is from another line of vampires. One that was more powerful that we are. You have to get him calmed down, now." said Tsunade

"How?" asked Kakashi, not sure what to do.

"Talk to him. You and Naruto are the only ones that are able to calm him down, and right now he's angry with Naruto. So you are the only one."

_______________________________________________________________________

"Why would you sink so low as to sleep with him. Didn't I teach you anything?" yelled Iruka

"I'm sorry, Iruka. Please calm down and let him go. It isn't his fault. We can sit down and talk about this." begged Naruto

"Don't lie to me. I can tell you're lying to cover for him." growled Iruka

"_**This isn't good. What am I going to do. What happened to him. Did he get some kind of super powers or something."**_ thought Naruto, starting to really get nervous. "Please Iruka, let him go and give me a chance to explain." Naruto continued to beg. A tear running down his cheek.

"Iruka, please listen to me. You need to calm down and think about this. I know you don't want to hurt Sasuke. Your not like this. You need to think about what your about to do. I know Naruto wasn't using his head when he agreed to this, but give them a chance to explain things." said Kakashi, trying to calm the tan vampire down. Naruto looking over at him and narrowing his eyes at the comment he had said.

"I don't want him anywhere near him, Kakashi. I don't want him to get hurt." replied Iruka,

"Yes, I know. And I will have a little chat with Sasuke after this is over." said Kakashi, narrowing his eyes at the younger vampire. Sasuke swallowing thickly at the stare he was receiving.

Iruka started to calm down a little bit as he looked over at the older vampire, looking for any insincerity. As his eyes slowly started to return to the chocolate color they normally are, Iruka was hit with the reality of the situation. Turning his head he looked back at the black haired vampire, his eyes going wide releasing the vampire from his grip. Looking at his hand that was around the pale neck just minutes ago. Lifting his head and looking over at the older vampire "Wha…What did I do?"

Naruto ran over to the black haired vampires side, making sure that he was ok. "Are you alright?" he asked

"Ye…Yeah" whispered Sasuke, his throat to sore to talk to much.

Seeing the distress in the tan vampires eyes, Kakashi walked over to him and replied "It's alright Iruka. Every one is ok." reaching up with both hands and cupping his cheeks. "Look at me." The chocolate eyes looking up at him filled with tears. Kakashi running the pads of his thumbs over the eyes to wipe away the unshed tears. "This isn't your fault. These are the changes you are going through that we told you about. That's why we said you needed to stay here."

Looking up, Naruto yelled "He wouldn't be going through them if you hadn't changed him."

"Naruto, shut up" Sasuke wheezed out.

"Well, it's true." growled Naruto

"That may be true, but now's not the time." replied Tsunade "So shut up." Naruto looking over at the older woman, narrowing his eyes.

"I….I couldn't control myself. I don't like that feeling Kashi." Iruka whispered out.

"It's alright, Iruka. You will learn in time, and I will be here. I won't let you do anything you would regret later…ok?" said Kakashi. Iruka not able to answer, just nodded his head. "How about we all sit down and find out what exactly happened."

Nodding his head again, Iruka looked at Kakashi and said "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm the one that got you in this mess. I will never leave your side Iruka. I care about you to much." replied Kakashi, making the tan vampire blush. Kakashi smiled at his lovers expression continued "Alright, let's see what these two brats have to say." looking at the two sitting on the floor. Both of them cringing from the intense looks they were receiving.

Kakashi lead Iruka over to the sofa to sit down, taking a seat beside him. Naruto helped Sasuke up and both walked over to the chairs sitting by the sofa, a little nervous to sit to close to the two vampires. Tsunade took a seat across from them, as Genma and Raidou returned to their seats. "Alright you two, start explaining." said Kakashi

"Um..well I was sitting out on the porch and Sasuke came out and we started talking. I was down because no one would really tell me what was going on. I had told Sasuke that I wanted to learn more about vampires because of what happened to you, Iruka. I don't want to be left behind. You are the only person that I have that I consider family." said Naruto, looking down not wanting to make eye contact.

"Naruto, I…" started Iruka, but was interrupted by Naruto. "Please let me finish first." holding up his hand to stop him. "Sasuke said that he would explain things to me, but he said he was going out tonight to…um…well you know."

Kakashi looked over at the younger vampire suspiciously. "What?" asked Sasuke "I hadn't been out since a couple nights ago." looking back at him almost a little to innocently. "Mhm" replied Kakashi as he continued to stare at him. Naruto and Iruka looking at them wondering what was going on.

"Anyway…" continued Naruto "I basically asked him it he were to stay and explain some things, if my blood would do. Besides I didn't want him going and hurting someone else just to get his blood." Iruka couldn't believe what he was hearing. His innocent little Naruto had volunteered to do that. Wow, maybe I taught him things to good. I kind of did the same thing didn't I. But I have to stop this before things turn out like they did for me. It's not that I don't regret it per se, but I don't want this happening to Naruto. Iruka came out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto continue "But um….one thing led to another I guess you could say." as he scratched the back of his head.

"Why didn't you just wait until I came back downstairs and talk it over with me." asked Iruka

Blushing, Naruto looked out the window and replied "Well…no one knew when you two were coming back down. To begin with Tsunade said that you were going to be right down, but you never showed."

Hearing what he said, Iruka raised his hand and rubbed his fingers across the scar on his face turning a bright red. "Um…well" clearing his throat. Kakashi seeing his lover stuttering, smirked before replying "What Iruka is trying to say is that we got a little distracted."

AHH..NO…MY EARS. TO MUCH INFORMATION. PLEASE DON'T SAY ANY MORE." yelled Naruto closing his eyes and holding his hands over his ears.

Iruka stood up and walked over to his adoptive son, and smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey what was that for?" asked Naruto, opening one eye and rubbing the back of his head.

"For being an idiot." replied Iruka as he smirked down at the blonde. "Why don't we go outside on the porch and talk."

"Alright, just the two of us?" asked Naruto, smiling at his father figure.

"Yeah" replied Iruka smiling back and helping Naruto up. "We'll be back in a little bit." said Iruka as he looked back at Kakashi.

"Sounds good, besides I need to have a little chat with Sasuke over hear." replied Kakashi, pointing over at the black haired vampire. Making the pale vampire sink down in his chair and try and disappear.

As Iruka and Naruto walked out the door, Kakashi looked over to Sasuke and whacked him up side the head. "What in the world were you thinking. I know that you had an ulterior motive. And I know for a fact that you were planning to go all the way with him from the beginning. Why didn't you tell him to begin with?"

"Well he asked for it and you know I can't pass up a good opportunity." smirked Sasuke

Smacking him upside the head again Kakashi mumbled "Idiot." before walking over to the window and looking out watching the two as they sat outside Looking back at the black haired vampire, Kakashi continued "You weren't thinking right. You know how close Naruto is to Iruka. And you know that Iruka was just changed and he's not going to be able to control himself as easily."

Reaching up and running a hand over his neck, Sasuke replied "Yeah, I kind of figured that out, but I think I might have a little problem." as he looked down at the floor.

"What do you mean. What kind of problem?" asked Kakashi, looking at the black haired vampire skeptically.

Scratching the back of his head, Sasuke looked at Kakashi sheepishly before replying "I think he might be my mate."

"HE'S WHAT?" yelled Kakashi

________________________________________________________________________

Sitting down, Iruka motioned for the blonde to sit down beside him. "What do you want to know?" asked Iruka

"What will happen now?" asked Naruto

"What do you mean?" said Iruka

"Will you leave me like everyone else did?" asked Naruto, looking down at his hands.

His eyes going wide, Iruka realized what Naruto had meant. He thought that I would forget about him. Laying a hand on his shoulder, Iruka replied "I would never forget about you. Tsunade told me once I have learned how to control myself that I would be able to live like a normal person. I can even go back to teaching."

"But what about you and Kakashi?" asked Naruto

"Um…well, we will always be together. We are mates. We have been bonded by blood and that can never be broken, which I guess you could say we're kind of married now, in a sense. "

"Why aren't you mad at him? He did that without asking you." asked Naruto

"I was, but I also love him. I know he did this without asking me first, but if he did I would have agreed with him." replied Iruka, blushing a little from the confession.

Naruto watching Iruka's reaction smiled before saying "I'm glad to hear that you found someone to care about. And as long as I can still be a part of it, I'm happy also. You deserve to have someone to love."

Looking at Naruto his eyes wide "Really?" but before Naruto could reply they heard a scream from inside the house "HE'S WHAT?" Both of them looking at each other in surprise.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I really do enjoy hearing from you. So please review and let me know.

Peanut


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own anything Naruto, just writing for fun.

Here is another chapter to my vamp fic. This is for my friend EroCocoLoco. Hope you enjoy. And for The Unknown Scribe I hope this doesn't have to much of a cliffe. I really tried my hardest to not leave one. To everyone that has read and reviewed my story, thank you.

Chapter 19

"Are you sure about this?" asked Tsunade

Scratching the back of his head Sasuke replied "Not 100%, but when I drank his blood it was really sweet. I haven't had that before. And after hearing everything that happened to Kakashi, I think it's a good possibility."

Running a hand over his face, Kakashi said "This is going to be a little problem."

"LITTLE! Iruka was ready to kill Sasuke just for what they did before. What do you think he will do when he finds out that Sasuke and Naruto are mates." replied Genma,

"Iruka can't kill me." said Sasuke

"Your wrong" mumbled Tsunade "If it's true that he has the blood of the other vampires, the golden vampires, then you are in great danger. Especially since Iruka hasn't learned to control himself yet. I think it best for now that you don't go anywhere near Naruto with Iruka around."

"Just how powerful is he." asked Kakashi

"The era of the golden vampires was a great one. They were very powerful and once ruled the world. They showed no mercy on their victims. That was how the hunter vampires came to be. They were vampires that wanted to end their reign of torture and violence. The hunter vampires were the golden vampires biggest enemy." replied Tsunade

"What happened to them?" asked Raidou

"Until now I always thought that they were completely destroyed by the hunter vampires." said Tsunade

"But aren't we descendents of the hunter vampires?" asked Genma

"Yes, we are. That is why I said Sasuke is in danger right now. I know Iruka wouldn't purposely hurt you, but if like before the blood of the golden vampires comes forth he will attack anything that he deems dangerous to him or the people close to him. Their sense of smell, hearing and even eye sight is triple that of even ours. Actually, if you and Naruto are mates he will eventually be able to sense that once the bond becomes stronger.

"So what should I do." asked Sasuke, starting to feel a little nervous but not showing it.

"Well the best thing I suppose would be for you to leave for awhile, at least until Iruka has learned to control his actions. If what you say is true, then we aren't going to be able to keep Naruto and you separated. But just stay away from him when you're around Iruka. Is that understood?

"Yes, I understand. I suppose I could return to the Uchica mansion until things have settled down." replied Sasuke. Everyone stopping when they heard the door open.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we better go in and see what is going on." said Iruka

"Yeah, someone didn't sound to happy." replied Naruto

Iruka and Naruto walked back in to the house to see what was going on. Someone sounded like they weren't to happy, and that certain someone sounded like Kakashi. _**"I wonder what he could be so upset about. I wonder if it has anything to do with what happened between Naruto and Sasuke."**_ thought Iruka, anger seeping through his veins at the thought of that. They walked back in to where everyone was at and Iruka asked "Is there something wrong?"

"Why would you ask that?" asked Kakashi, a little surprised by the question. _**"I wasn't that loud was I?"**_ he thought

"We both heard you yell even from the outside." replied Iruka

"All that…that was nothing. I was just shocked by everything going on. It wasn't anything important. " lied Kakashi.

"Um…alright." replied Iruka, looking a little skeptical. "So what happens now. You said I need to learn control. How do I start that?" looking over at Tsunade

"That's what we were just discussing before you came back in. I think it best if Sasuke were to leave while you are going through these changes. Kakashi is the one that changed you so he is the one that has to help you through all of this. And if you two are alone, it would be better." replied Tsunade, making the tan vampire blush.

"But where will he go?" asked Iruka

"He can stay with me." said Naruto. Looking over at Iruka when he heard a growl "Or maybe not."

Hearing the growl himself, Sasuke quickly replied "I will be staying at my old home until everything is settled back down."

"I will stop by in the evenings to check and make sure everything is going well." replied Tsunade.

"What kind of changes will I be going through." asked Iruka

"Your whole body is changing Iruka. You will have stronger senses of smell and hearing. Your vision will also increase. Your temperament can be very easily agitated. That is the biggest thing that you will have to control. Your needs and wants will try and overpower you. You will need to learn and control them. Once that has been accomplished, then you will be able to go about doing things like you use to. I will give your class a substitute teacher for now. I will say that you had an emergency in the family that you needed to attend to outside the village, and will be gone for 5 or 6 months." replied Tsunade

"It will take that long?" asked Iruka, sounding a little depressed.

Walking over to the tan vampire, Tsunade laid a hand on his shoulder and replied "Iruka, everything will be alright. Naruto can still come visit you, even Genma and Raidou. But for the most part I think it would be best that you and Kakashi were alone, so no one sets your temper flaring again."

"About that, Naruto said my eyes changed. Why?" asked Naruto

"_**Dang I was really hoping he wouldn't ask about that. I can't tell him the complete truth yet, I think that will lead to more problems."**_ thought Tsunade. "There use to be another descendent of vampires long ago. I'm not sure though, I've never seen anything like it before. But I will look into it and let you know as soon as I find out something." lied Tsunade.

"Thank you, I really would appreciate that." replied Iruka

"Alright, if there is nothing else I think it would be best if we all left." said Tsunade

"When will you be stopping by again?" asked Kakashi

"I'll stop by tomorrow. Sasuke why don't you come with me tonight and tomorrow you can go over to your old home." said Tsunade

"Very well…let me go get some additional clothes since I won't be coming back for awhile." replied Sasuke, going upstairs to get what he needed.

"Kakashi and Iruka if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." said Tsunade

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade" replied Iruka

"Thank you" replied Kakashi

"Alright then if theirs nothing else, lets go ahead and get out of here. I'm sure you two love birds would like to have some time to themselves anyway." smirked Tsunade looking over at the tan vampire.

"TSUNADE!" yelled Iruka, turning bright red from her comment, making Tsunade laugh.

Putting a hand over his face from embarrassment, Iruka mumbled "I can't believe this."

Smiling at how his mate was acting, Kakashi walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Laying his chin on the tan shoulder he whispered in his ear "What can't you believe Ruka?"

"AH, KAKASHI DON'T DO THAT." yelled Iruka, holding a hand over his ear and turning an even a darker shade of red.

"Ugh, we better get out of here before they start making out in front of us." smirked Genma

GENMA!!" yelled Iruka. Breaking his hold from the pale vampire, he reached down on the sofa and grabbed a pillow and threw it at the vampire. Genma caught the pillow before it hit him and laughed at the other vampires expression.

"Alright, let's get out of here before someone gets in trouble." said Tsunade smiling over at Iruka. Everyone walking over to the door to leave.

Naruto stopped and turned around to look at Iruka before leaving and said "Don't let him get to you."

Smiling, Iruka ruffled the blonde hair and replied "I won't…stop by anytime alright?"

"I will, don't worry." said Naruto, smiling at his father figure and giving him a hug before leaving. "And I'll bring some ramen also."

"I look forward to it." replied Iruka, smiling at him as he left not having the heart to tell him that it won't taste like it used to.

Once everyone was out the door, Kakashi walked back up behind the tan vampire and said "We could finish where we left off."

Trying to fight the blush that was slowly creeping up his face, Iruka replied "And what makes you think that I would want to do that?" as he turned around and walked over towards the stairs. Swaying his hips as we went. Kakashi let out a low growl at the seductive moves his mate was doing in front of him. Not able to hold back any longer, Kakashi started to run towards the younger vampire. Iruka hearing the vampire, looked around and quickly took of running, laughing as he ran up the stairs. Kakashi running after him, smiling. Kakashi took off down the hall after the tan vampire, trying to catch up to him _**"He is really going to pay for this."**_ thought Kakashi. Iruka dashed into a room, and realized that it was connected to another room. Knowing that the pale vampire was right behind him opened the connecting door running out of the other room and back down the stairs. Hearing the other vampire following, he ran into a side room but realized he was cornered. Kakashi ran into the room smiling, knowing that he has his lover trapped.

"You just love to tease don't you." growled Kakashi as he started to slowly walk towards his lover.

Standing behind the desk, Iruka cocked his head to the side before smiling and said "maybe…what are you going to do about it?"

Seeing the pale vampire run over he turned around to run. But before he was able to react, Kakashi was in front of him and had him pinned down on the desk. "I'm going to show you what happens when you tease me to much." replied Kakashi, bending over and scrapping his fangs along the tan neck. Receiving a moan from the tan vampire. "Hm, do you like that Ruka?" whispered Kakashi in his ear, sending a shiver down his lovers spine.

Iruka not wanting to be left out on the fun, lifted one of his legs up and wrapped it around the pale vampire pulling him closer. Leaning forward he took a pale ear in his mouth, running his fangs along the edge of it whispered "Mmm, yes, but I want more." A groan coming from the pale vampire above him.

Kakashi was beyond his limit and not wanting to disappoint his lover, ripped the shirt off of Iruka. "Glad I'm not worried about that shirt to much." chuckled Iruka. But the chuckle died between his lips when he felt a hot mouth suck on his nipple rolling it between his teeth. Reaching up with both hands, Iruka wrapped one around the pale shoulders and the with the other he threaded his fingers through the silver hair trying to grab hold of something to help control the overwhelming feeling coursing through his body. "Mmmm, Kashi."

Kakashi reached down and unbuttoned Iruka's pants, pulling then down as he slowly lowered himself. Smirking when he realized the tan vampire wasn't wearing underwear. "Trying to making it easier for me?" asked Kakashi.. Kissing the tan skin as he continued down the delectable body that was all his.

"I…I didn't" replied Iruka, but his response dieing on his lips and Kakashi reached his goal. Taking the hardening member in his mouth, sucking as he pulled away. "AAAAAHHHHH, KASHI" screamed Iruka, grabbing a fistful of silver hair.

Not able to hold back any longer, Kakashi reached over into his desk drawer and pulled a tube out and set it down beside them on the desk.

"Wh…Why do you have that down here?" stuttered Iruka

Smirking, Kakashi wrapped his hand around the hard cock and continued to stroke. Making the tan vampire whimper from the pleasure as he replied "Hm, you never know when you might need it." Iruka was going to protest, but before he could Kakashi took him back into his mouth swallowing him to the hilt. Iruka braced himself on the desk, trying not to fall. Hearing something click, Iruka looked down to see Kakashi sucking on his cock, while squirting lube on his hand. Iruka groaned deep in his chest at the sight, anticipating what was to come next. Feeling the cool liquid circle his entrance, Iruka threw his head back and gasped when he felt a finger enter him. "Oh, Kashi….please" moaned Iruka, rocking his hips back and forth.

Once feeling the muscles relax, Kakashi entered a second finger. Scissoring them to prepare him for what was to come. "Ah Kashi…please more." gasped Iruka, completely overwhelmed by the double stimulation.

Kakashi hummed around the hard cock in his mouth, making the tan vampire scream. Pulling his fingers out, Kakashi stood up to take off his clothes. After stepping out of his pants, he went to grab for the lube but before he could Iruka took it. Opening it up, he put some on his hands and wrapped it around his lovers cock, stroking it a couple of times. Kakashi feeling the tan vampires hand around his cock, hissed from the feeling of the warm hand touching his skin. He grabbed the desk to brace himself from the shock going through his body. Regaining his senses, he pulled back just enough to look into the depths of his lovers chocolate eyes. Not saying anything he closed the gap and smashed their lips together, grabbing the back of his lovers head to deepen it even more. Reaching down he lifted the tan vampire and set him down on the desk, pulling him to the edge. Lifting one leg he laid it over his shoulder, as he lined himself up and pushed into the tight heat. Breaking the kiss, Iruka screamed "AHHH….KASHI" as he grabbed onto the pale vampire tightly for support.

Kakashi didn't move as he laid his head on the tan shoulder trying to calm his racing heart. Iruka now far beyond his limit growled "Kashi….move" making the pale vampire whimper.

With his head still on the tan shoulder, Kakashi slowly pulled out before pushing back in slowly setting a steady pace. Lifting his head, Kakashi started to suck on the tan neck. Iruka throwing his head back as he ran his fingers through the silver hair. Kakashi moved to the front sucking on the skin as he went. "Mmm…Kashi…feels so good" moaned Iruka.

Moving down the smooth chest, Kakashi took a pink nipple in his mouth and as he rubbed his thumb over the other one hearing a gasp come from his lover. "Kashi, please faster…I need more." begged Iruka.

Kakashi not wanting to let his lover down started to thrust faster into the tan vampire, finding his prostate not missing it after that slamming into it relentlessly. "YES….OH YES……HARDER" screamed Iruka. Kakashi wanting to go deeper, pulled Iruka back as he sat down in his chair. Making his cock slide deeper into his tan lover.

"AH…KASHI…SO DEEP." groaned Iruka, bracing his hands on the arms of the chair. Kakashi grabbed hold of the tan hips and started to move him up and down on his thick shaft hitting his prostate every time. Iruka leaned forward and rested his head against his pale lovers. Turning his head a little, he took those soft lips in a deep kiss. Swiping his tongue along the bottom lip wanting to make it deeper. Kakashi answering the unasked question, opened his mouth to allow access. Both fighting for dominance, as Kakashi continued to pound into the tan body. Almost at his limit, Kakashi wrapped his hand around the thick cock and started to stroke in time with his thrusts. Getting overwhelmed by the dual stimulation, Iruka broke the kiss and moaned "Kashi, please I want all of you. I need to taste you." making the pale vampire groan from the confession.

Stopping his movements, Kakashi looked deep into Iruka's chocolate eyes, "I don't think I'm going to last much longer, Ruka" gasped out Kakashi as he tightened himself around him even more.

"Me neither, Kashi" moaned Iruka. "Please I want you. I want all of you. I want you to taste me, as I taste you." lowering his head and licking the pale neck.

"Yes, please Ruka." moaned Kakashi as he grabbed the tan hips and started to thrust into the vampire. Reaching in between them, he started to stroke the hard cock in time with his thrusts again. Lowering his head and nipping on the tan neck, Kakashi couldn't hold back any longer as he sank his teeth into the beautiful skin. Iruka unable to hold back any longer sank his teeth into his lover's pale neck, both drinking the sweet essence of their lover. Iruka moaned as he sprayed his come over both their chests. Kakashi feeling Iruka tighten even more around his hard shaft pushed the hips down once more as he sprayed his release deep inside his lover. Calmed their racing hearts, they released their lovers necks.

"That was amazing" gasped Iruka

"Mmm" whispered Kakashi, still trying to catch his breath, resting his head on the tan shoulder.

Chuckling, Iruka asked "Are you alright?"

"Mmm…yes, more than alright." replied Kakashi, wrapping his arms around the tan body. "Iruka?"

"Yes?" replied Iruka, surprise by the change in Kakashi voice.

"I love you" said Kakashi, pulling the tan body tighter. Hearing a gasp come from his lovers sweet lips.

"Re…really?" asked Iruka, trying to look in his lovers eyes.

Lifting his head and looking into the chocolate eyes Kakashi replied "Yes."

A smile slowly started to creep up the tan face as Iruka lifted a both of his hands to cup the pale cheeks before saying "Me too."

"You…You do? Even after everything I did." asked Kakashi

"Yes, I can't stand the thought of not being with you. I would be so lost." replied Iruka, leaning down and giving Kakashi a quick kiss. "How about we go upstairs and go to sleep?"

"Hmm, that sounds like a wonderful idea" replied Kakashi, as he stood from the chair taking his lover with him.

"Ah, Kashi….put me down." gasped Iruka, wrapping his legs around the pale body.

"Hm, no…I like you just like this." smiled Kakashi, walking out of the room and heading upstairs to his bedroom.

"Your hopeless, you know that?" chuckled Iruka

"But you still love me." smirked Kakashi

"Hm, yes I do." smiled Iruka, leaning forward and kissing those soft lips. Breaking the kiss, he buried his nose in the pale neck, enjoying the smell of his lover. Wrapping his arms around the pale neck. Reaching his bedroom, Kakashi walked over to his bed, lowering them both down. He pulled the covers back and both crawled underneath. As Kakashi laid on his back, Iruka rolled over and laid his head on the pale chest. Splaying his hand out across his chest. Kakashi lifted his arm up and wrapped it around the tan shoulders pulling him in closer, burying his nose into the chocolate strands. Both vampires falling asleep in each others arms.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and let me know what you think.

Peanut


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you once again to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I really do enjoy hearing from you. This is for EroCocoLoco. Hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 20

Kakashi woke up suddenly when he felt the bed shaking. Looking over at the man laying on the bed beside him, noticing that he was curled up in a fetal position. When he heard a small whimper come from the young vampire, he shot up out of bed and moved over to his side. "Iruka? Iruka, are you alright?" panicked Kakashi leaning over him to look at his face. Seeing that he had his eyes squeezed shut and sweating profusely, Kakashi laid a hand on his forehead "Your burning up."

"It hurts." whimpered Iruka, pulling his legs up even further.

"What hurts?" asked Kakashi

"My chest, my stomach. It feels like its on fire." Iruka choked out.

"Let's get you to the bathtub and see if we can get you cooled down." replied Kakashi standing up. "I'm going to go start the water. I'll be right back." Kakashi ran into the bathroom and started the water up, making sure that it was really cold to help bring the fever down.

Rushing back into the bedroom, Kakashi went over to the younger vampire and carried him to the bathroom. "Alright I'm going to lower you into the water. It's going to be cold" said Kakashi as he slowly lowered the tan vampire into the water.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was looking at some old scrolls of her grandfathers trying to find an answer to what she was looking for. She knew the golden vampires were eliminated. They completely despised humans, so she couldn't understand why Iruka's eyes would look that of a golden vampire. Finding a scroll, she found one that showed the details of the final attack. Scanning down the scroll she stopped when something caught her eyes. There were two leaders and their families of the hunter vampires that had vanished without a trace. There names were Umino and Uzumaki. _**"Could it be that the golden vampires captured them? It's to much of a coincidence. If they knew that they wouldn't survive, they may have taken the women to impregnate them. To carry on their blood line, even though they wouldn't be full blooded. I need to talk to Kakashi. If this is true, then it's possible Iruka will be going through a complete transformation. Since he already carried the blood of a vampire, Kakashi's blood was all he needed to complete it. He won't just be a half vampire, he will be a full blooded vampire."**_

Tsunade looked up when she heard someone open the door, looking back down when she realized it was Sasuke. "Are you ready to head back to the Uchiha mansion?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, I was getting ready to leave now." replied Sasuke, but stopped when he saw the expression on the older vampires face. "You have a serious look on your face. Is there something wrong?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. Although I need to go and talk to Kakashi right away. For now I don't want you anywhere near Naruto." replied Tsunade, looking up at the black haired vampire.

Lifting an eyebrow at what she said, Sasuke asked "Why?"

"I may be mistaken, but if what I think is true then Naruto will be just like Iruka if you were to change him into a vampire." replied Tsunade

"You mean that he also has the blood of the other vampires?" asked Sasuke, trying not to show the surprise on his face.

"Yes, when the hunter vampires attacked the golden vampires, two hunter vampire leaders and their families vanished. Their names were Umino and Uzumaki." replied Tsunade

At that, Sasuke's eyes went wide before saying "That is to much of a coincidence."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." replied Tsunade standing up as she said it. "Why don't you go ahead and go home to your mansion, and I better go have a talk with Kakashi and Iruka. Just please for now keep your distance from Naruto as much as possible."

"Um, sure. But what am I going to do it he proves to be my mate. You know I won't be able to not be with him." said Sasuke

"We'll figure that out when the time comes. But first I want to learn more about the changes Iruka will be going through. If this turns out to be true, then I'm not sure what is going to happen." replied Tsunade

"Alright then, I'll stay at my home until you let me know what you find out. I won't go looking for him for the time being. But if it's true and he is my mate, I won't have a choice eventually." said Sasuke, walking over to the door to leave.

"Yeah, I know." replied Tsunade, following Sasuke out the door. "I'll stop by after I'm finished at Kakashi's."

"Very well, see you then." replied Sasuke.

Walking out of the tower, both left in opposite directions. Tsunade knew that Kakashi was going to have his hands full if this was true. Honestly, she wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it himself. The golden vampires were very dominating. They didn't like to be told what to do. And since Kakashi is that way himself, that will make things a lot more interesting for the both of them. Maybe I need to call in that pervert sage. Although I'm not so sure if I can handle anymore of his advances. That vampire really needed to learn some half way decent pick up lines, really He also needed to learn when to give up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh, Kashi" screamed Iruka as he was lowered into the water. Desperately trying to grab onto Kakashi's shoulders for something to brace on to, whimpering once he was completely in the water. Iruka grabbed onto Kakashi tighter, causing him to lose his balance. Kakashi tried to balance himself on the side of the tub, but was unable to in time and fell into the tub on top of Iruka. His face landing right in between Iruka's leg, shivering when he hit the cold water. The cold water forgotten when he realized where he landed, his face turn red. Iruka looked down at the pale vampire, his face also turning a bright red when he realized where Kakashi had landed. Kakashi slowly lifted his head and was met with shocked chocolate eyes starring back at him. "uh…um….sorry…. hehe….I didn't mean…" but was cut off when he felt a hand on the back of his head as warm lips ghosted against his. Closing his eyes to the feeling, Kakashi let out a low moan wanting to taste more of those sweet lips. He couldn't get enough of their taste. He could just drown in them.

Iruka hearing the moan come from the pale vampire, growled as he lost the last of his reserve smashing their lips together desperately wanting to taste more of the older vampire. Kakashi's eyes widened, surprised my the tan vampire's actions, but slowly closed them getting lost in the feeling of the young vampires lips. Wanting to deepen the kiss even more, Kakashi pushed himself up some from Iruka's lap, swiping his tongue alone the bottom lip. Iruka opened his mouth and sucked the tongue into his mouth, drawing out a moan from the pale vampire. Kakashi wanting more, drowning in the younger vampires sweetness, lifted himself up on his knees and strattled the tan legs. Feeling the semi hard cock slide between his cheeks, rubbing over his entrance sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine making him uncontrollably rock his hips. Iruka lifted his hands, and grabbed the narrow hips, moving them back and forth over his now hardening cock.

Breaking the kiss, Kakashi lowered his head on the tan shoulder moaning deep in his chest at the overwhelming feelings shooting up his spine. _**"Wasn't he sick just a few minutes ago. How did things get turned around so quick. I need to stop this before it gets to far."**_ thought Kakashi, lifting his head and looking deep into the brown eyes. "Iruka, we better stop. You're sick and we need to.." started Kakashi before being cut off.

Narrowing his eyes, Iruka growled "Don't even think about stopping now."

"But, you have a fever. We need to get that down first before we…." started Kakashi, but was cut off again when hard demanding lips covered his. Losing that last of his control, Kakashi thought _**"I know I should be fighting more, but dang it when he does that I can't think of anything else."**_ Feeling the grip on his hips tighten, Kakashi realized he wasn't kissing back and apparently is was making one tan vampire very unhappy. Feeling a fang scrape over his bottom lip, Kakashi let out a whimper before realizing what he had done. _**"I can't believe I'm losing my control like this. What is he doing to me."**_ Losing the last of his control, Kakashi started to return the kiss, as he rocked his hips against the hard cock below. Lifting his arms he wrapped them around the tan shoulders pulling him in closer hissing when he felt his cock rub against the hot hard stomach.

Reaching in front of him, Iruka put some soap on his fingers and slowly slid one hand down to his lovers entrance. Kakashi gasped into the kiss at the feeling, surprised that he didn't notice the younger vampire move his hand from his hip, still feeling the heat where it had been resting. Breaking the kiss, Kakashi lowered his head and moaned at the feeling of the finger slowly entering him. Wanting more, Kakashi started to rock his hips feeling the finger brush across his prostate, but not enough to stimulate it, trying to shift his position to get what he desperately wanted.

Chuckling, Iruka lowered his head and whispered in Kakashi's ear "Impatient aren't we?"

"Mmm, please Ruka." begged Kakashi

"What do you want, Kashi." whispered Iruka

"You" whimpered Kakashi as he felt the finger pull out and returned with a second finger, bending and hitting his prostate. "I don't want your fingers. Please, I need you inside me."

"Your not ready yet, Kashi. Just a little more." panted Iruka, trying not to lose the last of his control at the words the older vampire was saying to him.

"No, I need you now." growled Kakashi, slamming his hips down on the fingers inside him.

"I…I don't want to hurt you." mumbled Iruka, fighting desperately to keep his control.

"You won't, just please…" moaned Kakashi, as he felt Iruka's fingers hit his prostate sending a electric shock up his spine. "Please, Ruka."

Growling and losing the last of his control, Iruka pulled his fingers out and lined himself up "Don't yell at me if you hurt after this." growled Iruka before slamming his cock into the half prepared hole.

Kakashi threw his head back and screamed as he felt the thick cock slam into him, a sharp pain shooting down his thighs from the quick thrust. Biting his bottom lip, Kakashi let out a small whimper as he tried to relax his muscles and get use to the feeling of being filled. Laying his head on the tan shoulder, Kakashi could feel the blood trickle down his chin from where one of his fangs sunk into his lip.

"Are you alright?" whispered Iruka, making the pale vampire shiver at the feeling of his breath blowing across his neck.

"Ye…Yeah" replied Kakashi, lifting his head and looking into his lovers eyes.

Seeing the blood running down the pale cheek, Iruka leaned forward and ran his tongue along the chin, licking the blood away. Moving up he sucked the bottom lip into his mouth, tasting the blood of his lover. Feeling the muscles relax, Iruka started to slowly thrust into him, making the pale vampire whimper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade knocked several times, but no one was answering the door. Turning the knob, she opened the door and looked around not seeing anything. Hearing a noise come from upstairs, Tsunade walked up the stairs to see what it was. Coming to Kakashi bedroom, she saw a light coming from the bathroom. _**"I wonder if everything is alright? I don't hear the shower running, so they aren't taking a shower."**_ thought Tsunade as she walked towards the bathroom. Tsunade hearing a noise from the bathroom, walked through the opened door to be met with Kakashi sitting on top of Iruka in the bathtub both moaning from the pleasure. Slapping a hand over her eyes, she screamed "Ahhhh my eyes.

Shocked from hearing someone scream, Iruka released his lovers bottom lip, both of them turning there heads to be met with Tsunade standing at the door with a hand over her eyes.

Don't you two ever give it a rest." grumbled Tsunade, pinching her nose as she walked back out into the bedroom.

Iruka laid his head on the pale chest before mumbling "I can't believe she just saw us." Both chuckling after remembering Tsunade's expression.

"Yeah, but that expression was priceless." chuckled Kakashi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked up to the gates of his mansion. It's been a long time since he's been here. Ever since his older brother decided to kill his family and then vanish. He often wonders if his brother is still alive, but also he never wants to see him again. If Itachi were to ever return he's not sure if he could hold back. He despises him more than anything. If it weren't for Kakashi taking him in, he wasn't sure how things would have turned out for him. He was young when he lost his parents. Still learning the ways of being a vampire. Walking through the gates, he stopped in his tracks when he looked up at the mansion. Standing on the porch was Naruto. _**"What is he doing here. And how did he know where I lived? This isn't good."**_

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Please review and let me hear from you. I've seem to have lost some of my motivation. If I have people letting me know they want an update, it seems to be helping me get them out sooner. So please let me here from you.

Peanut


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own anything Naruto…Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I really enjoy hearing from you. Helps to get me motivated to write the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he walked up to his porch and growled "Naruto what are you doing here? More importantly how did you know where I was going to be."

Scratching the back of his head and looking down at the ground, Naruto replied "Um…I…I just wanted to make sure you were alright. After what Iruka did I mean." looking up at the raven haired vampire. "As for how I found you, I asked Genma and Raidou."

"Those two don't know when to leave well enough alone." mumbled Sasuke

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" asked Naruto

"Nothing, you shouldn't be here. You need to go home." replied Sasuke _**"If you don't I don't know what will happen."**_ thought Sasuke

"But, I…" started Naruto, before being cut off by the vampire.

"I said to leave, NOW." yelled Sasuke, looking straight into those blue eyes. "And don't keep bothering me. I have enough to deal with as it is." he continued as he moved to the door.

Starting to loose his temper, Naruto ran up to the pale vampire and grabbed his arm, turning him around and yelled "After everything you did to me, this is how you treat me? You don't care at all how you treat others do you?"

Ripping his arm from the tan hand, Sasuke grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and lifted him off the ground walking to the edge of the porch and growled "Listen to me, and listen to me well. I don't want to see your ugly face around here again. Is that understood? What I did was something I do all the time. You are no different than any of the others. I don't care about your feelings or what you think of me. So just leave me alone." throwing him onto the ground. Turning around he started to walk back to the door, but not before he saw the hurt in those deep blue eyes. Fighting back the need to turn around and give him a hug, Sasuke ignored the stabbing pain in his chest as he continued to the door.

Naruto hurt by what the vampire had said, stood up and dusted himself off before yelling "Fine, do whatever you want. Be alone for the rest of your life. I don't need any of this." turning around and running back towards the village. Wiping his eyes and he ran, trying to stop the tears from falling.

Stopping, Sasuke put a hand to his forehead mumbling "I can't believe he showed up here. How does Tsunade expect me to keep my distance from him, when he does stuff like that. It took all I had to not jump him." as he opened the door and walked in. Stopping in the entrance way when he was met with a pair of red eyes starring back at him, but before he could say anything we was hit on the back of his head.

________________________________________________________________________

Walking out into the bedroom, Kakashi and Iruka both gave Tsunade a sheepish smile before Iruka mumbled "Um…sorry."

"I can't believe how horny you two are. You two never stop." growled Tsunade "And both of you get that 'I'm satisfied because I just had sex look' of your faces, before I rip it off myself." pinching her nose and throwing her head to try and stop the bleeding.

"But Tsunade, we are satisfied because we just had sex." smirked Kakashi watching for the blonde vampires reaction.

"Ugh, you're just as bad as that old pervert sage." grumbled Tsunade, removing her hand and looking over at Kakashi.

Giving her an innocent smile, Kakashi replied "I learned from the best." Iruka's eyes going wide at the comment.

"Wha…what do you mean by that?" squeaked Iruka, blushing. Lifting his hand and waving it in front of him as he closed his eyes and ran a hand over his nose. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Kakashi turning more serious asked "So why are you here. It must be something important."

Looking over at the tan man, Tsunade turned her head and looked back at Kakashi before replying "Yes, it is. I found out some more information. I think it would be best if I talked to the both of you."

"Why don't we go downstairs to the living room and talk there." replied Kakashi as he looked over at his lover. "Besides I need you to check Iruka, he was in a lot of pain earlier and had a high fever."

Shocked, Tsunade looked over at the tan vampire and asked "Is that true?"

"Yes, I was sleeping and woke up with my chest and stomach feeling like it was on fire." replied Iruka, looking over at her "Is this normal?"

"I was afraid of something like this happening. No it's not normal. Let's go downstairs and talk." walking past the vampires to head downstairs.

Both Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other shocked and a little nervous my how Tsunade was acting. "Let's go." said Kakashi, following Tsunade out the door. Iruka following behind him.

Reaching the living room, Tsunade sat down on the chair as the other two vampires sat on the sofa waiting for Tsunade to continue. "I did some research on another group of vampires that lived long ago, that until recently I thought were no longer alive."

"Wha…What do you mean by recently?" asked Iruka, not sure if he like where this was going.

"You remember how Naruto questioned your eyes?" asked Tsunade, looking at the tan vampire.

"Ye…Yes" stuttered Iruka. Looking down when he felt a cold hand grab his. Looking over at the pale vampire, Iruka gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand as a silent thank you. Looking back up at the blonde vampire, Iruka asked "What does that mean?"

"It means you are a descendent of those vampires." replied Tsunade

"Is that why everything has been happening?" asked Iruka

"Yes, although when your changes are complete, you will be a full blooded vampire, not half blooded like me." replied Tsunade

"But how is that possible. Iruka was human." gasped Kakashi, shocked by what Tsunade was saying.

"He is a human with vampire blood flowing through his veins. I do not fully know the capabilities of the golden vampires, but that their powers were extraordinary. The two leaders had captured and impregnated two human women and somehow surpressed their vampire traits as they did it. So when the time came, they would be taken by a vampire, and those traits would be released. Causing the human to become a full blooded golden vampire."

"Wha…What does that mean to me?" stuttered Iruka, still not sure if he liked where this was going.

"It means you will be more powerful that even Kakashi once the transformation is complete." replied Tsunade. Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other, their eyes wide as saucers.

Iruka slowly turned back around and looked at Tsunade before replying "But I don't want all that. I just want to be able to teach again." a lone tear running down his cheek.

Smiling, Tsunade replied "We will get you through his Iruka. Kakashi and I won't leave you."

Squeezing the tan hand, Kakashi lifted his hand and rested it on Iruka's tan cheek turning him to look into his eyes and said "I'm right here Iruka. I'll help you however I can." as he wiped the tear away.

Leaning over and resting his head on his lover's shoulder, Iruka replied "Thank you"

________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, reaching up and rubbing the back of his head. _**"What happened?"**_ thought Sasuke trying to remember why his brain was trying to pound out of his head. His eyes going wide when he remember what had happened. _**"Someone hit me over top of my head. I couldn't have been mistaken though. Those eyes, they were my mothers eyes. But that is impossible. They were killed. If they weren't, then where did they go, and why did they leave me here."**_ continued Sasuke as he started to stand up, but dropped to the bed when he was hit with a wave of dizziness. Hearing the door open up, Sasuke looked up to see who it was. His eyes going wide when he realized who was at the door.

"Mo…Mom?" stuttered Sasuke for the first time in his life.

"Hello Sasuke, are you alright?" asked his mother.

"Uh….Um…" stuttered Sasuke trying to find the right words, but soon anger started to set it as he remembered being left here alone. All this time thinking that his parents were dead, when they weren't. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" yelled Sasuke

Walking up behind his wife, Fugaku replied in a monotone voice "We have to talk. Let's go downstairs." as he turned back around to leave.

Still trying to register that his father was also alive, Sasuke just sat there on the bed, eyes wide trying his hardest to figure things out. His dad was alive also. I don't understand, what is going on? How could they let their son think they were dead. Deciding he better head downstairs, Sasuke started to slowly stand up, trying to fight off the dizziness. His mother seeing her son struggle ran over to his side to help him. "I can't believe he hit you that hard." replied his mother, giving him a sad smile.

"Why did he?" asked Sasuke, rubbing the back of his head as he remembered being hit.

"Um, let's let Fugaku explain everything." replied Mikoto, leading him out of the room.

Stopping, Sasuke looked at his mother and asked "Mom, what is going on? I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. We really didn't want to leave you." replied Mikoto before looking out the window "But we didn't have any choice." as she looked back at the young vampire. "Come on your father's waiting."

Looking down at the floor, Sasuke just nodded. Unable to say anything as he tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. This is something he only thought he could dream about. He never thought he would be able to see his parents again. Why would they just abandon him and not tell him they were still alive. Reaching the living room, Sasuke sat down on the sofa coughing as he sat down and dust flew up into his face. "Haven't you been living here?" asked Sasuke, coughing as he said it.

"No, actually we just returned a few minutes before you did." replied Fugaku

"So, why did you leave me behind." replied Sasuke as he narrowed his eyes, tired of waiting anymore.

"You don't waste any time do you, son. I guess you do deserve an answer." replied Fugaku

"What is that suppose to mean. You are my parents. How can you just abandon your own son." yelled Sasuke, completely losing his temper.

"Sasuke, please calm down. Give us a chance to explain." begged his mother.

Growling, Sasuke sat back in the sofa lifting his hand up as he gestured them to continue "By all means, explain. I'm just dieing to know what could be so bad that you couldn't even tell your own son that you were still alive at least before leaving me behind."

Sighing, Fugaku replied "We knew something was going to be happening, we just didn't know what or when. We especially didn't think that your brother would have been in on it. So when your brother and his friends attacked, we were already prepared to escape. We had talked with Sandaime, the Hokage at the time, and prepared our escape. We had hoped to get others out as well, but were unable to. We were the only two that survived besides you. But when they had attacked, you were at school. We knew that we weren't going to be able to take you with us, so we had asked Sandaime to make sure you were well taken care of."

"Why didn't he at least tell me you were alive? When I came back here and saw all the blood, I felt so lost. Sandaime had showed up a couple minutes later and was going to take me away from here, but Kakashi showed up and said that he would take me in. Did he know you were still alive also. If so, I don't understand why neither one of them told me you were alive."

"Yes, he also knew, but we asked them not to. We couldn't take the chance of anyone finding out. We couldn't put you in anymore danger that what you already were." replied Mikoto

"Why would Itachi do something like this?" mumbled Sasuke

"We aren't entirely sure ourselves. We knew there were other vampires that feared us, and wanted us destroyed, but why Itachi would betray us I'm not sure." replied Fugaku "We feel that the group that attacked our clan wanted his powers. If they were to eliminate the rest, then they wouldn't have to worry about us attacking them. But in the end they used our own powers against us."

"I don't understand. Itachi was here when I first returned. Why didn't he kill me. Was it because Sandaime was close by." asked Sasuke

"We feel that he has other plans for you, but you were to young at the time." replied Fugaku

"Like I would want anything to do with him now or even then." growled Sasuke as he crossed his arms and thinking how Tsunade had suggested him to go home. "Wait a minute, did Tsuande know you were here?"

"Yes, we asked her to have you come here so we can talk to you. Although we didn't expect to see a blonde haired young man waiting for you on the porch. We were afraid you was going to invite him in." replied Mikoto

"Why did you have to hit me on the head?" asked Sasuke, trying to avoid the subject of Naruto.

"We thought it was the other man." replied Fugaku, scratching the back of his head "Sorry"

"Hnn" replied Sasuke, looking out the window. "So why did you come back now?"

"Something is starting to stir again. We had to come back and warn you. We will protect you. I will not let Itachi and his followers take you away." said Fugaku

His eyes going wide from his fathers statements looked back at his father before replying "Their after me?"

"Yes" replied Mikoto "We have to meet with the Hokage and Kakashi as soon as possible."

"Um, at the moment she's over at Kakashi's. She needed to talk to him about something regarding his mate." replied Sasuke

"Kakashi has a mate?" asked Fugaku "I never thought I would see that happen. What's she like?"

"Um, well HE was a human but Kakashi lost control and turned him into a vampire." replied Sasuke looking down at the floor, scratching the back of his head.

"He?" replied Mikoto

"Um, yeah. His name is Umino Iruka. He's a teacher at the academy." replied Sasuke

"Umino, how is that possible." replied Fugaku

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke, surprised my what his father said.

"There hasn't been an Umino in the village for hundreds of years. The only family that was living in the village disappeared when we were at war." replied Fugaku, trying to figure out if it meant anything.

"You mean with the golden vampires?" asked Sasuke

Shooting his head up, Fugaku replied "How do you know about the golden vampires?"

"That's what Tsunade went to talk with Kakashi and Iruka about. She thinks Iruka is a descendent from them." replied Sasuke "But if the Umino leader was a vampire in the war, why wasn't Iruka at least partly vampire?"

"His wife was not. It was a part of their agreement. She did not wish to become a vampire." replied Fugaku

"That explains some I guess, but wouldn't he still have the blood of the golden vampires?" asked Sasuke

"Yes, but the golden vampires were different from us. They could have easily had their descendents become human, but carry the blood of the golden vampire. But once they were changed into a vampire, that blood would come forth and complete the transformation. If this is true, and Iruka is a descendent then Kakashi has his hands full." replied Fugaku. Sasuke's eyes going wide as he listened to his father. "We must go over their immediately." said Fugaku as he stood up to leave.

"Um, yeah about that. I'm not really welcomed over there at the moment with Iruka." mumbled Sasuke, looking back out the window. Not wanting to make eye contact with his father.

"Why, what did you do?" asked Mikoto

"Um, that young man you saw earlier I kinda took his virtue while there, and he's like an adopted son to Iruka and he wasn't to happy that we slept together. And Iruka was just turned, so he's kind of unstable at the moment." mumbled Sasuke

"Sasuke, how could you do that?" growled Fugaku

"Well, it wasn't like he didn't want it. But that's not the only problem." sighed Sasuke

"What do you mean?" growled Fugaku, but softened his face when he saw his son's expression. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"It seems that Naruto is my soul mate." mumbled Sasuke

"He's what?" yelled Mikoto

"If that's true, then why aren't you with him." asked Fugaku

"Tsunade thought it would be best if we tried and wait for Iruka to calm down some." replied Sasuke "And there may be a possibility that Naruto is also a descendent of the golden vampires." scratching the back of his head.

"WHAT?" yelled Fugaku "What's his full name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" replied Sasuke. His parents eyes going wide when he said the name.

"We have to go over there now and talk to them. You are coming too." replied Fugaku grabbing Sasuke's arm and walking over to the door. Mikoto following behind.

Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed this story. Please review and let me know what you think. Even if it's just a couple words, it will help me to update the story sooner. It may be a little while before I update this one again, unless I have an overwhelming response to update it again. I will be updating my other stories first.

Thank you

Peanut


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Wow, I can't believe I was able to update this so quick. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I truly does help for me to get the chapters out faster. Please leave feedback and let me know what you think.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22

Iruka was still leaning against Kakashi trying to figure out what was happening to him. He knew that his family had moved to Konoha, but didn't know why. He kept wondering if his parents knew anything about the blood line but was unable to tell me before they died. If what Tsunade said was true, then why wasn't he already a vampire before Kakashi had changed him. If he were to say that he wasn't scared, then he would be lying. He didn't know what was going to happen to him. Was he still going to be able to live a normal life after the transformation is complete. "Tsunade, after the transformation is complete will I still be able to teach." lifting his head and looking at the blonde haired woman.

"I still need to learn more about the golden vampire, but from what I know yes you will be. They were able to come out during the day and it wouldn't bother them. As long as you don't become violent like them. That was why they blended in so well with the humans. No one knew who were the vampires until they attacked." replied Tsunade

Nodding his head, Iruka started to feel a wave of dizziness hit him. Lifting his hand, he rested it over top of his eyes. Kakashi noticing the action looked down at his lover and asked "Ruka, are you alright." worried that he was having another spell.

"Hm, I'm feeling a little dizzy." replied Iruka

"Lay down on the sofa." said Tsunade, standing up and walking over towards him.

Iruka not feeling like arguing, lifted his legs as he laid his head down on Kakashi's lap keeping the hand over his eyes. Tsunade bent down and tried to pull the hand away as she said "Let me see your eyes."

Iruka moved his hand, looking up at Tsunade a small gasp escaping her lips. "What's wrong?" asked Iruka. Tsunade looked up at Kakashi, before looking back down at the younger man.

"Your eyes are gold." replied Tsunade

"What does that mean?" asked Iruka, feeling the nervousness seep through his bones.

"Your transformation is progressing much faster than normal. Your dizziness a symptom of this." replied Tsunade

"And?" asked Kakashi

Running a hand across her forehead, Tsunade replied "You guys aren't horny enough for Iruka. He needs more of your blood, that's why he's getting dizzy."

"What?" yelled Iruka "Just a little while ago you said we were to horny." slapping a hand over his face, his eyes wide as his face turned red from embarrassment.

Kakashi bent down and buried his nose in his lover's neck and whispered in his ear "Seems like we need to return to the bedroom." running his tongue along the nape of Iruka's tan neck to emphasize his point. Feeling a shutter run down Iruka's body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was upset with how Sasuke was treating him, and he didn't want to be alone. The only place he knew where to go was to see Iruka, so he took off towards Kakashi's. Once reaching the mansion, Naruto slowed down trying to wipe the tears away so he wouldn't alarm Iruka. Walking up to the door, he knocked waiting for someone to answer.

Hearing a knock on the door, Iruka pushed Kakashi away as he stood up. "I'll see who's at the door." said Iruka as he walked over towards the door. Kakashi sitting back up, just shook his head. Once at the door, Iruka opened it up to see Naruto standing there and it looked like he had been crying. "Naruto?"

After Naruto saw Iruka, he lost all resolve and ran forward and buried his head in his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Iruka shocked, slowly realized that he had Naruto in his arms sobbing like a newborn baby. Lifting his arms he wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man's shoulders before asking "Naruto, what's wrong." Tsunade and Kakashi hearing all the commotion, turned to see what was going on raising their eyebrows from the sight in front of them.

Naruto having enough sense to realize he couldn't say the real reason why he was crying, just said "I miss you."

Raising an eyebrow, Iruka replied "Um, Naruto you've been gone for almost a year and your just now saying you're going to miss me?

"But now is different. You won't be coming back to your apartment. You'll be staying here with him." whined Naruto as he pointed over to the silver haired vampire.

Iruka pulled away from Naruto and looked into the pale blue eyes and said "You can come see me whenever…" but stopped when he was hit with another wave of dizziness trying to brace himself by grabbing Naruto's shoulders. Kakashi noticing the tan vampire wavering, ran over to catch him before he fell wrapping his arms around the thin waist.

"Iruka are you alright?" asked Naruto, scared that something was wrong with his adoptive father. Iruka braced himself against Kakashi, as he held a hand over his eyes. "Your eyes they've changed again." having not noticed it before.

Tsunade walking over also when she noticed Iruka's change in stance, replied "His transformation is happening faster than usual. The change in his eyes will be one of those changes."

"Is…Is he going to be alright?" asked Naruto, worry in his voice.

"Yes, Kakashi and him just need to be alone for awhile." smirked Tsunade "Why don't you come back with me tonight?

"No, I'm not leaving. I want to stay here with Iruka." yelled Naruto

"No your not…" growled Kakashi as he picked Iruka up, but was stopped by Iruka.

"Let him stay, please. I'm the only person he has. You have a room downstairs right?" replied Iruka

"Fine, but don't interrupt us when we're upstairs." growled Kakashi, not happy to have the blonde staying in his house, but wanting to make Iruka happy.

"Thank you Kashi." replied Iruka, as he leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I'll make it up to you upstairs." sending a shiver down Kakashi's spine from the hot breath and sultry words.

"I'm going to take Iruka upstairs. Tsunade can explains things to you before she leaves. The room is down the end of the hall on the left." replied Kakashi, as he turned to head upstairs.

"Hey, wait…" started Tsunade, but was interrupted by another knock on the door.

Growling, Kakashi stopped and turned back around "What is it with everyone tonight." starting to get really unhappy about not having his Iruka time.

Lifting his head off Kakashi's shoulder, Iruka looked over at Naruto and asked "Could you please answer that Naruto?"

"Um, sure." replied Naruto walking over to the door and opening it up. His hand falling to his side when he saw who was at the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was not happy to say the least. He was literally being dragged over to Kakashi's against his better judgment. Seeing Iruka this soon was not going to be a good thing.

"Father, I think it would be best if I just stayed home. I don't want to cause anymore trouble than I already have." said Sasuke

"You need to explain yourself. And keeping you two apart is going to be impossible. I don't think you realized how much you hurt him when you yelled at him earlier." replied Fugaku "If he truly is your mate, then the pain goes much deeper."

"Well I would like to be able to keep my head. I am kind of partial to it you know." growled Sasuke

"What's that suppose to mean?' asked his mother.

"When Iruka found out about Naruto and I, he was so quick even I couldn't see him move until I felt his hand wrap around my neck with that insane strength he has. It put my strength to shame. I couldn't even begin to break free from it." replied Sasuke

"Then it is true, he is a golden vampire." replied Fugaku

"Um, there's also one more thing. When he lost his temper his eyes turned gold." said Sasuke

"Then his transformation is almost complete. But his needs and temperament will only get worse before it gets better." replied Fugaku, as they walked up the path to Kakashi's. Fugaku reached the door and knocked, with Sasuke standing in front of him and Mikoto standing beside him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was frozen in his spot. Sasuke was also just standing there, not able to say a word. _**"What's he doing here. I thought he went home." **_thought Sasuke as he cursed to himself under his breath.

Tsunade noticing the blonde frozen in his spot, walked up beside him and asked "Who is it, Naru…….." stopping when she saw who was at the door. "Fugaku?…..Mikoto?"

"Hello Lady Tsunade, we came her to talk with you and Kakashi." replied Fugaku "May we come in?"

"Oh..um…sorry, please" replied Tsunade stepping off to the side, pulling Naruto with her.

Hearing Tsunade, Kakashi set Iruka down and wrapped his arm around his waist holding him close to help support him. Seeing the two elder vampires walk in, Kakashi said "Fugaku, Mikoto, what brings you here?"

"We wanted to speak with you as well as Iruka and Naruto." replied Fugaku. Sasuke rubbing a hand over his face when he mentioned Naruto's name.

"M…Me, why me?" gasped Naruto "I'm not even a vampire."

"Yet" replied Fugaku. Naruto's eyes going wide when he heard what the black haired vampire said.

"What to you mean by that?" asked Naruto, shocked from what he was hearing. Fugaku narrowed his eyes and stared at him trying to figure out why he would say that.

"He doesn't know anything yet, father." mumbled Sasuke

Looking over at his son, Fugaku replied "Well, he should. He's going to be going through changes that he's not going to know what they are."

Iruka stood beside Kakashi, trying to make since of what the black haired vampire was saying. Why would Naruto be going through changes. Then it hit him. "No" he whispered, then narrowed his eyes as he glared over at Sasuke "You mean to tell me he's your mate?" growled Iruka

"Uh…um…yeah" stuttered Sasuke, as he moved behind is father. Sasuke was not a weak vampire dang it, but with that intense glare he was receiving and after what had a happened before could anyone blame him for being a little cautious. His father looked back at his son with a questioning look, but turned his head when he could feel the threat in the air noticing Iruka's eyes glowing gold and if he didn't know better steam coming out of his ears.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HIM. YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM. NARUTO DESERVES SOMEONE TO LOVE AND CHERISH HIM, NOT SOME ARROGANT, STUCK UP VAMPIRE THAT ONLY THINKS OF HIS OWN NEEDS." screamed Iruka

Kakashi seeing his lover starting to lose control, lifted his hand and turned Iruka's head to look at him "Iruka, listen to me. You need to calm down and think about this, please. This is just the changes your going through causing this. You need to get a hold of yourself." said Kakashi, rubbing his thumb that was resting on the tan waist in small circles comforting his lover.

Looking into his lovers eyes, Iruka slowly started to calm down, his gold eyes turning back to chocolate. Realizing what he did, Iruka said "Kashi, I'm sorry." a tear running down his cheek.

Smiling, Kakashi replied "It's alright Ruka. It's not your fault" pulling him in to hug when he saw the tear running down the tan cheek.

"Is what you said mean that Sasuke and Naruto are mates?" muttered Iruka in Kakashi chest.

"Yes, it appears so." replied Fugaku "But we don't want him turned until your transformation is complete."

Naruto lifted his head, scrunching his eyebrows as he looked over at the older vampire and asked "Why?"

"Because it seems Naruto is also a descendent of the golden vampires." replied Fugaku. Naruto and Iruka's eyes going wide as they looked at each other.

"Are…Are you sure?" asked Iruka, looking over at Fugaku

"Yes, I'm positive. I'm not sure what all Tsunade told you, but long ago when the war began between the golden vampires and the hunter vampires, two hunter vampire families and their families disappeared. They were assumed to be casualties of war, but it appears there was a reason for their disappearance."

"What do you mean?" asked Iruka

"The names of the leaders that disappeared were Umino Hiroyuki and Uzumaki Atsushi" replied Fugaku. Both Iruka and Naruto gasped as they heard the names. "So it makes since that you two are so protective of each other. You share the same bloodline."

"If you knew we were mates, then why were you so mean to me earlier?" asked Naruto

"Is that why you were crying?" asked Iruka, looking over at the younger man.

Lowering his head in shame, Naruto replied "Yeah, I wanted to make sure he was alright after what happened, but he didn't want to talk to me."

Sasuke feeling horrible for how he acted earlier walked over to Naruto and as Naruto looked up replied "Tsunade and I thought it would have been better to wait until Iruka was finished with his transformation. We knew that he didn't really approve of me being with you, and we didn't want to make things worse. So when I saw you on the porch I was shocked, but also nervous.

"Nervous?" asked Naruto

"That I wouldn't be able to control myself." replied Sasuke, a bright blush forming on his cheeks.

Naruto blushed also when realization of those words hit him as he whispered "Oh."

"We want Naruto to come with us and stay at our mansion for the time being." said Fugaku. Iruka and Naruto both looking over at the older vampire, shocked by what he said.

"Why?" asked Iruka

"I think it would be best for now. My wife and I will be able to watch over them easier that way. They will become inseparable eventually, but we want to control it for now so Sasuke doesn't completely lose control and turn Naruto before we intend on that happening." smirked Fugaku, looking over at Kakashi as he said it.

Noticing the older vampire looking over at him, Kakashi blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck "Um, yeah." Iruka shaking his head at his lovers reaction.

"Please take care of him." replied Iruka, looking back over at Fugaku

"But I want to stay here with you, Iruka." said Naruto, looking over at his father figure.

"You can come see me whenever you want Naruto, but I think it best if you go with them. You two are going to be going through some changes, and they will be able to help you understand that better. Right now, I'm not going to be much help with that." replied Iruka, feeling another wave of dizziness go over him.

"Iruka?" asked Kakashi in concern.

"I'm starting to feel dizzy again." replied Iruka, holding his head.

"Alright, let's get you upstairs." said Kakashi, pulling his lover in closer. "Can we meet again and talk some more later?" asked Kakashi looking over at Fugaku.

"Yes, I think it best we leave." replied Fugaku turning around to leave.

"Take care of him Kakashi, and we will take care of Naruto" smiled Mikoto motioning Sasuke and Naruto as she turned around to leave.

"Please rest well, Iruka. I'll stop by as soon as I can." smiled Naruto as he fell in step behind Sasuke.

"I will Naruto." smiled Iruka, leaning his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"I will stop by again tomorrow Kakashi to make sure everything is alright." said Tsunade following the others out.

"Thank you, and I'm sure it will be." replied Kakashi

Once hearing the door shut, Kakashi bent down and lifted Iruka up, cradling him against his chest. Iruka wrapped his arms around the pale neck and leaned his head down and buried his nose in the nape of Kakashi's neck as he whispered "I need you." making the pale vampire growl and he started to run up the steps, missing steps as he went. The tan vampire laughing at his lover's reaction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I'll do a vote, please let me know if you would like another kakairu scene. If not I'll just move on with the story. So please let me know what you want.

Peanut


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read my story. Please review and let me hear from you. Also thank you to EroCocoLoco for helping to get motivated in writing again. Also for everyone that is wanting more SasuNaru, I am making a side story to this one that will be devoted more to Sasuke and Naruto. They will still be in this story some, but not in as much detail. Also, I will be starting the story soon, so if you would prefer to read it after this one is finished I understand but it will be going side by side with this story only in their pov instead of Iruka and Kakashi's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23

Iruka and Kakashi were lying on the bed facing each other. Kakashi started to smile as he remembered their earlier activities. He never knew the tan vampire could be such a minx in bed. Lifting his hand he started to stroked the tan cheek. Feeling the warm hand, Iruka started to slowly open his eyes, blushing when he realized Kakashi had been watching him sleep. Smiling Kakashi said "You know you are one hungry vampire. If you keep this up, I won't have anything left."

Iruka worried that he may be hurting Kakashi, replied "I…I'm sorry Kashi. I don't want to hurt you." lowering his head on the pale chest in front of him.

"As long as you let me have a drink of you, I will be fine. Although I may be a little sluggish once in a while, but I'll be ok." replied Kakashi. Iruka lifted his head and looked into the mismatched eyes. Seeing the worry in his lovers eyes, Kakashi continued "Don't worry Ruka. Everything will be alright." giving him a small smile.

"I don't even feel like myself at all anymore. I hate not being able to control my actions. I'm afraid I'll hurt you." replied Iruka "You know I should hate you for what you did, but instead I feel relief. So please let me know if I ever start to hurt you."

Lifting his hand and resting on the back of Iruka's head, Kakashi pulled him down and kissed those sweet lips that only belonged to him. He was more than happy to have Iruka accept him and what he did. He was positive that Iruka would hate him, pushing him away. To here him say those things had eased his mind more than he realized. Breaking the kiss, he started to move down the tan man, receiving a gasp from his lover, as he felt a hand bury into his hair, he whispered in between kisses "As much…._kiss_…as I want…_kiss_…continue this_….kiss_…I think we better…_kiss_….get ready…._kiss_….Tsunade said…._kiss_….she would be…._kiss_….returning today."

"Nnnn Kashi, then if you don't stop now, we won't be getting out of bed anytime soon." moaned Iruka as he lifted himself up when he heard a chuckle come from the vampire below. Bracing himself on one hand and knees leaving the other hand buried in the silver hair, Iruka looked down at Kakashi watching the smile form on those thin lips. Iruka seeing the smile couldn't help but smile himself. _**"I can't believe it, but I'm actually in love with him. I don't think I've ever told him that."**_ thought Iruka, looking into those mismatched eyes, his stare turning more serious.

Kakashi seeing the change in his lovers eyes, scrunched his eyes together in confusion as he looked at Iruka trying to figure out what he was thinking. Feeling a little insecure that he may have changed his mind, he asked "Iruka?"

Running his fingers through the soft hair as he watched his fingers move through the silver strands before returning his eyes to the mismatched one, noticing the concern in them, he smiled before replying "Kashi, I love you."

Of all the things Kakashi was expecting to here, that was not one of them. He knew that he loved the tan vampire, but he didn't want to say anything for fear of scaring him off. So he waited until the right moment. He had gotten used to the idea of always being alone, but when he met Iruka his views changed. Even if he wasn't his soul mate, he would have still fell in love with him. He was everything that he wasn't. He was always full of life. Just being close to him sent a warm feeling through his body that he knew he would never be able to live without him again. His eyes went wide as saucers when he heard Iruka's words. He was shocked. Not able to tear his eyes away from those deep chocolate eyes, a lone tear escaped his eye as he looked for any dishonesty in what he said. After looking and realizing he was speaking the truth, he wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders and pulled him in close, burying his face into the tan neck.

Iruka worried that Kakashi didn't feel the same, started to panic when he saw the mismatched eyes widen from the confession, but then he saw a tear escape the red eye and run down the pale cheek. Before he could understand what the vampire was feeling, he was pulled into a death grip, Kakashi's face buried into his neck. Feeling his neck wet he realized that Kakashi was crying. _**"Is he crying?"**_ thought Iruka before asking "Kashi?" Hearing the pale vampire mumble something, but unable to understand what he said he replied "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Moving his head back, Kakashi whispered "I never thought I would hear someone say that." as he looked up at Iruka.

Smiling Iruka replied "I love you, Kashi." leaning down and kissing the vampires pale lips.

Breaking the kiss, Kakashi mumbled against Iruka's lips "I love you too." before smashing their lips back together, grabbing the back of Iruka's head pulling him closer. Iruka growled deep in his chest from the way Kakashi was reacting. He wanted more of him. He knew he couldn't taste his blood because of their earlier activities, but that didn't mean he wanted him any less. Swiping his tongue along the thin bottom lip, Iruka wanted to deepen the kiss more but before he could Kakashi broke away and looked up at him smirking. Before he was able to protest, Kakashi flipped them over and sat on top of his lover. Iruka looked up at him in confusion. Kakashi didn't say anything as he reached over on the nightstand and grab the tube of lube. Opening it up he dumped some on his hand and reached behind him slowly inserting one finger as he starts to prepare himself, bracing himself with his other hand on the tan chest. Iruka's eyes widened when he realized what his lover was doing, a small moan escaping through his lips. Iruka lifted his hands and rested them on the pale hips as he watched the pale vampire prepare himself. Kakashi pulled out his finger and entered two preparing him for what was to come. Accidentally brushing his prostate as he pumped his fingers in and out, Kakashi let out a little whimper as the feeling shot up his spine. Starting to lose his control, Kakashi entered the third finger, throwing his head back at the feeling of being stretched. Iruka not wanting to be left out, slowly moved his hands up the pale stomach to his chest and pinched the pink nipples making the silver haired vampire gasp at the feeling. Kakashi overcome by the feeling threw his head forward as he arm bracing him started to shake as he desperately tried to hold back. At his limit, Kakashi withdrew his fingers and grab the tube and poured more into his hand as he reached down and took his lovers hard cock in his hands stroking it a couple of times. Feeling the warm hand wrap around his cock, Iruka bucked his hips wanting to feel more of that warmth, whimpering a little when Kakashi released him. Smiling, Kakashi grabbed the hard, thick cock again and lined himself up slowly lowering himself, moaning as he felt himself being stretched. Iruka dropped his hands onto the pale hips again, bracing himself from the feeling of being surrounded by his lover, groaning when he was fully inside. Kakashi looked down at the tan vampire with half lidded eyes and said "I Love You." before he lifted himself up and slammed back down on the thick cock, throwing his head back and moaning as he pumped himself up and down on the hard cock.

Iruka was starting to lose control, he could feel himself heating up even more. He closed his eyes, trying to get his body back under control as he grabbed the pale hips tighter. When Kakashi looked down at him with those half lidded eyes and moaned out "I Love You" it sent his libido into overdrive. Sitting up he braced himself on one hand as he wrapped his other arm around the thin body and pulled him tighter swiping his tongue along the pale neck as he replied "Love you too, Kashi."

Hearing his lovers reply, Kakashi lifted his head and looked down at him but gasped when he was staring into gold eyes. _**"Uh Oh"**_thought Kakashi. "Iruka, your eyes." said Kakashi, but whimpered when Iruka shifted and the next thrust hit his prostate. Moving both hands to the pale hips, Iruka started to pound into Kakashi not missing prostate after that. He lowered his head and scraped his fangs along the pale neck, eliciting a gasp from the older vampire. Kakashi's brain was short circuiting, he wasn't going to be able to take much more.

"You are mine, Hatake Kakashi, and I will never let you go." growled Iruka, as he started to feel possessive of the pale vampire.

Kakashi couldn't hold back any more, hearing what the tan vampire said he let out a whimper and stiffened as sprayed his come over both their chests, screaming Iruka's name as he came. Iruka feeling the walls tighten around him and the scream of his name couldn't hold back any longer as he thrust once more and released his come into the pale vampire, screaming "Kashi" as he released. Iruka lowered his head and rested his forehead against the pale chest as Kakashi buried his face in the chocolate hair both trying to catch their breath. Finally catching is breath, Kakashi smirked as he remembered what Iruka said "Not feeling a little possessive are you?" but gasped when he felt arms tighten around his waist. Not sure what to think of the move, Kakashi lifted his head and tried to look at Iruka's face, but he still had it buried in his chest. Looking down, he asked "Iruka?"

Iruka was fighting trying to gain control of himself. He knew his eyes were still gold, and he was a little unsure of this feeling going through his body. He couldn't stand the thought of someone else touching Kakashi or even getting close to him. He wouldn't allow anyone near him. Still not looking up, he replied "You are mine Kashi."

"Iruka, you don't have to worry about that. We are joined by blood now. And even if we weren't, I will always be yours." replied Kakashi, not quite sure what brought this up.

"I won't let anyone near you." growled Iruka

"_**This isn't like Iruka to act like this. I wonder if this is caused by the other vampires blood?"**_ thought Kakashi. "Iruka, look at me." said Kakashi, lifting his hand and moving in under the tan chin to lift his head up. Iruka didn't fight Kakashi as he lifted his head, looking up into the mismatched eyes. "Your eyes, are still gold." said Kakashi, surprised to be looking at gold eyes instead of the normal brown. "Iruka, please you need to calm down. I won't let anyone take me away from you. Please trust me." as he moved his hand to cup the tan cheek. "As I will never allow anyone to take you away from me."

Iruka nuzzled into the hand on his cheek as he closed his eyes. Feeling the comfort from the older vampire, Iruka started to calm down and his eyes returned to their normal color. Keeping his eyes closed, a tear ran down his cheek as he replied "Kashi, I'm sorry."

"Iruka, don't worry about it. It's going to be alright, OK?" said Kakashi

Opening his eyes, he smiled at his lover as he replied "Thank you"

Returning the smile, Kakashi replied "There's no need to thank me. I'm going to help you get through this. How about we go get cleaned up and get ready. Tsunade will be stopping by before to much longer, and I don't want a repeat like last time." as he stood up and took Iruka's hand, leading him back to the bathroom.

"Sounds good to me." replied Iruka as he allowed his lover to pull him back to the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was at a lost. She couldn't find any more answers to her questions about the golden vampires. She had sent a letter to Jiraiya yesterday that she needed him in the village immediately, but knowing that pervie sage he'll stop at every bath house on the way back. Growling, Tsunade was frustrated that she didn't have the answers to tell Iruka what exactly was going to happen to him. Losing her temper, she grabbed a scroll off her desk and threw it across the room, embedding it into the wall as she lowered her head into her hands.

Hearing the bang outside, Shizune came running through the door worried that something had happened. "Lady Tsunade are you alright." looking over at the wall, surprised to see a scroll sticking out of it. Walking over to where the scroll was lodged, she removed it and walked over towards the blonde haired woman.

"I don't know what to tell him. Shizune. I can't find any answers. It was as if all the scrolls regarding the golden vampires have been removed. If I didn't know any better, I would think someone was trying to hide something." replied Tsunade lifting her head and resting in on one hand, as she tapped her fingers against her chin.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Shizune

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's been so crazy I forgot to tell you. Kakashi turned Iruka into a vampire." replied Tsunade

Her eyes going wide, Shizune just said "Oh." Once getting her senses back together she asked "Why would someone do remove the information?" asked Shizune

"I'm not sure. Maybe the golden vampires had some insiders to help hide their tracks." replied Tsunade.

"What does that mean for Iruka?" asked Shizune

"I'm not sure. I think I better go pay those two vampires a visit. I also think I will stop by and talk to Fugaku. He may have some information, or at least a better understanding of what is going to happen." as she stood up to leave. "All and if Jiraiya shows up, tell him to wait here." walking over to the door and leaving.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade" replied Shizune

Tsunade was deep in thought as she walked up to the mansion and knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing someone knocking at the door, Kakashi and Iruka rushed down stairs to see who it was. Almost at the bottom of the stairs, Kakashi stopped and braced himself on the railing as a wave of dizziness passed over him. Iruka seeing Kakashi stop, looked over at him in confusion, but soon turned to worry when he saw how pale he looked. "Kashi are you alright?"

"Ye…Yeah, I'm fine. Could you see who's at the door for me?" asked Kakashi, holding a hand up to his head trying to get his head to stop spinning.

"Um, sure. I'll be right back." replied Iruka, walking over to the door, not wanting to leave his lovers side. Opening the door, he was greeted my Tsunade.

"Ah, Iruka. How are you feeling today." asked Tsunade

"I'm fine Lady Tsunade, but Kakashi is feeling a little dizzy." replied Iruka

Once hearing that she pushed Iruka to the side and rushed over to the pale vampire finding him sitting on the bottom step. Kneeling down in front of him, she asked "Kakashi, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just felt a little dizzy, but I'm alright now." replied Kakashi

Not fully believing the pale vampire, Tsunade lifted her hand and felt his forehead and then his cheeks. "You don't seem to have a fever." said Tsunade

"I could have told you that." muttered Kakashi "I am a vampire, remember."

Iruka was starting to lose control again as he watched Tsunade man handle his lover. He didn't like the idea of her hands touching his lover. No one was allowed to touch him, but me. As he started to lose his temper, Iruka's eyes started to turn gold again.

"Let me check your heart beat." said Tsunade as she started to lift Kakashi's shirt.

Kakashi looked over at his lover when he felt eyes glaring over at them. Seeing them flashing gold, Kakashi replied "Um, Tsunade I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why not, it's not like I haven't seen your chest before." replied Tsunade, not thinking about how that sounded and completely unaware of what was going on behind her.

"Um…I think you better…" started Kakashi but stopped when Iruka grabbed Tsunade's hand.

Hearing what the blonde vampire said, Iruka closed the distance. "I think it best if you not touch him." growled Iruka as he pulled her hand back.

Noticing Iruka's eyes were gold, Tsunade gulped a little nervous from the strength of his grip. _**"This isn't good. His strength is amazing."**_ thought Tsunade. "Iruka, I'm not going to hurt him. I just want to make sure he's alright." replied Tsunade looking up into the gold eyes.

"I don't want anyone near Kakashi. No one touches Kakashi but me. Is that understood?" growled Iruka

Turning her head, she looked back at the pale vampire trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Kakashi was enjoying this new side of Iruka. He never had anyone care about him this much before. Scratching the back of his head, Kakashi smiled sheepishly as he replied "Um, Ruka has become a little possessive."

"When did this start?" asked Tsunade, not taking her eyes off the younger vampire.

"Today" replied Kakashi, not wanting to get into the details as to when it exactly started.

Iruka released Tsunade's hand and walked over behind Kakashi and sat on the step behind him, putting a leg on each side of the pale vampire and wrapping his arms around his lovers waist and pulling him back against his chest. Leaning his head on the broad shoulder, he never looses sight of the blonde haired woman. "Don't do anything to him but the exam." growled Iruka

"I'm just going to check his heartbeat and that is all." replied Tsunade, feeling a little nervous under the intense stare, as she continued her examination.

Kakashi lifted his arm and wrapped it around Iruka's head as he turned his head and said "Ruka, please calm down. Tsunade isn't going to do anything. Remember what I told you earlier?" trying to calm his lover down.

Hearing the soothing words, Iruka turned and looked into the mismatched eyes and noticed the concern. He slowly realized what was happening and released his tight hold on Kakashi. Resting his forehead on the pale shoulder "I'm sorry Kashi. I didn't mean…when I saw…." Iruka stuttered "I lost control again didn't I?"

Smiling, Kakashi leaned over and kissed the tan ear and whispered "It's alright Ruka. It actually makes me happy to hear you say things like that." Shooting his head up, Iruka looked into the mismatched eyes surprised. "I've never had anyone care for me like this before."

"I will always care for you Kashi." replied Iruka.

"How much blood has Iruka drank form you brat?" asked Tsunade. Both sets of eyes turned and glared at her for calling Kakashi a brat. Holding up her hands, she replied "Sorry, Sorry", but sighing in relief when she noticed Iruka's eyes had returned to normal.

"Um, I guess I'm not to sure." replied Kakashi, scratching the side of his head as he tried to remember.

"Is that the cause of his dizziness." worried Iruka

"I believe so. I think it would be best if you would ease off a little. If you keep this up, I'm not sure if Kakashi's body will be able to hold up that much longer." replied Tsunade

"You mean…." started Iruka, a tear running down his cheek.

"It's possible. Just take a break in between, or do it in smaller doses." replied Tsunade

"I understand" replied Iruka, looking over at Kakashi.

Kakashi seeing the distress in Iruka's eyes said "Iruka, it's alright. We'll figure out something." resting his forehead against the younger vampire.

"Kashi, I don't want to hurt you." replied Iruka, closing his eyes.

"We'll try taking breaks in between. If that doesn't work, then we'll try the other option, smaller doses."

Lifting his head up, Iruka looked over at Tsunade before asking "Did you find out anything else?"

Running a hand across her forehead, she replied "Unfortunately no. It's as if someone destroyed all the information regarding the golden vampires. I'm actually going to head over to talk to Fugaku and see if he knows anything. I also have sent a letter to Jiraiya. He should be able to find the answers we need."

"Please let me know what you find out. I don't like not knowing." replied Iruka "And I'm starting to loose control of my body more and more." as he looked over at Kakashi.

Giving him a quick kiss, Kakashi smiled as he replied "As long as I'm here, you won't completely lose control."

Returning the smile, Iruka replied "thank you"

Tsunade stood up as she looked down at the two vampire and said "I'm going to head over and talk to him. As soon as I find out anything, I will let you know. Please don't do anything for at least 24 hours. Kakashi needs some time to recuperate."

"We won't" replied Iruka, smiling up at the Hokage. "And I'm sorry about earlier."

Waving her hand she replied "Ah, don't worry about it. It wasn't you yourself doing it." as she headed over to the door to leave. Turning around she looked over at Kakashi "And I want you to stay in bed for most of that time." causing the pale cheeks to turn red from the words. "Ugh, I didn't mean that." grumbled Tsunade "You're hopeless. I meant for you to sleep." turning around and leaving as she mumbled to herself about hopeless, love struck vampires.

Kakashi looked over and smirked at Iruka as he said "So should be do what the doctor ordered?"

Iruka understanding the meaning of the words, started to blush bright red and he slapped Kakashi's shoulder and replied "You're suppose to sleep. We can't do anything until tomorrow."

"Ah, Ruka. How do you expect me to stay in bed with you in it and not do anything." complained Kakashi

"Kashi?" warned Iruka

"Fine, fine. I'll go to sleep, but you have to make up for it tomorrow." smirked Kakashi

"Hm, that won't be a problem" smirked Iruka, grabbing a pale hand and dragging him upstairs. The sooner he got Kakashi to bed, the faster he can make up to him tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------

To all my readers, this will unfortunately be the last of the smut for awhile, so this chapter was for everyone that wanted it. Starting in the next chapter, the real fun will begin. Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.

Peanut


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. I really enjoy hearing from you. And to everyone that like SasuNaru, I have created a side story called "Learning to Love A Vampire" with all your SasuNaru goodness that you want. So I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24

Iruka was losing the last of his control. He was desperately trying to fight to keep a hold of the last thread of control he had left, but it was becoming hopeless. The overwhelming scent of his lover laying next to him and the need for his blood was slowly driving him crazy. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. He needed to get Kakashi away from him. He would never forgive himself if he did something to hurt him. Kakashi was already weak from him drinking to much of his blood as it was, and if he would drink anymore right now he wasn't sure what would happen to the pale vampire.

Kakashi was slowly waking up. He still felt a little tired, but nothing he couldn't handle. Something though had woken him up, as he laid there trying to listen for what could have disturbed his beautiful dream. Feeling the bed move, Kakashi turned over to look at his lover. Noticing him in a fetal position, Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Reaching over he laid his hand on the tan shoulder and asked "Iruka?" Feeling the body tremble under his touch, Kakashi began to worry that something was really wrong. Lifting himself up, Kakashi leaned over Iruka to look into his face. "Iruka, are you alright?"

"Kashi, please get away." whimpered Iruka

"I'm not leaving you. I told you I would help you through this." replied Kakashi, starting to really worry about the tan vampire.

"It's not safe for you to be near me." said Iruka

"What do you mean? Why isn't it safe?" asked Kakashi

"Because I'm losing the last of my control. Please I don't want to hurt you." whispered Iruka

"Iruka, look at me." said Kakashi, pulling on the tan vampire's shoulder to have him lay on his back.

Fisting the hands into the sheets, Iruka slowly opened his eyes. Kakashi gasped when he was looking into gold eyes. "Iruka, your eyes."

"I know. I feel like I'm on fire. Please Kashi, you have to get away from me. I don't know how much more I can fight this. Your blood is driving me over the edge." grumbled Iruka

"I'm not leaving you, Iruka. I'm going to take you over to Fugaku. He should be able to help us." replied Kakashi, grabbing the tan arm to pull him up. But before he could even think, Iruka had pulled on his arm, and he was laying on his stomach. Iruka was sitting on his back, holding him down. "Iruka what are you doing?" as he tried to free himself from underneath the tan vampire.

"I warned you, but you didn't heed my warning." whispered Iruka in the pale ear, scraping his fangs along the pale neck. "I need your blood Kashi.

"Iruka, please wait." replied Kakashi, his body shuttering when he felt those long fangs scrape over his neck. "I…I can't do this right now. I'm still not fully recovered yet."

"Then you should have ran while you had the chance, because now I don't intend on stopping." husked Iruka before sinking his fangs into the pale neck.

"Ruuuukkka, please stop." whimpered Kakashi, but his pleas went unnoticed by the tan vampire. He knew that he wouldn't die, but he could fall into a deep sleep until his body was fully recovered. If that were to happen, then he wouldn't be able to help Iruka, and that would become a huge problem. But he didn't have the strength to fight the tan vampire.

Iruka couldn't stop, he couldn't control himself. He desired the sweet blood to much that he couldn't think of anything else, except for drinking the pale vampires sweet essence. Kakashi was slowly losing consciousness. He couldn't fight it for much longer. Finally losing his last bit of strength, Kakashi slid into unconsciousness. Feeling the man go limp, Iruka released his hold on the pale neck. Lifting his head up, he licked his lips as he smirked "Hm, that should be enough for now." as he looked at the unconscious vampire.

Standing up he grabbed his clothes off the floor and dressed. Walking downstairs he walked over to the door to leave. Lifting his head, he smelled the air for a certain scent smiling when he found it. Narrowing his eyes when he realized that their was something that has changed with the scent. Anger setting in, he headed off in the direction of the scent he was searching.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was sitting in her office when someone slammed the door wide open. She jumped up out of her seat, ready to attack whoever was brave enough to take her on. She growled when she realized who was at the door. "What are you doing coming through the door like that?" growled Tsunade

"I've missed you to my dear." smiled Jiraiya

"Don't you dare call me that you old pervert sage." growled Tsunade

"Aw, you hurt me." gasped Jiraiya, as he laid his hand over his heart.

"I didn't ask you here for you to flirt with me." yelled Tsunade

"I thought maybe you realized what you have been missing out on." smiled Jiraiya

"Ugh, you are so full of yourself." grumbled Tsunade "I called you here to see if you knew anything about the golden vampires."

His face turning serious, Jiraiya asked "Why would ask that?"

"Because I think I have discovered a couple descendents." replied Tsunade

"WHAT?" yelled Jiraiya "That's impossible. They were destroyed a long time ago."

"That's what I thought too, until recently." replied Tsunade

"What do you mean until recently?" asked Jiraiya

"I think they have been awakened again." replied Tsunade

"How?" asked Jiraiya

"One of them that was thought to be human, was turned into a vampire." replied Tsunade

"But that is impossible. How could one of the golden vampires have been mistaken for a human?" asked Jiraiya

"I'm not sure. All I know is that he was human until Kakashi had turned him." replied Tsunade

"Kakashi? Hatake Kakashi?" asked Jiraiya

"Yes, seems he has found he soul mate. But I think he got more than he had originally bargained for." smirked Tsunade

Lifting an eyebrow at the smirk, Jiraiya asked "Who did he turn?"

"Umino Iruka" replied Tsunade

"The academy teacher?" asked Jiraiya. Tsunade just nodding her response. "Why do you think he is a golden vampire?"

"He had lost his temper and his eyes turned gold. Also his transformation is more intense. He's actually drinking to much of Kakashi's blood, and it's making him weak. I told him that they had to rest for 24 hours before Iruka was allowed to drink anymore." replied Tsunade

Lifting his hand and rubbing his chin, Jiraiya said "If what you said is true, then Iruka shouldn't be left alone with him. Iruka is going to have a hard enough time controlling himself if it were a normal transformation, but if he does have the blood of the golden vampires then he will lose complete control. And if Kakashi is weak, he won't be able to stop him.

"If what you said is true, then we better get over to Kakashi's house immediately." panicked Tsunade

"Don't tell me you left him alone with him did you?" asked Jiraiya

"Yes, I did. But I thought Kakashi would be able to stop him." replied Tsunade

"If Kakashi was at his full strength, he still wouldn't be able to stop Iruka once he completely lost control. Golden vampires were well known for their strength. He could easily overpower you once the transformation is complete."

Her eyes going wide, Tsunade gasped "What have I done. We have to get over to Kakashi's house immediately." as she stood up and ran out of her office. Jiraiya following behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka was outside the Uchiha house. He was furious. He had warned that Uchiha to stay away from Naruto, and he didn't take his warning seriously. He would not allow anyone to harm his son. Pounding on the door, Iruka waited for someone to answer the door. Hearing the door click, he waited for the door to open. Fugaku opened the door to see Iruka standing there. "Iruka, is there something I can help you with?' asked Fugaku, not liking the anger radiating off the tan vampire. Then he noticed his eyes. His eyes were gold. _**"Oh no"**_ thought Fugaku

"Where is he?" growled Iruka

"Where's who?" asked Fugaku

"Naruto, I want him down here now. I know your son violated Naruto again." growled Iruka

"Iruka, where's Kakashi?" asked Fugaku

"Home…now don't dodge my questions. Where is he. I know he's here." growled Iruka

"Iruka, I think you need to calm down before you do anything rash." replied Fugaku

Narrowing his eyes, Iruka looked into the black eyes and said "YOU WILL TAKE ME TO NARUTO NOW."

"I will go get him. Why don't you take a seat in the living room." replied Fugaku, pointing in the direction of the room.

NO, I know he's with your son. I warned him the last time I don't want him near him." growled Iruka

"They are…" started Fugaku, but was cut off when Iruka punched him, sending him flying across the room and crashing into the wall across the room.

Hearing the noise in the other room, Mikoto came racing out of the back room to see what was going on only to see her mate flying through the air and crashing into the wall. "Fugaku" she screamed. Looking over at the door, she saw Iruka standing there glaring at her. Biting down on her nervousness, Mikoto asked "Wha…What do you want?"

"Naruto, where is he?" growled Iruka

Naruto and Sasuke and heard the noise down stairs also and came rushing down to see what was going on. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Iruka standing in the doorway. He looked across the room and noticed his mother bending over his father. Looking back and forth he realized what had happened, and then he noticed Iruka's eyes. "Naruto his eyes are gold."

"Yes, I see that." Naruto looked over at his father figure and noticed the rage. Realizing that Iruka was losing his control, Naruto slowly started to walk over.

"Naruto what are you doing? He's doesn't have control of himself right now." whispered Sasuke

Looking back at Sasuke, he smiled as he replied "I have to try. Iruka was always there for me, now it's time I'm there for him." Naruto continued walking over towards his father figure, trying to figure the best way to calm him down. "Iruka, are you alright?"

"Naruto, you're leaving with me right now." growled Iruka

"Iruka please calm down. I'm fine. Everything's alright." replied Naruto as he reached Iruka.

"No it's not. That vampire is after you. He'll turn you just like Kakashi did to me." said Iruka

Realizing that Kakashi wasn't with him, Naruto asked "Iruka, where is Kakashi?"

"Home" replied Iruka

"Why didn't he come with you?" asked Naruto

"He was sleeping." replied Iruka

Something didn't sound right. As much as he disliked the older vampire, he knew that Kakashi wouldn't leave Iruka and especially wouldn't allow Iruka to leave the house. Something must have happened to Kakashi. "Iruka, did something happen to Kakashi?"

"No, he was just tired so I let him sleep." replied Iruka

"Iruka listen to me. Your not yourself right now. You need to calm down." begged Naruto

"There's nothing wrong with me. Why does everyone keep telling me I need to calm down." growled Iruka

"Iruka your eyes are gold again. That other vampires blood is pulling forward and taking over your body." replied Naruto

"But I feel fine…" started Iruka before he was hit over the head and knocked unconscious. Naruto was barely able to catch him before he fell to the floor.

Thank you for reading. Please review and let me hear from you.

Peanut


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and review my story. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know your thoughts.

Finialwing92 - sorry I tried to reply, but it would allow me. Thank you for the review. Sorry about the mean cliffe. Hope this makes up for it. You did figure one thing out.

Mizudragon - Thank you for the review. I'm really glad you like the story. Things will be picking up more with Naruto now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25

Tsunade and Jiraiya raced towards Kakashi's house trying to get there before something bad happened. Reaching the house they knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. After a few minutes, Jiraiya looked over at Tsunade and noticed the worry on her face. "Maybe their just sleeping."

"Yeah, your probably right. See if the door is unlocked." replied Tsunade

Turning the knob, Jiraiya slowly opened the door. "Does he normally leave the door unlocked?" asked Jiraiya

"I'm not sure, but there was one time I came here to check on the them and walked in on them doing some….things." smirked Tsunade as they both walked inside, looking around to see if they could see anyone. "Maybe their upstairs." she said as she started to worry when they didn't hear anything.

"Let's take a look. If their sleeping, we won't bother them." replied Jiraiya, as they started to head upstairs.

"Fine, but you can look in first. I saw way to much for my liking the last time." growled Tsunade, as she remember what she walked in the middle of the last time she entered Kakashi's bedroom.

Reaching the bedroom, Jiraiya quietly peeked in and narrowed his eyes as he saw Kakashi lying on the bed. Looking around the door, he looked to see if he could see Iruka anywhere, but didn't hear anything.

"What do you see?" asked Tsunade, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Kakashi is sleeping on the bed, but I don't see Iruka anywhere." replied Jiraiya

"WHAT! He's not here." panicked Tsunade, pushing Jiraiya to the side.

"Be quiet or you'll wake Kakashi up." replied Jiraiya

Seeing the pale vampire sprawled out on the bed in all his naked glory, Tsunade rushed over to his side and rolled him over before throwing a blanket over top of him. Lowering her hand, she felt his forehead, then lifted his eyelids one at a time. "Jiraiya he's not just sleeping. Something is wrong with him, he's unconscious."

Rushing over to her side, Jiraiya looked down at the pale vampire and replied "We're to late then. Iruka has already pushed him beyond his limit, but where is Iruka?"

"I don't understand. Why would he leave. He needs Kakashi, he will never get away from that." said Tsunade, as she tapped her finger against her chin. Then it hit her. "Naruto" she gasped.

"Naruto?" asked Jiraiya "What does he have to do with this?"

"Well remember when I told you there were descendents? Naruto seems to be the other descendent." replied Tsunade

"WHAT! This is bad, really bad." replied Jiraiya. "We can't let him be turned into a vampire. That would only make things worse."

"Yeah, about that. It seems he to has found his soul mate." replied Tsunade

Smacking a hand against his face, Jiraiya muttered "Do I want to know who his mate is?"

"Um, no probably not." replied Tsunade "But it's Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ugh, this just keeps getting worse." grumbled Jiraiya

"So there's no choice. He's going to have to also go through the transformation?" asked Jiraiya, but already knowing the answer.

"Yes, he's with Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha right now. Iruka lost it when he found out about Naruto and Sasuke." replied Tsunade

"Fugaku and Mikoto have returned? Then they must be aware of something happening." replied Jiraiya as he scratched his head.

"Yes, I have thought the same thing. They said they wouldn't return until the time was right. So something must be about to happen." replied Tsunade

"You said Iruka lost it? What did you mean?" asked Jiraiya

"That was the incident that made Iruka's eyes turn gold. I'm not sure about everything, but Sasuke took Naruto upstairs and well you can fill in the rest." replied Tsunade, as she waved her hand in the air.

"Ah, I see. So that's how you found out that Naruto and Sasuke were mates?" asked Jiraiya

"Yes, the next day Sasuke and I had a discussion about him keeping his distance from Iruka during the transformation, and that was when he told me that he thought Naruto was his soul mate." replied Tsunade

"So you think Iruka went over to their house?" asked Jiraiya

"Yes, if he has lost control I fear that he went after Sasuke to get him away from Naruto." replied Tsunade.

"Very well, you stay here with Kakashi and keep an eye on him. I'll go over there and see if that is where he went, but we need to find him quickly and get him back under control. It's hard to tell what will happen if we don't." said Jiraiya

"Alright, but be careful. Iruka is even stronger than I am right now." replied Tsunade.

"Why you wouldn't be worried about me now would you?" smirked Jiraiya

"In your dreams old man." growled Tsunade

Jiraiya just laughed, then in a more serious tone as he walked out the door said "See if you can do anything to help Kakashi. I'll find Iruka."

"Thank you, Jiraiya." replied Tsunade as the gray haired vampire walked out the door. Not looking back, he just raised his hand as a quick wave and continued down the hall.

Looking down at the still silver haired vampire, Tsunade mumbled "Oh brat, what have you gotten yourself into." sitting on the bed beside him, running a hand over his hair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya walked out of the house and took off as fast as he could towards the Uchiha's mansion. _**"Something big is about to happen, but I don't know what. This has to be planned by the golden vampires. To have two of the most powerful hunter vampires be their soul mates is not just a coincidence. What are they planning?"**_

Reaching the doorstep of the Uchiha mansion, Jiraiya saw the door wide open and heard yelling just inside. Slowly walking forward, he peeked around the door to see Fugaku laying on the floor across the room, with Mikoto kneeling beside him. Naruto was in front of Iruka, looking to try and calm him down, and Sasuke was standing by the staircase.

"Iruka listen to me. Your not yourself right now. You need to calm down." begged Naruto

"There's nothing wrong with me. Why does everyone keep telling me I need to calm down." growled Iruka

"Iruka your eyes are gold again. That other vampires blood is pulling forward and taking over your body." replied Naruto

Seeing his chance, Jiraiya quietly sneaked forwards up behind Iruka while he was distracted.

"But I feel fine…" started Iruka before he was hit over the head and knocked unconscious. Naruto was barely able to catch him before he fell to the floor.

Looking up at who hit Iruka, he yelled "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want to, but he was a danger to everyone including himself. We need to get him calmed back down before he does anything else that he will regret." replied Jiraiya

Sasuke realizing that everything was under control, ran over to his father to make sure he was alright. Kneeling down beside his mother, he asked "Is he alright?"

"I think so, he was just knocked unconscious." replied Mikoto, as she ran her hand over Fugaku's forehead. "Fugaku, please wake up."

"What do you mean anything else. Does that mean he's already done something, and where is Kakashi? He would never allow him to leave the house alone." asked Naruto

"We found Kakashi unconscious on his bed. We think Iruka had lost control and needed more blood, but with Kakashi already in his weak state it knocked him out." replied Jiraiya

"I….Is he alright?" stuttered Naruto

"I'm not sure. Tsunade is looking over him right now, so he's in good hands. If anything can be done, she is the one to help him." replied Jiraiya

Looking down at Iruka and then over at Fugaku, Naruto mumbled "I'm glad you showed up when you did. Iruka came here after Sasuke. He fears that Sasuke is going to hurt me."

Ruffling his hair, Jiraiya smiled "He's just being an overprotective parent, that's all. But I fear that maybe his worries and fears is what's making him lose control of his body." dropping the smile as he became more serious.

Naruto looking down at his father figure as he said "The same thing is going to happen to me, isn't it?"

"You mean your transformation?" asked Jiraiya

"Yeah, I assume Tsunade filled you in on both our situations, since you know about Iruka." replied Naruto

"Yes" replied Jiraiya "And yes you will be going through the same things." Sighing, Jiraiya looked over at the three Uchiha's and asked "How's Fugaku?"

"I'm fine, just a little headache." replied Fugaku, looking over at his son. "Help me up." he groaned.

Sasuke stood up then leaned over and wrapped his arm around his father's back. Fugaku lifted one arm and wrapped it around Sasuke's shoulders as Sasuke lifted him up. Once standing, Fugaku grabbed his head when a dizzy spell hit him. "Are you alright?" asked Sasuke

"Yeah, just a little dizzy but it went away." replied Fugaku. Looking over at the gray haired vampire, Fugaku said "It's good to see you again Jiraiya. Although I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Likewise Fugaku. It seems I arrived just in time." replied Jiraiya

"Yes, it seems Iruka is moving into the last stages of his transformation. He is becoming a lot stronger and losing his control more. We need to make sure Kakashi stays with him at all times." replied Fugaku, as he narrowed his eyes in thought "Speaking of which, where is Kakashi? Shouldn't he have been watching over Iruka?"

Lowering his head, Jiraiya replied "We found him unconscious on his bed. We think Iruka may have tried to drink more of his blood, and it was to much for him."

"This isn't good. I found some information about the golden vampires. It seems that our ancestors found out some information about the golden vampires. The golden vampires apparently knew that their blood line was about to be destroyed so they had come up with a way to mate with human women and keep the blood of the vampire dormant until the right time. I'm not sure what all Tsunade has informed you about, but she was able to find out that two hunter vampires disappeared during the war, and their names were Umino and Uzimaki. With the symptoms that Iruka is showing, it all makes sense, and Naruto is now also showing some signs of the transformation." replied Fugaku

"But Naruto hasn't been changed yet. How can he be showing signs?" gasped Jiraiya

"I am not sure, but earlier today he started to lose control of his body. His sense of smell if amazing." replied Fugaku "I don't think we can keep them anywhere near each other until we are ready for the transformation to occur."

"I understand, then he can stay with me for the time being. But first I think we should head back to Kakashi's and see what Tsunade has found out, and I fear what will happen when Iruka will wake up and Kakashi is not around." said Jiraiya

"Hey, wait a minute don't I get a say in this matter." growled Naruto "And are you telling me that you are also a vampire?"

Looking over at the blonde, Jiraiya just smiled as he said "No and Yes"

Naruto's jaw dropped open, shocked that he had traveled with the pervert sage for three years and never knew. _**"How could I have not known."**_ thought Naruto. "B…But…That…How" stuttered Naruto, before shaking his head "How is that possible. I traveled with you for three years." yelled Naruto

"There's more vampires in this village than you realize Naruto. We just don't advertise ourselves. We have learned to be discreet." replied Jiraiya "Grab Iruka and let's head back." as he turned around to leave.

Naruto moved around and pulled Iruka up on his back as he followed his old mentor out the door, grumbling as he went.

Sasuke looked over at his father and asked "Are you sure you can walk there?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" replied Fugaku as he pulled his arm away and slowly started to follow Naruto and Jiraiya. Sasuke and Mikoto looked at his other, before following their father's lead.

Half way down the road, Naruto growled "I never thought he was this heavy."

"Quit whining, we're almost there." replied Jiraiya

"You try carrying him" grumbled Naruto

Sighing, Sasuke caught up to the two and muttered "Put him on my back. I'll carry him. I'm tired of hearing you whine." Naruto stopped and moved Iruka over for Sasuke to carry. After adjusting himself, Sasuke headed off towards Kakashi's again.

"How can you carry him like nothing." muttered Naruto

"Plus side to being a vampire." replied Sasuke

"What do you mean by that?" growled Naruto "Are you saying that I'm weak?"

"Yes, I am." Sasuke simply replied

"Why do you always do that. Do you always enjoy running me down. Just because I'm not a vampire, doesn't mean I'm weak." yelled Naruto as he picked up his pace to walk ahead of the group.

Sasuke lowered his head realizing that he had hurt the younger man's feelings. He really didn't mean to, but he couldn't stop himself. He enjoyed seeing how much he could get a rise out of him, but this time he had went to far.

"You know, Naruto isn't as bad as you think." said Jiraiya, as he came up beside the younger vampire. Sasuke turned his head and looked at the older vampire questionably. "You just need to get to know him. Under than annoying, loud brat there is a smart, strong man." smiled Jiraiya as he moved up ahead to catch up to the blonde.

"Maybe it is time for me to get to know him. I am going to be with him for a long time." replied Sasuke as they reached Kakashi's place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was bent over Kakashi trying to send her healing powers into his body, but it wasn't having any kind of effect on him. He was still unconscious. She didn't know what else she could do. If Iruka had taken to much blood at once, then it's unknown as to how long Kakashi will be asleep. Hearing footsteps, Tsunade turned around to see Jiraiya and Naruto standing in the doorway.

"Your back? Did you find Iruka?" asked Tsunade desperately

"Yes, but he's unconscious at the moment." replied Jiraiya as Sasuke walked up behind him with Iruka on his back.

"What happened?" gasped Tsunade "Quickly bring him over here, and I'll check him." Sasuke walked into the room and over to the bed to lay Iruka down beside Kakashi.

"He was out of control when I reached their mansion. He had actually hit Fugaku and knocked him out." replied Jiraiya, then looked over at the bed when he heard a moan.

Iruka was slowly waking up. Everyone in the room held their breath as Iruka began to stir, watching closely to make sure he wouldn't attack again when he woke up. Not opening his eyes, he raised a hand and laid it over his eyes as Iruka started to mumble. Sensing Tsunade, Naruto, Fugaku, Mikoto, and Sasuke along with someone he wasn't familiar with, Iruka asked "Tsunade, what happened?"

"How did you know I was here?" asked Tsunade "You haven't even opened your eyes."

"Um, I'm not sure. I just sensed you, Naruto, Sasuke, Fugaku and Mikoto. Also there's someone else here I'm not quite sure of. He seems familiar, but that's all." replied Iruka, still keeping his eyes closed.

Everyone looked at each other in disbelief. Iruka had realized they were here without opening his eyes. "Well, you lost control again and went after Sasuke." replied Tsunade

Shooting up from the bed, Iruka braced his head as he felt like his head was going to explode. Seeing Iruka brace himself, Tsunade bent down and pulled his hand away. Looking up, Iruka asked "Did I hurt anyone?"

"Iruka, don't you remember anything?" asked Tsunade concerned.

"Um, not really. Should I?" Iruka asked. Then noticing a leg beside him, his eyes went wide when he realized he didn't notice Kakashi anywhere. Looking down at the bed, Iruka screamed "Kakashi" as he leaned over the pale vampire, shaking him as he tried to wake him up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peanut

Thanks to every one that has read my story. Please review and let me know what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my last chapter. Sorry for the late update. Please leave feedback and let me hear from you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26

Iruka was now laying beside Kakashi, holding tightly onto his hand. He couldn't believe what he had done. He had completely lost control of himself and hurt the person closest to him. He had begged Tsunade to help him, do whatever she could do to awaken him, but she said she did everything that she could do. The only thing they can do now is wait for him to wake up. Hearing footsteps he turned his head to see who it was. Seeing that it was just Tsunade, he turned his head back around and laid it down on the pale shoulder.

Tsunade sighed as she saw the worry and hurt in the tan vampires eyes. She knew Iruka was beating himself up for what he did to Kakashi. "Iruka you need to rest." said Tsunade

"No, I can't." mumbled Iruka, not looking at the blonde haired vampire.

"Please Iruka, if you don't rest you will be in just as bad shape as Kakashi." replied Tsunade

"I don't care. I hurt him. I was the one that did this to him. I don't deserve to rest until he is better." growled Iruka

"If you don't keep your strength, then you won't be strong enough to help him when he does awaken." replied Tsunade

"What do you mean?" asked Iruka, as he turned his head and looked up at her.

"Kakashi is going to need to feed when he awakens, and it won't be like a normal feeding. He will have to drink enough to compensate for what he has lost. If you don't rest, you will end up in the situation that he is in now." replied Tsunade

"I deserve it." said Iruka, looking down at his mate, running a hand through the silver hair.

"Do you want him to feel guilty like you are now. I know Kakashi will never forgive himself if he were to ever hurt you." replied Tsunade, running a hand over her forehead.

Not saying anything, Iruka continued to stroke the silver hair as a tear slipped down his cheek. "I don't want him to feel guilty for something that I caused." whispered Iruka

"Then you need to rest." replied Tsunade

"I couldn't even if I tried." mumbled Iruka, still stroking the silver hair.

"Why not?" asked Tsunade, starting to get irritated by the younger vampire.

"Because as soon as I close my eyes, everything that I did to him starts coming back to me. I can't stand to see the hurt and pain in those mismatched eyes when I didn't stop, even after he begged me to." replied Iruka, looking up at the older vampire, tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh, Iruka. Why didn't you tell me." said Tsunade "I want you to lay back and relax."

"Why?" asked Iruka, wondering what the female vampire was up to.

"I'm going to help you ease your mind so you can rest." replied Tsunade

"How?" asked Iruka

"Just trust me, alright?" asked Tsunade

Nodding his head, Iruka laid back on the pillow and closed his eyes, calming himself when he felt a hand on his forehead. Tsunade closed her eyes and concentrated on helping the younger vampire to relax sending her healing powers into him. Feeling a coolness run down his body, Iruka's body started relax and slip into a deep sleep, losing all consciousness as Tsunade worked her magic. Feeling Iruka relax, Tsunade removed her hand and smiled as she ran her fingers through the lose strands of hair. "Rest well, Iruka" she whispered as she stood up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade looked over when she heard someone leaving, noticing Jiraiya and Fugaku walking out the door. Seeing Mikoto walking towards her, she asked "Where are those two off two?"

"To talk about what is about to go down." replied Mikoto

"So it's going to be happening soon?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, it seems so." replied Mikoto

"I don't know what we're going to do, especially if Kakashi doesn't wake up soon." whispered Tsunade looking down at the two vampires on the bed. "I shouldn't have left them alone."

Mikoto looked over at the blonde woman before looking down at the two male vampires laying on the bed "You didn't know this was going to happen."

Growling, Tsunade said "I should have known. This isn't the first time Iruka has lost control. I was there the last time he lost control, but Kakashi was able to get him back under control again. I knew Kakashi was weak, but I still decided to leave them alone."

"Tsunade, listen to me. We are all unsure how things are going to turn out with Iruka and even Naruto after he is turned. He are just going to have to make sure they have the help needed when the time comes." replied Mikoto, trying to calm the blonde haired vampire down.

Sighing, Tsunade asked "What if that isn't enough?"

"I'm sure it will be. Fugaku and I will stay here for awhile to help you if you need it. Let's just hope that Kakashi wakes up soon." replied Mikoto

"What about Sasuke and Naruto? How are they doing?" asked Tsunade

Sasuke is way beyond his limit. We are going to have to separate them for the time being until at least Kakashi wakes up. We don't want him turned until at least Kakashi has woken up and is able to help Iruka again." replied Mikoto

Hearing footsteps behind them, they both turned around to see Sasuke walking towards them "How is he?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka knew he was asleep, or at least he thought he was. He could hear voices all around him, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. Seeing a shadow in front of him he asked "Who are you?" but the shadow didn't answer. Instead it turned and started to walk away. Swallowing thickly, Iruka started to follow the shadow wanting to find out where he was and what was happening. The last thing he remembered was Tsunade helping him fall asleep.

"My son, you have finally been reborn." said the shadow

"My son?" asked Iruka, confusion written all over his face.

"Well, grandson I guess you could say. You are one of the two remaining golden vampires. You are the descendent of me." replied the shadow

"Who…Who are you?" asked Iruka

"I was one of the leaders of the golden vampires. My blood flows in your veins." replied the shadow

"I don't understand. How is that possible? I've always been human, until Kakashi turned me. I know they suspected me of being a descendent, but I don't see how." asked Iruka

"When the hunter vampires attacked us, we knew that we would be defeated. We were able to take a couple human women and impregnate them, suppressing our blood until the right moment." replied the shadow

"How is that possible." asked Iruka "Why haven't I shown any signs of being a golden vampire until after I was turned."

"You were not turned by just any vampire, Iruka. You were transformed by one of the most powerful hunter vampires. In order for the golden blood to come forth, you had to mate with a certain hunter vampire descendent. We had to make sure your blood was hidden so no one would suspect a thing, but if the vampire were to taste your blood you would become his soul mate, giving him or her no choice but to transform you into a vampire." replied the shadow

"Kakashi" gasped Iruka

"Yes, Kakashi is a descendent of one of the clan members in charge of destroying us." growled the shadow.

"I don't understand. How were you able to make Kakashi my mate?" asked Iruka

"The human woman was a human descendent of the Hatake clan. One of the members of the clan had fallen in love with a human, but as much as she loved him she did not want to become a vampire causing the baby to be born human. The human also wished not to become a vampire, but also married a vampire. We had taken her and her husband along with another couple to set our plan in motion before they attacked. I had mated with my mate, both of us knowing that what we were about to do would kill her in the end, which would result in me dieing also, but I was killed before that happened. Once she was pregnant, we transferred the fetus into the human woman. Golden vampires also have the power to change someone's memories, among other things. Of course we couldn't keep the vampire with her because they would start to suspect something, so we captured another human and altered both their memories making them believe they were husband and wife just married moving to Konoha to start their new life. There is one other descendent that you are aware of that will also be transformed soon.

"Naruto" gasped Iruka

"Yes, he is the descent of the other great leader of the golden vampires. He too was created the same way. We were lucky to have one of the Uchiha clan members stray from his beliefs and married a human. They were going to hide it, but they never got the chance because she became pregnant before he could transform her resulting in the woman having a human baby. The Uchiha was stripped of his powers, but still remained a member of the clan. He had eventually become disliked by all the members of his clan, and left to live in Konoha where his daughter married a vampire." replied the shadow

"What is your name?" asked Iruka

"Akio" replied the shadow

"What is going to happen to Kakashi?" asked Iruka

"He will survive. Unfortunately, you will not be able to live without him now that you have joined." replied Akio

"Why don't you sound happy about that?" asked Iruka

"Kakashi's descendent is the one that killed me." growled Akio

Iruka's eyes shot wide open when he heard that. "No" he whispered.

"Yes, all the hunter vampires had band together to destroy the rest of our kind. They are no better than us." replied Akio

"But they said you attacked everyone. Why?" asked Iruka

"We did what we had to. Our powers demanded a lot of energy. That energy had to be fed off of human blood." replied Akio

"Will….Will that happen to me. Will I have to feed off of humans?" asked Iruka

"No, even though you carry our blood it is not truly pure. You also have human blood mixed in with the golden blood, but though me you will gain our powers."

"Why now?" asked Iruka

"Iruka something is about to happen. Something big. Someone is going to destroy all vampires and humans alike, unless they follow his leadership. I never thought the day would come that we would join forces with the hunter vampires, but even though the hunter vampires destroyed us, we must join to stop them. We had done this to one day seek revenge for what they had done. We will never forgive the hunter vampires for what they did, but things will become far worse than the time of the golden vampires if he is not stopped. Without our help they will perish. We cannot let this vampire take over, no matter what." said Akio

"Who is this vampire?" asked Iruka

"Uchiha Itachi" replied Akio

"Uchiha?" gasped Iruka

"Yes, he was the one that destroyed his clan years ago. He is also the brother to Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" asked Iruka

"Yes, that's why we must stop him. He has now returned more powerful than ever, to finish what he started. He wishes to become the most powerful vampire in the world, and he is well on his way to becoming that." replied Akio

"What can I do? I still haven't controlled my powers yet, and because of that Kakashi is still unconscious." asked Iruka. Akio walked forward until he was standing in front of Iruka. Iruka gasped when it looked like he was looking into a mirror. "How's that possible?" whispered Iruka

Smiling, Akio replied "You are a descendent of me."

"So what can I do?" asked Iruka

"You will remain sleeping for the next couple of days. I will transfer my powers into your body. Your body will need the rest to get accustomed to the new powers. Once completed you will wake up, and at that time you will have all the powers of the golden vampire." replied Akio

"But what about Kakashi?" asked Iruka

Smiling at the tan vampire, Akio replied "You have truly fallen for him, haven't you?"

Blushing, Iruka looked down and replied "He has a way of getting under your skin."

Chuckling, Akio replied "So it seems. Once you've awaken you will have the power to wake him. He will only be semi-awake, but let him drink your blood. The powers flowing through your blood will heal him."

"But what if this happens again. That I can't control myself, and he falls unconscious again." asked Iruka

Smiling, Akio replied "It will not happen again. Once he drinks your blood, he will truly become a mate worthy of your needs." making the tan vampire blush.

"Thank you" whispered Iruka

"I also know they are holding back on letting Sasuke and Naruto join. You must convince them to let the transformation be completed. You will also need Naruto's help if we are to succeed."

"Do we have to?" growled Iruka

"I know that you do not care for the Uchiha vampire, but he is Naruto's soul mate. Like you need Kakashi, he needs Sasuke." chuckled Akio

Sighing, Iruka replied "Fine, I'll tell them."

Lifting a hand and resting on the tan vampire's shoulder, Akio asked "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." replied Iruka, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Then lets begin." replied Akio, lifting his other hand to grab both shoulders as he started to feed his powers into the tan man.

Iruka gasped as he felt the powers flow through his body. He closed his eyes as he let Akio complete his transformation, falling into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed my story. Please let me hear from you.

Thanks J

Peanut


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I was so excited with the last chapter. I had the most reviews ever on the last chapter, so please review and let me hear from you. I had 10 reviews on the last chapter, if I get more than that this time I'll get the next chapter out quick again like this one. If not, then I probably won't update until later. I go ahead and update my other stories first, before coming back to this one. It really does help to motivate me to write faster. So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 27

Iruka was burning up, he felt like he was on fire. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to stand it, but he believed the golden vampire when he said to trust him. For some reason, he knew Akio wouldn't hurt him. He unconsciously grabbed Kakashi's hand tighter, trying desperately to find something to hold onto through all the pain the was coursing through his body. Akio had told him that he had to complete the transformation now. They couldn't wait until it was completed on its own, and because of that Akio had to transfer all of his powers at once into his body. Somehow he could sense Kakashi near him, as if helping him through everything. "Kakashi" whimpered Iruka.

Tsunade looked up from where she was resting when she heard Iruka mumbled Kakashi's name. "Iruka?" she asked, but got no response. Walking over the bed side, she sat down beside the tan man laying her hand across his forehead. Mikoto had left a few minutes ago to check up on everyone downstairs, but Tsunade decided to stay and watch over them in case one of them would wake up. "He's still burning up." whispered Tsunade, trying to send some of her healing powers into the sleeping vampire. "Iruka, can you hear me?"

Iruka felt a coolness flow through his body. It made him feel relaxed and comfortable. He couldn't really think of anything to describe it other than like cool water flowing through his body. He felt like it was wanting to pull him somewhere. Then he heard someone speak. Someone was calling his name.

"They're worried about you Iruka." said Akio

"How much more?" asked Iruka, gritting his teeth.

"Not to much. We're going through the most intense part now. After this is done, you will be able to bring Kakashi back." replied Akio

"How?" asked Iruka

"When you wake, sink you teeth into him but down drink. The powers within you will flow through his body, awakening him from his deep sleep." replied Akio "But it will only awaken him, you will have to get him to drink your blood to regain his strength."

"What if he's unable to?" asked Iruka

"You have to get him to do it no matter what. That is the only way to bring him back. Once he has drank your blood, he will gain the powers needed to become a proper golden vampire mate." replied Akio

"So he won't lose consciousness again?" asked Iruka

"No, he won't. He is your soul mate, he will become stronger as he drinks your blood. He will not become a golden vampire or obtain the powers of the golden vampire, but he will become stronger than what he is now. He will also become an important key to getting things back under control. With his social status, the hunter vampires are more prone to follow his lead than Itachi's.

"How do you know so much? You've been dead for a long time." asked Iruka, raising an eyebrow.

Smirking Akio replied "I have my ways."

Shaking his head, Iruka asked "I don't think I want to know. So this Itachi, what does he plan to achieve in all this?"

"He wants to become the leader of all vampires." replied Akio, making Iruka's eyes go wide.

"What?" gasped Iruka

"His goal is to eliminate all humans and all vampires that will not follow his lead." replied Akio "That is why you must convince them to allow Naruto's transformation to be completed. Even though he hasn't been turned yet, his transformation to become a golden vampire has already begun. Kei has already started to transfer his powers into Naruto, but he cannot complete them until he has been transformed." replied Akio

"You mean Naruto is already starting to go through the changes?" asked Iruka

"Yes, but they are denying him the union." replied Akio

"I will tell them as soon as I return." said Iruka

"Iruka, there is also one more thing." said Akio

"What is it?" asked Iruka, feeling a little nervous after seeing the look in Akio's eyes.

Kei is also the holder of a much greater power." replied Akio

"What kind of power?" asked Iruka, not sure he like where this was going.

"The power of the nine tailed fox." replied Akio

"The nine tailed fox? But that's just a mythical creature." gasped Iruka

"No it is not. He had become a part of the golden vampires. In our search for power, we had made a deal long ago that he would help us to become powerful and we would offer him a host for him to survive. After being attacked he was unable to survive in his body anymore. At that time the golden vampires were even weaker that the hunter vampires. But with his powers, we would be able to be more powerful than any being alive. But that came at a price. After the transformation, we started to desire more blood, and actually killed to get the blood we needed. We had become tyrants." replied Akio, feeling ashamed.

"What does that mean for Naruto?" asked Iruka

"He will become that host. The nine tailed fox will become a part of him." replied Akio

"What will happen to Naruto?" asked Iruka

"He will have to learn to control the beast within him. Once he has completed that, his powers will be unimaginable." replied Akio

Lowering his head, Iruka whispered "Will Naruto still be there?"

Smiling, Akio replied "Naruto will be going through extreme changes, but he himself will not change. Once he has learned to control the nine tailed fox, he will be like he was before only a vampire and more powerful. But they need to allow him the union."

"I will tell them as soon as I return." said Iruka

"Iruka, you have to let them know if they deny the union, they will not survive. Naruto is their last hope." replied Akio

"Is it that bad?" asked Iruka

"Unfortunately, yes. Itachi has gained unimaginable powers. If not stopped in time, he will destroy everything.

"I will convince them." replied Iruka. Looking up at the golden vampire, Iruka asked "How have you survived all these years?"

"Through the powers of the nine tailed fox. He has kept us alive until we are able to transfer our powers to you and Naruto."

"I see, so that means…" replied Iruka

"Yes, after this we will finally be able to rest." smiled Akio, then looked at the tan vampire more seriously "Iruka, it is time for the last stage of the transformation. After this you will awaken. I will then leave everything in your hands." said Akio

"I understand" replied Iruka, bowing to the golden vampire leader.

"Then let us begin." said Akio, moving closer to Iruka. "This isn't going to be pleasant. Are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Iruka replied "Yes, I'm ready."

"Then close your eyes." said the golden vampire. Iruka did as he was asked and closed his eyes, waiting for Akio to continue. Akio lifted one hand and placed it on the tan forehead and the other on Iruka's chest. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his remaining powers and felt them flowing out of his body and into the tan vampire.

Iruka gritted his teeth as he felt the golden vampires powers flow through his body. His body felt like it was being torn apart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was still feeding her healing powers into Iruka when he started to throw his head back and forth. Then he arched his back of the bed like a bow. Jumping up, Tsunade grabbed both tan arms and laid down on top of him, trying to calm him down so he wouldn't hurt himself. It was taking all the strength she had just to hold him down.

Iruka felt like he was suffocating. Something heavy was laying across his chest. He had to get up, before he couldn't breath anymore. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see a face right in front of him. Panicking he yelled "Ah, what are you doing." throwing the blonde haired woman on the floor and sat up.

Rubbing the side of her head, Tsunade muttered "Well that was a little unexpected."

Looking down at the floor, Iruka gasped as he realized who he threw on the floor "Tsunade, I'm so sorry."

Standing up she replied "Don't worry about it. Are you alright. You've been unconscious for three days."

"Three days?" gasped Iruka

"Yeah, you never woke up when I helped you to fall asleep." replied Tsunade "What happened?"

"Um, Akio" replied Iruka, scratching the back of his head. He had never felt so alive before. Was that because of his new powers?

"Akio, who's Akio?" asked Tsunade, confusion written on her face.

"He was one of the golden vampire leaders." replied Iruka

"How would you know that?" gasped Tsunade

"He put me in an induced coma to transfer his remaining powers to me." replied Iruka, but then remembers what Akio had said he looked up at the blonde haired vampire with wide eyes and said "Tsunade, something bad is about to happen."

Narrowing her eyes, trying to figure out how Iruka could know anything about the golden vampires let alone one of the leaders names she replied "What do you mean?"

"A vampire named Itachi is about to attack. All humans and vampires are in danger." panicked Iruka

"How…How do you know about Itachi?" asked Tsunade

"Akio told me about him. He wants to become the leader of all vampires and eliminate anyone that gets in his way." replied Iruka "Where is everyone?" he asked looking around the room.

"Downstairs, Fugaku and his family are going to head home. Jiraiya and Naruto are going to stay here. Itachi has been watching the house, so we thought it best to split up." replied Tsunade

Iruka's eyes shot wide open as he yelled "No, we must allow Sasuke to turn Naruto immediately. Naruto is the key to our survival."

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade

"Just please, stop the Uchiha's from leaving, and then I will explain everything once everyone is together." replied Iruka, then looking down at Kakashi running a hand over the pale face. "I need to awaken Kakashi."

"How?" asked Tsunade

Iruka looked up at Tsunade and said "Please just go and stop them from leaving."

"Fine, but you better not do anything to hurt Kakashi or I'll have your head." growled Tsunade, not sure if she could trust this new Iruka.

"I won't, if something were to happen to him then I wouldn't be able to go on living. He truly is a part of me." replied Iruka, looking back down at the pale vampire.

Not saying anything, Tsunade sighed as she walked out of the room and downstairs to find the other vampires, hoping she wasn't to late to stop them from leaving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing Tsunade leave, Iruka looked down at Kakashi and smiled "Now it is time for you to awake." leaning over and positioning himself overtop of the pale vampire. Once positioned, he bent his head down and sank his teeth into the soft skin, making sure not to drink his blood, letting the golden vampires powers seep out of him and into Kakashi.

Kakashi cringed with he felt the sharp stabbing pains in his neck. He felt heavy and tired, but safe. He could feel a coolness flow through his body. Fighting away the sleep, Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his vision. Someone was one top of him, but he was to weak to push him or her off. Taking in a deep breath, he breathed in a familiar scent. Closing his eyes, he whispered "Iruka?'

Hearing his name, Iruka released the pale neck and looked down at the older vampire. Seeing Kakashi's eyes closed, Iruka said "Kakashi?"

Opening his eyes just enough to see, Kakashi gave Iruka a weak smile and said "Hey"

Cupping the pale cheek, Iruka replied "Kakashi listen to me, you have to drink my blood."

"Mmm" mumbled Kakashi as he closed his eyes again.

Slapping the pale cheek, Iruka growled, "Hatake Kakashi wake up."

Feeling the sting from the slap, Kakashi gasped "Ow…What did you do that for?"

"I know your not very strong right now, but you have to drink my blood. It will give you your strength back." replied Iruka, ignoring what Kakashi had said.

"You'll have to lower yourself, I don't think I have the strength to lift my head." slurred Kakashi

Lowering himself, Iruka position his neck by the older vampires mouth. "How is that?" asked Iruka

"Perfect" mumbled Kakashi as he slowly opened his mouth and sank his teeth into the sweet skin making the tan vampire moan.

"Oh, Kashi" moaned Iruka, moving a hand behind the pale vampires head and threading his hair through the silver hair.

Kakashi could feel the strength returning to him. He couldn't explain it, but he felt even more powerful than before but that was probably because he was so weak before. Moving his hands down, he cupped the two round globes on the tan vampire and ground his hips into the vampire above, receiving a deep moan in response. It has been to long, he wanted the young vampire as he rocked his hips faster while pushing the tan vampire down wanting more of that sweet friction.

Iruka was lost in the feeling. He could feel Kakashi's hard cock rubbing against his clothed one and it was driving him crazy, but unfortunately now was not the time. "Uh, Kashi…ah…please we have to stop."

"Nnnn" moaned Kakashi, not stopping his feeding.

"Please, Kashi" groaned Iruka "Tsunade will be back any minute with everyone else and I don't feel like getting caught again."

Sighing to himself, Kakashi stopped the movement as he broke away from the tan neck. He felt different, more alive, stronger. Looking up at the tan vampire, Kakashi mumbled "I feel different."

Smiling down at his soul mate, Iruka replied "Our transformation is complete."

"Our transformation? What do you mean?" asked Kakashi, looking up at his mate questionably.

Reaching down and cupping a pale cheek, Iruka ran a thumb over the red lips wiping away the blood as he said "You have now become a true soul mate for me, a golden vampire."

"You mean you are now a golden vampire?" asked Kakashi

"Yes, and now you have the blood of the golden vampire running through you. You are not a golden vampire, but my blood, the blood of the golden vampire, now runs through you. You will not obtain the strength of the golden vampire, but you have become stronger." smiled Iruka "You will never lose consciousness again like what happened before.

"What have I gotten myself into." smiled Kakashi

Smirking, Iruka leaned down and whispered "You have no idea" then licked the pale ear as he rocked his hips, feeling the pale vampire shiver and groan in his ear.

"Your not helping my situation any?" groaned Kakashi

"Once everything is settled, I'll make it up to you." whispered Iruka, then lifted his head and turned serious "But right now we have to stop Itachi and help Naruto with his transformation."

"How do you know about Itachi?" gasped Kakashi

Smiling sadly, Iruka replied "I learned a lot of things while I was unconscious. Once Tsunade returns with the others, I'll explain everything."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade walked into the living room where she heard voices only to see Jiraiya and Naruto talking. "Where is Fugaku, Mikoto, and Sasuke?" asked Tsunade

Naruto and Jiraiya turned around and looked at the blonde vampire as Jiraiya replied "They left already. Sasuke had lost control again and we thought it best to go ahead and separate them."

"No" whispered Tsunade

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto asked "What's wrong?"

"Iruka is awake and he said we needed to go ahead and let Naruto and Sasuke join. We need to bring them back." replied Tsunade

Not listening to anything else after he heard Iruka was awake, Naruto yelled "Iruka's awake?"

Growling, Tsunade replied "Yes brat, he's awake." Looking over at the gray haired vampire, Tsunade said "He knows about Itachi."

"What, how is that possible?" gasped Jiraiya

"I'm not sure. He said that he talked to Akio, one of the golden vampire leaders." replied Tsunade

"We need to talk to Iruka. Let's head up stairs and see what he found out." replied Jiraiya

"But what about the Uchiha's?" asked Tsunade

"It's already to late. They're probably almost home by now. Let's see what Iruka has to say and then we will got get them." replied Jiraiya, as they all walked upstairs.

Thank you so much to everyone that has read and reviewed. I was so excited to get 10 reviews for one chapter. Please review and let me see if I can get more than that. If I do, I'll get the next chapter out quick again like this one. So please review.

Peanut


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my last chapter. I really do enjoy hearing from you. One a different note, wow this chapter kind of got away from me. It's the longest one yet. So I hope you enjoy and please review and let me hear your thoughts. Thanks.

Warning: The fight begins…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 28

Kakashi and Iruka were talking to each other not paying any attention to anything around them when all of a sudden Iruka heard something coming up beside him. Looking behind him Iruka saw a yellow flash before something hit him, knocking him into Kakashi. Kakashi was so surprised that he wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist as he tried to right himself, but instead pulled Iruka with him as he fell of fell off the bed, Naruto falling behind.

"Oof" gasped Kakashi, as he landed on the floor, the wind knocked out of him as Iruka landed on top of him.

"Mmn" moaned Iruka as he lifted himself up, blushing as he realized he was laying on top of Kakashi. Feeling a weight on top of him, Iruka turned his head to see Naruto on top of him. "Naruto?"

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto smiled and said "Um, sorry, hehe. I was so excited to hear that you were awake, that I couldn't wait to see you."

"Well would you mind getting off of me." growled Kakashi "Your heavy."

Looking past Iruka, Naruto realized for the first time that Kakashi was also awake. "Kakashi, your awake also? This is great."

"Well isn't this an adorable scene." smirked Tsunade as she walked through the door. The three on the floor looked over at the blonde haired vampire.

Growling, Kakashi reached around Iruka and lifted Naruto off and tossed him over to the side. "Naruto" gasped Iruka, turning around and narrowing his eyes at the pale vampire.

Sitting up, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka to keep him on his lap. "Much better" smiled Kakashi

Shaking his head, Iruka laid his head on the pale vampire's shoulder as he said "I'm just glad your alright." burying his head into Kakashi's neck as he tried to fight away the tears that were threatening to spill, but was unable to fight them all away. Kakashi feeling the warmth hit his neck, held the tan vampire closer trying to reassure him that he was alright.

Naruto watched the interaction between his father figure and Kakashi and wondered if Sasuke would treat him with the same gentleness that Kakashi did with Iruka. _**"Probably not. That stupid vampire only cares about himself."**_ thought Naruto

"How are you two feeling?" asked Jiraiya

"Never better." smiled Kakashi as Iruka muttered "Fine" into Kakashi's neck.

"How are you awake and this strong, Kakashi?" asked Tsunade "Iruka had drained you to the point that you fell unconscious."

"Um, I'm really not sure myself. Iruka did it." replied Kakashi, as he held the tan vampire tighter.

"Kakashi is now a part of the golden vampires." replied Iruka, making everyone in the room gasp.

"What do you mean? How is that possible?" asked Tsunade

"When I was unconscious, Akio came to me and transferred all of his powers into me. He told me when I awoke that I needed to give Kakashi some of my blood, the blood of the golden vampire. And with me not drinking any in return, he now has the blood of the golden vampires flowing throughout his body." replied Iruka, as he smiled over at Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes were wide. He didn't know whether he should be happy or mad. Iruka had done this without asking him, and that thought really made him angry. But he also has never felt so good. Then he realized _**"I never gave Iruka the option when I changed him. So this is no different. I guess that's karma for you." **_

Iruka watched the play of emotions go across the pale vampire's face. It was starting to him worry. When he had first told Kakashi, it didn't seem to matter to him, but now it looked like he was having second thoughts. "Kakashi?" asked Iruka

Looking over at the younger vampire, Kakashi gave him a little smile as he lifted his hand and cupped the tan cheek and said "It's alright. I'm fine with it. As long as I'm with you I don't care. I guess when you have first told me, he never really hit me as to what you meant by that."

"It's the only way you can be with me. If I didn't do this, I would have eventually killed you." replied Iruka, looking down at the floor a tear running down his cheek.

Seeing the tear, Kakashi lifted Iruka's head and ran his thumb over the cheek wiping away the tear. "Please don't be upset. I would do anything to be with you Iruka. So please don't let this bother you….alright?"

Iruka nodded his head as he looked into the mismatched eyes. Seeing the seriousness in those eyes, Iruka lost the last of his control as he lunged forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around the pale vampires neck and he mumbled "I love you, Kashi."

"I love you, too" replied Kakashi as he lowered his head into the nap of Iruka's neck and raised one hand and threaded it through the chocolate strands as the other hand wrapped around his waist pulling him in tightly.

Naruto just sat there as he watched the interaction between Kakashi and Iruka realizing how much they truly loved each other. Seeing that love also made yearn for the one that he is to be with. He to was starting to feel the affects of not being with his soul mate, and seeing the two vampires in front of him embrace each other was not helping him any. He kept wondering how Sasuke was and did he miss him just as much as he missed the pale vampire. Never in his life would he have ever thought that he would fall in love with a vampire. Heck, he didn't even believe that they existed except for in fairy tales and to find out that he was a soul mate to one was just overwhelming. But no matter how overwhelming it was to him, he desired that vampire more and more every day. _**"Is this how Iruka felt after Kakashi drank his blood?"**_ thought Naruto as he looked at the two vampires still embraced in each others arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, you two make me sick." growled Tsunade, as she watched the two vampires.

"Ah, young love. It's so beautiful isn't it?" said Jiraiya

Iruka started to blush as he realized that they had an audience, but smiled when he looked into the mismatched eyes. Giving those sweet lips a quick kiss, Iruka turned his head to look up, but narrowed his eyes when he didn't see one key vampire. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Well he had already left with his parents by the time I got downstairs." replied Tsunade

"Well he have to get him. We can't wait any longer." said Iruka, as he started to stand up.

"Iruka what is going on?" asked Kakashi as he stood up behind his mate.

Sighing, Iruka said "When I was unconscious, Akio told me that Naruto has to be turned immediately. And you know I'm really not that happy with the idea, but we don't have much of a choice."

"What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya

"Itachi is planning to destroy all human and vampires alike. Any vampire that is not willing to follow him, will be destroyed." replied Iruka

"We are already aware of his plans." said Jiraiya "That's why Sasuke's parents have returned."

"Akio also told me that if everyone were to survive that you would need our help, as in mine and Naruto's." replied Iruka "Itachi has unimaginable powers, that even the strongest vampires within the hunter vampires don't stand a chance against him.

"And he feels that you two can be the key to bringing down Itachi?" asked Jiraiya

"Yes, more like Naruto. Naruto will become the host to the power of the golden vampires." replied Iruka, as he looked over at his adopted son.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open when he heard what Iruka said "Wait…What did you say?" as he dropped himself on the bed.

Sighing Iruka walked over and sat down beside Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto. If I could, I would take your place. But this is something that I don't have any control of."

"But why me. I don't know anything about vampires or fighting or anything about violence in general. I avoided confrontation whenever I could." panicked Naruto

"Naruto look at me." said Iruka, waiting for the blonde haired man to look up at him. Once he had his attention, he continued "I know this is going to be hard on you, but I will be here for you every step of the way. Akio told me that I needed to be here for you just as much as Sasuke, so please believe me when I tell you that everything will be alright."

"You will have all of our support. Although I'm not sure how much we can trust this Akio, because I don't see how he couldn't hate us for destroying his clan." said Jiraiya

Looking over at the older vampire, Iruka replied "Believe me when I say he wasn't happy about this. But he also regrets what happened years ago. He feels this is his apology by helping you to stop Itachi. What made them powerful, was the power of the nine tailed fox, and they didn't realize the responsibility that came along with that."

Tsunade gasped "What? They had the power of the nine-tailed fox."

"Yes, and that is who Naruto's body will host." replied Iruka, as he looked back at Naruto.

"I'm not sure I like this." whispered Naruto "What if I can't control it.

"I believe in you Naruto, as do the golden vampires, Akio and Kei." replied Iruka

"But what if Naruto is unable to control the nine-tailed fox's powers. What will happen?" asked Kakashi

"After his transformation, Naruto will go into a state of unconsciousness much like mine, and Kei will help him as Kei's powers are transferred to him. I'm sure Kei will not let him awaken until he has complete control of his body, much like Akio did with me." replied Iruka

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they had reached home, Fugaku and Mikoto explained everything to Sasuke about Itachi and his plans.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes as he felt Itachi's presence disappear. Seeing the expression on her mates face, Mikoto asked "Fugaku, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but Itachi left." replied Fugaku

"What? Why would he leave?" asked Mikoto

"I don't see how he could have heard us, but he's up to something. I think it's time we get the rest of the clan." smirked Fugaku "Sasuke your with me, Mikoto I want you to go back and tell Jiraiya. But be alert, the others may still be around." replied Fugaku

Smiling, Mikoto replied "I will and be careful"

"Don't worry, we will" smiled Fugaku. Looking over at his son, he said "Alright let's go"

Sasuke and his father took off and headed north to meet up with the rest of their clan. He couldn't believe it that their were others still alive. Looking over at his father he asked "How many are still alive?"

Smiling, Fugaku replied "Most of us survived the attack. We've been in hiding ever since the attack to prepare ourselves for this. We must stop Itachi at all costs."

"Is it really that bad?" asked Sasuke

"Yes, unfortunately it is." sighed Fugaku

"What is he planning?" asked Sasuke, really not sure if he wanted to here the answer.

"He's planning to eliminate all humans and any vampires that are not willing to follow his leadership." replied Fugaku

Sasuke stopped in his tracks at what his father had said. He couldn't believe it. He never realized how evil his brother had really become. He had to do whatever he could to stop him and protect Naruto. He didn't know what would happen if something would happen to Naruto. "Will the rest of the Uchiha clan be enough to stop him?"

"I'm not sure. But we have to do whatever we can to stop him. At any cost." replied Fugaku

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi and his group had just left the first village and was continuing north when he

narrowed his eyes as he picked up a familiar scent just ahead of him. Sniffing the air, he growled when he realized who it was. "Why are they here." he growled

"Who is it, sir?" asked Kenchi

"My father and brother." growled Itachi "Come on, let's see what their up to."

Pushing ahead they followed the scent until they reached to the two hunter vampires. Staying within the trees, Itachi watched as they headed north. "I wonder where they are going?"

"Should we follow them?" asked Kenchi

"Yes, they're up to something. We need to find out what it is." replied Itachi "But keep your distance, my father will be able to pick up your scent."

"Understood, sir" said Kenchi

Itachi looked over and noticed that they had stopped. Sasuke had a look of surprise on his face as he looked over at his father. Masking his scent, Itachi moved closer to see what was going on. Getting as close as he could, he listened to what they were talking about. Growling when he realized what they were talking about. _**"How is that possible. How could they have survived the attack. We made sure everything was taken care of before we left."**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fugaku paused as he was talking and narrowed his eyes, sensing that they were being watched. Realizing the familiar scent, he whispered "We're being watched."

Sasuke was surprised by what his father had said, but didn't let it show on his face. Looking up at his father, he replied "By who?"

"By Itachi" whispered Fugaku

"What? What are we going to do?" whispered Sasuke

"I'm not sure, but we can't lead him to the others. I've been to careless. I'm not sure what all he's heard." replied Fugaku

"We need to find a way to distract them." said Sasuke

"We're going to have to split up. He has others with him, so hopefully with us splitting up we can bring them out of hiding. If you get a chance, head towards the rest of the clan. Just continued north until you come to a large pointed rock. There is a tunnel at the base of the rock, hidden just inside of the rock." whispered Fugaku

"What about you?" asked Sasuke

"I will lead them in the other direction." replied Fugaku "Tell them who you are and they will follow you."

"I'm not going to just leave you here." growled Sasuke, but not to loud that it could be heard.

"We have no choice. It would be worse if we led them to the other clan members. Please Sasuke, you must do this." whispered Fugaku

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it." grumbled Sasuke

Smiling, Fugaku replied "Sometimes in a fight, the best thing to do is run. This is one of those times. We aren't prepared for this kind of fight." With his back facing Itachi, Fugaku reached into his cloak and pulled out several stakes. "Here take these. If you have to fight, you these."

Taking the stakes, Sasuke carefully hit them inside of his cloak as he asked "So what's your plan?"

"I'll distract Itachi, but your going to have to avoid the other three vampires. Don't do something crazy, because your not prepared to fight this group alone." replied Fugaku "Go get the other clan members and bring them here."

"I understand and I will." said Sasuke "But are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, just get ready." replied Fugaku _**"This isn't going to be good. I can only hope Sasuke can get to the others first."**_ thought Fugaku. Taking a deep breath, Fugaku turned around and looked at the tree Itachi was behind. "So you've finally returned?" growled Fugaku

Smirking, Itachi slowly walked out from behind the tree and started to walk towards his father "So you could sense me. I never thought I would see you again." replied Itachi

"You honestly thought you could take us down that easily." growled Fugaku

Sasuke watched the confrontation between his father and brother. He slowly started to back away from them, trying to find the perfect moment to escape. He had to get the others for his father, and he wasn't going to let him down. Taking his chance, Sasuke turned around and took off through the trees, putting as much speed as he could to create as much distance as possible.

Itachi growled as he saw his brother leap into the trees and take off. "Get him" he growled, not taking his eyes of his father. "You honestly think he can get away?"

"Don't doubt him Itachi. Sasuke has become very strong." replied Fugaku.

Chuckling, Itachi replied "That weakling could even hurt a fly, but…" his face turning serious "first I need to finish what I started."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes, but looked up when he heard ear piercing squeaks coming out of the trees. His eyes widened when he saw flocks of crows heading towards him. Calling up his own strength, Fugaku called up the bats of the forest to counterattack the crows. Flying through the trees, they swooped down to and started to attack the crows, keeping them away from their master. Reaching in his pocket Fugaku pulled out two large stakes as he lunged towards Itachi.

Dodging to the side, Itachi smirked "Do you think I will be that easy to take down."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was weaving in and out of the trees trying to throw his pursuers off. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the three vampires getting closer. Cursing to himself, he put more force behind his step as he tried to outrun the older vampires. He had to come up with a way to lose them or he wasn't going to reach the others in time. Swinging his leg around, he used his strength as he kicked through a tree, ripping it in half, watching it as it fell towards the vampires.

Kenji smirked as he saw the tree heading towards them. Fisting his hand, he punched the tree sending it flying through the air. "Your going to have to try harder than that if you want to stop us." yelled Kenji. Looking at the other two vampires, Kenji said " Aoi take the left, Ko the right" as they split up and headed after the pale vampire.

Sasuke took advantage of the moments distraction and changed into a spider. Crawling up a tree, he hid within the leaves so he couldn't be seen. He had to get out of here. But how? They were much stronger and faster than he was.

The three vampires raced forward trying to catch up with Sasuke. Kenji looked ahead and growled when he realized the pale vampire was nowhere in sight. Smirking, he stopped on one of the tree branches as he motioned for the others to stop as well. "So you decided to hide from us." yelled Kenji "Don't think you can hide from us for to long. We will still be able to find you."

Sasuke had to come up with a plan. Hearing the vampires get closer, Sasuke smiled when he remembered the stakes that he had. He would wait until one was close and attack. Hearing the one vampire yell for him, he smirked as he crawled over to a large branch and transformed back into a vampire. Pulling out a stake, he hid his scent as best he could as waited until one of them got close enough to him.

The three vampires jumped forward one tree at a time raising their senses trying to find the pale vampire. Aoi jumped onto the branch below Sasuke. Seeing his moment, Sasuke jumped down on the vampire and impaled the vampire through the chest before he could react. The vampire letting out an ear piercing scream, getting the attention of the other two vampires.

Growling Kenji and Ko turned and headed towards the scream. "Be alert" he growled, the other vampire nodding.

Sasuke growled as he ran ahead trying to gain some distance between him and the other vampires. He didn't have much time before they found him and he had to get to his clan to help his father.

Kenji stopped on the tree as he saw Aoi laying across the tree branch. Kneeling down, he growled when he realized he was dead. "Move, we have to find him. He will pay for what he's done." growled Kenji. Kenji and Ko pushed themselves to their limit, moving as fast as they could to catch up to the younger vampire, fury fueling them.

Sasuke could sense the anger radiating off the vampires behind him. He hadn't been able to accomplish anything, but just to make them angrier. As fast as they were moving their was no was he was going to make it to the clan in time. He had to find a way to get them separated, but how? He knew that he had several stakes with him, so reaching behind he grabbed three of them and placed them in his mouth as he started to crawl up one of the trees hiding as he waited for the two vampires chasing him to get closer. Peeking around the tree, he could see the vampires getting closer. Waiting for the right moment, he took a deep breath and sent two of the stakes flying through the air right towards the two vampires.

Kenji and Ko looked up when they heard something flying through the air. Narrowing their eyes, they growled as the dodged out of the way. Sasuke seeing the vampires jump, moved to the other side of the tree and threw the other stake at one of the vampires. Ko to busy dodging the first stake, didn't see the second one coming as it pierced through his chest, slamming him into the tree behind him falling on the branch below.

Kenji growled as he saw Ko go down. Narrowing his eyes he yelled "You're going to pay for that brat." taking off after the pale vampire.

Sasuke gasped as he saw the last remaining vampire race towards him, anger radiating off of him. Taking off through the trees, Sasuke ran as fast as he could. If he could reach the clans hideout he would have them to help him.

Kenji was furious. That vampire was going to pay for what he has done. Growling, Kenji released his full powers as he picked up speed, coming up quickly behind the pale vampire. Grabbing a branch in front of him with his hands, he propelled himself forward through the air kicking Sasuke in the back sending him flying through the air.

Sasuke gasped from the impact of the vampires feet. Reaching out he tried to grab a branch to stop his descent. Grabbing the branch, he swung around and landed on a branch, but didn't have time to react as Kenji pushed forward and kicked him in the chest sending him flying through the tree branches to the forest floor. "Oof" moaned Sasuke as he impacted the ground.

Kenji jumped down on the ground in front of the pale vampire as he growled "You really thought you would get away. I will make you pay for what you did." as he put his foot on Sasuke's chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will Sasuke have to be changed like Kakashi?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, he will. But know we know what has to be done." replied Iruka as he looked over at his mate.

"Then we need to do it right after the transformation." said Tsunade, everyone turned their heads when they heard a knock on the door. "I'll go so who it is."

Naruto and Iruka were sitting on the bed, when Naruto turned his head towards the window and narrowed his eyes not saying anything. Iruka watched Naruto as he stared out the window. He could feel the anger radiating off the young man. "Naruto?" asked Iruka, making the others look over at Naruto.

"Something isn't right." replied Naruto

"What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya

"I'm not sure, but I can sense trouble to the north of here." replied Naruto, gasping as he started to feel an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

Laying a hand on one of Naruto's shoulders, Iruka asked "What kind of trouble?"

Looking over at his father figure, Naruto replied "I…I'm not sure." looking up at Jiraiya he asked "Sasuke went home right?"

"Yes, that's where Fugaku said they were going. Why would you ask?" asked Jiraiya

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade opened the front door to be greeted by Mikoto. "Mikoto?"

"Hello, Tsunade. Where is everyone?" asked Mikoto

"Upstairs…Iruka and Kakashi are awake." replied Tsunade "What are you doing here. And where is Fugaku and Sasuke? Did something happen?"

"Itachi and the vampires have left suddenly. Fugaku and Sasuke went to get the rest of the clan." replied Mikoto "I have to talk to Jiraiya immediately."

"Sure, let's go back upstairs." replied Tsunade as they walked back upstairs.

Hearing Jiraiya ask about Fugaku, Mikoto asked "What's wrong?" everyone turning and looking at Mikoto as she entered the room.

"Mikoto, why are you here. Where is Fugaku and Sasuke?" asked Jiraiya, as he walked over to the black haired vampire.

"They left to get the other clan members. Itachi and the other vampires left suddenly, so Fugaku decided it best to start gathering all the hunter vampires. He sent me here to tell you." replied Mikoto "Did something happen to Fugaku and Sasuke?"

"We're not sure." replied Jiraiya, as he looked back over towards the blonde haired man.

"I…I'm not sure. It's hard for me to explain. I just feel like a part of me is being ripped…." started Naruto, but grabbed his chest when a vision flashed before his eyes. "Sasuke" gasped Naruto

Getting down on his knees, and kneeling in front of Naruto, Iruka asked "Naruto what's wrong with Sasuke?"

Sasuke was in trouble. He had to get to him to help him, but he couldn't breath. It felt like someone was sitting on his chest and crushing him. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing when he started to hear a voice.

"_Naruto, listen to me. We have to get to Sasuke now. You have to trust me. Iruka should have told you who I am. My name is Kei, the keeper of the nine-tailed fox." said Kei_

"_I can't breath." gasped Naruto_

"_That's because your soul mate is injured badly. We have to get to him before that vampire kills him." replied Kei_

"_How? I'm not even a vampire yet." asked Naruto_

"_I will join my body with yours, but we must have Sasuke turn you as soon as possible." replied Kei "Also your body has to be willing to let me transfer my powers._

"_How can I trust that you won't hurt anyone unless it's necessary." asked Naruto_

"_I have asked Akio to contact Iruka, but we can't delay. If we don't get him away from their, they will kill him." replied Kei_

"_Then do what you have to." said Naruto as he relaxed his body._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka narrowed his eyes, as he started to hear voices. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but one voice sounded like Akio. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on the voices as he tried to make out what they were saying.

Kakashi was watching his mates face and started to worry. Something was going on. Reaching over he laid a hand on Iruka's hand that was laying on the bed by Naruto and asked "Iruka, are your alright?"

"Something really bad is happening. I think Akio is trying to contact me." whispered Iruka, keeping his eyes closed.

Kakashi kept quiet as he looked over at Tsunade, Mikoto and Jiraiya as they all started to worry by how Naruto and Iruka were acting. Had something happened to the Fugaku and Sasuke as they went to retrieve the remaining clan members?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Iruka" yelled Akio_

"_Akio? What's wrong?" asked Iruka_

"_Sasuke is injured pretty badly and Fugaku is trying to fight against Itachi himself. They were attacked on their way to the Uchiha hideout. Kei is transferring his powers into Naruto as we speak." replied Akio_

"_WHAT! Naruto hasn't been transformed yet." gasped Iruka_

"_We have no choice. In order to save Sasuke, Naruto is going to need the powers." replied Akio "And you are going to have to use your powers as well."_

"_But I don't even know how to control them yet." replied Iruka, not really liking where this was going._

"_I will help you. I can control your powers, but you are going to have to be the one to release the powers. We will have to work together as one on this in order for it to work."_

"_What's going to happen if we can't do this." asked Iruka_

"_Then Sasuke will die, and all hope of saving the humans and vampires will be gone."_

_Taking a deep breath, Iruka replied "Then let's do this."_

"_I can feel Kei starting to release his powers. I need you to do the same." said Akio_

"_I understand, how do I do that?" asked Iruka_

"_Look deep inside you. You will find the power within." said Akio_

_Iruka could feel the power fighting to be released. Reaching out he started to release the powers. As he did he could feel Naruto in front of him._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi watched as Iruka started to tense. He didn't like this. Something was really wrong, but he didn't know what. Looking over where Tsunade, Mikoto and Jiraiya were standing, he asked "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but somehow the golden vampires know what is going on. If it's true and Sasuke is in trouble, then they will do whatever necessary to protect him since he is Naruto's soul mate. We are just going to have to wait and see what happens." replied Jiraiya

"But can we trust them?" asked Tsunade

"We'll have to. If what they said is true, and Fugaku and Sasuke are in trouble, then we have to help them before it's to late." replied Jiraiya

"But what if Itachi is the one attacking them." gasped Mikoto

"Let's just hope he can hold them off long enough for us to get their." replied Jiraiya

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi looked over at Iruka as he thought _**"Please be alright."**_ lifting his hand and running in through the soft chocolate strands.

Iruka opened his eyes as he felt the fingers run through his hair. Looking over at Kakashi he smirked "Are you ready?"

Kakashi gasped as he saw Iruka's eyes. They were gold and there was something different about him. He seemed more confident. Then it hit him what Iruka had said and he narrowed his eyes and asked "Ready for what?"

Not saying anything, he turned around and faced Naruto as he opened his eyes. Jiraiya. Kakashi, Mikoto, and Tsunade all gasped when his eyes were now gold also. Naruto looked up at Iruka and growled "Let's end this." as he and Iruka stood up.

Kakashi hurriedly stood up and gasped "Hey wait a minute, end what? What is going on?"

"The time has come. Itachi has already began the attacks. We have to get to Sasuke and his father before it's to late." replied Iruka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto gasped and braced the foot of the bed for support when he saw more visions. Sasuke wasn't going to last much longer if they didn't get their. He could see Sasuke lying on the ground and another vampire over top of him laughing. Seeing that made Naruto lose control as a red mist started to circle him and Iruka.

Iruka looked over at Naruto and realized what was going on. "Naruto you have to calm yourself. If you lose your control now, it will only make things worse."

"But he's hurting Sasuke" growled Naruto

Laying a hand on his shoulder, Iruka replied "I understand that, but we have to do this right."

"Don't worry, I will." growled Naruto as he pushed past Iruka and ran out the door.

"Naruto, wait" yelled Iruka, taking off after him. Stopping in the doorway, Iruka turned real quick and yelled "Kakashi come with me. Jiraiya, you, Mikoto and Tsunade gather the others and head north. Join us where the Uchiha clan members are hidden?"

"Where you are you going?" asked Tsunade

"Stop Naruto before he does something he'll regret later." replied Iruka "Kashi, hurry up let's go. We don't have much time. We've got to catch up to Naruto and help Sasuke and Fugaku."

Not saying anything, Kakashi ran up beside him as they both ran down stairs and out of the house chasing after Naruto."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to all my wonderful readers. This chapter ended up a little than normal so I hoped you enjoyed. Please review and let me hear from you.

Peanut


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own anything Naruto..just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my story. I sorry for the long wait, things have been kind of busy and I've had a little bit of writers block. But I think things are slowing down, so hopefully that will help. I know I didn't get to reply to all of my lovely reviewers, and I am so, so sorry. I really do enjoy hearing from you and it helps me with my writing. So please let me hear from you. Thanks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 29

As soon as Kakashi and Iruka ran out the door, Jiraiya and Tsunade were racing back towards Konoha to get backup. If what Iruka and Naruto were told by the golden vampires was true, then they didn't have much time to waste, and needed to get as many people together as possible in the fastest amount of time. As they sped towards Konoha, Tsunade looked over at Jiraiya and said "Once we reach the main gates, we should split up."

"Your right. It's dark, so most humans should be asleep by now. So we shouldn't cause to much panic." replied Jiraiya

"Right…once finished we'll meet back at the main gates. Most of the head vampires are on guard at the tower tonight like usual so I'll head there. You get Genma and Raidou, they're at the tower. Kurenai is off duty, along with Tenzou. So they should be at home. Beside them, get as many other vampires as you can. We will need everyone that we can get." said Tsunade

"Understood." replied Jiraiya

Once reaching the gates, the two vampires split up to gather as many vampires as they could to help against the attack. Tsunade raced towards the hokage tower to gather all the guards that she could. Once everyone was gathered, she looked over at them and said "Listen everyone, the fight with Itachi has begun. We have had some interesting things happening recently, but I do not have time to explain everything. All I can tell you is that Itachi and his group has begun their attacks. The Uchiha's have returned to help in stopping them, but we also have two additional members that were unexpected."

"What do you mean, Lady Tsunade?" asked Asuma

"We have two golden vampire descendents among us that will be helping us in our fight." replied Tsunade

"WHAT!!! How is that possible?" gasped Anko

"I didn't want to believe it myself to begin with, but you have to trust me. I don't have time to explain everything, but the two descendents are on our side. They have actually already headed out, along with Kakashi, to help Fugaku and his son Sasuke. They were attacked by Itachi and a couple of his members while going and getting the remaining Uchiha clan members. " replied Tsunade

"Are the Uchiha's alright? And can we trust the golden vampires won't hurt Kakashi" asked Gai

"Yes, we can. Kakashi is actually a soul mate to one of the golden vampires." replied Tsunade

Everyone rolling their eyes as they heard Gai yell "My eternal rival has found his true love." as he cried his big manly tears.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." grumbled Anko

"As much as I would like to sit here and talk about Kakashi's love life, we have more important things to attend to right now. Jiraiya has also returned and is gathering other vampires within the village. We need to leave immediately and meet up with him before heading out. I want each of you to split up as you leave the tower and gather as many vampires within the village as you can and meet at the main gate. Jiraiya is already getting Genma, Raidou, Kurenai, and Tenzou for sure, along with other vampires along the way. Does everyone understand?" replied Tsunade

"Understood" everyone replied at once.

"Then let's go." said Tsunade, taking the lead to collect as many vampires as they could before meeting up with Jiraiya and the rest of the vampires.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya first headed to where Genma and Raidou were stationed. Once reaching the tower, Jiraiya rushed up the stairs. Hearing someone running up the stairs, Genma and Raidou prepared themselves for an attack but relaxed when they noticed it was Jiraiya. Genma looked at the older vampire confused as he asked "What's wrong?"

"The attack has begun. Tsunade and I are gathering all vampires to help Fugaku and the rest of the Uchiha clan along with Iruka and Naruto." replied Jiraiya

"Iruka and Naruto?" asked Raidou "What do they have to do with all this?"

"They're transformation has been completed. They are now full blooded golden vampires." replied Jiraiya

"Golden vampires? Both of them?" asked Genma

"Yes, I'm not entirely sure why, but the golden vampires have agreed to help us." replied Jiraiya

"What do you mean by that?" asked Genma "Even though they are descendents, isn't it still just Iruka and Naruto?"

"Not entirely, Iruka and Naruto have been in contact with the two leaders of the golden vampires. They are descendents of them. Although Iruka has gained most of his powers from them, Naruto hasn't been transformed to a vampire yet. Even at that, because of his connection with Sasuke as his soul mate he has started to show signs of the golden vampires powers." replied Jiraiya

"His soul mate is Uchiha Sasuke?" gasped Genma

"Yes" replied Jiraiya

"Can they be trusted?" asked Raidou

"We have no other choice. We need their help." replied Jiraiya "I'll have to finish explaining things later, but right now we need to finish gathering other vampires."

We'll go get Izumo and Kotetsu." said Genma "Where do you want to meet up at?"

"At the main gate. I know I have to go get Kurenai and Tenzou, and I'll pick up any others I pass along the way. Same with you, we need as many as we can get." replied Jiraiya

"Understood" both Genma and Raidou replied before splitting up to gather the vampires within the village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto could feel the rage flowing through his veins. It was scary. He had never felt such anger before. He knew that he needed to get to Sasuke, and quick. He didn't have much time, jumping from branch to branch, putting extra force into each step. He could sense Sasuke fading, and knew he was in serious trouble. Sniffing, he could smell blood, Sasuke's blood. He knew he was close. When he had seen his vision, Sasuke was lying on the ground so he started to scan the forest floor below. Catching a glimpse of movement just ahead, Naruto slowed his pace to see what it was. Stopping on a large branch, Naruto kneeled down as he saw Sasuke lying on the ground with another vampire standing overtop of him, his foot on his chest. He narrowed his eyes as he saw his soul mate trapped, anger and rage setting in even more as he fisted his hands.

_Naruto closed his eyes as he heard Kei call to him "We have to attack?"_

"_What do I do?" asked Naruto_

"_Just let me take care of it, but you have to let me take control of your body." replied Kei_

"_What are you going to do?" asked Naruto, not liking the idea of someone else controlling his body._

"_I'm going to save Sasuke." replied Kei_

_Sighing, Naruto said "Then do what you have to." Naruto could feel Kei's powers start to take over his body, gasping as his body felt like it was on fire letting out a loud roar as Kei took over his body. His eyes turned red._

Kenchi and Sasuke both looked up when they heard the load roar, their eyes going wide when they saw the young man standing just above them.

"Naruto" whispered Sasuke. _**"His eyes are red. Why are they red?"**_ thought Sasuke

Kenchi looked down as he heard Sasuke say Naruto's name and smirked "Someone you know."

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke growled "Don't you dare touch him."

"Hm, this could be interesting. He must be pretty important to you, and he's not even a vampire." smirked Kenchi

"DON'T TOUCH HIM" growled Sasuke

"What exactly do you think you're going to do in that state." smirked Kenchi

Before he could reply, Naruto jumped down and landed right beside Kenchi and said "He's not going to do anything. I am." as he fisted his hand and landed a punch on the vampire's chest, sending him flying backwards, knocking him into a tree.

"Oof" gasped Kenchi as he hit the tree, before falling on the ground. Shaking his head, he pushed himself up with his arms looking over at the blonde. Narrowing his eyes he asked "Who are you?

"My name is Kei, and I'm a golden vampire."

"Golden Vampire? That's impossible, golden vampires were killed long ago and you're not even a vampire." replied Kenchi

"The body that I'm in is not yet a vampire, but he soon will be and all my powers will be transferred to him completing his transformation into a golden vampire." replied Kei

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. _**"Who is Kei, and what is he doing to Naruto? And why is he so strong?"**_ thought Sasuke

Having enough, Kenchi pulled out his silver sword as he raced towards Kei swinging his blade towards the young blonde man.

Naruto smirked as he saw Kenchi racing forwards. Waiting until the last moment, he lifted his arm grabbed Kenchi's hand blocking the attack as he swung around and kicked up his leg hitting the vampire across the back and knocking him forward.

On his hands and knees, Kenchi gripped the sword tighter within his hand as he turned his head and glared at Kei. Not saying anything, Kenchi stood up as he watched the blonde man's movements.

Kei waited patiently for the vampires next move, trying to anticipate his next strike. He knew he had to end this, and end it quick. He didn't know how seriously Sasuke was injured. Looking over at Sasuke to see how he was, he saw two wooden stakes laying beside him. He needed to get to them. Turning his head he looked back at Kenchi, before racing towards Sasuke. _"Sasuke, I need your stakes."_

Sasuke eyes flew wide open when he saw Naruto running towards him _**"What is that idiot doing?"**_ thought Sasuke, but then he heard a voice asking for the stakes. Looking down at the ground, he grabbed the stakes and tossed them in the air groaning from the pain that shot through him from the action.

Kenchi took off after Kei once he started to run towards Sasuke, trying to stop him. He growled when he saw Sasuke toss the stakes in the air, knowing what the tan man had in mind. Pushing himself to go faster, he tried to reach the blonde man before he was able to get the stakes.

Hearing the vampire behind him, Kei sped up as he grabbed the stakes from the air, ducking when he heard the sword slash through the air. Going down on his hands and feet, he swept one leg out, knocking Kenchi on the ground sending the stakes down towards the vampire "No one hurts my mate, and thinks they can get away with it." growled Kei

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. Something was different. This wasn't the Naruto his knew. "Who are you? What have you done with Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"My name is Kei. I am a golden vampire and the one that will be transferring powers to Naruto after the transformation." replied Kei , walking over and kneeling down beside the pale vampire. "Naruto is fine.

"Bring back Naruto." growled Sasuke

"I will, but first you have to listen to what I have to say." replied Kei "How bad are your injuries."

"I've been better." groaned Sasuke, holding his side

"I see…once Naruto has returned, the first thing you must do is turn him." replied Kei

"But I was told not to." said Sasuke

"Yes, but that was before Iruka and Kakashi awoke, and if you're wanting to save your father and yourself, along with the rest of your clan you will need our help." replied Kei

"Why?" groaned Sasuke, as a sharp pain shot through him.

"I don't have much time to explain. Your injuries are serious, even for a vampire, and you need Naruto to help you with them so I'll explain quickly and the rest you can ask Naruto. He is already aware of what is going to happen. Your brother, Itachi, is more powerful than any of you realize and in order to stop him you are going to need the power of the golden vampires. Naruto will be the key to you stopping Itachi. That is why you must turn him now. Once you have turned him, he will be able to help you with your wounds. I know that normally after you have transformed him into a vampire, he will become weak. But I will help him through this. I will lend him some of my powers so he won't pass out. After he has drank your blood, not matter how tired you are, DO NOT lose consciousness. After the transformation is complete, his blood will become the blood of the golden vampire. You will need to drink his blood once again, and the healing powers of the golden vampire will heal your wounds. Your blood then will also become that of the golden vampires, but you will not obtain the powers of the golden vampires. That can only be obtained by a true golden vampire descendent."

"I…I understand." whispered Sasuke, as he tried to fight sleep.

Seeing Sasuke fight to stay awake, Kei released his powers from Naruto's body. Naruto felt a wave of dizziness flood through his body as he felt Kei release his control on his body. Holding a hand up to his head, he looked up to see Sasuke about ready to pass out. He knew what he had to do. Even thought Kei had taken over his body, he knew what Kei had told Sasuke. Leaning over Sasuke, he whispered "Sasuke can you hear me." Keeping his eyes closed, Sasuke gave Naruto a small nod. "You have to turn me."

"I know" whispered Sasuke "You're going to have to lean forward. I don't have the strength to lift my head."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka and Kakashi were racing through the woods, following Naruto's scent as they tried to catch up to him. They had to catch him before something bad happened. They knew Kei and Akio were the ones pushing this, but Naruto wasn't a vampire yet. And to be going up against vampires as strong as Itachi and his group was not good. Hearing something to the left of them, Iruka looked over at Kakashi and asked "What was that?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we better check it out. It may be Naruto." replied Kakashi

"But his scent leads this way" said Iruka as he pointed to the right.

"That may be true, but he could have backtracked some. It he were to catch up with Itachi, he may be fighting them." replied Kakashi

"You're right, let's take a look." replied Iruka

Quietly, taking to the trees they jumped branches until they reached the noise. They knew it was someone fighting, because they could hear them yelling. There eyes widening when they heard someone yell "Itachi."

"It's Itachi, and is that Fugaku?" asked Iruka

"Yes, it is. Then Naruto…." started Kakashi, before being cut off by something flying right between Kakashi and Iruka. Both jumping out of the way just in time. Looking over in the direction the object came from, Kakashi's eyes widened when he noticed Itachi staring at him.

"Did you decide to come join in the fun, Kakashi?" asked Itachi, smirking up at the pale vampire.

Narrowing his eyes, Kakashi growled "Yes, as a matter of fact I did." Iruka looking over at Kakashi with disbelief in his eyes.

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" whispered Iruka

"We have to help Fugaku." replied Kakashi

"But what about Naruto?" asked Iruka

"You go ahead and look for Naruto. I'll stay and help Fugaku." replied Kakashi as he looked over at his soul mate.

Iruka was about to reply, but then closed his eyes as he heard Akio speak to him. _"Naruto is fine. You need to stay here and help Fugaku and Kakashi."_

"_Is he safe?" asked Iruka_

"_Yes, he and Sasuke are fine. Sasuke is about to transform Naruto." replied Akio_

"WHAT!!!" gasped Iruka, covering his mouth when he realized he yelled that out loud.

"What's wrong?" asked Kakashi

"Nothing, it's time to stop this Itachi." growled Iruka, as he narrowed his eyes.

Kakashi looked over at Iruka questionably "But what about Naruto?"

"He's fine." mumbled Iruka, blushing as he thought about what Sasuke and Naruto were probably doing right now. Kakashi raising an eyebrow as he saw the blush spread across the tan cheeks. Both caught up in each other that they didn't hear Itachi.

"Did something happen to your cute little blonde boy?" smirked Itachi, looking straight at Iruka.

Looking over at Itachi, Iruka narrowed his eyes as he stared at Itachi, before smirking "Actually I would be worried about the other members in your group."

Growling as he narrowed his eyes, Itachi jumped up into the trees as he pulled out his silver sword lashing out towards Iruka. No one mocked him and got away with it, but his sword didn't make contact with it's intended target. Iruka had stopped the sword with his bare hand. _**"He's actually stronger than me, how is that possible?" **_thought Itachi, as he continued to try and push forward.

"Is that all you have?" asked Iruka, as he stood there holding the sword back not having to put forth much effort as the pale vampire tried to push closer.

Growling, Itachi replied "How dare you make fun of me." as he closed his eyes to call forth his crows.

Iruka looked up when he heard something coming through the trees. His eyes widened when he saw a flock of crows heading towards him.

"Iruka, look out. Those aren't normal crows. That can hypnotize you." yelled Fugaku

Closing his eyes, he called forth his summons as he sensed the crows getting closer. Hearing the answer to his call, he looked over at Kakashi and said "Get down there with Fugaku."

"What? I'm not leaving you up here alone with him." growled Kakashi, but looked back towards the woods when he heard something coming towards them. "What is that?"

"My backup." smiled Iruka, before turning serious "So please go down there with Fugaku. I can concentrate better if I don't have to worry about hurting you."

"You think you can stop me that easily?" growled Itachi, looking over at Iruka

Ignoring the black haired vampire, Kakashi replied "Fine, but if I see that you are in the slightest bit of trouble…"

"Then I expect to see you up here helping me." replied Iruka, giving Kakashi another reassuring smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not saying anything, Naruto laid down completely on top of Sasuke, blushing at the position he was in. Lowering his head, he exposed his neck to the pale vampire. Without saying anything, Sasuke opened his mouth and sank his teeth into the tan skin, making Naruto gasp at the feeling. Sasuke could feel some of his strength starting to return as he drank the sweet blood, but he still felt tired.

Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke drink his blood. He felt embarrassed as he realized he had another problem. Feeling the pale vampire below him was turning him on more than it should have been. Lowering his one hand, he slid it beneath Sasuke as he cupped his firm cheek making the pale vampire moan as he pulled him closer and rocked his hips. Naruto could feel the change in his body as he closed his eyes, trying not to lose consciousness. "Sasuke" moaned Naruto, as he tried to fight away the dizziness.

Breaking away, Sasuke whispered "It's done, are you still strong enough?"

"Mmm" moaned Naruto "Ju…Just give me a minute."

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to stay conscious." whispered Sasuke, as he fought to stay awake.

Hearing Sasuke's whisper, Naruto knew he had to complete the transformation. He could feel the change in his body. Running his tongue along the top of his teeth, Naruto felt his fangs as they started to form. They weren't as exposed as what Sasuke's were, but they were there. Lowering his head, he licked the pale skin before opening his mouth and sinking his teeth in. It was as if he already knew what to do, which was really weird since he knew nothing about vampires.

"Nnn, Naruto" gasped Sasuke, as he felt Naruto's fangs sink into him.

Naruto couldn't explain how he was feeling. Before he had thought of the idea of drinking blood was disgusting, but now it was all he could think about. It actually tasted sweet. He wanted more, but he knew Sasuke wasn't stable enough. Pulling away he lifted his head and looked down at the pale vampire and asked "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore" groaned Sasuke

"_Naruto, now that the transformation is complete Sasuke needs to drink your blood to help him heal." said Kei_

_Closing his eyes, Naruto said "Alright"_

Opening his eyes, Naruto lifted his hand and cupped the side of Sasuke's face as he said "You have to drink my blood again. It will help you to heal."

Not saying anything, Sasuke just nodded his head. Naruto once again lowered his head and positioned himself, groaning as he felt his cock rub against Sasuke's clothed one. Sasuke leaned forward, sinking his teeth into the tan neck again enjoying the taste of the sweet blood, but this time he started to feel different. His energy was returning to him, and he felt stronger. He couldn't explain it, but he felt even stronger than before. Once he felt his wounds were healed, he released his hold on Naruto's neck and smirked when he felt something poking him in his thigh. Moving his head, he whispered in Naruto's ear "Are you enjoying it?" as he rocked his hips.

"Sasuke" groaned Naruto, as he rocked his hips.

"What did you do to me? I feel different some how." moaned Sasuke, as he wrapped his arms around Naruto pulling him closer as he pushed up.

"I…ah….I….mmn….It's because of the blood of the golden vampire running through you." moaned Naruto, as he tried to regain his senses. He knew that this wasn't the time for this, but dang it felt so good. "Sasuke, we can't. We…nnn…we have to go get the rest of your clan to help your father."

That woke Sasuke up, as he remembered why he was in this situation to begin with. Mentally cursing himself, he replied "We have to go now. My father is trying to fight against Itachi alone."

"Then we can't waste anymore time. Let's go" said Naruto as he stood up, moaning from the loss of heat. Once standing, he reached a hand out to help the pale vampire up.

Once up, Sasuke smirked as he leaned in close to Naruto and whispered "Don't think I've forgotten about our previous actions. When this is over, we will have a lot of catching up to do and we won't be leaving my room for a long time." feeling the tan vampire shiver.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. Please review and let me hear from you. It would really make my day.

Peanut


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Nothing has been changed in the chapter except for some reason when it uploaded it put the text in bold and underline. So I just uploaded it again to correct it. I am working on the next chapter now and should have it up today or tomorrow. Thank you to everyone for reading and sorry about the text.

Sorry for the long delay, but hopefully after this week I'll have more time to work on my stories again. Thank you so much to all my wonderful reviewers, and if I missed on replying to you. Thank you all so much for reviewing. I really do enjoy hearing from you and it's helped to get me in the mood to write. And right now I need all the motivation I can get. This chapter is shorter than what they have been recently, but I wanted to get something up for all of you to read. So I hope you enjoy, and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Not saying it just to get you to leave me feedback, but the more feedback you leave the more motivated I will get in writing my stories. So please review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 30

Sasuke and Naruto ran as fast as they could to the Uchiha clan hideout, hoping that they wouldn't be to late to help Sasuke's father. Reaching the pointed rock that Fugaku had told him about, Sasuke ducked inside as he tried to find a tunnel within the dark cave. Feeling along the walls, Sasuke tried to find his way down the dark tunnel, Naruto walking close behind.

"I see a light up ahead." said Naruto

Looking up, Sasuke noticed the dim light flickering up ahead. "Then let's head towards the light. That has to be where they are at." replied Sasuke

Sasuke could sense the vampires up ahead of him as they came closer to the light. Stopping when they heard someone come up behind them and ask "Who are you and what business do have here?"

"I am the son of Uchiha Fugaku." replied Sasuke "And this is Uzimaki Naruto."

"Um, hi" replied Naruto, scratching the back of his head.

"We have come for your help." said Sasuke

Coming out of the shadows and completely ignoring the blonde man, the vampire asked "Where is Fugaku?"

"We were attacked by Itachi and his men on our way here. He sent me ahead to inform you that the war has begun." replied Sasuke

Hearing what Sasuke had said, the vampire growled as he replied "Where are they?"

"Just south of here. We must hurry, I was delayed when I was attacked by three of Itachi's followers. I'm not sure how much longer my father is able to delay him." replied Sasuke

Not saying a word, the vampire turned around and yelled "Everyone, the time has come. Itachi has begun his attacks. Fugaku is in battle with him as we speak. We must leave immediately to help our friend in the fight against his own son." At that everyone roared as they all gathered to help in the battle against Itachi and his group. Looking back over his shoulder, the vampire's eyes glowed red as he smirked "We're ready, lead the way." Naruto cringing at the intense look in the pale vampires eyes.

Leaning over towards Sasuke, Naruto asked "Why are his eyes red?" turning his head towards his soul mate and gasping when he saw Sasuke's glowing with the same intensity.

"Our powers lie within the Sharingan, as yours does with the golden vampires." replied Sasuke, as he led the way out of the cave, Naruto following behind.

"May I ask what is your name?" asked Sasuke

"My name is Shisui. I was your brothers best friend until the attack." growled Shisui, looking down at Sasuke. "Were all of Itachi's men there when you left?"

"No, it was just Itachi and three of his men." replied Sasuke

"Then we must hurry before his back up shows up. If we eliminate Itachi first, then his followers will dissipate since they do not have a leader any more. It would be like cutting the head off the snake." said Shisui

"What if his back up has already arrived?" asked Naruto

"Then we split up and attack. Sasuke and I will handle Itachi." replied Shisui

Remember what Kei had told him earlier, Naruto looked over at Shisui and said "No, I'll take care of Itachi. You just keep everyone else away."

"And how do you think you can handle Itachi by yourself." asked Shisui

"Naruto is a descendent of the golden vampires and also my soul mate." replied Sasuke

"Your soul mate." gasped Shisui "How is it possible that he is a descendent of the golden vampires. They were eliminated years ago."

"It's a long story. I'll have to explain things to you later. My parents, along with Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade are all aware of this. You have to believe in what he says." replied Sasuke

"I am here to help you stop this war. I am aware of the golden vampires past, but they have returned to help you in this fight as a way to redeem themselves." said Naruto

"How do we know when this is all over that you won't try something?" asked Shisui

"I swear to you on my life that I will not betray anyone now or after this is over. I have no wish to continue using my powers beyond the means of helping you in this fight. I hope after this I will not have to call upon them again." replied Naruto

"We have no choice at the moment but to trust you, and if the others believe in you then so shall we." replied Shisui "Now we must leave to assist Fugaku."

"Then follow me. I will lead you to Itachi." replied Sasuke, as he jumped up into the trees and took off leaping from branch to branch, Naruto and the rest of his clan not far behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka narrowed his eyes as he stared at Itachi, smirking as he heard his summons getting closer. Itachi watched the vampire closely in front of him. He could hear something coming towards them, calling forth his summons ready to battle against the tan vampire. "So you really think that you can handle me by yourself?" asked Itachi

"Yes" was Iruka's simple reply

"Do you know what your going up against or are you just trying to impress your boyfriend?" asked Itachi

"Yes and No" replied Iruka

Not liking how arrogant the younger vampire was acting, Itachi growled as he lunged forward ready to attack the younger vampire. Iruka smirked as he saw Itachi moving closer. Without any warning, Iruka waited until Itachi was right upon him, moving faster than lightning to the right, just out of reach of the black haired vampire, turning around as he kicked out his leg hitting the pale vampire in the back sending him flying through the air.

Itachi growled as he reached out and grabbed onto a tree branch stopping his decent, his eyes widening when he looked up to see foxes headed towards him, twice the size of a normal fox, there teeth showing as they growled when they made eye contact with him. Summoning up all his powers, he jumped straight up into the air and landed two branches up from where he was, calling forth his crows and sending them straight at the pack to break them up. Looking up from where he fell from, Itachi tried to find the tan vampire but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Growling, Itachi jumped up to where he had fallen from as he kept watch from the younger vampire anticipating his attack. Hearing his crows, Itachi looked down, his eyes widening when he saw his crows being mercilessly attacked my the mutated foxes below him. The foxes were moving so fast that if he hadn't know any better they could teleport themselves faster than what his crows could fly. His summons didn't have a chance against the large beasts. Realizing that he was in more trouble that he had thought, Itachi narrowed his eyes as he searched for the tan vampire. "Why are you hiding? Are you afraid to fight against me? Afraid that you will lose against me?" yelled Itachi

Iruka smirked as he watched the pale vampire as he fought against himself, trying not to show any weaknesses. He followed Itachi's eyes when he heard the summons below to see his foxes fighting against the crows. His summons were not ordinary summons. They were direct descendents of the nine tailed fox, the power flowing through the blood of the golden vampires. He had transformed himself into a spider so he could throw of the pale vampire when he returned to his position, smiling to himself when he heard Itachi cursing to himself as he looked for Iruka. Crawling down the tree that he was on, Iruka decided it was time for the attack. Reaching a branch halfway down the tree he was on, he smiled when he heard Itachi yell for him. Changing his form, he transformed into one the foxes as he looked up at the pale vampire standing above him. Growling, Iruka jumped back up the tree, reaching the branch across from Itachi. "I'm not hiding, and I won't lose against you." growled Iruka

Twirling around quickly when he heard the growl, Itachi narrowed his eyes as he came face to face with one of the foxes. "We shall see." growled Itachi, as he waited for the fox's attack.

Iruka hunched down as Itachi spoke waiting for the right moment to attack. Seeing his window, Iruka jumped across the branch, using his powers to increase his speed, as he rushed towards the pale vampire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade and Jiraiya met up at their rendezvous point with all the vampires they could find. Mikoto was waiting for them when they had arrived. "We have to hurry. I can sense great danger coming." gasped Mikoto

"What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya

"Itachi's backup is quickly approaching." replied Mikoto

"How do you know?" asked Asuma

"I am able to sense Fugaku's thoughts. We have never been able to figure out why I can, but can only guess that it has to do with our connection as soul mates." replied Mikoto

"Then we don't have much time. What about the rest of your clan?" asked Tsunade

"I'm not sure. If I'm not mistaken, Fugaku has sent Sasuke on ahead. But he had other vampires after him, so we can only hope that he made it there safely." replied Mikoto

"Then let's all head out. We will need everyone's help once we reach them, so everyone will need to split up once we reach the fight. Let's hope that the Uchiha clan will be there to help." said Jiriaya as he led the way into the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi watched as Itachi was searching for his mate, smirking to himself when Itachi couldn't find him. He knew that Iruka was going to be powerful, but his powers were beyond belief. He only remembered little things about the golden vampires, and most of it was from stories that he had heard. Fugaku was laying down beside him, none of his injuries were life threatening for a vampire, but he wasn't going to be much help for awhile. Seeing that Iruka had everything under control for the moment, Kakashi knelt down beside Fugaku and asked "How are you feeling."

"I'm starting to feel like my age." giving a small chuckle. "How is your mate doing?" asked Fugaku

"Right now Itachi is trying to find him." smirked Kakashi

"Find him?" asked Fugaku, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Iruka transformed himself as a small spider right after he knocked Itachi off the branch. Itachi was so busy trying to stop his decent that he didn't see or feel Iruka transform." replied Kakashi

"I'm glad he's on our side." said Fugaku, going quiet when he heard a noise off to the left.

Kakashi watched as Fugaku started to concentrate on something. Sniffing the air, Kakashi growled when he realized they had company on the way. "It seems Itachi's back up is on the way." growled Kakashi

"Yes, you are right. I just hope Sasuke was able to get to the clan, because we are going to need all the help we can get." replied Fugaku, as he tried to stand up.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Kakashi

"Your not going to be able to fight them all by yourself." growled Fugaku

"Well you sure as heck aren't going to be able to fight. Go over there behind that big tree and watch for backup. Jiraiya and Tsunade should be coming." replied Kakashi, as he readied himself for the impending attack. Fugaku growling from being told what to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya, Tsunade and their group raced towards the battlefield, hoping that they would reach the fight in time. They could smell blood, but it wasn't from a vampire or human, it was animal blood. Jiraiya looked over at Tsunade and asked "Do you smell that?"

"Yes, it's animal blood." replied Tsunade "What do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure, but there is a lot of it. We must be getting close." replied Jiraiya. The smell was coming from the right of them, but just as Jiraiya thought that, he heard a noise come from his left. "We need to split up."

"Why, what's going on?" asked Tsunade

"I just heard something to left of us. I want you to take your group to the right and see what happened over there. I'll take my group to the left and see where the noise came from." replied Jiraiya

"Understood" replied Tsunade. Looking behind her she motioned for her group to follow her as they split up.

"We're taking the left." yelled Jiraiya as he motioned for the rest of the group to follow him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my story. I hope to update again soon.

Peanut


	31. Chapter 31

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I really do enjoy hearing from you. This is the beginning of the much awaited showdown, so I hope you enjoy. I have the next chapter almost typed, so it will also be up shortly. Please review and let me hear from you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 31

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he heard the vampires coming closer. Fugaku was standing behind him, but leaning against a tree to help him keep his balance. From the sound of it, there were quite a few coming and there was no way they were going to be able to take them all on alone, but they wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Fugaku

"No" replied Kakashi, turning around and smirking at Fugaku. "We better just hope that our back up gets here before it's to late." Kakashi sniffed the air as he said it. "Hm, seems like their getting closer. But I only smell Jiraiya. Tsunade's not with him anymore. They must have split up."

"So Tsunade must me heading a group towards Iruka and Itachi." replied Fugaku

"Yeah, it seems so. Also seems your mate's here to rescue you." smirked Kakashi

"Yeah, right." growled Fugaku "If she had to save me I would never hear the end of it." making Kakashi chuckle.

Turning serious, Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he heard Itachi's backup getting closer. "Well it seems play time is over." said Kakashi calling forth his summons.

"Yo" said a small dog sitting beside the silver haired vampire.

Looking down at the small dog, Kakashi said "Itachi has began his attacks."

"What do you need us to do?" asked Pakkun

"We need to distract them from Iruka. Jiraiya is on his way with backup. I want for of them to rush towards the enemy when I yell, and the rest stand guard unless needed." replied Kakashi

"Got it" said Pakkun, turning around and looking at the other dogs behind him. "Spread out." each of the dogs heading in opposite directions.

Pakkun stood beside Kakashi as they watch the vampires move in closer, not sure if they had caught wind of them yet or not. Narrowing his eyes, Kakashi not taking his eyes of the vampires in front of them said "Pakkun, I want you to stay with Fugaku."

"Understood." replied Pakkun, moving over beside the injured vampire.

Kakashi not wasting any time jumped up into the trees and started to move towards the vampires. "What is that idiot doing?" asked Fugaku

"Don't ask me." replied Pakkun, shrugging his shoulders.

"He's going to get himself killed." growled Fugaku as he pushed himself away from the tree. But stopped when he smelled the air. He realized Jiraiya and his group were about here, but also coming from the other direction he could sense Sasuke and the rest of the Uchiha clan. _**"But something was different, Sasuke's scent isn't the same."**_ thought Fugaku, his eyes going wide when he realized there was another scent that he was picking along with Sasuke's and his clan. _**"Naruto has been changed."**_ thought Fugaku

Kakashi realized that Jiraiya was here and as he jumped up into the trees he picked up the scent of the Uchiha clan. His backup had arrived, and just in the nick of time. Wanting to split up the group of vampires to confuse them, Kakashi started to run towards them. "Now" yelled Kakashi, as four of his summons rushed forwards towards the enemy vampires trying to break up the group of vampires, so they had a better chance of attack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiriaya narrowed his eyes as he heard a noise coming from just ahead. "It sounds like there's something going on up ahead, so be on alert."

Jiriaya motioned for everyone to stop when he noticed movement up ahead, jerking when he heard talking beside him. "The boss is trying to break them up to confuse them a little. The Uchiha clan in heading this way from the other side." said Akino, in a bored tone.

"You're one of Kakashi's summons. What are you doing here?" asked Jiriaya

"We're here to back him up if needed. We have the vampires surrounded." replied Akino "Pakkun is staying with Fugaku."

"Alright everyone, wait for my signal and then we attack." said Jiraiya, everyone getting in position to begin the fight.

"Is Fugaku hurt really bad?" asked Mikoto, worried about her mate.

"No, he doesn't have much of his energy left, but he will be fine." replied Akino

"Thank goodness." sighed Mikoto, relief setting in as she heard what the dog said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Naruto and the Uchiha clan were racing towards Itachi and the rest of the vampires hoping to reach them before it was to late. Sniffing, Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he said "They have split. Itachi is to our right and my father is to the left. We're going to have to split up."

"No, we're sticking to the plan. I will go after Itachi. Iruka is already there, but I can also sense Tsunade and a group of vampires heading towards them." replied Naruto

"Yes, I sensed them to. I have also sensed Jiraiya and another group of vampires heading towards my father and Kakashi." replied Sasuke

"I want you to take your clan to help your father and Kakashi fight against the other vampires that are closing in on them. It seems they are going to need your help." said Naruto

Sighing, Sasuke replied "Just don't underestimate my brother. He's more powerful that you realize."

Smiling, Naruto said "I know and I won't. You watch out also." turning around and heading towards Iruka and Itachi.

Sasuke shook his head as he looked at his clan and said "Let's go. We have to hurry. They've already reached my father."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka had sensed long ago Tsunade heading towards him and Naruto and Sasuke coming from the other direction. He had also sensed the trouble that his mate and Fugaku were about to encounter, but felt relief when he also picked up Jiraiya's scent heading towards them. As much as he wanted to be there for Kakashi, he couldn't. He had his own problems at the moment as he narrowed his eyes and stared at Itachi.

"It seems your backup has arrived." smirked Itachi

"As has yours" replied Iruka

"Shall we finish this then?" asked Itachi, his eyes turning red.

Growling, Iruka released the powers within the golden vampires, turning his eyes gold. He could feel the powers rushing through him. Calling his summons together, they rushed forward ready to end the fight, his foxes letting out a loud screech as they rushed towards the pale vampire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade and her group slowed down when they heard yelling up ahead. Turning around she looked at Asuma and said "Be on alert. We're not sure how many there are."

"Understood" replied Asuma "I think we should split up."

Tsunade nodded as she looked at the rest of the group. "Let's divide up into two groups. Asuma, I want you to take Gai along with your team and Gai's team and head to the right.

"We will not fail you Hokage-sama" replied Gai, giving her a bright smile, blinding her.

Blinking her eyes, Tsunade growled "You need to tone down that smile of yours Gai before you blind everyone." Making the green beast drop the blinding smile as he replied "Yes, Hokage-sama"

Looking over at the rest of the members of her group, Tsunade said "Anko, Sakura, Ibiki, Shizune you're with me."

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

"Alright everyone, let's go and stay alert." replied Tsunade, turning her head and looking into the trees as she heard a loud screeching echo throughout the trees. "They're in the trees." Everyone looking in the same direction.

"What was THAT?" gasped Anko

"I'm not sure. Let's split up and head towards the sound. That must be where they're at." replied Tsunade, both teams heading in the opposite directions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame growled as he saw Kakashi rushing towards them. He could already sense the other vampires that were surrounding him, and knew that they were going to have to fight their way through to reach Itachi. But this idiot was rushing right towards them. _**"What is he doing?"**_ thought Kisame. "We need to find Itachi." said Kisame

"Before sending me to get backup, he was around this area getting ready to confront his father." replied Ryo

"His father is up ahead, but I don't see Itachi." replied Kisame, as he sniffed the air and growled. "He's fighting someone else right now straight ahead. Ryo, take Naoki, Kenji, and Mikio and back up Itachi. The rest of you are with me."

"Yes, sir" replied Ryo as the four vampires jumped up further into the trees and rushed towards their leader.

"Katsu take some of the vampires and head right. We have to stop their backup before they reach Itachi. The rest follow me, we'll stop the Uchiha clan." growled Kisame, splitting up and heading off towards the vampires.

Growling, Kakashi watched as the vampires split up. Seeing the four vampires jump up into the trees and head towards Itachi and Iruka, knowing that Jiraiya and the Uchiha clan could take care of the rest, he motioned for the four summons with him to follow him. He had to catch up to the four vampires before they reached Iruka, pushing himself as hard as he could to go faster.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade looked up into the trees trying to find the vampires, her eyes narrowing when she spotted them. "There" pointed Tsunade "Itachi and Iruka"

"We have to help him." growled Anko

"We will" replied Tsunade looking around as she tried to come up with a plan of attack.

Iruka looked down to the ground when he heard something below him, shaking his head no when he saw Tsunade starring up at him.

"Why is he shaking his had no." asked Ibiki

"I'm not sure. He doesn't want us to interfere." replied Tsunade

"Why, he couldn't possibly take on Itachi himself." gasped Anko

"We need to find out what's going on." said Tsunade

Iruka looked back up at Itachi, calling forth his summons long enough to distract Itachi so he could get a message to Tsunade.

Itachi growled as he saw the foxes heading towards him. He was aware of the vampires below him, but they could be dealt with easily.

Quickly dropping down in front of Tsunade, Iruka said "I don't have time to explain, but trust me. You have to go help Kakashi and the others. Itachi's back up has just reached them and they will need all the help they can get. It is more of a danger for you to be here."

"But…" started Tsunade, but Iruka had already jumped back up into the trees.

Noticing Asuma and his group on the opposite side, Tsunade motioned them over.

Once reaching the blonde haired vampire, Tsunade said "Iruka wants us to back up Kakashi and the rest of the group."

"How does he expect to take on Itachi himself?" asked Asuma

"I'm not sure what he has planned, but I know if we stay we will only put him in danger. We would become to much of a distraction for him." replied Tsunade

"What do we do?" asked Asuma

"We do as he said. Itachi's backup has already split up. There is four of them heading this way as we speak. Gai, I want you to take your team and Asuma's team and head towards Jiraiya. Asuma, Ibiki, Anko, Shizune you are with me. We need to stop those four vampires before they reach Itachi and Iruka." replied Tsunade, as she started to head in the direction of the four vampires, as Gai and his team headed towards Jiraiya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryo growled as he sensed someone following him. _**"It's that silver haired vampire."**_ thought Ryo

"It seems we have someone following us." said Naoki

"Yes, but I think we have a bigger problem in front of us." replied Ryo as he sensed another group of vampires ahead of them heading in their direction.

"What are we going to do." asked Mikio

"Stop them." growled Ryo "I'm sure they have already sensed us, so let's split up making it harder for them to attack. Kenji and Mikio I want you to get above us and fall back a little. Naoki you're with me, we're going to continue on the same path and hope that we can distract them long enough for Kenji and Mikio to be able to attack. But don't fall to far behind or you'll run into the vampire that is following us.

"Understood" replied Kenji and Mikio, as they jumped up further into the trees and fell back just enough to be out of sight.

"Alright, let's continue." said Ryo, as Naoki and him raced towards Tsunade and her group.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she felt the vampires in front of them split. "They're up to something." said Tsunade

"What's wrong?" asked Asuma

"Two fell behind" said Tsunade, smirking when she realized what they were doing. "That's pretty smart."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura

"Two of them are using themselves as a distraction." replied Tsunade.

"What should we do?" asked Asuma

"We're going to stay in the same formation as we are now as to not alert them, but once we reach them, Asuma I want you to take Shizune and Anko and head up higher into the trees to counter attack the two in the back. Ibiki, Sakura you're with me." as they raced towards the vampires. Tsunade smirked as she saw the vampires in front of them. "Alright, let's finish this." growled Tsunade. Once reaching the two vampires, Asuma, Anko and Shizune jumped up into the trees and ran towards the two vampires higher in the trees, as Tsunade, Sakura and Ibiki ran towards the two in front of them.

Ryo cursed as he saw the group split in front of him. "Stop them" growled Ryo, pulling out his silver swords and rushed towards the three vampires in front of him, the rest of his group following suit.

Tsunade used her strength and punched through a tree, sending it flying towards the two vampires, making them jump in opposite directions. Ryo and Naoki jumping out of the way just in time.

"What was that?" gasped Naoki, but didn't have time to think about it when he noticed one of the vampires heading towards him. Regaining his footing, Naoki raised his sword and ran towards the vampire, slicing it through the air, but was stopped mid-swing. His eyes going wide when he stared into the vampires eyes.

Ibiki stared deeply into the vampire in front of him, hypnotizing him. Naoki lost all control of his body as Ibiki began to control his movement, releasing the sword from his grip, letting it fall to the forest floor below and his world started to blacken, falling unconscious.

Sakura and Tsunade ran towards the other vampire, jumping out of the way as the silver sword sliced through the air. Looking over at Sakura, Tsunade whispered " I'll distract him long enough for you to attack." Sakura nodding her head. Jumping down in front of the vampire, Tsunade smirked as she said "missed me"

Growling, Ryo lunged at the blonde haired vampire, completely forgetting about the other vampire with her. Tsunade jumping back as she avoided each of the swings. "Is that all you've got." taunted Tsunade. Losing his temper, Ryo growled as he started to swing his sword back and forth. Stopping his movement, Ryo watched as the blonde haired vampire started to smirk at him, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

Sakura jumped down behind the vampire, and tapped him on the shoulder. Twirling around, Ryo's eyes widened when he realized that he had forgotten their were two, but didn't have time to think when a fist made contact with his face sending him flying through the air, breaking through the trees as he flew backwards finally coming to rest on a large tree, dropping to the ground unconscious.

"Idiot" growled Sakura, as she rubbed her hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuma ran toward the vampire on the right, as Anko and Shizune headed towards the one on the left. Spotting the vampire in front of him, Asuma built his energy from the air around him as he raced towards the vampire, his right hand fisted to the side.

Mikio narrowed his eyes as he saw the vampire running towards him. Bringing forward his sword and grasping it within one hand, he palmed a smaller silver knife in his left hand as he continued towards the lone vampire. Swinging out his sword, Mikio aimed for the other vampire's chest. Asuma jumped to the side to avoid the attack, swinging out his arm aiming for the vampire, missing him and hitting the tree behind Mikio. Mikio smirked as he reached forward with his left hand and pierced Asuma's side, the vampire sending out a loud howl, Mikio releasing the vampire as Asuma fell on the branch he was standing on. Mikio didn't have time to rejoice as he was sent flying through the air. Kakashi bent down in front of Asuma "Are you alright." as he dogs raced past him.

"Can't mo…move." groaned Asuma

Looking down, Kakashi growled as he saw the knife sticking out of Asuma's side. Reaching down, he pulled the knife out, making the vampire gasp. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll just be weak for awhile." whispered Asuma "Take care of him."

Nodding his head, Kakashi turned around and narrowed his eyes, spotting the vampire shaking his head his dogs racing towards him. Narrowing his eyes, Kakashi raced towards the vampire before Mikio had a chance to recover, Kakashi's dogs grabbing hold of him and pinning him against the tree as Kakashi sent the knife flying through the air.

Mikio looked up when he heard a whistling noise and saw the knife heading straight for him, but couldn't break free of the dogs grip as it pierced his shoulder, screaming as he felt the knife hit him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko and Shizune were heading towards the last vampire, splitting up and coming in at opposite directions to give them more of an advantage. Kenji watched as the two female vampires headed towards him, smirking as they got closer. Pulling out his swords, Kenji sliced through the air, sending a wave of energy towards each vampire, catching them off guard, both knocked off balance as they corrected themselves and landed on branches below them.

"Seems you have a few tricks up your sleeve." smirked Anko, as Shizune shook her head.

"Don't think you can defeat me that easily." yelled Kenji

Shizune stood up, and raced towards Kenji thinking that he has his full attention on Anko, but just as she was about to strike, Kenji swung around sending his sword through the female vampire, Shizune losing all feeling in her body fell to the ground.

"SHIZUNE" yelled Anko

"Your turn" smirked Kenji, lunging towards the female vampire.

Standing up, Anko narrowed her eyes then smirked as she started to sway her hips, walking towards the vampire. "Yeah, you surprised me. I didn't know you had that kind of power in you." whispered Anko, resting the tips of her fingers against her chest as the other hand rested on her hip.

"What do you think you're doing." growled Kenji "Don't think I'm going to fall for your tricks that easily." pulling out a small pocket knife.

"Oh, I know you're two strong to do that. I never knew of such a powerful vampire like you before." continued Anko, swaying her hips more as she tried to seduce the enemy vampire with her charm.

Kenji narrowed his eyes as he watched the female vampire sway her hips as she walked closer to him. He knew it had to be a trap, but for some reason he was unable to take his eyes off of her, caught in her energy.

Lifting her hand from her hip, Anko motioned for the vampire to come towards her, Kenji unable to resist started to walk towards her, his vision lost in the depths of her eyes. Once reaching her, Anko reached a hand behind his head, smashing her lips to his as she drew out his energy, releasing Kenji as he fell to the ground below. "I guess you're not as powerful as I thought." growled Anko

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. The continuation of the fight will be up soon. Please review and let me hear from you.

Peanut


	32. Chapter 32

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that had read and reviewed my story. Alright, here is the second of the attack. I hope you enjoy, and please review to let me hear from you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 32

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he sensed a group of vampires heading towards them. "Seems we have some visitors."

"Shall we show them the powers within the Uchiha clan." replied Shisui

"Yes, I think it's time." smirked Sasuke, as he looked over at Shisui. "Everyone prepare to attack." as the Uchiha's prepared for the fight ahead, their eyes turning red.

Kisame narrowed his eyes as he saw the Uchiha's in front of him. "Alright everyone, let's finish this." as the vampires drew their swords and rushed towards the clan.

Sasuke closed his eyes as reached within the depths of the trees that the vampires were on, imagining them swaying back and forth as he pulled them towards him. Opening his eyes, he smirked as he watched the confusion on the enemy vampires faces as the trees started to move. Jerking his hands back, he pulled the trees towards him, releasing them sending half of the vampires flying through the air.

Kisame growled as he watched half his group be sent backwards through the trees. Turning back around he yelled "Everyone jump to the ground. They can control the trees." as he dropped to the ground, watching the Uchiha clan. Kisame pulled out his large sword as he waited for the clan to make their move.

Sasuke watched the enemy vampires drop to the ground, smirking over at Shisui. "Seems they don't want to play in the trees anymore."

"Well shall we join them?" asked Shisui, returning the smirk.

"Alright everyone, to the forest floor. Watch out because their leader seems to have some kind of large silver sword." said Sasuke, the vampires dropping down to the ground ready to defend themselves.

Seeing the Uchiha's not willing attack, Kisame started to lose his patience, as he yelled "ATTACK" racing towards the vampires, the rest of his group following behind, yelling as they rushed towards the clan. Kisame ran towards Sasuke with his large sword extended as the rest of the vampires began their attack. Sasuke jumped into the air as Kisame swung the sword towards him, landing behind the vampire, kicking his leg out impacting his foot with the vampire's back making Kisame stumble forward. Sasuke looked over to see the rest of his clan fighting against the other members of the group. Seeing that they had everything under control, Sasuke turned his head back, as he watched Kisame regain his footing and swung his sword forward, but this time with more power behind it, jumping out of the way just in time. Looking over when he heard the sword slash through a tree, diving out of the way as the tree fell towards him.

Kisame narrowed his eyes as he searched for Itachi's brother. He knew the tree didn't hit him, so he prepared himself waiting for the attack.

Sasuke stood up and dusted himself off as he narrowed his eyes looking for the older vampire ready to end this fight. Spotting the vampire on the other side of the tree, Sasuke growled as he pulled forth the Uchiha power once more, breaking off the branches of the toppled tree and sending them flying through the air towards Kisame.

Kisame's eyes widened as he saw the branches flying towards him at lightening speed, trying to jump out of the way, but couldn't miss all of them, one piercing through his leg as he fell on the ground, letting out a loud scream as felt the branch go through his leg. He growled to himself when he realized that he couldn't move. The wood, even though in his leg, has paralyzed his movements.

Sasuke walked over to the fallen vampire and smirked as he knelt down in front of him and said "It's over" before looking up and seeing Shisui and the rest of the members had everything else under control.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya watched as he noticed a group of vampires heading towards them. "So they came to have some fun."

Katsu and his group ran towards the Konoha vampires, swords drawn as Katsu started to draw his powers, gathering it within his hands waiting for the right moment to release the energy. "Masaki, Seiji gather your energy. The rest of you when I give you the signal fall back as we release the energy." said Katsu

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as he felt the energy being pulled towards the other vampires, realizing that they were more powerful that he had originally thought. "Watch out, at least one of them is strong." whispered Jiraiya

"Do you know which one?" asked Tenzou, keeping an eye on the vampires.

"I think it's the one in the lead, he's drawing in energy to him, but I'm not sure. The energy his swirling all around them." replied Jiraiya

"Genma, Raidou take the left. Tenzou, Kurenai take the right. I'll take the leader." whispered Jiraiya. The vampires moving into position for the attack.

Smirking as he saw the Konoha vampires move into position, Katsu growled "Now" as Masaki, Seiji and him lifted their hands and sent their energy in waves towards the vampires, catching them off guard. He knew that they were aware of him having the powers, but were unaware of Masaki and Seiji. He had made sure to confuse them by drawing his energy all around his group, instead of in one direction.

Jiraiya and his groups eyes widened as they saw the waves of energy heading towards them, but Itachi's group was to close for them to react properly. "Brace yourselves." yelled Jiraiya, the air being knocked out of him as he was thrown back alone with rest of his team.

Genma and Raidou shook their heads after landing hard against the ground. Standing up, they braced themselves for another attack as they saw three of the vampires heading towards them, knowing that one of them was the one to release the energy from before.

"What do we do?" asked Raidou

"We need to take down the one with the powers first, the other two are just blood vampires." replied Genma, as he drew out his silver tipped senbons from his pouch.

"Understood" said Raidou, pulling out his long sword.

"Try and distract him, so I can use my senbons." whispered Genma

Raidou nodded his head as he waited for the right moment to attack.

Masaki gathered his energy again as he and two other vampires ran towards Genma and Raidou. Once close enough, he threw his hands forwards and released the energy aiming towards the two vampires, both waiting and jumping out of the way just in time. Raidou braced himself on his hands, and kicked one leg out impacting the one blood vampire on the chest sending him flying backwards, while Genma braced himself on one hand and feet and threw out two senbons aiming for the other blood vampires neck, hitting his target. The blood vampire falling to the ground. Raidou seeing his chance swung his sword around aiming for the last vampire.

Masaki growled as he watched the two vampires fall, turning his head towards Raidou as he heard a noise coming from that direction to see what was happening jumping in the air to miss the sword aimed at him. Masaki swung his sword down towards the scarred man, Raidou lifting his sword up to block the attack, Raidou smirking at him. Masaki giving him a confused look, his eyes widening as he realized their were two of them.

Genma waited for the right moment, making sure Masaki was distracted as he started to attack Raidou sending out two senbon heading straight for the vampires neck. Masaki turned his head just as the senbon hit him on their intended target. Masaki's eyes widening as fell to the forest floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenzou and Kurenai were thrown back, Tenzou hitting a tree knocking the air out of him as Kurenai landed roughly on the ground. Tenzou collapsed onto his hands and knees as he tried to catch his breath again, while Kurenai sat up holding her head as she tried to shake the impending headache, both looking up when they heard someone walking closer.

"I thought you would be a little harder to defeat than that." said Seiji

"You have won yet." growled Tenzou, as he started to stand up.

"Yes that's true" replied Seiji as he started to build up his energy again.

"Don't underestimate us." said Kurenai, standing up, shaking off her headache.

"Hajime, Eiji take her" growled Seiji "I'll take him." looking over at Tenzou lifting his hand and sending out his energy heading straight for him.

Tenzou narrowed his eyes as he imagined the tree behind him, feeling for the roots and pulling them up out of the ground in front of him to block the attack as the energy hit the roots with out loud bang. After hearing the impact, Tenzou sent the roots towards Seiji, but Seiji sent out another burst of energy hitting the roots, sending the splintering through the air. "Is that all you've got?" smirked Seiji

Tenzou jumped out of the way as the debri flew towards him. Looking up he watched as Seiji run towards him with his sword drawn, smirking as he pulled his energy through the trees waiting until he got closer at that moment pulling all the roots out of the ground, wrapping them around the vampire as he screamed, encasing him within the roots.

Kurenai watched as the two vampires ran towards her with their sword drawn. Smirking she targeted one of the vampires as she reached deep within his mind. Eiji narrowed his eyes as he felt like his energy was being drained from his body. His eyes widened when he realized he couldn't control his body. "Ha…Hajime watch out, I can't control my body." gasped Eiji, as he swung out his sword towards Hajime.

Hajime's eyes widened as he saw the sword head towards him, lifting his sword to stop the attack. "Eiji, get a hold of yourself." growled Hajime.

"I…I can't" whimpered Eiji, as he continued to attack Hajime, Kurenai smirking as she watched to two vampires fight. "Hajime, pierce me with the sword, then stop that vampire."

"How do you expect me to do that to my own teammate?" growled Hajime

"You have to. Just do it in a non-vital area." replied Eiji

"Alright" replied Hajime as he swung his sword low towards his leg, but was blocked." Narrowing his eyes he watched as Eiji blocked every attack that he sent.

"Do you think I would let you do that?" yelled Kurenai

Growling, Hajime reached in his pocket for his knife as he sent his sword towards Eiji's chest and palmed the knife, waiting for Eiji to block the attack with his sword but gasped when he didn't move and his sword pierced Eiji's chest, Eiji's eyes going wide before falling.

Kurenai watched as Hajime pulled out his other knife, not allowing Eiji to block the attack as she drew out a knife of her own and sent it flying towards the other vampire. Hajime growled as he turned around to attack Kurenai but gasped as he was hit by the flying knife, he too falling to the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya watched as Katsu began to gather his energy again, waiting for his attack. Reaching out and feeling for his energy, Jiraiya tried to pull Katsu's energy from his body to build up his own energy but couldn't. _**"He's blocking it somehow." **_thought Jiraiya

"You're not going to get my energy that easily" smirked Katsu, as he drew his arm out sending a wave of distortion towards Jiraiya. Jiraiya tried to jump out of the way, but he couldn't. He was frozen. "What?" he gasped, but was thrown back as the energy hit him.

Hearing the vampire walking towards him, Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as he stared up at Katsu, standing up to prepare himself for another attack. Gathering all of his energy, Jiraiya sent out a wave of energy making contact with the surprised vampire sending him into a tree behind him.

Katsu growled as he stood up, pulling up his sword as he prepared to attack Jiraiya again. Jiraiya watched as the vampire ran towards him with his sword drawn, but his eyes widened when a group of vampires jumped down in front of him. "What are you guys doing here." asked Jiraiya

"Iruka did not want us to interfere with him. So Tsunade sent us here to back you guys up. Seems you have everything pretty much under control." replied Gai

"You think?" growled Jiraiya "I am still under attack."

"So it would seem." replied Gai, giving Jiraiya a big smile "But it's nothing that we can't handle. Right?" Everyone within the group nodding their heads.

"Shikamaru hold him" yelled Gai, as Shikamaru sent out his powers freezing the vampire in his spot.

Katsu growled as he saw the vampires jump down in front of Jiraiya, but continued forwards with his attack. His eyes widening when he couldn't move.

"Lee, your turn." yelled Gai

"Hi…..ye…………ah" yelled Lee as he spun around and kicked out his leg sending Katsu flying through the air, hitting tree branches as he went, resting when he hit a tree, slowly sliding down and falling unconscious on the forest floor. Lee turning around, winking as he smiled his big smile, giving Gai a thumbs up. Gai returning the gesture.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka narrowed his eyes as he saw what looked like a distortion in front of him. _**"What is that?"**_ thought Iruka

"_He's an elemental vampire." replied Aki_

"_WHAT?" gasped Iruka_

"_He's able to manipulate the air around him." replied Aki_

"_What do I do?" asked Iruka_

"_We have to break his concentration." replied Aki_

"_How the heck to I do that?" asked Iruka_

"_When you became a golden vampire, you not only became a blood vampire but also a physic vampire." replied Aki_

"_What does that mean?" asked Iruka_

"_You have to get into his mind" replied Akio_

"Easier said that done." mumbled Iruka. Iruka stopped as he closed his eyes and tried to reach into the mind of the pale vampire in front of him, but his eyes shot open as he saw Itachi smirking back at him.

"You're not going to get into my mind." smirked Itachi, sending a wave of energy towards the tan vampire.

Seeing the energy heading towards him, Iruka tried to duck out of the way, but the distortion hit his leg knocking him off balance, landing roughly on the branch below. Shaking his head, Iruka growled as he stood up, calling forth the foxes as he raced towards the pale vampire. He knew Naruto was almost here and he had to distract him long enough until he arrived, but he didn't know if he was going to last that long. He had already been fighting Itachi for quite awhile now, and his powers were quickly diminishing. Changing into his fox form, Iruka jumped from branch to branch as he raced towards the pale vampire, dodging the energy waves as he went.

Itachi growled to himself as he sent out the distortion waves towards the vampires and his summons, but was able to connect with any of them. Getting frustrated, Itachi closed his eyes as he called forth his full power sending out a wave that no being could dodge.

Iruka's eyes widened as he saw the large energy heading straight towards him. Dispersing his summons, Iruka jumped straight up in the air trying to miss the wave, but was sent flying backwards as the wave hit the trees, groaning as he was slammed into a tree. Shaking his head, Iruka narrowed his eyes as he glared at the pale vampire below him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Naruto, Itachi has begun to release his powers." said Kei_

"_What do you mean?" asked Naruto, as he continued to run._

"_Itachi is what's known as an elemental vampire. He can manipulate the air around him." replied Kei_

"_What do I have to do?" asked Naruto_

"_Become the nine tailed fox." replied Kei_

"_WHAT?" gasped Naruto_

"_Your going to need his powers to help defeat him. He too is also an elemental vampire." replied Kei_

"_What do I have to do?" sighed Naruto_

_Concentrate on your powers within you, and I will help you release the nine-tailed fox." replied Kei._

Naruto concentrated trying to find the powers within him, feeling Kei releasing his powers, the surge of powers flowing through his veins. Growling, Naruto started to transform, growing twice his size, nine tails shooting out his back, as he changed into the nine tailed fox. Letting out a load roar, Naruto raced towards Itachi and Iruka.

Iruka looked up his eyes widening when he saw a large fox heading straight towards them.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he watched the fox coming closer, concentrating his powers he released his energy sending a distortion within the air straight towards the strange fox.

Naruto smirked as he saw Itachi release his powers and roared, sending a wave of energy right towards the distortion, bracing himself for the impact. The impact of the two energies sending a load bang throughout the forest, trees splintering as the energies were released.

Itachi's eyes widened from the impact, as he tried to brace himself from the impact, but was thrown backwards, sending him flying through the trees, stopping as he smashed into a large tree, knocking the wind out of him as he fell onto a branch below.

Iruka's braced himself as he saw the debri heading towards him. Jumping down on the ground behind a tree, Iruka covered his head as he heard the debri hit the tree he was hiding behind. Once clear, Iruka didn't waste anytime as he looked around the tree, spotting the pale vampire shaking his head on a tree branch above him. Looking over the other side, he saw Naruto heading towards him. _**"I have to distract him long enough until Naruto get's here."**_ thought Iruka. Looking up, Iruka jumped up into the tree and ran over to where Itachi was, picking up shards of the trees as he went throwing them towards the pale vampire.

Itachi looked up as he heard someone getting closer, his eyes widened for a second as he saw the shards heading straight for him. Smirking Itachi threw up his arm and stopped the projectiles in their tracks as he said "Do you actually think you are going to be able to stop me that easily?"

"No" replied Iruka, smirking back at the pale vampire.

Narrowing his eyes, Itachi stared at the tan vampire in confusion. So caught up in his revenge he realized he had forgotten one important thing. Turning his head, he saw the nine tailed fox in front of him, gasping as he felt something stabbed through his chest. "I'm going to be the one doing that." growled Naruto, releasing the stake, watching the formal Uchiha clan vampire fall to the ground below.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, thank you for reading, I hope that it turned out all right. These last two chapters were difficult chapters to write. Please review and let me hear from you.

Peanut


	33. Chapter 33

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

I am so sorry for the long delay. I hurt my neck and shoulder, and because of that I haven't been able to type. And this week has been hard for me to get back into the swing of things. So thank you to all the wonderful people who has read and reviewed my story. Here is the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy. Please let me hear from you, and if there is any story of mine that you want me to update first please let me know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 33

After seeing Naruto defeat Itachi, Iruka gave into his exhaustion and pain. It even hurt to stand. Closing his eyes, Iruka saw the darkness as he dropped down on the large branch he was standing on, falling unconscious. His body going completely limp as he started to lean to the side, falling to the ground below.

Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, narrowed his eyes as he sensed something wrong behind him. Turning his head, his eyes widened when he saw Iruka unconscious, falling from the tree that he was standing in. Rushing over to the tan vampire's side, Kyuubi grabbed the vampire as he was falling both landing safely on the ground below. "Hey now sensei, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you." said Kyuubi as he lowered the tan vampire onto the ground. Standing up, Kyuubi closed his eyes as he released his powers within the young vampire host, enabling Naruto to return to his true form. Once the transformation was completed, Naruto bent back down beside his father figure to make sure he was alright.

"_Naruto, we need to get Kakashi." said Kei_

"Why? Is there something wrong with Iruka?" panicked Naruto

"_He has fallen into a deep sleep, and if we do not get Kakashi here immediately he may fall into an eternal sleep." said Kei._

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto,

"_Kakashi needs to transfer some of his powers to Iruka." replied Kei_

"How? Iruka is unconscious." asked Naruto

"_As long as their skin is in complete contact, he can transfer his powers. Iruka doesn't need to be awake." replied Kei_

Not wasting any time, Naruto sniffed the air as he tried to find Kakashi's scent. Taking off running once he located the older vampire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was with Tsunade and her group when he sensed something wasn't right. He was having a hard time locating his mate's scent all of a sudden and didn't like the feeling of dread sink into the bottom of his stomach.

Tsunade looked over at Kakashi and narrowed her eyes as she saw him staring in the direction that Iruka was at. Sensing something wasn't right, Tsunade walked over to the silver haired vampire and laid a hand on his shoulder, knocking him out of his daze. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I can't sense Iruka as strongly anymore." replied Kakashi, still staring ahead.

Tsunade started to worry by the way Kakashi was acting. "What do you mean?"

"Before I could always sense where is was at, but now it's there, but faint. I think I better go and make sure he's alright. Something doesn't feel right." replied Kakashi, as he moved to leave.

"Take someone with you. If Itachi is still alive, you will need back up." said Tsunade.

"No, I'll be fine. Itachi has been taken care of, I'm sure. But Iruka may have been injured in the process." Kakashi took off into the trees, not waiting for another reply.

"Dang brat. He's always to careless." growled Tsunade under her breath walking back over to the other vampires to check on their injuries.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had completely forgotten about everything as he raced towards Kakashi. He had to get Kakashi as soon as possible. He couldn't lose Iruka. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto looked straight ahead as his senses picked up Kakashi moving closer. _**"Does he know something is wrong?" **_thought Naruto. Seeing the silver hair flashing through the trees, Naruto stopped on the branch he was on yelling out to the older vampire. "Kakashi"

Kakashi looked over to where he heard someone yell his name to see Naruto motioning him to come over. Jumping over to where the blond was standing, Kakashi jumped down in front of him, not wasting any time. "Where's Iruka?"

"He's over that way. He's unconscious…." started Naruto, but couldn't finish before Kakashi took of running. Racing up beside the silver haired vampire, he could see the panic in his eyes. "Kei told me to find you."

Looking over at the blond, Kakashi gave him a questionable look. "Why?"

"Iruka used to much strength and he fell into a deep sleep. He told me that I needed to find you immediately or Iruka may never wake up." replied Naruto

Growling, Kakashi asked "Why didn't they stop him?"

"Because defeating Itachi was more important. Even if it cost us our lives, we had to stop him." replied Naruto

"What do I have to do?" Reaching Iruka, Kakashi knelt down beside his mate, cupping a tan cheek. "Oh, Iruka"

Blushing, Naruto scratched his head "Um, you have to transfer some of your powers to him."

"You don't mean?" gasped Kakashi, then narrowing his eyes as he growled "As much of a pervert everyone thinks I am, I'm not going to do that to him here when he's unconscious."

"Um, no, no. I didn't mean that per se. There are other ways to transfer your powers. You don't have to be connected. At least that was what Kei had told me." squeaked Naruto.

Kakashi stared back at the blond, waiting for him to continue. Once he realized he wasn't going to say anything else, he growled "And what exactly did he tell you?"

"Oh, um, as long as both of your skin is completely touching each other you can transfer that way." mumbled Naruto as he looked down to the ground. To embarrassed to look at the older vampire.

Sighing, Kakashi looked back down to where Iruka was laying and said "Then leave us alone."

Naruto turned around to leave, but turned back an looked at the silver haired vampire "Has all of Itachi's followers been taken care of?"

"I'm not sure. They split up into three groups. Me along with Tsunade and her group were able to defeat one group. One group of Itachi's followers went north and the other south." Kakashi looked up at Naruto.

"I understand, then I will take my leave. Please take care of him Kakashi." said Naruto

"I will" mumbled Kakashi, running his fingers through the soft, chocolate strands.

Smiling down at the two vampires, Naruto turned around and headed back in the same direction he was heading to meet up with the other vampires and to find Sasuke and his clan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya and his group were heading towards Fugaku, no one seriously hurt from the attacks. A little sore, but nothing that can't be fixed especially since they were vampires. They had a faster healing rate that a normal human would have. Once everyone was ready, it was decided that they would meet up with Fugaku, thinking that would be were everyone would return once the enemy had been eliminated. Once reaching Fugaku, Jiraiya smiled as he saw what looked Mikoto yelling at Fugaku. Fugaku almost looked like a kicked puppy as he took in every word his mate said. Walking up to his old friend, Jiraiya spoke up to let them know they had company "So how are you feeling Fugaku?"

Fugaku looked up and smiled when he noticed Jiraiya and the other vampires "Oh Jiraiya, um, I'm fine. Nothing a little rest won't take care of."

"The same goes for all of us, I would say." smiled Jiraiya

Getting herself back under control, Mikoto looked over at the group of vampires. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, just some scrapes and bruises is all." replied Jiraiya "Have you heard from anyone else?"

"No" replied Fugaku, but turned his head as he heard something moving closer towards them. Turning his head back and smiled at Jiraiya "Seems we have more returning."

"So it would seem." replied Jiraiya

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and the Uchiha clan raced to where his father was at. He had promised Naruto before they split up that he would not interfere with him and his fight with Itachi. No matter how much he wanted to help him, he would not go back against his promise. Looking ahead through the trees he could see a group of vampires standing where his father was at. As they moved closer he realized it was Jiraiya. Sighing in relief, Sasuke motioned for the rest of the clan to drop to the ground as the walked over to where the group was standing at. Walking up to his father when he noticed his father and mother sitting on the ground. "Are you hurt?"

"I cannot believe your father thought he could take on Itachi." growled Mikoto

Shaking his head, Fugaku smiled, knowing that Mikoto was just worrying. "I'm alright. I just need some rest, and I didn't have much of a choice, my dear."

Sighing, Mikoto fought back the tears that were threatening to fall as she lowered her head onto Fugaku's chest, fisting her hands into his shirt as she whispered "I know." everything crashing down on her. She had been so worried that she had lost her mate, and to none other than their own son. She didn't know what she would do if Fugaku had died. She wouldn't want to go on living.

Fugaku lowered his head and kissed the top of Mikoto's head as he whispered "Everything's alright." It was very rare for his mate to break down and cry, especially in front of other people. She never wanted anyone to see her as weak, but everything that has happened today had been to much for her. He himself had thought that he would not see her again. He was just lucky that Kakashi and Iruka had shown up when they did or he wasn't sure what would have happened.

Sasuke looked over at Jiraiya, allowing his parents some time alone "Have you seen Naruto, Iruka or Kakashi?"

"No, we haven't" replied Jiraiya. "We split up when we sensed the other vampires in two different locations. Tsunade and her group headed towards Iruka and Itachi when we split up."

Fugaku looked over at Jiraiya and Sasuke. "Kakashi left here after a group of Itachi's followers moved towards Itachi."

"They have been defeated." replied Pakkun "There's something wrong with Iruka, and he was going over to him. I think it was Naruto that had retrieved him."

"Iruka? Do you know what is wrong with Iruka?" asked Tsunade, as she and her group walked up to the rest of them, Asuma carrying Shizune. Shizune had been knocked unconscious during the attacks and hasn't woken up.

"I'm not sure" replied Pakkun "But I've been able to sense the distress in my master."

"Then maybe a couple of us should go and see if we can help." Jiraiya looking over at Tsunade and noticed the unconscious vampire. "Is Shizune alright?"

"Yes, she will be fine. She was hit pretty hard during the attack and knocked unconscious." replied Tsunade "I will go and check on Iruka…"

"No" replied Naruto as he walked up to the group. Smiling when he saw Sasuke standing on the opposite side of him. "They need to be alone."

"But if Iruka is hurt maybe there's something I can do to help him." said Tsunade

"Um, no. That's something Kakashi can handle." blushed Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. "Kakashi needs to transfer some of his powers to Iruka."

Sasuke walked over to his mate, noticing the tiredness and worry in those blue eyes "What's wrong with Iruka?"

"He overused his powers trying to stop Itachi. He's unconscious as we speak. That's why we have to leave them alone. If Kakashi doesn't transfer some of his power to him, Iruka may never wake up." replied Naruto, as he looked down at the ground. Sasuke could sense how upset his mate was. Sasuke wrapped one arm around his back and with the other hand threaded his fingers through the blond hair as he pulled Naruto in close. "I thought I was going to lose him." whispered Naruto wrapping his arms loosely around Sasuke's waist.

"He'll be fine. Kakashi won't let anything happen to him." whispered Sasuke

Deciding that they should head back to the village, Jiraiya looked down at Fugaku. "Are you able to walk?"

"Um, no. I'm to weak to even stand at the moment." replied Fugaku as he ran a hand over his face in embarrassment.

"Then there's no choice." smirked Jiraiya as he bent down and picked up the other vampire, Fugaku letting out an undignified squeak.

"Hey, I'm not a woman." yelled Fugaku

Jiraiya chuckled at Fugaku's response. "Yes, I can tell that." Looking over at Sasuke and Naruto he continued. "I want you two to stay close to where Kakashi and Iruka are at just in case. If Iruka would need any help, Naruto would be the one more likely to be able to help. The rest of us should head back. I'll take Fugaku back to his house before heading to the village."

Naruto lifted his head to look at the older vampire. "We'll stay here. I'm sure Kakashi will come here first after he is able to stabilize Iruka."

"I agree" replied Jiraiya

After everyone was in agreement, they split up and headed towards their homes, ready to rest after the long battle, Sasuke and Naruto still holding on to each other as they waited for any word from Kakashi and Iruka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. Please review and let me hear from you.

Peanut


	34. Chapter 34

**Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I have been trying really hard to get my motivation back into writing again, and I think it's finally starting to come back. So please let me hear from you. That will help to keep my motivation going. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 34**

"**Iruka, it's me. Can you hear me?" whispered Kakashi, laying his hand on his mates arm waiting for him to answer but started to panic when he didn't receive one. Leaning his head down he whispered in the tan vampires ear. "Please wake up."**

"_**You need to have skin to skin contact."**_

"_**How does he expect me to have skin to skin contact and not do anything? Just seeing Iruka's body is enough to send my body into overdrive." **_Sighing, Kakashi sat up and looked through the trees to where his mansion would be, before looking back down at his lover. "I can't do anything here. I need to take him home." muttered Kakashi, as he put one arm under the tan neck and the other under Iruka's legs. Once standing, Kakashi gathered all of his energy before racing back towards the mansion as quick as his legs would move. Once reaching his house, Kakashi ran upstairs, skipping steps as he ran. Running into his room, he gently laid the tan vampire on his bed, pulling Iruka in close as his emotions started to take over him. "What do I do? Please help me." muttered Kakashi, pulling the tan vampire in tighter when there still was no response. Pulling away, Kakashi stood up and started to undress as he continued to watch for any movement from his lover. _**"I need to find a way to awaken him so he can drink my blood, but how do I do that. That would be the best way to give him some of my strength, but I don't know how to wake him. I'm sure as heck not going to take him while he's unconscious. As much as I want it, that's just not right. **_

Sitting down on the bed, Kakashi pulled one leg up on the bed, while the other still touched the floor. Bending over he leaned down on one arm, as he caressed a tan cheek with his other hand. "I don't know what I'm suppose to do. Please help guide me." lowering his head onto the tan forehead below. Closing his eyes, he ran his tongue along the tan vampire's sweet lips before kissing him, jumping back when what felt like an electric shock went through his mouth. "What was that? Was that was Naruto was meaning?"

Standing back up, Kakashi started to remove his clothes before bending down and taking off Iruka's clothes. Once finished Kakashi laid a hand on the tan stomach slowly moving it up to his chest, accidentally running his little finger over a pink nipple hearing a moan come from the tan vampire below. Hearing the soft noise, Kakashi lifted his head and stared as his lovers face. "Iruka?" Waiting to hear some kind of response, but he didn't make any more sounds. Moving himself to align their bodies, Kakashi braced himself on his arms, resting his arms beside Iruka's head, lowering the rest of his body just above the tan body. Slowly lowering himself back down, Kakashi lifted one hand and ran his thumb along those sweet lips but didn't feel anything. Moving his hand to the back of Iruka's head, he ran his fingers through the chocolate strands as he lowered his head once again connecting with those sweet lips that he could never get enough of once again feeling the shock go through his body as he connected, but not pulling away. Laying his body down against Iruka's, Kakashi gasped into the kiss as he felt the electric pulse move down his body. He knew that he couldn't release Iruka now. He had to keep their bodies connected at all cost.

Moving his hand down, Kakashi grabbed the tan hand and intertwined their fingers, moving their hands just above Iruka's head. Then moving his leg and wrapping it around one of the tan legs wanting to get as much contact as he could. He would give as much of his strength to Iruka that he had to, even if that meant that it would kill him. He didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him now was Iruka. If Iruka wouldn't survive, then he didn't want to go on living. He knew that he wouldn't go on living. Kakashi squeezed his eyes tighter as the thought of losing Iruka went through his mind. It hurt to much to think about it.

Kakashi was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice a hand moving until it touched his side. Jumping, Kakashi's eyes opened wide as he broke the kiss and looked down at a pair of chocolate eyes staring back at him. "Iruka?"

"Kashi?" whispered Iruka "I…I…need…" Once again closing his eyes.

"Iruka?" gasped Kakashi "Iruka, please wake up. What do you need?" Panicking when he didn't receive an answer. "Please Ruka, wake up. What do you need?"

Not opening his eyes, Iruka mumbled one word. "Blood"

"Blood? My Blood?"

"Yes" whispered Iruka

Leaning down, Kakashi exposed his neck without a second thought. "Then take it."

"To tired." mumbled Iruka

"Please Iruka. You can't die. I won't allow it." But Iruka didn't answer him. "IRUKA!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think he will be alright?" mumbled Naruto, as he and Sasuke walked back through the woods towards the Uchiha mansion.

"He'll be fine. Kakashi won't give up that easily." replied Sasuke, wrapping his arm around his lovers shoulder, pulling him closer, trying to comfort him.

Naruto laid his head on the pale vampires shoulder. He couldn't stop the worry that was in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like the feeling of being so helpless. Iruka was always there for him whenever he needed him, but when the time came that Iruka needed help, he was useless. Naruto clenched his fist as the thought went through his mind.

Feeling the tension in his lovers body, Sasuke ran his hand down along the tan arm, and wrapped his hand around the clinched fist. Feeling the tension ease, Sasuke intertwined the fingers. "He'll be fine."

Naruto stopped as he looked over at the pale vampire, a small smile crossing his face as a lone tear ran down his tan cheek. "Thank you, Sasuke."

Reaching up with his other hand, Sasuke wiped the tear away. "I'll always be hear for you, as Kakashi will always be there for Iruka. You have to believe in Kakashi. I've known him for a long time, and I know that he won't give up without a fight. He will do whatever he can to save Iruka, especially now that they are connected. Iruka is a part of him, as you are a part of me. I can't survive without you, as he can't survive without Iruka."

"Wha…What will happen to Kakashi if he can't save Iruka?" whispered Naruto

Not wanting to tell Naruto the truth, but knowing that he had to, Sasuke looked back as he muttered. "He will die."

"WHAT?" gasped Naruto, clutching his fists into Sasuke's shirt as he stared into the black eyes.

Turning his head back around, Sasuke cupped Naruto cheek. "Once a vampire has joined with his/her soul mate, they are joined for life. If something were to happen to their mate, they would no longer be able to go on living. Once a vampire joins their blood with another that vampire is now connected through their blood and can no longer survive on the blood of others."

Naruto lowered his head and rested his forehead on Sasuke's chest. "So if I were to die, you would also?"

"Yes, we are joined by blood now." replied Sasuke. Pulling Naruto in tighter as he felt the fist clench even tighter on his shirt. "Please don't worry. I wouldn't want it any other way. You've opened my eyes to a whole other world." Naruto lifted his head and stared into his lovers black eyes, disbelief showing in his own eyes. Sasuke smirked as he leaned forward and gave Naruto a quick kiss before leaning his forehead on the tan vampires looking straight into the bright blue eyes. "I love you, Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the confession, his cheeks turning a bright red. Lowering his eyes, Naruto whispered "I love you too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade and Jiraiya helped Fugaku as they returned to the Uchiha mansion. There were several injuries from the battle with Itachi and his group, and they needed a place to help the injured. Most of the vampires with minor injuries were able to heel themselves, but Shizune was still unconscious and Tenzou and Asuma were both seriously injured and don't have enough strength to heal themselves.

Once they reached the mansion, Mikoto led them in and motioned them upstairs so they could tend to the injured. "You can lay Fugaku down in here." motioned Mikoto "I can tend to his injuries."

Not saying anything, Jiraiya walked into the room and helped Fugaku onto the bed. Jiraiya turned around and smiled as he looked over at Mikoto "Go easy on him."

Smirking, Mikoto replied "I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Mikoto!!" gasped Fugaku

"Yes dear?" asked Mikoto, looking over at her mate innocently.

Chuckling, Jiraiya shook his head as he turned to leave. "I'll stop by later to make sure you're still alive." Not stopping as he heard Fugaku yell behind him.

"JIRAIYA!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai carried Shizune into the room at the top of the stairs, Tsunade following close behind. "Do you think she'll be alright?" asked Gai

"I'm not sure. She was hit pretty hard from what Anko said. I want you to go and check on the status with Tenzou and Asuma and report back to me. I sent Sakura to work on Tenzou, and Kurenai is with Asuma. So don't worry if you can't get in to see Asuma." smirked Tsunade at the last part.

"Um, yes Hokage-sama." muttered Gai, clearing his head before looking over at the young vampire laying on the bed before looking back at Tsunade. "Please take care of her."

"I will do everything I can." replied Tsunade, looking down at her assistant after hearing the door close. "I just hope it's enough." Not saying anything else as she got to work on repairing the damage the vampire inflicted on her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura motioned for the vampires to lay Tenzou on the bed. _**"She had just started to learn about the healing process, and Tsunade had already thrown her into this kind of a situation, and by herself no less." **_She tried to fight back the nervousness as she bent down to look at Tenzou's wounds. She wasn't very old for a vampire, but she did know that the best way for a vampire to heal was through drinking blood. Blood was the way for vampires to maintain their energy. But a healing vampire is able to transfer their energy into the body of another vampire if that vampire is unable to heal themselves. "Where are you injured the worst?"

"My chest and legs." replied Tenzou

"Alright, relax your body as much as you can." replied Sakura, raising her hands and resting them on the broad chest below her, closing her eyes as she concentrated on sending her energy into the body below.

Tenzou gritted his teeth as he felt the energy seep through his body, trying not to tense his body as the pain shot through him. "Sa…Sakura….hurts"

Sakura tried to concentrate harder as she heard Tenzou, but it wasn't working. She wasn't strong enough yet to heal these severe of wounds.

"Sakura….please stop….the pain.." gasped Tenzou, through his teeth.

Hearing the plea, Sakura quickly pulled her hands away. Lowering her head, she muttered "I'm sorry. I don't think I'm strong enough."

"Blood"

"What?" asked Sakura, looking up at the older vampire.

"Your blood. If I drank your blood, I would be able to heal myself."

Blushing, Sakura replied "Um, if…if you think that will help."

Turning his head so he was facing the pink haired vampire, Tenzou replied "Yes, and I won't drink any more than I need to. I promise."

Sakura's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red as she thought about Tenzou sinking his teeth into her neck. She had always thought of the vampire as being handsome, and to have him drink her blood was exciting her more than it really should have been. _**"I'm sure he's only doing this because he has to, that's all."**_ Moving her hair to the side, Sakura leaned over so that her neck was exposed by the older vampires mouth. "Alright"

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" asked Tenzou, as he stared at the pale neck in front of him. Already feeling his fangs extend inside his mouth as he asked the question.

"Yes"

Not wasting anymore time, Tenzou slowly lifted one hand as to not irritate his wound anymore than he had to and grabbed the back of the young female vampires head as he lifted his head, sinking his fangs into the soft skin, pulling her in tighter as he drank her blood. _**"Her blood tastes amazing. Why is it different?" **_Trying to keep himself in control as he drank, as he started to suck harder.

Sakura closed her eyes as she felt Tenzou's fangs sink into her neck. Gasping as she felt the older vampire suck harder. "Nnn, Tenzou" whispered Sakura. Her body was becoming more sensitive than normal and wherever the older vampire touched with his hand made her skin feel like it was on fire. She slowly opened her eyes half way and stared at the older vampires neck, her mouth watering as she stared. Hearing something behind her, Sakura moved her eyes to see Gai standing in the door way with his mouth hanging wide open, her eyes widening as she met his, before he turned around and slammed the door behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me hear from you.

Peanut


End file.
